A tisztavérűek lázadása (Vampire Knight)
by april45
Summary: Nyáron megnéztem a VK két évadját, nagyon megtetszettek a karakterek és belegondoltam... Mi lenne, ha nem Yuuki lenne a történet középpontjában, hanem egy sokkal belevalóbb lány, akinek ténylegesen meg kell küzdenie azért, ami fontos neki. Akinek származása miatt már rengetegszer kellet szembenéznie a halállal és igazságtalansággal és most változtatni akar azon, amivé a világa lett
1. Chapter 1

**A tisztavérűek lázadása**

** – A kezdetek**

_(Amelyben főhősünk szorult helyzetben találja magát és múltja segítségével megpróbálja felidézni, hogyan is jutott idáig.)_

Egy tágas, világos és nagyon elegáns szobában tértem magamhoz. A halványszín falakon gyönyörű festmények (a szoba eredeti színét, ha akartam, se tudtam volna kideríteni, mert a lemenő nap fénye mindent narancsos árnyalatba öntött – ami mellesleg még kellemesebb hangulatot kölcsönzött a helyiségnek), tőlem balra egy hatalmas, és mellesleg igen kényelmesnek tűnő franciaágy, továbbá az egész szoba tele csodaszép virágokkal és az őket tartó porcelánvázákkal. Ha nem sajgott volna a fejem olyan rettenetesen, akkor talán még hálás is lettem volna, hogy egy ilyen szép helyen ébredhetek fel. De az igazság az, hogy nemcsak fájt egy kicsit a fejem, hanem minden porcikám sajgott és így nem nagyon volt kedvem új környezetemmel foglalkozni. _Ráadásul mi ez az érzés?! Nem tudom mozgatni a végtagjaimat! …és, mintha valami szorosan a derekam körül tekeredne._ És akkor leesett: _Megkötöztek!_ _Valaki elkapott és idekötözött ehhez a székhez,_ amiben ültem. Most vettem csak igazán szemügyre, hogy hol is vagyok pontosan. Velem szemben egy tölgyfa ajtó – természetesen zárva és az ablak (_menekülésem egyetlen reménye_) valószínűleg a hátam mögött. Erre az előzőre csak a beömlő narancsos fénysugarak irányából következtettem. Egy eléggé kényelmes székbe ültem, ami minden lehetséges felületen ki volt párnázva. Kezeim a csuklómnál és a könyököm felett a szék karfáihoz, a lábaim a szék lábaihoz és a derekam a háttámlához voltak szorosan odakötözve, …viszont nem egyszerű kötéllel, ami kegyetlenül a húsba vág, hanem finom selyemsálakkal. _Aki elfogott, annak biztosan fontos volt a kényelmem, …ami elég ironikus, ha belegondolok, hogy az a valaki leütött, megkötözött és bezárt ide._

Tovább nem is jutottam a gondolkodásban, mivel kintről halk, sebes léptek zaját hallottam amint az ajtó felé közelednek. Egyre közelebb (kipp-kopp), …és közelebb (kipp-kopp), …és még közelebb (kipp-kopp) – a szívem nagyokat vert, a torkom elszorult és iszonyú érzés fogott el. _Bárki is a fogva tartóm, most, hogy már ébren vagyok, biztos megpróbálja majd kiszedni belőlem a terveimet, és amikor rájön, hogy nem fogom elárulni, akkor majd vagy megöl, vagy megkínoz –mint sokan mások, vagy mindkettő. Hihetetlen, ugyanakkor nevetséges és szánalmas, hogy annyi év és sikeres küldetés után pont most, egy ilyen látszólag gyerekjátéknak tűnő feladat miatt érjen véget az életem. Nem harcközben és nem is egy számomra fontos emberért halok meg, hanem a saját ügyetlenségem miatt. Szánalmas, …ahogy már említettem. _Megint nem jutottam tovább, mivel kissé nyikorogva kinyílt az ajtó. Azt kívántam, bárcsak láthatatlanná tudnék válni, vagy legalább gyorsan és szó nélkül végeznének velem (akkor még nem tudtam, hogy egyedül van).

Az ajtón egy magas, világosszőke, smaragdzöld szemű fiú lépett be. Fehér zakót és nadrágot viselt. _Biztosan az egyenruha_ – gondoltam. Egyedül volt. Úgy 18 évesnek tippeltem volna, ha nem éreztem volna meg rögtön, hogy vámpír (ráadásul nemes) és így következésképpen úgy 200 éves lehetett. Nagyon jól nézett ki: kedves arc, lágy mosoly, kellemes kisugárzás. Ha nem akart volna megölni – amiben akkor és ott biztos voltam, talán még bele is szerettem volna. De e helyett csak némán és immár a szédüléssel is küszködve vártam a végzetem. Ekkor kétségeimnek véget vetve megszólalt.

- Szia, kislány, felébredtél? – kérdezte kedvesen. – Nagy bajban vagy, azt ugye tudod? – tette még hozzá intő, de mégis meleg hangon. Amikor hozzám szólt, olyan volt, mintha egy régi ismerős megnyugtató hangját hallottam volna. A bizalmatlanságomat azonban még nem hagytam eloszlatni, így távolságtartó és kisé hideg maradtam. _Végül is csak egy idegen, miért is lennének kevésbé rosszindulatú szándékai, mint korábban a többieknek, akik elfogtak._ Hogy mekkorát tévedtem, arra csak később jöttem rá.

- Mégis ki vagy te, és hogy merészelsz fogva tartani? – kérdeztem a végén már a fájdalomtól elcsukló hangon. – Azonnal engedj el! – vettem újra erőt magamon, bár tudtam, hogy hiába.

- Azt sajnos nem lehet, kedvesem. (KEDVESEM?! – ezt mégis hogy érti?) Amikor rád találtam, nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Kaname uram személyes dolgai között kutakodtál és ezt nem hagyhatom annyiban. Egyébként meg ő is valószínűleg szívesen elbeszélgetne veled, ha visszaér.

Visszaér? – _tehát mégsem kerülhetem el, hogy vele is találkozzam. A fenébe!_

- Kérlek, engedj el, vagy ölj meg, ha úgy akarod, de ne kényszeríts, hogy vele találkozzam! – kérleltem remélve, hogy gyorsan véget vet majd szenvedésemnek, s nem kell a Tanács kutyájának felelnem.

- Hah, te meg miről beszélsz? – kérdezte ijedt hangon. – Eszem ágában sincs bántani egy ilyen elbűvölő teremtést.

/_Na, igen, sokak – vámpírok – szerint ember létemre nagyon szép és vonzó vagyok. Talán mert nem vagyok egyszerű ember. Egy a Kuranéktól különböző tisztavérű vámpír családból származom. Csakhogy ezt senki sem tudja, mert még régebben megkértem egy sámánt, hogy változtasson emberré. Bár a bűbáj nem hatott tökéletesen: halhatatlan és majdnem olyan szép maradtam, mint előtte, megtarthattam néhány képességem és az érzékeimet sem vesztettem el. Ennek ellenére az álca jól sikerült, mivel megváltoztatta a vérem szagát, nem kívántam már emberek vérét (csak néha a vámpírvért) és gyengébb is lettem, az emberekhez hasonlóan lassan gyógyulok. Na, jó nem olyan lassan, de sokkal lassabban, mint egy átlagos vámpír. Erre azért volt szükségem, mert az életem veszélyben volt. A Tanács 50 évvel ezelőtt elkezdte kiirtani a tisztavérűek családjait csupán abból az önző okból, hogy (a vámpír nép elől eltitkolt) önkényuralmát megszilárdítsa. _

_A Vámpírok Tanácsát__1__ réges-régen azért hozták létre, hogy a tisztavérűek által irányított egyeduralmi rendszer helyett, a vámpírok világában végre létrejöjjön az emberi világban már az ókortól jelen lévő demokrácia. Csak egy dolgot nem vettek számításba. A történelem tanulságát. A demokrácia is olyan, mint a létrehozói: nem tart örökké. A vámpírok talán sokáig élnek, de egyszer ők is meghalnak, eltűnnek, csupán azok szívében élnek tovább, akik számára jelentettek valamit. Épp ilyen a demokrácia is. Egy ideig jól működik, nagy reményeket fűznek hozzá, dicsőítik, …viszont egyszer valakinek elege lesz az egyenlőségből, testvériségből, a szabad választásból. Valaki majd többet akar magának, mint békét és ,,nagy" eszméket. Hatalmat akar, vagyont és azt, hogy a gyengébbek féljenek tőle és szó nélkül teljesítsék parancsait. És ha a demokrácia hanyatlása nem fordul anarchiába, ha valaki olyan talpraesett és ördögi, mint pl. Julius Caesar, Hitler vagy Sztálin, akkor átveheti a hatalmat anélkül, hogy bárkinek is feltűnne addig, amíg már túl késő megállítani._

_Ez történt a mi világunkban is. Az ,,igazságosságot megtestesítő" Tanács többre vágyott a vámpírok világának irányításnál és megvédésénél, azt akarta elérni, hogy idővel majd a nép (többi vámpír; C-szintűek) ellentmondás és kivétel nélkül szolgálja őt. Következésképpen a Tanács,,nagy kutyái" elkezdték kiirtani az ősi (tisztavérű) családokat, akiknek talán még lett volna esélye megállítani a belső béke összeomlását. De sajnos az igazság nem győzhet mindig. Ezt már kiskoromban a töri könyvek és saját tapasztalataim alapján megtanultam. A legjobb, amit tehetünk az, hogy továbblépünk, nem adjuk fel és a jelenben keressük a megoldást egy szebb jövő reményében. Viszont az, amit a Tanács tett megbocsájthatatlan és túlléphetetlen volt. Legyilkoltatták az összes életben lévő tisztavérű vámpírcsalád tagjait, kezdve a miénkkel, amit messze a legerősebbként tartottak számon. _

_Azon az éjjel feszültebb volt a légkör családunkban, mint bármikor. Fiatal vámpírlány voltam (emberi korban úgy 15), akkor ünnepeltük a születésnapomat (most kb. 17 évesnek nézek ki). Minden rokonom ott volt nálunk. Az összes tisztavérű Kanegawa. Egy gyönyörű, smaragdzöld, selyempántos ruhát viseltem, ami nagyszerűen harmonizált bordó szememmel és hosszú, hullámos, sötétbordó hajammal. Akkor a legnagyobb problémám a késésben lévő születésnapi tortám körül forgott és azt hittem, anyáék is azért olyan idegesek. Istenem, mekkora egy idióta voltam! Lementem és sokáig veszekedtem a szüleimmel a romba dőlő bulim miatt ahelyett, hogy békében töltöttem volna el velük azt a maradék pár órát. Ma már mást se bánok jobban, mint, hogy akkor megsértődve bezárkóztam a szobámba. Valamennyivel később durva zajokra lettem figyelmes. Odalenn a hallban kivágódott a bejárati ajtó. Verekedés hangjai, majd apám sietve tört be a szobámba. Arcán riadalom látszott. _

_- Kicsim, most azonnal el kell innen menekülnöd! Vidd a húgodat is és rejtőzzetek el az erdőben – mondta apa aggódó, de kedves hangján. Aznap még nem tudtam, hogy akkor látom utoljára. Még most is összeszorul a szívem, ha rágondolok. – De, hát miért és mi lesz a bulimmal? Mi történik apa? – kérdeztem riadtan. – Nem lesz semmi baj kicsim, csak van egy kis nézeteltérésünk a Tanács küldöttével. Seperc alatt elintézzük, és ott találkozunk az erdőben. _

_Ekkor lépett be anya a szobámba az ijedt kishúgom kezét fogva. Anne kék szemét tágra nyitotta a félelemtől, szőke haja az arcába omlott. Na, igen, külsőre nem hasonlítottunk. _

_- Induljatok! A bácsikátok már nem sokáig tudja feltartani őket! - Ő és apa erősen megöleltek, puszit adtak a homlokunkra és szó szerint kidobtak az ablakon. – Vigyázz a húgodra Katei, ő nagyon szeret téged – ezzel eltűntek az ablakban. _

_Azt tettem, amit mondtak. Anne-el az erdőbe menekültünk, ahol azonnal E szintűek támadtak ránk. Anyáék erre valószínűleg nem számítottak. A Tanács vérebei, ma már tudom. Rettenetesen megijedtem, de az a tény, hogy meg kell védenem a hugit, erőt adott. Néhány perc alatt elintéztem őket. Tovább haladtunk, majd amikor úgy éreztük biztonságos, megálltunk. Vártunk, teltek a napok, de anyáék nem jöttek. Mikor rettegve visszatértünk a birtokra a házunk helyén csak hamut és törmeléket találtunk. Émelyegve ismertem fel a szüleim és rokonaim vérének égett szagát. Csak mi maradtunk – ébredtem rá a kegyetlen valóságra. A szüleim hazudtak az érdekünkben, azért, hogy megmeneküljünk. Elviselhetetlenül gyengének és árvának éreztem magam, órákon át zokogtunk a húgommal. _

_- Anyuék akkor most az égi országban vannak? – kérdezte végül félénken Anne. _

_- Igen – szipogtam – de örökre velünk maradnak a szívünkben és fentről vigyáznak ránk. Mikor ezt mondtam, mintha ők mondták volna. Akkor megfogadtam, hogy történjék bármi, befejezem, amit elkezdtek: visszaállítom a békét világunkban. _

_Néhány hét bujdosás után megtudtam, hogy a Tanács nemcsak a Kanegawa családot, hanem az összes többi tisztavérűt is megölte néhány kivétellel. Egy Hio Shizuka nevű nő hollétéről nem volt tudomásuk és egy Kuran család a csodával határos módon megmenekült. Első gondolatom az volt, hogy felveszem velük a kapcsolatot és talán összefoghatunk, de Shizukáról rémes pletykák keringtek és a Kuran-ok pedig elrejtőztek. 10 évvel ezelőtt hallottam azt a hírt, hogy fiuk (Kaname) kivételével őket is elérte végzetük egy gonosz rokon személyében. A fiú, akit azelőtt csak néhány bálon láttam, valószínűleg szövetséget kötött a Tanáccsal, azért nem ölték meg később. Na, ezt a gyáva szerzetet semmi esetre sem akartam meglátogatni - még esetleg kiad a Tanácsnak - vélekedtem. Megint egy alkalom, amikor hatalmasat tévedtem. Lehet, hogy mára ez vált az ismertetőjegyemmé._

_Szóval, mivel más választásom nem nagyon akadt, felkerestem egy híres, nagy erejű és a méltatlanok számára ismeretlen sámánt, hogy változtasson engem és a húgomat emberré. Mint már említettem a varázslat nem ment tökéletesen, azonban így legalább nem maradtam teljesen védtelen. A sámán cserébe csak azt kérte, hadd viselje ő a hugi gondját, mert szívesen tanítaná. Örömmel egyeztem bele tudván, hogy Anne biztonságban és jó kezekben lesz. Mellesleg amit terveztem, az neki túl veszélyes lett volna. Így a következő 50 évben csak ritkán látogattam meg. Nem csodálkoztam azon, hogy a varázsló alig öregszik, a magafajtánál ez normális. Anne-nek így jó élete volt._

_Ami pedig engem illet, elhatároztam, hogy tönkreteszem a Tanácsot és visszaállítom a királyságot. Már persze a hatalmi ágak: törvényhozás, végrehajtás, bíróság megosztásával; a királyi és minisztertanácsi hatalom szoros együttműködését hozva létre. Így a hatalom sohasem kerülhet egy személy vagy szervezet kezébe, tehát kisebb lesz az esély diktatúra kialakulására. Ezt a tervemet nem is restelltem megosztani azon kevés (C és D szintű) vámpírok táborával, akik átláttak a lepedőn, és szintén a jó célt tűzték ki maguk elé. Létrehoztunk a Szabadok szövetségét, amiben engem mindenki félvérnek hitt, aki apja terveit viszi tovább. Inkognitóban biztonságosabb volt. Úgy értem a Tanács hamar tudomást szerzett rólunk és törekvéseinkről. Elsősorban a gyengepontjuk megtalálását tűztük ki célként, de a kémkedés nem mindig járt sikerrel._

_Ha elfogtak, megkínoztak, és azután akár megtudtak rólunk valamit, akár nem (és ez volt a gyakoribb) megölték azt, akinek nem sikerült megszöknie. Nekem, bár a többieknél gyengébb voltam, mindig sikerült megszöknöm. Ha megtudták volna, hogy Catherine Kanegawa létezik - igen, a szüleim rajongtak az angol nevekért - azonnal végeznek velem. De így nem sok figyelmet szenteltek egy egyszerű félvérnek és inkább a többiekkel foglalkoztak. A gyengeségem volt a mentsváram. Ironikus nem? Elhunyt társaim miatt viszont nem egy álmatlan éjszakát töltöttem zokogással és gyásszal. Végül, néhány éve elhatároztuk (elhatároztam), hogy óvatosabban folytatjuk a munkát, és nagyrészt egyedül hajtom végre a küldetéseket akár a gyengék védelméről ( akiket a Tanács szolgasorba akart kényszeríteni), akár kémkedésről van szó. A közvetlen támadásra még nem volt itt az idő, így a társaim végig a háttérből segítettek. Jó volt érezni az összetartozást, a közös cél erejét, még akkor is, ha ez a magánéletben nem mutatkozott meg és mindenki önmagáról gondoskodott. Talán emiatt is váltam mára zárkózottabbá és bizalmatlanabbá az idegenekben. _

_Az évek során új képességeimmel is megügyesedtem és már akár egy nemessel (B szintű) is elbánnék, ha az egyedül kerülne velem szembe. ,,Új" érőm eddig sosem hagyott cserben. Eddig, …de akkor, hogy kerültem most ilyen helyzetbe. Az egész egy rutinfeladatnak tűnt. Beosonni az Akadémiára – amiben én mellesleg nem hittem – és belenézni Kaname, az áruló, (Istenem, milyen vak voltam) irataiba, hátha találok valami hasznosat a Tanács terveivel kapcsolatban. Téli szünet volt és tegnap láttuk a többiekkel, hogy Kuran is elhagyja az iskola területét egy méretes táskával és persze arra következtettünk, hogy jó ideig nem jön vissza. Honnan is tudhattam volna, hogy ekkora bajba kerülök? Miután beesteledett körbeszaglásztunk, óvatosan, nehogy valaki tudomást szerezzen rólunk, és megtárgyaltuk a haditervet: Másnap délben beosonok a tisztavérű szobájába, a többiek pedig napnyugtáig várnak. Ha addig nem jövök, akkor meghaltam vagy fogságba estem és nélkülem kell folytatniuk a munkát. Nem engedhetem, hogy megkeressenek, nem hagyhatom, hogy még többen vesszenek oda miattam, még ha nem is a kebelbarátaimról, csupán szövetségeseimről van szó. Végtére is ki végezne a Tanáccsal, ha én meghalok? _

_Így hát délben búcsút vettem a többiektől és egyedül léptem be az oroszlán barlangjába. A vámpírok, ha van, aki maradt, akkor biztosan aludtak. Úgy ítéltem nem lesz gond. És újból tévedtem. Nem unalmas ez már egy kicsit? Na, szóval még a kapu előtt megállított egy rőt hajú vámpírvadász. Ja, igen, a vámpírvadászok szövetsége valamilyen szinten egyezséget kötött a Tanáccsal. Szorgalmazták a tisztavérűek, s egyben az E szintűek létrehozóinak kiirtását (persze arról fogalmuk sem volt, hogy az előbb már annyiszor említett szervezet az E szintű szörnyeket saját céljaira használja fel – mindenkit félrevezetnek) és a vámpírok szabad akaratának korlátozását. Ha valaki nálam is nagyobbat téved(ett), akkor az a Szövetség, mivel aranyélet helyett a Tanács tagjai végezni fognak utolsó létező ellenfeleikkel, miután megkapták tőlük, amit akartak. Hát ez van, ilyen az élet. Nem tudhatod, kiben bízhatsz meg._

_Szóval a vadász: - Most véged te kis boszorka! Nem akadályozod tovább a felsőbbrendűek munkáját – ezzel nyílvesszőket lőtt felém. Olyan gyorsan, hogy az egyiket már nem tudtam kikerülni, így a vállamon megsebzett. Még jó, hogy a kabátom nem volt rajtam. Kár lett volna érte._

_- Hé, vigyázz hova lősz! Kár lenne egy ilyen szép lányért – erre gúnyosan elmosolyodott. Ez már több volt a soknál! _

_- Most véged! – nem szoktam embert ölni, ha nem muszáj, de éreztem, hogy ez a bolond nem hagyna békén. – Ááh! – kiáltottam félig morogva és eltörtem a nyakát. Gyors és egyszerű halál. Nem voltam kegyetlen._

_Tovább indultam a kapu felé, de később inkább a fal felé vettem az irányt és viszonylag könnyedén átmásztam rajta. Benn voltam az iskola melletti erdőben, majd átvágva a sűrűjén és egy sebes folyón, gyorsan a vámpírok szálláshelyének kertjében találtam magam. Körülnéztem. Fehér, kopár, szomorú kert, szürke ég. Alig egy-egy csupasz fa. Szinte már kellemetlen volt a csend. Ha még nem említettem volna január közepe volt. A tél leghidegebb időszaka errefelé. Az állatok mind téli álmot aludtak vagy elvándoroltak. Mindent fagyott hó borított. Csúszott, de legalább nem adott hangot. Fagyos szél fújt az arcomba, összeborzolva hosszú hajam. Megremegtem. Pont, mint azon a bizonyos születésnapomon. Csak akkor sűrűbbek voltak a fák és hugi is velem volt. Az úgynevezett Holdszállóhoz érve felnéztem. Holnap van a születésnapom, legalább valami hasznosat csinálok, amit lesz értelme megünnepelni – gondoltam. Rögtön megéreztem Kaname szobájának illatát. Felugrottam az erkélyére és megpróbáltam bejutni. Kicsit megszédültem és sajgott a fejem is, ami szokatlan volt, de nem foglalkoztam vele. Az erkélyajtó természetesen zárva volt, de két hajcsattal gyorsan megoldottam és már bent is voltam. _

_Kellemes meleg áradt a testembe. Ez jólesett az egynapos fagyban álldogálás után. Rövid pihenő után azonnal munkához is láttam: átnéztem az íróasztalán lévő papírokat, belenéztem a fiókjaiba is, de nem találtam semmi érdekeset. Biztosan egy széfben tartja a fontosabb iratokat. – Hát persze! – suttogtam magamnak. Azt a bizonyos széfet viszont már nem találtam meg, mert iszonyú fájdalom hasított belém. Először a vállamba, ahol a vadász eltalált, majd az egész testemet átjárta az érzés. Borzasztó volt, amilyet még sohasem éreztem, de megpróbáltam figyelmen kívül hagyni. Most nem adhatom fel. Felálltam az ágyról, ahova lerogytam és újból körülnéztem. Már nem láttam tisztán. Elindultam, de alig jutottam közelebb a szekrényéhez, mikor tompa fájdalmat éreztem a fejem körül és hirtelen minden elsötétült. Arccal a földre estem. A többit már tudjátok._/

1 Sokan csak Vének Tanácsaként emlegetik

5


	2. Chapter 2

**– Fájdalmas ismerkedés**

_(Katie várakozásainak ellenére egy jóképű idegen megmenti az életét és találkozik a szó szerinti szőke herceggel, aki fehér egyenruhát visel.)_

- Az előbb mégis megtetted, amikor leütöttél – mondtam hidegen.

- Nem, ilyet nem tettem volna. Már rég a földön feküdtél, mire én beléptem a szobába. Az igazat megvallva arra a puffanásra lettem figyelmes, amit a földre esésed okozott. Tulajdonképpen mi történt? És egyáltalán mit kerestél ott? – faggatott.

- Az ne érdekeljen! – mondtam idegesen. – És ha neked nem is áll szándékodban, akkor Kaname-nak biztosan! Kedvesnek tűnsz: nem akarhatod, hogy megkínozzon. – A mondat végére megint elcsuklott a hangom.

- Jesszus! …te meg miről beszélsz?! – Arcán ijedség és együttérzés látszott. – Azt, hogy bajban vagy azért nem ennyire komolyan értettem – mondta nyugtató hangon. Ebbe a melegségbe beleremegtem. – Csak azért tartalak megkötözve, mert még nem derítettem ki, hogy valamelyikünkre veszélyt jelentesz-e. – Biztos a többi vámpírra gondolt.

- Nem én vagyok az, aki itt veszélyforrást jelent! – kiabáltam idegesen – hanem Ő.

- Most gondolom Kaname uramra céloztál. Ő ugyan nem ártana senkinek, aki nem érdemli meg. És ebbe te is beletartozol. Ha nyugton maradsz, és nem csinálsz semmi ostobaságot, amíg visszaér, nem lesz baj. – _Már megint az a kedves hangja, nem bírom._ – Egy kis kíváncsiságért egy alapos fejmosás és maximum egy pofon – megriadtam – jár. De az utóbbi csak vicc volt – nyugtatott riadt arcomat látva. Nem értettem vele egyet, de már iszonyúan égett a fejem, így annyiban hagytam. – Egyébként Ichijou Takuma a nevem, de szólíts csak Ichijounak. – mondta most már egy vidám mosollyal az arcán. – És benned kit tisztelhetek kedvesem? – _Már megint ez a túlzott közeledés. Az elmúlt 50 év alatt nem nagyon kerültem közel senkihez. A társaim fele még a nevemet sem tudta, nemhogy ilyen figyelmesen viselkedtek volna velem. A harctéren megvédtük a másikat, politikai elképzeléseinkben támogattuk egymást, de ebben ki is merült az odafigyelés. Ha valaki rosszul volt, az egyedül küzdött vele vagy segítséget kért, de ha nem szólt a többiek nem firtatták._ – Egy kíváncsi nappalis vagy ugye? – Nagyot nyögtem az éppen belém hasító fájdalomtól.

- Nem, nem vagyok nappalis és diák sem. Nem csupán kíváncsiságból, hanem céllal jöttem ide, amihez neked semmi közöd. – Ideges lettem az éppen hatalmába kerítő, kellemetlen érzéstől. - És te sem tévesztesz meg a kedvességeddel. Tudom, hogy a nagyapád a Tanács tagja és te neki engedelmeskedsz – vágtam a képébe azt, ami épp akkor ugrott be a nevével kapcsolatban. Végképp elvesztettem a bizalmamat ebben az idegen srácban.

- Most már elég! – szidott le valamivel durvább hangnemben. – A nagyapámmal rég szemben állunk egymással és amúgy neked meg semmi közöd sem az én, sem Kaname uram magánéletéhez. - _,,De igen, több mint gondolnád"_- tettem hozzá magamban, habár, éreztem, hogy elvetettem a sulykot. Megbántottam az első embert (vámpírt), aki oly hosszú idő után kedves volt hozzám. Ezután visszafogtam magam, amennyire tőlem telt.

- Sajnálom, nem tudhattam. Kérlek, ne haragudj. Nem akartalak belerángatni a hülyeségeimbe – mondtam bűnbánó hangon.

- Hát, legalább elismered. Jól van, na. Megbocsátok. – Éreztem, ahogy megnyugszik a mondat közben. - Viszont a nevedet végre elárulhatnád – kérlelt újra.

- Katie, a barátaim csak Katei-nek hívnak. – Annyira még nem bíztam benne, hogy a valódi kilétem eláruljam. – Félvér vagyok, bár nem a legerősebb fajta – szerénykedtem.

- Nos, Katei örülök, hogy megismerhettelek. A félvérekről viszont még nem sokat hallottam. Mire vagytok ti képesek? – kérdezte őszinte érdeklődéssel nagy, zöld szemében.

- Az attól függ, hogy milyen szintű vámpírtól származunk, sokáig élünk, ilyesmi– magyaráztam és örültem, hogy végre megfeledkezhettem egy időre a testemet gyötrő fájdalomról.

- Értem. Szóval elég erősek lehettek. - _Biztosan azok_, gondoltam, bár én valójában nem ismertem egyet sem. - De te mit kerestél itt és miért hitted azt, hogy meg fogunk kínozni érte?

- Nemegyszer megtették már velem – tértem ki az első kérdés elől, és úgy tűnt bejött. Ichijou gyönyörű arcán döbbenet, majd megvetés jelent meg – _biztosan a megkínzóim gondolatára,_ - végül megszólalt:

- Nagyon sajnálom kincsem. Legszívesebben kitekerném a nyakát azoknak a szemeteknek, akik ezt tették veled. – _A Tanáccsal hiába próbálkoznál,_ gondoltam, de inkább csendben maradtam és tűrtem, ahogy visszatér a fájdalom. Az egész testem átjárta, immár erőteljesebben. Már rájöttem, hogy nem Ichijou ütött le: a fájdalomtól ájultam el és sajnáltam, hogy meggyanúsítottam. És az előző kijelentése után már majdnem teljesen megbíztam benne. Kellemes érzés volt, de ami ezután következett, az még hihetetlenebb volt. Ichijou elindult felém – megremegtem – majd mikor elég közel ért bársonyos kezével végigsimított hosszú, barna hajamon (ja, igen, az átváltozástól a hajam kevésbé feltűnőbb színre váltott), és megölelt – már amennyire azt egy megkötözött lánnyal megteheti. – Annyira sajnálom. Már értem miért vagy olyan bizalmatlan. De tőlem nem kell félned. Nem foglak bántani. –És újra, többször is végigsimított a hajamon, vállamon és oldalamon. Mint amikor egy ijedt gyereket nyugtatnak. Teljes testemből beleremegtem az érzésbe, amit nem kevésbé a fájdalom váltott ki. Puha érintése nyomán mintha ezernyi tű szúrt volna a bőrömbe. A fejem lüktetett. _Mi történik velem?_ – Valami baj van kedves? – kérdezte aggódva. – Hiszen te remegsz. – Óvatosan a homlokomhoz érintette az övét, miközben kezeit az enyémekre rakta. – Ráadásul lázas is vagy. És látom a szemeidben, hogy mióta itt vagyok, szenvedsz a fájdalomtól – mondta lágy, együtt érző hangon. – Mi történt veled? Mibe keveredtél? – Hangjából éreztem az őszinte aggódást. _Fura, hogy ez a kedves fiú, akit most ismertem meg így aggódik értem. Talán egyszerűen ilyen a természete._

- Magam sem tudom – válaszoltam egy fájdalmas sóhaj kíséretében. – De te miért vagy ilyen kedves velem? – méltatlankodtam.

- Hát milyen legyek? – értettem, hogy ez költői kérdés volt. – Ne haragudj, de valaminek utána kell járnom. – El sem hittem, ami ezek után történt. Finoman elseperte a hajamat az útból, majd a nyakamhoz hajolt és… megharapott. _Erre nem számítottam_ és védekezni sem tudtam. _Pedig annyira kedves srácnak tűnt._ Olyan kiszolgáltatottnak és bolondnak éreztem magam. _Hogy is hihettem el, hogy a véremen kívül más is érdekli._ Viszont az egész nem tartott tovább néhány másodpercnél. Majd nagy megdöbbenésemre elfordította a fejét és kiköpte a vérem. Nem értettem, mások azt mondták, finom az illata. – Ahogy gondoltam. Téged megmérgeztek drágám.

- Me…megmérgeztek? – értetlenkedtem. _Mondjuk ez logikus. Biztos a vadász azzal az átkozott nyílvesszőjével._

- Igen, attól tartok sajnos igen. Tisztán érezni a véredben a méreg ízét. És bocsáss meg, hogy kérdezés nélkül megharaptalak, de másként úgysem mentél volna bele.

- Semmi baj – békéltem meg vele. - Nem volt olyan rémes….Mennyi időm van még hátra? – kérdeztem bizonytalanul. Ichijou arca elkomolyodott, de a szemében együttérzést véltem felfedezni.

- Nem tudom pontosan. Ez egy közepesen gyors méregnek tűnik, de tudnom kéne mikor mérgeztek meg.

- Délben egy vadász eltalált a nyilával. Más nem lehetett. – _Minek is tagadjam?_ Óvatosan levette a kabátomat és megvizsgálta a sebem.

- Ez elég csúnya. Most inkább meg se kérdezem, hogy tulajdonképpen miért is kerültél összetűzésbe egy vadásszal. Azok a mérgek, amiket ők használnak, kb. 12 óra alatt végeznek az áldozattal. Akkor, ha jól számolom, még 6 órád van hátra. – _Hogy mi? Már ennyi lenne az idő._ _Észre sem vettem, hogy besötétedett és már csak a lámpa világított. Nem csoda, hiszen háttal ültem az ablaknak. _Kezdtem bepánikolni.

- Még nem akarok meghalni. Most még nem – sírtam, mire segítőkészen a vállamra helyezte a tenyerét.

- Nem is fogsz, ne aggódj. Ismerem a vadászok által használt mérgeknek az ellenszerét és 6 óra bőven elég, hogy elkészítsem neked. Csak azt kéne kiderítenem, hogy melyikről is van szó pontosan…

- De honnan ismered, és mégis hogyan készítenéd el? – vágtam a szavába, mert nem akartam fölöslegesen reménykedni.

- Figyelek a kémiaórákon. Nem úgy, mint a többiek – jegyezte meg zárójelben. És mellesleg efféle hasznos dolgokat tanulunk. Szerencsére van is egy kis laborom a szobám mellett, ahol olykor órákig elvagyok. Nem lesz baj, menni fog.

- De miért segítenél nekem? – kérdeztem értetlenül. – Hisz alig ismersz.

- Már megint egy hülye kérdés! Talán azért, mert szükséged van rám. Hagynálak talán meghalni?

_Hihetetlen, de ez a fiú természetéből adódóan ilyen kedves és segítőkész._ Ráébredtem, hogy ez az, ami annyira hiányzik az életemből: egy barát, aki előtt megnyílhatok. Aki akkor is segít, ha nem kérem, sőt nem akarom. Valaki, aki odafigyel rám, és valaki, akire cserébe, minden gondomat elfelejtve én is odafigyelhetek._ De ez az érzés még talán több is, mint egyszerű barátság. Alig félórája ismerem és mégis olyan, mintha valami nagyon közeli rokonom lenne. Lehet, …hogy ilyen érzés, ha van egy bátyja az embernek. Akarom mondani vámpírnak._ Már nagyon sajnáltam, hogy rosszul ítéltem meg és megfogadtam, mindent elmondok neki, ha ezt túlélem,…_ha túlélem._

- Költői kérdés volt, ne is törd magad a válaszon – mondta. – El kell még végeznem néhány tesztet, hogy leszűkíthessem a kört. Ugye nem bánod? – Már hogy bántam volna. Még mindig megilletődve éreztem magamat. Így csak ennyit szóltam:

- Persze, hogy nem. Nem is tudom, hogy hogyan köszönhetném meg?

- Talán úgy, hogy végre megbízol bennem és megpróbálsz megnyugodni – mondta a már megszokott kedves hangján. – mert csak akkor tudok segíteni, ha hagyod. – Nem tudtam mit tenni; az a hang mintha belülről simogatott volna és minden szava csodálatos dallamként visszhangzott a fejemben. Még az a rettentő fájdalom is, amiről most már tudom, hogy a méreg miatt van, az is alább hagyott, amikor hozzám szólt.

- Megnyugszom, ha itt maradsz velem és tovább beszélsz hozzám – kérleltem. – Kérlek, ne hagyj most magamra, amikor a legnagyobb szükségem van rád. – _El se hiszem, hogy ilyeneket mondtam! Én, Katie, aki 50 év alatt elég jól hozzászoktam, hogy az igazán nehéz helyzetekben csak magamra számíthatok._

- Ez kedves tőled drágaságom, de muszáj egy ideig magadra hagynom téged. Csak így segíthetek – azzal elrohant valamiért, de mindjárt vissza is jött. Egy nagy pohár vizet tartott a kezében. – Ezt idd meg – és odatartotta a poharat a számhoz. – Most az a legfontosabb, hogy ne száradj ki. Kérdezés nélkül inni kezdtem. Talán csak most tűnt fel, hogy nem csupán a fájdalomtól, hanem a szárazságtól is égett a torkom. Mohón nyeldekeltem és a végén hálásan sóhajtottam.

- Köszönöm. Kaphatnék még egy pohárral?

- Nincs mit és persze drágám. – Hozott még egy pohár vizet és én azt is gyorsan megittam.

- Csak vigyázz, meg ne fulladj nekem – figyelmeztetett. – Akkor most maradj nyugton egy kicsit. Mindjárt visszajövök.

- De miért nem engedsz el addig is? Kezd egy kicsit kényelmetlenné válni a helyzetem.

- Ez nagyon egyszerű! Mivel nem szeretném, hogy valami ostobaságot csinálj, amíg nem vagyok itt.

- De én…- ellenkeztem volna, ha nem vág a szavamba.

- Semmi de. Itt maradsz, még nem jövök és kész. – mondta szigorú hangon, de én kiéreztem belőle az aggódást. Indult is volna, ha én nem állítom meg egy utolsó kérdéssel.

- Ichijou, ez a te szobád?

- Igen. Nem tudtam hova máshova vihetnélek. Ne aggódj. Cross igazgatóúr, a lánya és fia, Aidou barátom és jómagam kivételével mindenki elutazott a szünetre és itt ők sem bánthatnak. De szerintem nem is akarnának.

- És te miért nem utaztál el? – kíváncsiskodtam volna tovább.

- Valakinek vigyázni is kell a szálláshelyre és Aidou nem épp a legmegbízhatóbb személy. Ha nem lennék itt, biztosan embereket hozna fel vacsorára. – Megrémültem. – Ne félj, most nincs itt.

És azzal gyorsan elsietett, nehogy még tovább feltartsam. Nagyon rendes tőle, hogy így törődik velem. És nagyon jó érzés. Viszont semmit sem akartam kevésbé, mint Kaname-val találkozni, így elkezdtem kiszabadítani magam és már épp sikerült volna kiszednem az egyik kezem a kötésből, amikor visszaért. Egy perc sem telt bele. Sikerült felemelnem a jobb karom, de még idejében elkapta.

– Maradj még egy kicsit! – kérlelt, szorítása erős volt, de nem durva. – Hagyd, hogy segítsek. Ilyen állapotban úgysem jutnál messzire –tette hozzá. - Csak veszélybe sodornád magad. – Nem szóltam semmit. Elkezdte kitisztítani és bekötözni a sebem. Azután megláttam a tálcát, amit a mellettem lévő asztalra helyezett. Fertőtlenítőszer, vatta és valami átlátszó tasak volt rajta, amihez egy vékony műanyag cső csatlakozott és egy közepes méretű tűben végződött.

- Ne, kérlek! – mondtam elfúló hangon és egy szánalmas próbálkozást tettem arra, hogy kiszabadítsam a csuklóm a keze szorításából. – Ne csináld ezt, kérlek! – Tovább rángattam a kezem, de persze hiába. Felvette a sálat a földről és újra odakötötte a kezem a karfához. Most már komolyan féltem.

- Semmi baj, ne félj. – _Könnyű azt mondani,_ gondoltam. – A te érdekedben teszem. – Erre fészkelődni kezdtem. – Nyugodj már meg, na! Nem bántani akarlak te buta – mondta

dorgáló, de ugyanakkor kedves hangon – de a mérgeket a vérből lehet legjobban azonosítani, így muszáj lesz vért vennem tőled. Csak egy kicsit. Nem fog sokáig tartani, ígérem. – Kicsit megnyugodtam és beletörődtem, hogy úgysem tehetek ellene semmit.

- Na, látod, nem is olyan nehéz nyugton maradni. – Kedves mosollyal megsimogatta az arcomat, aztán egy fertőtlenítős vattával letörölte a felé közelebb eső jobb alkarom tetejét. Pont a kikötözésemre használt sál alatt. Majd óvatos, de határozott mozdulattal belém szúrta a tűt. Megfeszültem, de az egész tényleg nem tartott tovább vagy fél percnél. Ez alatt a kis zsákocska megtelt a véremmel és Ichijou kihúzta a tűt, majd megint lefertőtlenítette a karom. Nem bírtam megállni egy kérdést.

- Mégis honnan szereztél egy ilyen micsodát?

- Elszaladtam az orvosiba. Van kulcsom –_Hát persze,_ gondoltam. – Egyébként jól vagy? Nem rosszabbodott az állapotod? – mit is mondhattam volna?

- Megvagyok. Kösz.

- Most átmegyek a laborba és kiügyeskedek neked valamit, de ne csinálj megint valami butaságot, jó? – _Mit is csinálhatnék?_ – És bármi van, szólj, oké? És rögtön jövök, rendben?

- Rendben – nyögtem. –Köszönöm Ichijou – tettem hozzá, mire örömteli mosoly szaladt át az arcán. Legalább így viszonozni tudtam a kedvességét.

- Nem lesz baj, ne félj! Bízz bennem – és puszit nyomott forró homlokomra, majd eltűnt az ajtó mögött.

Megpróbáltam kihasználni az időt, összerendezni gondolataimat a Tanácsról és valami logikai összefüggést keresni a Kaname szobájában talált dolgok, és a korábbi kutatásaim eredményei között. De akárhányszor próbáltam erőt venni magamon, egy hirtelen rám törő fájdalomhullám visszarántott a valóságba. És egyre elviselhetetlenebb lett. Ha azt, amit Kaname szobájában éreztem borzasztónak tartottam, akkor azt, amit most éreztem, pokolinak nevezném. Nem bírtam tovább; rosszabb volt, mint eddigi fájdalmaim együttesen. A fejem hasogatott, hányingerem volt, szédültem és az egész testem lángolt. Úgy éreztem, ennél már nem lehet rosszabb. _De tanuljátok meg: mindig lehet rosszabb._ És akkor belém hasított. Az egész testem egyszerre rázta meg a fájdalom és bár kezdetben megszólalni sem tudtam, mikor kicsit alább hagyott, annak a nevét kiáltottam, akire akkor úgy éreztem, a leginkább számíthatok.

- Ichijou – sóhajtottam erőtlenül, majd kicsit hangosabban – Ichijou – végül erőt vettem magamon és – Ichijou, segíts! – ezt már meg kellett hallania. És úgy is történt. Ichijou ijedten sietett be hozzám, aggódó tekintetével az arcomat kémlelte.

- Mi történt kedvesem? Mi a baj? – Hát baj, az volt sok.

- Nem bírom tovább Ichijou…nem bírom…szédülök …és…és…lángol a fejem. …Nagyon fáj…- nyögtem fájdalmak közepette. Más talán már kiakadt volna, hogy így szenvedek, de ő nem olyan fajta volt. Finoman a vállaimra tette egyik kezét, a másikkal pedig a hajamat simogatta, miközben panaszkodtam. Annyira megértő volt.

- Még szükségem van legalább egy órára, mielőtt elkészülök – mondta a fejemet simogatva. De addig is talán enyhíthetném a fájdalmadat. Ez a méreg elsősorban az idegrendszert támadja meg. Talán tehetek valamit. – Finoman a homlokomra tette a kezét (jéghidegnek éreztem forró bőrömön, ő meg meglepődött forróságomon) és valami lilás fényt véltem felfedezni körülötte. _Varázslat?_ A fájdalom kicsit alábbhagyott, de a láz nem múlt el. Egyre jobban égetett.

- Most csak ennyit tehetek, sajnálom. De van valaki, aki segíthetne elmulasztani a lázad. Az ilyen magas láz, ha sokáig tart, nagyon veszélyes lehet. Megengeded, hogy szóljak neki?

- Ha te megbízol benne, akkor én is – válaszoltam. Bólintott, majd kiment a folyosóra és elkiáltotta magát:

- Aidou, merre vagy? AIDOU! – Gyors léptek zaját hallottam közeledni. _Tehát már itt van._ Egy mézsárga hajú, mélykék szemű, magas, Ichijonál kicsit alacsonyabb, és nagyon jóképű fiú lépett be kíváncsian az ajtón. Szintén fehér egyenruhát viselt és arcán kaján mosoly ült.

- Talán csak nem vacsorára szeretnél meghívni Takuma? Édes illatot érzek. – Vágyakozva nézett felém. – Hmm, kívánatos a kicsike. – _Most komolyan? Ő az, akinek segítenie kéne. Előbb fal fel elevenen. _Ezt leszámítva vonzónak találtam.

- Ő nem vacsora HANABUSA, hanem egy lány, akinek szüksége van a segítségedre! – szúrta le Ichijo. – Kérlek, légy valamivel megértőbb.

- Jól van, na – adta meg magát barátjának. – Én miben segíthetek, és miért tartod akkor megkötözve azt a szegény lányt? – kérdezte a végén már hitetlenkedve. _Talán őt is félreismertem._ Heves és sajátosan vad természete mellett legbelül kedvesnek véltem.

- Megmérgezték – Aidou-nak döbbenet ült ki az arcára – és szükség van valakire, aki elmulasztja a lázát és vigyáz rá, amíg kész leszek az ellenszerrel.

- Rendben, megteszem, ami tőlem telik. – egyezett bele együtt érzően. - De könnyebb lenne ha…

- Persze, azonnal, ha megígéred, hogy odafigyelsz arra, nehogy valami hülyeséget csináljon – és percek alatt eloldozott. – Ne bánjam meg, Katie, jó? – Először szólított a nevemen, biztos Aidou miatt. – Csak maradj nyugton, ahogy eddig is.

- Rendben lesz, ne aggódj – mondta Aidou gondoskodó, kedves hangon. – Majd én vigyázok rá – tette hozzá mosolyogva. Nem tetszett, hogy a szemem előtt beszélnek rólam, de ez volt és kész. Ichijou búcsúzásként megint megpuszilt, majd kiment. Megpróbáltam felállni a székből, de megszédültem és orra is estem volna, ha Aidou nem kap el.

- Mintha azt mondta volna, hogy ne menj sehova – szólt rám és lassan visszaültetett a székbe.

- De én csak szerettem volna végre kinyújtózni.

- Az más, akkor szólj legközelebb, hogy segítsek. Miért voltál tulajdonképpen megkötve? Ichijounak nem szokása megkötözött lányokat tartani a szobájában.

- Ezt majd inkább később – nyögtem, mert újra visszatért a fájdalom és a lázam is égető volt. – Meggyulladok. – Aggódva a homlokomra tette hideg kezét.

- Ez tényleg komoly – és kezei közé zárta az arcom. Érintésére még nagyobb bizsergés fogott el, mint Ichijou-éra. Kétszer is megremegtem; főként a láztól. – de ne aggódj, már nem tart sokáig. – Az ő hangja is megnyugtató volt és kedves, de volt benne valami rejtett tűz. Ennek ellenére végre hideget kezdtem érezni. A fejemből indulva a hűsítő érzés minden porcikámat átjárta. Végre nem hasogatott már annyira a fejem és a fájdalmat is alig éreztem. A szenvedés csupán messzi rémálomnak tűnt. Miféle ereje van ennek a fiúnak?

- Bármit is tettél, nagyon köszönöm.

- Csak kicsit lehűtöttelek és megnyugtattam az idegeidet. Nekünk nemeseknek különböző képességeink vannak. Én ehhez értek. De tudod te egyáltalán, miről beszélek?

- Igen, tudok a vámpírokról - _hiszen egy vagyok közülük_, - félvér vagyok. Egyébként Katie a nevem. Még egyszer nagyon köszönöm.

- Igazán szívesen tettem. Egy ilyen kedves és gyönyörű lánynak bármikor. – _Na, bókolni, azt tud._ – De hogyhogy nem félsz tőlem, Katie?

- Miért, kéne? Segítettél nekem és Ichijou megbízik benned.

- Tulajdonképpen nem. Egészen megkedveltelek, így már nem foglak megkóstolni, pedig nagyon jó illatú a véred. Ez nagy áldozat a részemről. – Ó, a kis szerény.

- Hát,…ö…köszi Aidou. Nem nagyon szeretem, ha megharapnak - _emberi formában nem._

- …ööö…nincs mit…de ha majd…esetleg meggondolod magad, tudd, hogy ha megkérnek, bármire hajlandó vagyok – mondta reménykedve. _Szegény fiú, nagyon kívánhat._

- Jó, majd értesítelek. – Egyszerre nevettük el magunkat. Felemelő érzés volt. De azért erőt vett rajtam a kimerültség. Ezt ő is látta.

- Szeretnél aludni egy kicsit? Jót tenne. – kérdezte kedvesen.

- Igen, de nem hiszem, hogy tudnék – sóhajtottam.

- Azt csak bízd rám. Gyere – és felvett az ölébe majd elvitt Ichijou kényelmes ágyáig és finoman a párnára helyezte a fejem. – Hunyd le a szemed – mondta lágyan.

- Nem megy. Félek, hogy álmomban visszatér a fájdalom.

- Ne aggódj. Én itt maradok melletted és vigyázok rád. – azzal leült mellém az ágyra és kezét a most már hideg homlokomra tette. Kellemes volt. – Véget vetek a fájdalomnak, mielőtt visszatérne. – Hát ilyet is tud?

- Köszönöm, Aidou – mondtam halkan.

- Ez a legkevesebb – mondta és lilás fény jelent meg a kezénél. Épp úgy, mint Ichijou-nál. Ezen kívül már csak arra emlékszem, hogy másik kezét finoman a vállamra helyezi, én pedig lehunyom a szemem.

6


	3. Chapter 3

** – Maradni vagy nem maradni?**

_(Amelyben főhősnőnk közelebbi kapcsolatba kerül két eszméletlenül jóképű sráccal)_

Arra ébredtem, hogy 11-et ütött az óra. Kint sötét volt, tehát éjjel 11-re járt. A méregnek szörnyen kínoznia kellett volna ebben a végső stádiumban, de nem éreztem mást, csak egy kicsit sajgott a fejem. Az első dolog, amit megláttam egy gyönyörű zafírkék szempár volt, amely engem fürkészett. Szőke tincsei az arcába lógtak. _Aidou,_ ugrott be hirtelen. _Segített elaludnom és valószínűleg betartotta az ígéretét is: elmulasztotta a fájdalmat, mielőtt az újra erőt vett volna rajtam._ Végtelenül hálás voltam neki ezért.

- Hogy érzed magad szépségem? – kérdezte aranyosan. – Jól aludtál?

- Igen, köszönöm szépen.– Tulajdonképpen napok óta nem aludtam rendesen. Jó volt most, ha csak néhány órára is.

- Igazán szíve… - de Ichijou rontott be a szobába, így már nem tudta befejezni a mondatot.

- Rettenetesen sajnálom, hogy csak mostanra készültem el, de tovább tartott, mint hittem. De most már itt vagyok.

- Semmi baj – nyugtattam most én. – Aidounak hála jól éreztem magam. És amúgy is kimondhatatlanul hálás vagyok neked. Mindkettőtöknek.

- Köszönöm Aidou – mondta Ichijou megkönnyebbülve a barátjára pillantva.

- Nincs mit. Szívesen tettem – mosolygott.

- Most kedvesem – szólt Ichijou újra hozzám – add ide kérlek a karod.

_És mégis miért?_ – gondoltam. Aztán megláttam a jobb kezében egy injekciós tűt. Biztos szintén az orvosiból szerezte. Rossz érzés fogott el. Említettem már, hogy enyhén tűfóbiám van?

- Nem lehetne inkább meginni az ellenszert? – kérdeztem reménykedve.

- Ezt nem tudnád meginni, édes. – magyarázta Ichijou. - De, ha mégis, akkor is túl lassan szívódna fel, s talán nem is rendesen. – Majd csalódásom hatására, megoldást várva Aidoura nézett. Utána finoman, ellenkezésem ellenére megfogta a bal karom, miközben Aidou (újra) a homlokomra tette a tenyerét.

- Aludj még egy kicsit. - Aggódó pillantások közepette visszanyomott az ágyba és már csak arra emlékszem, hogy újra lehunyom a szemem, a karomban pedig éles szúrást érzek.

Mikor újra magamhoz tértem (sokadszorra ebben a szobában), már világos volt. Körülnéztem, és majdnem elnevettem magam a látványtól, ami fogadott: tegnapi két megmentőm, Aidou és Ichijou mellettem feküdtek az utóbbi ágyában. Ichijou a bal vállamon, míg Aidou a jobb karomat átölelve. _Mi történt? Talán rémálmom volt, forgolódtam és így próbáltak volna megnyugtatni? Ja, most már emlékszem! Valamikor szörnyű fájdalomra ébredtem. Talán az ellenszer hatása. Üvöltöztem és dobáltam magam ide-oda. Mintha nem is lettem volna magamnál. Elkeseredésemben ki akartam törni az ablakon, hogy véget vessek a fájdalom_ – akkor még nem tudtam – _utolsó hullámainak. Ichijouék éppen időben érkeztek. Aidou szorosan átkarolt hátulról, Ichijo pedig kezébe vette az arcom és megpróbált kedves szavakkal nyugtatni. Nem ment. Valamiért nem bírtam magammal. Kibújtam a szorításból és leütöttem Aidou-t, majd Ichijo-t is megtámadtam. Kicsit verekedtünk még hármasban, de nem telt egy percbe sem, mire újra lefogtak. Immár ketten egyszerre. Tovább rugdalóztam._

_- Hihetetlen milyen erős ez e lány – állapította meg Ichijou. _

_- És milyen jó ál neki, ha dühös – tette hozzá Aidou ravasz mosollyal. – Egyszer szívesen kiállnék vele.–Vigyázz Aidou, még szavadon foglak, gondoltam._

_- De most már nyugodj meg kedvesem, minden rendben. Nem hagyunk többet magadra. – És úgy is lett. Ellenkezéseim ellenére visszavittek az ágyba és egyszerre tették kezüket a homlokomra. Próbáltam ébren maradni, de elhomályosult a világ. _

_És most itt vagyok._ Óvatosan kiszabadítottam magam a két alvó szépfiú közül –így még helyesebbek voltak - és felültem. Kicsit megszédültem és hányingerem lett. A fejem is sajgott egy kicsit. _Talán még kell egy kis idő, amíg teljesen rendbe jövök._ Felálltam és megkerestem a fürdőt. Nagyon ki kellett már mennem. Arcmosás után csodásan felfrissültem. Friss levegőt akartam szívni, ezért kimentem az erkélyre. A fiúk nem ébredtek fel. Csípős téli szél csapott az arcomba. A táj a tegnapi volt. A napot nem láttam, de kora délelőtt lehetett. _A Szabadok tagjai már biztosan messze járnak, de még utolérhetném őket, ha sietek és lopok egy lovat._ Elgondolkodva néztem a rideg, mégis gyönyörű tájat, ami Ichijou erkélyéről tárult a szemem elé. Maga az erkély nem volt olyan tágas, mint Kaname-é, de a kilátás mesés. Harmadik emeleti. _Már értem miért olyan vidám ez a fiú mindig, hiszen a világ tetején érezheti magát. _

Nem tudtam, mihez kezdjek. Osonjak el és rohanjak a többiek után, akik mellesleg ahhoz sem vették a fáradságot, hogy utánajárjanak, mi történhetett velem? _Ha olyan barátaim lennének, mint ez a két srác, akkor ők biztos sohasem hagynának magamra. Értem jönnének, még ha veszélyes is lenne és kértem volna, hogy ne tegyék. Ők akkor is segítenének, ha megutálnám őket miatta. De bármennyire szeretnék, nem maradhatok._ Összeszorult a szívem - anyuék halála óta nem éreztem ilyet. _Ha megtudnák az igazat rólam, biztosan megutálnának. De ha meg is bocsátanák, hogy félrevezettem őket, még akkor is ott van Kaname. Róla valójában semmit sem tudok. Mit tenne, ha rájönne ki is vagyok? _Megremegtem. A hideg kezdte átjárni a testem. _Vagy talán csak egyszerűen szökjem meg a világ elől és legyek remete? Esetleg kezdjek új életet egy távoli országban és hagyjak hátra mindent? Új remények, új lehetőségek és semmi múltbeli fájdalom. Csak a jelennek élnék._ Ez utóbbi lehetőség egész jól hangzott.

_De mégsem hagyhatom itt Aidou-t és Ichijou-t. Kérés nélkül megmentették az életem, egy kém életét. Ezért minimum egy magyarázattal tartozom nekik. Ráadásul mindketten jóindulatúak. Az a Kaname se lehet olyan rossz, ha ilyen barátai vannak. Megértethetném vele az álláspontomat a Tanáccsal kapcsolatban. Talán nem önszántából dolgozik nekik. Semmire sem vágytam jobban, mint, hogy Aidou és Ichijou megértsenek. És az egyik emlegetett:_ lépteket hallottam amint az erkély félé közeledni. Aidou lépett ki mellém és nagyot nyújtózott.

- Háhhhhh – ásított - Szép jó reggelt, Katie drágám! Az éjjel jó megizzasztottál minket – mondta nevetve. Erre én is elmosolyodtam. _Hosszú idő óta ő az első, aki rávett erre. _- Ugye nem azt tervezed, hogy meglógsz, mielőtt végre jobban megismerhetnélek? – tért át most már komolyabb hangnemre.

- Neked is jó reggelt, Aidou úrfi (nem tudom ezt miért mondtam hozzá, nem szokásom, de jól hangzott). – És nem, persze, hogy nem, a tegnapiak után szívesen maradnék. Mégis talán jobb lenne, ha nem ismernétek meg az igazi énemet. Veszélyt hozhatok rátok – sajnálkoztam.

- Ez a kockázat bőven megéri – felelte vidáman. – Kééérlek, maradj még egy kicsit. Csak egy nagyon kicsit. Ichijou is biztosan csalódott lenne, ha nem találna itt. – Ezt tényleg nem szerettem volna.

- Talán maradhatok egy kicsit, de nem sokáig. Oké? – adtam be végül a derekam.

- Persze – ujjongott – a kicsit az tökéletes. De most már gyere be, mert teljesen átfagysz idekinn. – Eddig észre sem vettem, hogy vacogok. Aidou átkarolt és visszavezetett a szobába. Majd becsukta mögöttem az erkélyajtót. Újra fáradtnak éreztem magam és a szememet dörzsöltem. Ezt ő is észrevette.

- Pihenned kéne még egy kicsit – javasolta és az ágyhoz vezetett, majd mikor visszafeküdtem, betakart egy vastag pléddel. – Így ni! Szeretnéd, ha segítenék elaludni?

- Köszönöm, de azt hiszem, most menni fog egyedül is.

- Egyébként elmúlt a fájdalom? – érdeklődött.

- Teljesen, és bocs az esti incidensért.

- Rá se ránts. Szép álmokat. – Még utoljára végigsimított a hajamon, majd engedve a késztetésnek lehunytam a szemem.

A nap további részét átaludhattam, mivel mikor felébredtem – immár kellemesen – a szoba újból narancssárga fényben úszott. Most viszont nem feküdt mellettem senki. Ichijou az íróasztalánál ült és olvasott. Aidou nem volt itt. Felültem és elbűvölve néztem, ahogyan a lenyugvó nap sugarai simogatják gyönyörű arcát és, ahogyan világos fürtjei a szemébe hullanak. Mikor felfelezte, hogy ébren vagyok kedvesen elmosolyodott és elindult felém.

- Szia! Jobban érzed magad? Hogy aludtál? – hangja meleg volt, mint mindig. Igen, talán ez a kedves hang az, ami visszatartott. Na meg Aidou mosolya.

- Háhhh – ásítottam akaratlanul. - Többet aludtam az elmúlt egy napban, mint az elmúlt hónapokban összesen. – Igen, a csapatomnak mostanában nagyon résen kellett lennie. – És sokkal jobban vagyok. Köszönöm, amit értem tettél Ichijou. És a barátodnak is. – Leült mellém az ágyra.

- Hála az égnek – sóhajtotta. - Örülök, hogy segíthettem. És valószínűleg Aidou is így van ezzel.

- Tényleg, ő most hol van? – érdeklődtem.

- Elment, hogy csináljon neked valami vacsorát. Ha jól sejtem napok óta nem ettél, igaz? – Igaza volt, megint. Nem volt sem időm, se pénzem rá. Hálás voltam a figyelmességéért.

- Igen, köszi. Én nem is tudom, hogy hogyan… - de félbehagytam a mondatot, mert valami jobb jutott az eszembe. Ellenállhatatlan késztetést éreztem, hogy megöleljem. _Ez biztos nem illendő dolog egynapos ismeretség után,_ de nem érdekelt. Feltérdeltem és a nyakába vetettem magam. Kicsit talán túl nagy érővel, mivel szegény Ichijou hátraesett (szerencsére az ágyra). Kicsit ijedten és meglepődve tápászkodott fel. Elpirultam. – Ne haragudj, nem ezt akartam. – Erre arcán kedves mosoly jelent meg és elnevette magát. Mintha csengők csilingeltek volna.

- Dehogy haragszom rád, te buta, sőt… - megsimogatta a hátam - Csak máskor ne légy ilyen heves, jó? – Félénken bólintottam, mire magához húzott és hagyta, hogy hozzá bújjak. A térdemre ültem, fejemet a mellkasához nyomtam és kezeimmel átkulcsoltam a hátát. Ő is átkarolt engem. 50 év után újra biztonságban éreztem magamat Ichijou karjai közt. Nem akartam soha többé elengedni. Nem akartam újra egyedül maradni. Mikor mellettem volt, mintha a szüleimet éreztem volna. Talán _valamiképp rokonok vagyunk. Vagy csak lelki társak._ Egy biztos: jól éreztem magam a közelében, selymes hangja és jelenléte megnyugtatott. _És az a melegség almazöld szemében…._ Órákig ellettem volna így, ha Aidou nem érkezik meg a vacsorámmal.

- Hello, kész a kaja. Nem egy ötcsillagos fogás, de csak ezt találtam. – A kezében lévő tálcán néhány szendvics sorakozott. _Tökéletes_, gondoltam. Aztán ránk nézett. – Ó, ez neem ér! Én is akarok ölelősdit játszani Katei-vel – panaszkodott. Megsajnáltam. Ichijou elengedett, így felálltam, szó nélkül odamentem a fiúhoz és őt is megöleltem. – Neked is köszönök mindent. - Ez más volt, mint Ichijou-val. Míg az ő karjaiban biztonságot éreztem, addig Aidou olyan szenvedélyesen ölelt, mint soha senki ez idáig. Már nem nyugalmat éreztem, hanem tüzet és vágyat. Kiugrottam volna a bőrömből, ha tehettem volna. Ezt még csak tetézte, hogy Aidou felkapott és körbefordult velem.

- Jajj de jó, hogy még itt vagy – örült, és vidám mosoly kíséretében rakott le. Erre szélesen elmosolyodtam. Ez a srác menthetetlenül felizgatott. A szívem csak úgy dobolt. – Most pedig láss hozzá a vacsorához. Biztosan éhes vagy már. – Rávetettem magam a szendvicsekre.

- És ha végeztél, nyugodtan zuhanyozz le – tette hozzá még Ichijou. _Ez célzás akart lenni?_ – Használhatod az én fürdőm és majd kerítünk neked valami ruhát.

Úgy is történt. Üdítő érzés volt végre tisztának lenni. A ruha, amit kaptam egy gyönyörű, világos rózsaszín, hosszú ruha volt. Kaptam még hozzá egy meleg, bordó kardigánt is, nehogy megfázzak. Azt mondták, egy Yuuki nevű lánytól van, aki mellesleg az igazgató lánya. Tényleg az igazgató. Rá még nem is gondoltam.

- Hé, figyeljetek! Az igazgató tud már rólam. Mit fog szólni, ha rájön, hogy egy idegent tartotok a szállásotokon?

- Nem lesz semmi baj – nyugtatott Aidou. – Majd később beszélek vele rólad. Biztosan nem lesz gondja azzal, ha itt maradsz egy kis ideig.

- És aludhatsz az én szobámban – ajánlotta fel Ichijou –, ameddig csak akarsz!

- De hozzám is jöhetsz – tette hozzá Aidou barátom egy kaján mosoly kíséretében.

- Na de Hanabusa! – szólta le Ichijou. – Veled semmiképp sem engedném egy szobában aludni.

- Ó, na, most miért? – nyafogott.

- Mert, azért annyira nem bízok benned, hogy…

- Na és aztán. Kit érdekel a véleményed?

- És egyébként is – hagyta figyelmen kívül barátja előző sértését - te Akatsukival osztod meg a szobád. Nem gondolod, hogy kicsit sűrűn lennétek?

- Ebben mondjuk, van valami – értett egyet végre Ichijou-val. – De, ha szeretnél átjönni néha hozzám, bármikor szívesen látlak. Csak szólj – mondta most már nekem, reménykedve. Még mindig nem értettem mit eszik annyira rajtam, de jól esett.

- Persze, feltétlenül. De kérlek, többet ne veszekedjetek miattam.

(Ichijou)- Nem volt ez olyan komoly.

(Aidou)- Ja, az ilyesmi gyakran előfordul, és a barátaimmal mindig jó móka vitatkozni. Nem igaz, Takuma?

(Ichijou)- Ahogy mondod.– erre hátba veregették egymást majd nevetni kezdtek. Aztán összenéztek, és, hogy én se maradjak ki a mókából csikizni kezdtek. Ahhoz túl gyorsak voltak, hogy elmeneküljek, de azért két röhögőgörcs között sikerült visszacsikiznem őket.

- Ketten egy ellen? – muszáj volt nevetnem. – Ez nem ér! – Most legalább azt elértem, hogy egymást is elkezdjék csikizni, így több levegőhöz jutottam. Fölkaptak és elcipeltek az ágyig. Ott folytattuk tovább a mindenki-mindenki ellen csikimaratont, aminek néhány perc múlva én vetettem véget.

- Nehem…nhem kapok levegőt – röhögtem. Erre végre abbahagyták.

- Én sem – értett egyet Ichijo.

- De ez azért jó móka volt – jelentette ki Aidou. – Megismételhetnénk máskor is. – Erre fogtunk egy párnát és a képébe vágtuk, majd mindhárman kimerülten dőltünk az ágyra. Egyszerre tört elő belőlünk a felszabadult nevetés. Bár legbelül tudtam, hogy a neheze még hátra van. _El kell mondanom nekik az igazat és lehetőleg úgy, hogy ne veszítsem el a bizalmukat. És még annyi elintézetlen ügyem maradt… _De most nem érdekelt más, csak a jelen. Boldogan sóhajtottam egyet és megfogtam új barátaim kezét. Lehet_, hogy azt az új életet már el is kezdtem, itt, a Cross akadémia falai között? _Egy dolog legalább bizonyossá vált számomra: _itt akarok maradni, ameddig csak lehet!_


	4. Chapter 4

** – Hajnali beszélgetés**

_(Aidou, énekesi tehetségét is bevetve, ráveszi a titokban tisztavérű Katie-nket, hogy járjon vele.)_

Hajnalban ébredtem fel. Végre láthattam a szobát a felkelő nap sugarai által rózsaszínre festve. A szoba levegőjét friss, kellemes és számomra ismerős virágok illata töltötte meg.

- Rózsák – mondtam áhítattal, inkább csak magamnak. – A kedvenceim.

- Az enyémek is. – jegyezte meg Aidou. Nem is vettem észre, hogy már megint egy ágyban aludtam vele és Ichijou-val. Most távolabb feküdtek tőlem, de ugyanúgy a két oldalamon. Talán megint csak véletlenül alakult így, de szerencsésnek mondhattam magamat, hogy két egymást követő reggelen két ilyen jóképű pasi mellet ébredek fel. _Hihetetlen_, vigyorogtam. – Egyébként szép reggelt – kelt fel az ágyból.

- Neked is – válaszoltam, és elmosolyodtam, mire ő is. Elbűvölő volt a mosolya.

- Gyere velem – nyújtotta a kezét. – Mutatok valamit.

- És mi lesz Ichijou-val? Hagyjuk itt?

- Ugyan, ne aggódj miatta. Ilyenkor még órákig húzza a lóbőrt és nem szereti, ha megzavarják. Higgy nekem, a te érdekedben – bizonygatott. _Végül is tegnap sem kelt fel, amikor kimentem az erkélyre._ _És legalább jobban megismerhetem ezt az Aidou fiút. Vajon miért keresi ennyire a társaságom?_

- Jól van, menjünk. Csak felveszem a kabátom. – _Hol is lehet?_ Körbenéztem, majd megtaláltam egy szék karfájára terítve. Tisztább volt, mint újkorában. Valószínűleg Ichijou mosta ki nekem. Hálásan belebújtam, majd megfogtam Aidou felém tartott kezét és egy utolsó pillantást vetettem az alvó Ichijou-ra. – Indulhatunk!

Nagy meglepetésemre nem a folyosó, hanem az erkély felé vezetett. Kinyitotta az ajtót, majd előre engedve kitessékelt a szabad levegőre. Kint újra megfogta a kezem. Izgalom töltött el.

- Hát nem csodálatos látvány? – mondta a hajnali tájat kémlelve. – De menjünk is tovább. – Azzal megdöbbenésemre felkapott az ölébe és ugrani készült, de megállítottam.

- Hé, azt hittem csak az erkélyre jövünk szétnézni. – Ez tényleg hülyén hangzott, de berezeltem.

- Csak nem félsz? – kérdezte ravasz mosollyal az arcán.

- Á nem, dehogy – füllentettem, bár eléggé zavart, hogy nem tudtam, hová fog vinni.

- Akkor indulhatunk – jelentette ki és elrugaszkodott. _Különös, hogy még sohasem hagytam el Ichijou szobáját az ajtón keresztül._ Arra számítottam, hogy majd leugrik velem a kertbe, de nem így tett. Felfelé haladtunk az erkélyeken, mígnem úgy öt emelet magasságában elértük a tetőt. Itt még nem állt meg, hanem még feljebb törekedett egy kiálló torony párkányait használva. Csodálkoztam, hogy egyszer se csúszik meg azokon a keskeny helyeken. _Nekem ez még vámpírként se ment volna._ Egy perc sem telt belé és fent voltunk a torony tetején. Óvatosan lerakott.

- Hát itt is vagyunk. Azért nem volt annyira félelmetes, ugye? - Csak akkor vettem észre, hogy egész idő alatt a nyakába kapaszkodtam és magamhoz szorítottam. Kellemetlenségemben elpirultam és kicsit eltávolodtam tőle. A tető nem volt túl meredek, de még így is sikerült megcsúsznom. Ha Aidou nem kapott volna el, szépen lebukfenceztem volna. Nem mertem a szemébe nézni és még inkább elpirultam.

- Hé, ne légy már annyira zavarban. Nem történt semmi. – Leült a tető szemben lévő, a felkelő nap felőli oldalára és engem is maga mellé húzott. –Hát nem gyönyörű – kérdezte először a hullámzó, világos rózsaszínes, lilás, halvány narancsos tájat, majd engem nézve. Lesütött szemmel bólintottam.

- De igen.

- Ennél azért több lelkesedést vártam – mondta csalódottan. Kicsit meg is sajnáltam.

- De tényleg nagyon szép. Akarom mondani csodálatos. Mindig is ilyen kilátásra vártam – próbáltam elérni, hogy ne bánja meg, hogy felhozott ide.

- Akkor meg mi a baj? – kérdezte, mintha belém látna.

- Semmi, tényleg, minden oké. – füllentettem. De látszott, hogy nem vette be.

- Ezt nem hiszem el – jegyezte meg velősen. – Nézz a szemembe és ezúttal az igazat mondd! – Mivel nem tettem, megfogta az állam és maga felé fordította. Áthatóan nézett nagy, mélykék szemeivel. Szigorúbb volt, mint általában, mégis beleszédültem. _Hát ilyen is tud lenni?_ Továbbra sem szóltam, csak bűnbánóan néztem a szemébe. Végül fejsóhajtott és a térdére csapott, kicsit feloldva ezzel az előbbi feszült légkört.

- Hát mit vétettem én, hogy ennyire elzárkózol előlem? – kérdezte most már szomorúan. – Talán nem voltam elég kedves, vagy talán ronda vagyok? – A ,,ronda" szónál felvitte a hangsúlyt.

- Nem, dehogy – mondtam sietve. – Kedvesebb nem is lehettél volna hozzám és lélegzetelállítóan nézel ki. Tényleg nagyon tetszel nekem. – Na, ezt talán nem kellett volna bevallanom, mert rögtön sokatmondóan elmosolyodott.

- Hát akkor meg mi a baj? Nem értem. Mégsem érzed jól magad velem?

- Nem erről van szó, csak…. – nem mertem folytatni. _Mégis, hogy mondjam el az igazat arról, hogy egy lázadó, Tanács ellenes, átváltozott tisztavérű vagyok, aki ellenszenvet táplál a drágalátos Kaname-jával szemben. Mert a nemesek mind imádják tisztavérű urukat, nem igaz?_

- Hát akkor miről?

- Csak annyi,…hogy nem értem mit eszel annyira rajtam. Nem vagyok különleges – próbáltam valami elfogadható magyarázatot adni. És ami azt illeti, tényleg nem voltam csordultig önbizalommal.

- Dehogynem! Elbűvölő vagy: kedves, szép, természetes, és bár még nem ismerlek régóta, de olyan lánynak tűnsz, aki mindig eléri a célját. – _Ez a fiú tényleg belém lát. Talán gondolatolvasó?_ – Érted már miért szeretnélek közelebbről megismerni?

- Igen, de sok hasonló lány van még a földön. Akkor meg mért pont én? – ellenkeztem.

- Miért te? Nem tudom, de ilyet ne is kérdezz egy fiútól. Te tetszettél meg és kész. – vetett véget a vitának.

- Jó, de én…. – akadékoskodtam volna tovább, mire válaszul énekelni kezdett.

- _„Oh her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair fall perfectly without her tryin'_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I _would_ tell her everyday" _– változtatta kicsit meg Bruno Mars dalszövegét. Akaratom ellenére elnevettem magam.

- Hagyd abba, hé!

- Talán nem tetszik? – húzott tovább elfojtott röhögőgörcsöm láttán és folytatta.

- _„Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she _will ask _me do I look okay?_

_I say" _– hihetetlen beleéléssel énekelt és tulajdonképpen egész jó hangja volt. Még egy dolog, ami belőlem hiányzott. Feszültségem ellenére a kis előadásával egész jól elszórakoztatott.

- _„When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
_

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)_

„_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful, and I _would_tell her every day'_

- Éreztem, hogy komolyan gondolja, amit énekel. Ha nem ismertem volna a számot még talán azt is elhittem volna, hogy most találta ki. - _  
„Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
You know I'll say_

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are  
The way you are, the way you are  
Girl you're amazing, just the way you are"

_1_

- Youuuuu aaaaare …. – egészítette ki a végét. Nevetve megtapsoltam.

- Bravó! Elmehetnél akár énekesnek is – dicsértem, mert tényleg jól esett, amit énekelt nekem. – De komolyan gondoltad? – kérdeztem azért rá.

- Még szép! Mi másért csináltam volna – jelentette ki, mintha azt hitte volna, hogy ez számomra is egyértelmű.

- Akkor jó – mondtam. - Ez nagyon kedves volt tőled. Eddig még senki nem énekelt ilyen szépet nekem. Igazából te vagy az első, aki így próbál meg levenni a lábamról.

- Na és sikerült? – érdeklődött vigyorogva.

- Totálisan. De visszatérve az előző témához, – fáradtan sóhajtott, miközben s szemét forgatta – én nem érdemlem meg ezt, és téged sem. Nem az vagyok, akinek hiszel. Vagyis nem csak az, – nagy levegőt vettem – …hanem van egy rosszabbik oldalam is, amit nem szeretném, hogy megismerj, mivel nem akarok csalódást okozni. Te jobbat érdemelsz nálam, ezért jobb lenne nem belekeveredned a dolgaimba. Még a végén veszélybe sodorlak .

- De hiszen ezt már tegnap megbeszéltük; vállalom a kockázatot bármi is legyen az. Ami pedig a többit illeti, azzal okozod a legnagyobb csalódást, ha már az elején feladod…

- Én nem adom fel, nem erről van szó…- szakítottam félbe, de cserébe ő is a szavamba vágott.

- … és megfutamodsz a nehézségek elől…

- De ilyenről szó sincs! Én sohasem futamodom meg – ellenkeztem.

- Pedig most pont azt teszed. Te magad mondtad, hogy tetszem neked és tudod, hogy én is kedvellek. Arra, hogy mégsem akarsz velem járni más magyarázatot nem látok, minthogy félsz. Félsz önmagadtól… – _Ezt meg mégis honnan tudja?_

- De leginkább téged féltelek…

- Tudok magamra vigyázni, - bizonygatta – jobban, mint gondolnád…

- Jó, de…

- Semmi de, most már hagyd, hogy befejezzem végre – parancsolt rám idegesen. – Szóval, akkor okozod nekem a legnagyobb csalódást, ha már az elején feladod és megfutamodsz a nehézségek elől, …amik mellesleg minden kapcsolatban előfordulnak. De megéri ezért lemondani minden másról, amit a jövő tartogathat számunkra. Gondolj csak bele; szerinted egyedül neked lehetnek hibáid? Én sem vagyok tökéletes, de sem az én, sem a másik hibái nem gátoltak még soha abban, hogy egy számomra kedves lánnyal járjak. És veled se lesz ez másképp. De ha nem hiszel nekem, csak tegyél próbára – ajánlotta fel. – Ha te elfogadsz engem, akkor én is megbocsátom a hibáidat, bármilyen súlyosak is legyenek. Na, mit szólsz hozzá? Megpróbáljuk újra?

- Hát, elismerem, hogy igazad van, de még mindig félek. Nem tőled, hanem azért, mert eddig még sosem volt barátom. Nem szeretném elrontani – magyaráztam.

- Az ilyesmit nem lehet elrontani – nevetett. – Csak légy önmagad.

- Hát, ha te mondod – válaszoltam most már reménytelien. – És tényleg komolyan gondoltad azt, amit rólam mondtál?

- Azt, hogy tetszel nekem?

- Nem teljesen. Ezt én is tudom. – „tényleg"- vonta fel a bal szemöldökét.

- Akkor azt, hogy kedvellek? – Bólintottam. – Nagyon kedvellek Katie és remélem, majd te is megkedvelsz engem!

- Már most is kedvellek – mondtam és megöleltem. Úgy láttam, ez tetszett neki.

- Akkor most tisztalap? – kérdezte.

- Igen – válaszoltam röviden.

- Szia! Aidou Hanabusa vagyok, a Cross Akadémia legjobb pasija, és nagyon örülök, hogy megismerhetlek – kezdte színpadiasan, mire sokadjára elnevettem magam. Ez a fiú mindig feldobott. A szüleim halála után mellette végre régi önmagam lehettem. A vidám, játékos és gondtalan kislány, akinek túl hamar kellett felnőnie. Talán ezért is mentem bele a kis játékába.

- Helló Aidou! Részemről az öröm – mondtam csábító mosollyal. - Egyébként Katie vagyok és nagyon tetszik a séród. Elkapott talán a fűnyíró? – incselkedtem vele. Most rajta volt a sor, hogy elnevesse magát.

- Ha-ha. Nagyon vicces – válaszolta gúnyosan. – De legalább van humorod. Szeretem, ha egy lány érti a viccet. Na, de most én jövök – jelentette ki. – Úgy látom, hogy te meg a fésűddel vesztél össze. Talán valami csúnyát mondtál neki, hogy így magadra hagyott? – Ma reggel én is elfelejtettem fésülködni, de nem hagytam magam felhúzni a sértésén, inkább rákontráztam.

- Nem, ő mondott csúnyát nekem, ezért könyörtelenül meggyilkoltam – sokatmondóan ránéztem – és ami maradt belőle, azt egy csatornába dobtam.

- Jajj, most megijedtem – viccelődött. – Attól tartok, ezen túl nem viccelődhetek veled, kivéve, ha egy csatorna hűvösére vágyom.

- Ez az! Hódolj csak be a végzet asszonyának – parancsoltam mélyebb, fenyegető hangon.

- Szívesen, ha így te leszel a végzetem – alkudozott. - Úgy értem az, aki mos, főz, takarít és ebédet főz helyettem.

- Bevállalom, ha te leszel a desszert és a vacsora.

- Nos, felszolgálni magam egy ilyen vonzó lánynak nem túl nagy áldozat a részemről – vigyorodott el.

- Valóban? – kérdeztem ártatlan hangon. - És azt említettem már, hogy én mindent kicsontozva eszek?

- Hmm, egész jó. – Másodszor sikerült megnevettetnem. Ez nálam szép eredménynek számít. - Na és erre mit lépsz? …. – folytatta volna, de már nem tudta elkezdeni újabb ugratását, mert az udvarról hangokat hallottunk:

- Hé, ti meg mit kerestek odafent? – kiabálta egy dühös, fiatal férfi hangja. – Nem tudjátok, hogy a tetőn szigorúan tilos tartózkodni? Azonnal gyertek le! – parancsolta. Nem láttam pontosan, de sötét kabátot és hozzá illő nadrágot viselt, ezüstszínű haján megcsillant a reggeli nap sugara. Határozott és egyenes embernek tűnt. Ha nem vetett volna véget a jó kis szórakozásunknak, talán szívesen megismerkedtem volna vele.

- Hát, nagyon úgy néz ki, hogy el kell halasztanunk a folytatást – mondtam csalódottan.

- Ja, ez a Kiryu - _Szóval így hívják._ - mindig a legjobbkor szakít félbe. De nó problémó, majd később bepótoljuk és áttérünk a hobbykra is – mondta lelkesen.

- Oké – egyeztem bele. – Már alig várom. – De addig még sok minden közbe jött.

1 Bruno Mars – Just the way you are c. dal szövege


	5. Chapter 5

** – Reggeli események**

_(Katie szokatlan körülmények között megismerkedik egy ezüsthajú sráccal és Ichijou aláírja egy éjjeli lámpa halálos ítéletét.)_

Aidou ma reggel másodjára ölbe kapott, majd finoman leszökdécselt velem az udvarig. A Kiryu nevű srác rosszallóan méricskélt ibolya színű szemével.

- Hát te meg minek jöttél ide elrontani mások szórakozását? – kérdezte újdonsült pasim idegesen az ezüst hajú fiútól. – Nem tudod, hogy ez a szabály az éjjelisekre nem vonatkozik?!

- A szabályok mindenkire vonatkoznak – jelentette ki hűvösen, - ezt neked is tudnod kéne. Ha még egyszer meglátlak odafenn, abban nem lesz köszönet.

- Hű de megijedtem – gúnyolódott Aidou. – Akkor majd figyelek, hogy legközelebb ne láss meg.

- Ha-ha, nagyon vicces – gúnyolódott most Kiryu hűvös hangon. – Azt azért ne feledd, hogy a további szabálysértésekről Kaname előtt kell felelned.

- Kaname URAM, ha lehetne – oktatta ki idegesen az ezüsthajút, de én láttam rajta, hogy megrémült az előző kijelentés láttán. _Hogy ezek a nemesek mennyire félnek tőlünk, az A-szintűektől_.

- Nekem aztán tök mindegy – hagyta rá barátomra és most rám emelte a tekintetét. Mintha eddig tudomást sem vett volna rólam.

- Mellesleg az igazgató vár téged, akárki is legyél – vetette oda unottan. – Ichijou tegnap este állítólag megkérte, hogy hagy láthasson vendégül egy idegent a Holdszállóban. Te lennél az? – Bólintottam. - Most már ideje lenne bemutatkoznod neki. Egyébként meg szigorúan tilos külsősöket behozni a szállásra, így, legközelebb, ha én veszem észre először, hogy valaki engedély nélkül tartózkodik itt, velem gyűlik meg a bajotok.

- Ne legyen már olyan nagy az arcod Kiryu! – szúrta le Aidou. – Örülnöd kéne, hogy nem öllek meg most rögtön!

- Nah, arra kíváncsi lennék – bosszantotta a sötét egyenruhás gúnyos mosollyal az arcán.

- Valóban? Akkor mindjárt megmutatom…. – támadt Aidou a fiúra, de az előrántott egy fura pisztolyt. Végre megmertem szólalni és közbevágtam.

- Hé fiúk, nyugi. Ne veszekedjetek, kérlek – és közéjük furakodtam. – Egyébként Katie vagyok – nyújtottam volna a kezem az ezüsthajú felé, hogy tereljem a témát, de ő hátat fordított nekem és elrakva a fegyvert elindult az iskola felé. _Hogy ez milyen egy bunkó._

- Kiryu Zero – mondta hátravetve. - Negyed órátok van, hogy az igazgatói rezidenciához érjetek, vagy különben én magam ráncigállak oda. És ha már itt tartunk: mindkettőtökre ráférne egy alapos fésülködés – fordult felénk a válla felett.

- Rád meg rád férne egy illemtanóra! – tolta le Aidou. – Hogy lehet így beszélni egy lánnyal?! – és már indult is volna utána, hogy megleckéztesse, de megállítottam.

- Én is nagyon örülök, hogy megismerhettelek Zero. Akkor 15 perc múlva találkozunk. – némán bólintott és tovább ment.

- Ez egy tapló, ne vedd magadra a sértéseit – próbált nyugtatni szőke barátom, de erre nem volt szükség.

- Semmi gond, nem vettem, de úgy tűnik te annál inkább – néztem a szemébe.

- Ezt meg mégis mire véljem? – értetlenkedett.

- Nem számít. Jobb lenne, ha most indulnánk! – javasoltam.

- Rendben – egyezett bele megadóan. Újfent felkapott és máris Ichijou szobájában találtam magam.

Azt nem mondanám, hogy kicsit sem voltam ideges. Fogalmam sem volt, mégis mit mondjak az igazgatónak, akiről csupán annyit sikerült megtudnom mielőtt az Akadémiára jöttem, hogy legfőbb életcélja az emberek és vámpírok közötti békés együttélés létrejötte. Ennek még lett is volna értelme, ha az emberek, a vadászokon kívül tisztában lettek volna a vámpírok létezésével. De ez nem így volt. Ha az iskola diákjai tudtak volna bármiről, akkor, az futótűzként terjedt volna szét a médiában. Márpedig a TV-ben az emberek által kitalált (és megjegyzem valótlan) történeteken kívül nem volt szó vámpírokról és az újságok is csak Halloween-kor írtak egy-egy cikket a 'félelmetes' vérszívókról. Tehát kijelenthetjük, hogy a vámpírokról szóló igazságot szinte teljes egészében homály fedte. _Akkor meg mi értelme az egésznek? Az, hogy az ide járó estiseknek_ (Még pár napja kiderítettem, hogy az emberek a nappali, a hozzám hasonlók az éjjeli tagozatra járnak_.) egész évben sóvárognia kelljen a vér után, amiből persze nem kaphatnak. Ez így csak a részükről áldozat, de hát ehhez nekem tulajdonképpen semmi közöm. Most az a fontos, hogy rávegyem az igazgatót, engedjen még néhány napot maradni, amíg eldöntöm, hogyan tovább._

- Szerinted felkeltsem Ichijou-t? – kérdeztem Aidou-tól miután felvettem régi ruháimat. Egyszerű, testhezálló farmernadrágot, fekete bőrcsizmát és kötött, bordó kardigánt viseltem mikor idejöttem, melyeket Ichijou szintén kimosott nekem. – Végül is ő talált rám és beszélt tegnap Cross úrral.

- Igen, biztos szeretne ott lenni, amikor rólad van szó. De majd inkább én, te meg menj hátrébb. Mikor legutóbb felzavarták délelőtt, és nem Kuran mester tette, akkor bizony jól ellátta a baját annak a szerencsétlennek. – Szóval Ichijou-t így lehet kihozni a sodrából. Megjegyeztem, nehogy véletlenül egyszer én is megtegyem.

- Jó, oké, majd itt várok. – Aidou bólintott, majd csendesen Ichijou-hoz lopódzott, egyre közelebb hajolt alvó barátomhoz, majd… _Ezt nem hiszem el!_ A fülébe ordított.

- KI AZ ÁGYBÓL TE HÉTALVÓ! TÁMADNAK A **VÉRFARKASOK**! – dörömbölte a fejtámlán. Ez meg miről hadovál? Miféle farkasok? Ha a múltkor is így keltették fel szegény Ichijou-t, akkor már megértem a reakcióját.

- VÉRFARKASOK?! MERRE? – kiáltotta rémülten felriasztott barátom és sebesen harcállásba vágta magát úgy, ahogy volt: pizsamában az ágy tetején, meglehetősen mulatságos látványt nyújtva. A fegyverként, kard híján, a legközelebbi keze ügyébe akadó tárgyat, egy éjjeli lámpát tartott. Nem tudtam megállni egy mosolyt, majd tovább kuncogtam magamban.

- Te meg mit nevetsz? – nézett rám értetlenül, majd végignézett magán és dühre váltó arckifejezéssel Aidou felé fordult. – Tee… - sziszegte baljósan, majd előbb említett barátom felé dobta szegény éjjeli lámpát. _Most komolyan, mit vétett az a szegény lámpa, hogy erre a sorsra kellett_ _jutnia?_ Az Aidou által ügyesen kikerült lámpa akadály híján a falnak csapódott, leverve ezzel van Gogh napraforgós képét. Kár érte. Erre Ichijou, mintha előre tudta volna a másik oldalról támadott. Hatalmasat húzott be barátjának hálája jeléül, majd újból lendületet vett, azonban Aidou most kivédte és kigáncsolta őt.

- Nyugi pajtás, csak vicceltem. Ne húzd már fel magad annyira – próbálta elkerülni Ichijo következő dührohamának kitörését, de hasztalanul.

- Ó, szóval csak viccből csináltál belőlem komplett idiótát Katie előtt – mondta gúnyosan. – Akkor meglátjuk, ehhez mit szólsz. – A pillanat tört része alatt feltápászkodott és a földre teperte Aidout, majd egy párnát nyomott az arcába. – Na, most hogy érzed magad, hah? Hiszen én is csak viccelek.

- Mmmmmm – nyögött egy nagyot Aidou levegő híján és kapálózni kezdett.

- Na, most legyél olyan nagyra magaddal! – vetette oda fuldokló barátjának.

- Jól van, most már légyszi engedd el, mert még a végén megfullad! – kérleltem a felbosszantott Ichijou-t. – Kérlek.

- Rendben, most az egyszer, de csak a te kedvedért. – Elvette a párnát Aidou arcából és felállt. -Egyébként jó reggelt! – üdvözölt most már derűs mosollyal, majd kimerülten sóhajtó barátjához fordult. – Ha még egyszer, csak még egyszer felmerészelsz zavarni a délelőtt kellős közepén, akkor biztosíthatlak, hogy nem úszod meg ennyivel – fenyegette meg Aidou-t.

- Nehem…nem fordul elő még egyszer – nevette Aidou Ichijou bosszankodó arckifejezését látva. – Ígérem – tette még hozzá békítően. Ichijou rosszallóan csóválta a fejét:

- Mikor nősz már fel, Hanabusa? – majd rám nézett. – Készülsz valahova?

- Igen, ami azt illet Cross igazgató úr beszélni óhajt velem és azt szerettem volna, ha te is velem tartasz. Ne haragudj, hogy miattam kellett ilyen korán felkelned – kértem bocsánatot.

- Ugyan már, rád nem tudnék haragudni. Mindenképp ott szeretnék lenni, továbbá te nem tehetsz róla, hogy egy ilyen idiótával – jelentőségteljesen Aidou-ra nézett – hozott össze a sors. – Erre sokatmondóan rámosolyogtam az utóbb említett személyre, mire ő visszavigyorgott.

- Lemaradtam talán valamiről – kérdezte értetlenkedve.

- Nem – válaszoltam, mivel még korainak tartottam elmondani, hogy Aidou immár a fiúm és intően néztem az utóbbira. Úgy tűnt ő is ugyanígy véli.

- Akkor jó. Induljunk – monda miután magára kapta egyenruháját. – Cross nem szereti, ha megvárakoztatják.

Útközben alaposan szemügyre vettem a Holdszálló, a környéket, majd a főépületet. Több emeletes, gótikus, várkastély szerű épület egy széles erkéllyel és tornyokkal. Lenyűgöző látványt nyújtott. Annyira, hogy kedvem támadt volna közelebbről is megtekinteni, ha időnk engedte volna. De e helyett, miután átértünk a Holdszállót az iskolával összekötő hídon, élesen jobbra kanyarodtunk és egy másik egyenes kőhídon az igazgató rezidenciája felé vettük az irányt. Elhaladtunk a nappalisok szálláshelye mellett, ami szép épület volt, bár koránt sem olyan impozáns, mint barátaim szállása. Útközben rövid beszélgetést folytattam Ichijo-val, miközben Aidou kicsit lemaradva követett minket, hagyva, hogy tisztázzak pár dolgot barátjával.

- Tulajdonképpen miért nem kötöztél meg újra, miután jobban lettem? – kérdeztem.

- Mert addigra megismertelek annyira, hogy rájöjjek, nem jelentesz veszélyt a számunkra.

- Ezt úgy érted, gyenge vagyok?

- Nem, dehogy. Ez utóbbival kapcsolatos kételyeimet azon a bizonyos éjjelen eloszlattad. Arra céloztam, hogy a végén már nem tűntél olyan ellenségesnek. Ráadásul nem szöktél meg, amikor lett volna rá alkalmad. – _Na, igen, ez nagyrészt Aidou-nak köszönhető, mert meggyőzött._ – Így érzem, hogy megbízhatok benned.

- Biztos vagy te ebben? – kérdeztem rá. – Alig tudsz rólam valamit.

- De az pont elég. Látom a szemedben, hogy nem fogsz átverni minket – mondta átható, kedves hangján. Erőt vett rajtam a lelkiismeret. _Most már tényleg el kéne mondanom az igazat, amíg nem késő._ De nem tudtam, hogy fogjak bele. – Mellesleg te is megbíztál bennem, anélkül, hogy bármit is mondtam volna magamról – emlékezett vissza.

- Igen, de azért mert láttam rajtad, hogy segíteni akartál.

- Látod, erről beszélek – mosolygott aranyosan és átkarolta a vállam. – Most már barátok vagyunk.

- Hé, rólam se felejtkezzetek meg – rohant utánunk Aidou és mindkettőnket hevesen átkarolt hátulról.

- Hé, csak finoman – kérleltem, mire mindhárman elnevettük magunkat. – Örülök, hogy két nap alatt két ilyen jó barátot leltem – mondtam vidáman, mire összenéztek és két oldalról felemeltek, s így vittek tovább a diri ajtajáig.

- Itt is vagyunk – jelentette ki Aidou és leraktak a küszöbre.

- Épp idejében – nyitott hűvösen ajtót Zero és betessékelt minket, majd erőteljesen bezárta utánunk és felvezetett az emeletre, ahol bekopogott egy szoba ajtaján. Gondolom az igazgató dolgozószobája, ahol szünetekben fogadja a látogatókat.

- Gyertek be – hallottam egy vidám és nagy meglepetésemre ismerős férfi hangját. _Ő meg mit keres itt? Az nem lehet, hogy ő lenne az….nem, az kizárt! …vagy talán mégis?..._ Megrémültem a régi emlékeket felidézve és egyszerűen képtelen voltam megmozdulni. Barátaim félelmem láttán a vállamra tették kezüket.

- Nem lesz semmi baj kedvesem… – nyugtatott volna Ichijou almazöld tekintetét mélyen az enyémbe vetve, ám Zero megunta a várakozást és kitárva az ajtót nagy lendülettel belökött a szoba közepébe. Hirtelen megszólalni sem tudtam, de mikor felnéztem a velem szemben ülő, hosszú fakó hajú, magas férfira már levegőhöz sem jutottam. Aidou dühös bosszankodása is csak messzi sóhajnak tűnt (- Hé, te meg, hogy mersz így bánni egy lánnyal?! – intézte a kérdést Zerohoz, aki a hangok alapján morogva becsapta mögöttük az ajtót.)

- Ugyan fiúk, uralkodjatok magatokon – szólalt meg az igazgató miközben felállt és rám emelte mindentudó, mogyorószínű tekintetét – hiszen vendégünk van. – Megmerevedtem.


	6. Chapter 6

** - Megdöbbentő találkozás egy régi ismerőssel**

_(Amelyben Katie mindent bevall múltjával kapcsolatban és arra is fény derül, honnan ismeri valójában a titokzatos Cross Kaien-t.)_

- Örülök, hogy újra látlak, Catherine drágám! – mondta széles, mindentudó mosollyal az igazgató. – De mégis mi szél hozott errefelé? – Még mindig mereven álltam a szoba közepén és a semmibe bámultam. _Ez nem történhet meg _– gondoltam. _Ilyen nincs!_

- Talán valami gond van? – kérdezte érdeklődve. – Miért nem ülsz le? – Látva, hogy nem szándékozom úgy tenni, mellém sétált, egy az asztala előtt álló székhez vezetett és határozott, ellentmondást nem tűrő mozdulattal belenyomott. – Így máris jobb, nem gondolod? – Végre összeszedtem magam és nekiszögeztem a kérdést:

- Maga meg mégis mit keres itt? Nem a vadászok főhadiszállásán lenne a helye?! – értetlenkedtem idegesen. A többiek (Ichijou, Zero és Aidou) megdöbbenten néztek. Nem tudom, azért- e, mert nem tudták, hogy az igazgató egy vadász, vagy mert nem tudták, hogy én ezt meg honnan a fenéből tudom. _De honnan is?_

/…_13 évvel korábban… Hűvös, koraoktóberi délután volt. Fentről kémleltem egy tisztást, de miután semmi oda nem illőt nem vettem észre, gyanútlanná váló tekintetem az őszi levelekre tévedt, amelyek ilyentájt halvány sárgán, tűzvörösen, narancsos színben és még számos további, megszámlálhatatlanul sok árnyalatban tündököltek a fákon. Olykor-olykor, amikor a hűvös, őszi szellő megsuhogtatta a gallyakat, megannyi színes levél szállt fel kavarogva az ég felé, majd hullott a földre, amelyből életét nyerte. Én egy magas kőrisfa tetején álltam, és szemléltem, ahogy a hullámzó, dimbes-dombos táj felett a vidám szél eljátszik a falevelekkel. Érdekes – gondoltam, - hogy most, az év vége felé a legszínesebb a vidék, pont akkor, amikor az elmúlás felé közelít. Mintha még ezzel az utolsó, káprázatos látvánnyal szeretné kifejezni háláját a teremtőnek, amiért – habár nem végtelen, - de életet adott neki. Nemsokára viszont lehull az összes levél, elszárad a fű és az élőlények néhány kivétellel téli nyugalomra térnek. Az Úr pedig jó esetben fehér ruhába öltözteti a tájat, megóvva a jeges széltől és fagytól, hogy majd egyszer újra életre kelhessen. Eképpen elmélkedtem odafenn, élvezve, ahogyan a lágy szellő hosszú hajamba bele-belekap, mielőtt Shinichi (a Szabadok egy tagja) ideges kiáltását hallottam:_

_- Katie! KATIE – lepillantottam – közelednek. Indulnunk kell!_

_- Hogyan? Hiszen még innen fentről sem látom őket._

_- Nyilvánvalóan elbújtak a fák között és megkerülve a tisztást a sűrűjében haladtak. Tisztán érzem őket. – Csalódottan sóhajtottam és ágról ágra szökkenve elindultam lefelé. Amint a legalsó ágról is elrugaszkodtam az őszi fű illata az arcomba csapott. Azonban valami mást, valami felettébb nyugtalanítót is éreztem a levegőben: friss vér szagát hozta felém a szél. Felismertem azon társaim szagát, akiknek a tisztáson kellett volna várnia, amíg fentről meglátom az ellenség közeledését, és jelt adok. De sajnos nagyon úgy tűnik, nem volt kedvük megvárni a parancsot és önként elhatározva, ám fölöslegesen rohantak végzetükbe. Nem hiába döntöttem úgy, hogy egy tisztáson várjuk be a Tanács küldötteit. Nyílt terepen jó eséllyel álhattunk volna ki ellenük, ellenben a fák között övék volt a helyzeti előny._

_- Itt már semmit sem tehetünk – jelentette ki Shinichi. Narancssárga frizuráját összeborzolta a szél, mely egészen dögös külsőt varázsolt neki. Groteszk helyzet volt ez: gondolataim egy fiú körül jártak, amikor alig fél perce tucatnyi társunkat mészárolták le, ráadásul mi voltunk a soron következők. – Induljunk!_

_- Igazad van – értettem egyet szomorúan sóhajtva. – Ha mi is odaveszünk, a végén nem marad senki, aki a Tanácsot megállíthatná. – Némán bólintott és egy sürgető pillantás kíséretében a fák közé vetette magát. Utána iramodtam, de sokkal gyorsabb volt nálam, így nem erőltettem meg magam, hogy utolérjem. Később derült ki, hogy ha mégis megteszem, őt talán még megmenthettem volna végzetes meggondolatlanságától._

_Egyórányi rohanás után széles földútra tévedtem. A távolba nézve észrevettem, hogy az út végén a vörösre festett égboltból egy falu körvonalai rajzolódnak ki. Hát igen, nemsokára beesteledik és Shinichi biztosan vacsorázni indult. Jellemző. Elindultam a falu felé és egy perc sem telt bele, mire felfedeztem vámpír barátom illatát. Elhatároztam, hogy előkerítem, bárhol is legyen. Shinichi azon kevesek egyike volt, akikkel a Szabadokkal töltött évek alatt személyes kapcsolatot alakítottam ki. Ha akkor léteztek barátaim, akkor ő az volt. Végigsuhantam az útszéli fasor mentén, ám a falu határához érve dermesztő látvány fogadott. _

_Shinichi véres tetemek fölött, meggörnyedt testel fogyasztotta utolsó áldozatát. Éles, fehér szemfogai fenyegetően villantak ki immár bíborvörösre színeződött ajkai közül. De amit azután láttam, vagy éppen, hogy nem láttam, azt soha nem fogom tudni elfelejteni. Épp, hogy csak felegyenesedett, mikor hirtelen kard csengését hallottam és egy, a semmiből felbukkanó idegen a fejét vette. Bár közvetlenül nem láttam, ahogy hosszú, fényes kardjával elmetszi barátom nyakát (mivel a férfi Shinichi és köztem foglalt helyet, eltakarva a kilátást), a kifröccsenő vér és a hallottak egyértelművé tették számomra, hogy akkor és ott végleg egyedül maradtam. Aki a lázadókból még életben volt, az a főhadiszálláson tartózkodott._

_Megrökönyödve álltam ott, miközben kivert a víz barátom földre hulló élettelen testét figyelve. A sors fintora, vagy egyenesen elégtétele, hogy a ragadozó saját áldozatai felett múlt ki. Gyászba forduló elmélkedésemet a vadász felém forduló teste feledtette velem. Szigorú tekintetét az enyémbe mélyesztve vett immár komolyabban szemügyre. Hosszú percekig vártam arra a pillanatra, gyengének és szánalmasnak érezve magamat, amikor felém lendül és a másodperc tört része alatt végez velem, pont úgy, mint előttem Shinichivel. Ellenben ő nem támadt meg, hanem az erőszak legkisebb jele nélkül fürkészte tovább rémült ellenfelét. Ekkor én is végigmértem. Hosszú, fakószőke haja jelentőségteljesen lobogott a szélben, mogyoróbarna szeméből halvány együttérzés sugárzott. Ő biztosan az a fajta ember, aki titokban megsiratja áldozatait. Ez azonban mit sem változtatott félelmemen, amikor magas, fekete ruhába öltözött alakja végre megindult felém. Járása a tapasztalt vadászokéra emlékeztetett._

_- Ismerted ezt a vámpírt, igaz? – kérdezte mindentudó hangon. Némán bólintottam. – Olyan rémültnek tűnsz. Talán megijesztettelek az imént, vagy ő bántott téged? – mutatott Shinichi tetemére._

_- Épp ellenkezőleg. A barátom volt és te megölted – vádoltam dühösen. – Egyáltalán miért kellett meghalnia?! Még távolról sem süllyedt le az E-szintre (Shinichi-t a Szirmok hercegnője – Hio Shizuka - nevű tisztavérű változtatta át néhány éve)._

_- De már nem volt sok hátra, amint láthatod. Ártatlan emberek életére tört. Meg kell értened, hogy nem volt más választásom – jelentette ki._

_- Hát akkor nekem sem lesz – válaszoltam._

_- Ezt, tulajdonképpen hogy érted? Csak nem bosszút akarsz állni rajtam?! – értetlenkedett felsőbbrendű hangnemben. –Az nem lenne semmi másra jó, csak hogy kárt tegyél magadban; a te érdekedben mondom. Idősebb és tapasztaltabb vagyok nálad._

_- Én azért tennék egy próbát – és rátámadtam, de ahogy figyelmeztetett sokkal erősebb és ügyesebb volt nálam. A vadászoknál nem ritka a kivételes fizikai erő, viszont az ő képességei szinte emberfelettiek voltak, mozdulataiból üvöltött a sok évtizedes tapasztalat__1__. _

_Órákon keresztül harcoltunk, de meg sem próbált megölni, vagy komolyabb sérülést okozni nekem. Olyan volt, mint a macska, aki vacsora előtt játszadozik az áldozatával. Ez a játék persze csak a szőrgombócnak vicces, amíg szegény egeret majd szétveti az ideg, mivel tudja, hogy nem sokára vége és valójában semmit sem tehet érte, mégis egy megmagyarázhatatlan, belső késztetést érez, amely nem hagyja nyugodni, így hasztalan futkározik az utolsó pillanatig. A vadász végül megragadott és háttal erőteljesen egy sziklához lökött, miközben kardját a nyakamhoz szorította, pont annyira, hogy a legkisebb mozdulatnál az éles penge a húsomba mélyedjen._

_- Még most sem döntöttél úgy, hogy feladod? Láthatod, hogy ha akarnám, bármelyik pillanatban megölhetnélek._

_- De, ha nem így van, akkor miért… - kérdeztem volna rekedt hangon, de nem hagyta befejezni a mondatot._

_- Tudtommal te támadtál meg engem, és, ha már itt tartunk: miféle szerzet vagy te? Félvámpír? Jóval erősebb vagy az embereknél, a C-szintűekhez hasonlatos (azóta erősebb lettem), de nem érzem rajtad azt a tipikus vámpírszagot. Ez valami más._

_- Olyasmi, hagytam rá. A nevem Katie és a Tanács minden kétséget kizáróan méltányolná, ha eltennéd láb alól legnagyobb ellenfelét. Egyedül már úgysem tehetek semmit, csak annyit kérek, hogy gyorsan végezz velem (úgy véltem, így legalább elterelem a gyanút életben maradt szövetségeseimről). _

_- Mégis kinek nézel te engem? – kérdezte idegesen. – Ha meg akartalak volna ölni, ezt a kérést már nem tehetted volna fel, és mellesleg nem vagyok a Tanács híve, még, ha a Szövetség be is hódolt nekik (Nahát! Egy értelmes ember. Kész csoda – gondoltam, - bár ez most nem lényeges). A magam útját járom, amennyire lehetséges és a szörnyetegeken kívül csak azzal végzek, aki gátolni próbál ebben. Úgyhogy most, ha jót akarsz magadnak, add fel a harcot! – tanácsolta._

_- Tehát akkor életben hagysz? – csodálkoztam._

_- Egyelőre. De azt ajánlom, ne keveredj bele veszélyes ügyekbe. A Tanács hatalma immár szinte korlátlan és könnyen veszélybe sodorhatod magad, ha velük kerülsz összetűzésbe. Kár lenne érted – azzal hátat fordított, de néhány lépés után még visszapillantott a válla felett._

_- Egyébként Cross Kaien vagyok. – A legendás és legyőzhetetlen vámpírvadász?! Megfagyott a vér az ereimben. Pont őt sikerült megtámadnom, amikor még eredeti alakomban is meggyűlt volna vele a bajom. Hihetetlen, hogy nem végzett velem. - Örülök, hogy megismerhettelek Katie. Valamiért olyan ismerős ez a név… – vetette hátra most már vidám és kedves hangon, a végén elgondolkozva. - Igazán élvezetes kis harc volt. – Továbbindult a fák felé. Kezdetben szótlanul néztem, amint egyre távolodik, aztán eszembe jutott:_

_- Ööö…viszlát és köszönön Cross úr! – kiáltottam utána zavaromban. Egy kis időre megállt, mintha azt szerette volna mondani, hogy szóra sem érdemes, majd folytatta útját az erdő mélye felé. Az utolsó emlékem róla, a legendás vadászról, aki megkímélte az életem, ahogy szélfútta hajjal, őszi levelek örvényében sötét alakja eltűnik a fák között./_

- Már egy ideje visszavonultam – _Micsoda? Egyáltalán_ _nem tűnik kiégettnek. Sőt talán még erősebb, mint akkor._ - és csak kivételes esetben térek vissza régi hivatásomhoz. – Csendben bólogattam. – De most már rajtad a sor, hogy válaszolj a kérdésemre. Talán szerettél volna beiratkozni az iskolámba és eltévedtél? Arra már rájöttem, hogy az Akadémia nevéről nem jutottam eszedbe, mert nagyon meglepődtél, amikor megláttál. – _A Cross névről tényleg nem ugrott be semmi. _– Nos?

- Háát…öö…tulajdonképpen egész más okból jöttem…

- Miféle okból? – érdeklődött. Szemüvegén megcsillant a fény, miközben megigazította. Ja, igen, a kinézete kicsit megváltozott. Hosszú, fakó haját lófarokba fogta, vékony keretű szemüveget viselt és a vállára egy nagyon béna, zöld, kötött kendőd terített.

- Hát, ö…, szóval hát…- Ichijou jelentőségteljesen rám nézett, jelezve, hogyha nem beszélek, akkor majd ő fog, de abban ugye nem lesz köszönet. Erőt vettem magamon és úgy döntöttem, megpróbálok olyan mód fogalmazni, hogy a lehető legnagyobb esélyem legyen hazugságok nélkül (amelyek előbb-utóbb kiderülnének) a szobában tartózkodók jóindulatának megnyerésére. Nagy levegőt vettem és…

- Sajnálom, de nem fogadtam meg a tanácsát Cross úr. Nyakig benne vagyok a Tanács ügyeiben, úgy értem az ellenzékben… - Mindenhonnan csodálkozó hangokat hallottam.

- Ezt mégis hogy érted, kedvesem? Csak nem léptél be a Szabadok lázadó bandájába?! – Újból nagy levegőt vettem.

- Nem, nem léptem be….Én vagyok a vezetőjük és az egész lázadás elindítója – vallottam be mindhármuk nagy megrökönyödésére. A kialakult helyzetet talán Arany János „Szó bennszakad, hang fennakad, lehelet megszegik"2 sorával lehetett volna megfelelően jellemezni. Végül Ichijou törte meg a csendet:

- Csak nem a Tanács elpusztítására törekvő csoportra célzol?!

- De, pontosan arra és nem csak célzok rá.

- De hát az lehetetlen Ezt még te sem gondolhatod komolyan. Hogyan lenne képes egy hozzád hasonló képességű lány végezni 12 befolyásos nemessel…

- A szolgáikról és csatlósaikról nem is beszélve – vágott közbe Kaien.

- Még vámpír sem vagy igazán– folytatta Ichijou – egyáltalán mi dolgod a mi világunk ügyeivel…

- És ha már itt tartunk… – szólt közbe újfent Kaien – ezért jöttél ide? Kémkedni, hátha az Akadémia hivatalos iratai közt rábukkansz valamire a Tanáccsal kapcsolatban? – szögezte nekem a kérdést, komolyan a szemembe nézve.

- Ami azt illeti, Kuran Kaname miatt jöttem… - Újra a korábbi helyzet állt be, majd ezúttal Aidou törte meg a csendet.

- Mégis mit akarnál te a mi Kanamé-nktól, Katie? – értetlenkedett, nagy, kék szemeit tágra nyitva.

- Éppen azt szeretném elmagyarázni, csak még nem tudom, hogy hol is kezdhetném…

- Talán az elején kedvesem –tanácsolta Kaien. – És egyáltalán ne zavarjon, ha a történeted kissé hosszúra nyúlik. Oly régóta várom a napot, amikor személyesen is megismerhetem a Szabadok vezérét és azt sem bánnám, ha órákig ülnénk itt. Minden részletet hallani akarok és…Továbbá, még mielőtt elkezdenéd, tudnod kell, hogy én nem ítéllek el azért, amit teszel, csak azért, ahogyan teszed. Bármi is vezérel, a protestálást nem tiltja a törvény – _hivatalosan_, tettem hozzá magamban, - az erőszak viszont még az erőszakra sem megoldás. Szóval?

- Elvárja tőlem, hogy közel 50 év titkos munkáját csak úgy teregessem ki maga előtt? Ez nem kivitelezhető, még ha akarnám sem…

- Nekem úgy tűnik, nem igazán van választásod – és körbenézett a szobában sorakozó, szigorú tekintetű Aidou-n, Zeró-n és Ichijou-n. _Óh, még szép, hogy mérgesek, hiszen elhallgattam előlük egy ilyen fontos dolgot. De honnan tudhattam volna?_

- Rendben van – változtattam hozzáállásomon. – De meg kell ígérnetek, hogy amit most hallani fogtok, az köztünk marad! Senki nem tudhatja meg? Megesküsztök? – Ichijou, Kaien és Aidou, bár kételkedve, de bólintottak. Zero-ra néztem.

- Tőlem aztán! – válaszolta érdektelenül az ezüsthajú. _Legalább tiszta sor. Nem tudja meg az egész világ. _

- Én pedig ígérem, hogy mindent elmondok, mindent a kezdetektől és olyan részletesen, ahogyan tőlem telik. Csupán egy dolgot kérek: Ne vágjatok közbe és csak majd a legvégén tegyetek fel kérdéseket. Szeretném, ha először meghallgatnátok az egészet egyben.

- Ez csak természetes – örvendezett Kaien és a többiek szótlanul értettek egyet. Harmadjára is nagy levegőt vettem és elmeséltem nekik történetemet, kezdve a gyerekkorommal, tisztavérű létemmel és azzal a bizonyos, végzetes születésnappal.

Külön kitértem minden egyes, a Tanáccsal kapcsolatos piszkos ügyre, amit a csapatommal kiderítettünk, és részletesen számoltam be a fent említett szervezet legkedveltebb kínzási módszereiről, amelyeket az ellenszegülőkön alkalmaztak előszeretettel. Lehetőség szerint megpróbáltam ugyanakkor a Szabadokra vonatkozó információmennyiséget a minimálisra redukálni és leginkább a veszteségeinket osztottam meg velük.

Határozottan és nyíltan beszéltem politikai törekvéseimről és nemegyszer biztosítottam őket, hogy nem (csak) a bosszút, hanem legnagyobbrészt a közjót és világunk fennmaradását, békéjének visszaállítását helyezem előtérbe. És bár egy végső összecsapás még az azt megelőző, közvetlen háború mellőzésével is elkerülhetetlen, nekik is tudniuk kell, hogy ahogyan az erőszakot nem lehet erőszakkal megfékezni, úgy a békét sem lehet békés eszközök által visszaállítani. A békéért küzdeni kell, harcolni, méghozzá elszántsággal és kitartással, szívvel és lélekkel, a mi esetünkben pedig legalább egyszer „vassal és vérrel"3.

Egyszerre tragikus és indulatos, drámai és megdöbbentő, továbbá elgondolkodtató monológom végén megemlítettem, hogy tulajdonképpen hogyan és miért is jöttem ide. Azt, hogy mi történt aznap és, hogy mennyire hálás vagyok, amiért Ichijou minden várakozásom ellenére megmentette az életem és Aidou is a segítségemre sietett. – És kérlek, bocsássatok meg, amiért hazudtam, de nem tudhattam, hogy milyen kapcsolatban álltok a Tanáccsal. - Beszédem befejeztével aggódva vártam az ítéletet. Most örökre elveszítem azok bizalmát, akik a barátaim lehettek volna, illetve több mint barátok? Félelmemet beigazolva Aidou dühösen elhagyta a szobát. Utána akartam rohanni, de a lábaim nem mozdultak. _Aidou, kérlek bocsáss meg nekem… _ – könyörögtem magamban. Néhány perc kínos csend után, nekem legalábbis az volt), Zero közömbösen követte Aidou példáját és kisétált az ajtón, Ichijou szólalt meg:

- Sajnálom, hogy ennyi szörnyűségen kellett keresztülmenned, és bár nem kérted, de én még a kémkedést is megbocsátom, amúgy sem történt semmi komoly. – Válaszra nyitottam volna a számat, de nem jött ki hang elszoruló torkomon. Ichijou kellemetlenségemet látva azonnal mellettem termett. – És ne is törődj kettejükkel (biztos a távozottakra gondolt), Zero csak Zero, Aidou meg nehezen viseli, ha nem érti, mi folyik körülötte és te bizony eléggé összekavartad a dolgokat. De meglásd, hamar túlteszi magát rajta, hiszen kedvel téged. Ahogyan én is. – Fel nem foghattam mitől ilyen megértő ez a fiú. Letérdelt a székem mellé és átölelt, mire én lerogytam mellé a földre és fejemet a mellkasának hajtva zokogni kezdtem. Nem igazán tudom, mi ütött belém, erre nem számítottam. Ötven év után először újra erőt vett rajtam a szüleim halála miatt érzett fájdalom és kétségbeesés, az odaveszett társaim iránti gyász, a húgom hiánya…, és mindemellett rettentően elesettnek és magányosnak éreztem magamat. Ichijou, mintha mindezt kiolvasta volna a fejemből, egyre szorosabban ölelt magához és sírás-rohamaimat csillapítani próbálva egyik kezével a hátamat simogatta.

- Semmi baj, kicsim, nem vagy egyedül, itt vagyunk neked...semmi baj… Jól van, sírjál csak, attól majd jobb lesz – nyugtatott a már ismert, meleg és kedves hangján. Ettől akaratom ellenére végigfutott rajtam a remegés. Almazöldszemű barátom ekkor még szorosabban tartott, de most már fejem a vállán pihentettem. Aztán valami kellemesen meleg és puha dolgot éreztem a vállamon. Felnéztem és nagy meglepetésemre Cross igazgató állt felettem, zöld sálját finoman a hátamra terítve.

- Láttam, hogy reszketsz drágám, gondoltam, ez majd segít – magyarázta. – Most pedig Ichijou fiam, gyere és hozd át Chaterine kisasszonyt a nappaliba. A kanapén sokkal kényelmesebb beszélgetni, mint egy szűk dolgozószobában, nem igaz? – mondta, de éreztem, hogy csak azért ajánlotta fel a helységcserét, mert látta rajtam, hogy nem tudnék biztonságosan megmaradni abban a keskeny székben. Így kitessékelt bennünket a dolgozó ajtaján és egy másik, tágas és világos szobába vezetett. A barackvirágszín kanapé elég nagy volt, hogy kényelmesen végigfeküdhessek rajta. Valószínűleg elkapott az a tipikus, sírás utáni álom, mert délelőtt tizenegykor tértem csak magamhoz, a kandalló feletti kakukkos órának hála. Ahogy körülnéztem a szobában nem volt már senki, kivéve Kaient, akit, mint később kiderült, párnának használtam.

1 A vadászok sokáig élnek, akár több száz évig. Viszont ez a vámpírok évezredeihez képest még mindig rövidnek számít.

2 Arany János – A walesi bárdok c. balladájának részlete

3 Bismarck (a porosz kormány akkori vezetőjének) beszédéből, 1862


	7. Chapter 7

** – Elmélkedés és visszaemlékezés**

_(Kaien elmeséli, miért is bánta meg döntését, amit 13 éve akkor naplementekor hozott és Katie, rádöbbenve az igazságra, úgy dönt, életében először iskolába fog járni.)_

A szobában világos volt, de olyan fehéren világos, mint amikor valamennyire borús az idő. Kinéztem a lapított kupola alakú tetőablakon és igazam lett. Tejfehér és néhol szürkébe forduló felhők takarták el az eget és a Nap helyét is csupán egy fényes, tört fehér folt jelezte. Miközben gyorsan körbenéztem, megállapítottam, hogy még mindig az igazgató szolidan elegáns, halványzöldre festett nappalijában fekszem. Csakhogy az igazgató ölében! Kaien finoman simogatta hullámos, barna hajamat, amíg fel nem fogtam végre, hogy milyen kellemetlen helyzetbe kerültem és sebesen felültem.

- Bocsá…elnézést! Ne…nem akartam...

- Ugyan miről beszélsz, kedvesem. Csak egy kicsit elszundítottál, megesik az ilyen – tárta szét a karjait, majd bal kezét finoman a hátam köré fonta. - Főleg, ha az ember huzamosabb ideig ilyen stressznek van kitéve. Mellesleg, hogy érzed magad?

- Ha arra gondol, akkor biztosíthatom, hogy nem fogok újabb sírógörcsöt kapni.

- Ennek örülök – mosolyodott el. – De, ha mégis, az én vállamon is nyugodtan kisírhatod magad.

- Hát, ö, köszönöm…

- Ugyan, ez csak természetes. Most viszont már érdekelne, mik a további terveid, Cathrine Kanegawa? Hihetetlen, hogy még életben vagy! Visszamennél talán a Szabadokhoz, vagy inkább itt maradnál? Ez utóbbinak, bevallom, jobban örülnék.

- Ezt nem értem. Magának a Szövetség szabályait betartva most fel kéne adnia a hatóságoknak, még, ha nem is csípi őket. Akkor meg miért engedne el, vagy engedné, hogy itt maradjak, amivel mindkettőnket bajba sodorhatom?

- Pont azért, amiért tizenöt éve elengedtelek, és amit, azóta százszor megbántam.

- Úgy érti, meg kellett volna ölnie? Most arra készül? – kérdeztem rá, de sejtettem, hogy másról van szó.

- Nem, dehogy, épp ellenkezőleg. Egy tisztavérűnek nagyon súlyos bűnt kéne ahhoz elkövetnie, hogy végezzek vele. Arra célzok, hogy akkor magam mellé kellett volna, vegyelek.

- ? – vontam fel hitetlenkedve a szemöldököm.

- Tudod akkor, amikor elszántan küzdtél ellenem, megéreztem benned a fájdalmat; a kislányt, aki mindent elveszített és magányosan hajszol egy elérhetetlen célt. Úgy döntöttem, adok neked még egy esélyt, hiszen nem önszántadból keveredtél bele ebbe az egészbe. A sorsod taszított egy háború közepébe, amelyről kezdetben semmit sem tudtál. Akkor azt tartottam a leghelyesebbnek, ha hagyom a magad útját járni, de utána ráeszméltem, hogy lehet, ezzel többet ártottam, mint segítettem. Hogyan is tudtad volna utána elérni azt a célt, amit egyedül azelőtt sem tudtál? Az egyetlen dolog, amit tettem aznap este, hogy magadra hagytalak. Három évvel később, nem látva több értelmet a munkámban visszavonultam…

- Micsoda?! Tehát miattam történt? Egy vámpír miatt?!

- Részben igen. Rád gondolva elegem lett a diszkriminációból. Szóval visszavonultam és új életcélt találtam. Nyitok egy középiskolát, ahol az emberek és vámpírok békében élhetnek együtt. Egy iskola, amely ebben a kiszámíthatatlan, lázongó, háborús világban a béke és biztonság szigeteként funkcionál majd. Még ugyanabban az évben egy Kuran Kaname nevű, fiatal fiú állított be hozzám – Felkaptam a fejem. - és rám bízott egy kislányt, akit, azóta lányomként nevelek. Pár évvel később egy árva kisfiúra akadtam az erdőben, így őt is befogadtam. – _Tiszta Jancsi és Juliska,_ gondoltam. – A sorsom ezzel értelmet nyert, de attól még sokszor eszembe jutottál. Amint már akkor megmondtam, kár lett volna érted, és most is kár lenne, ha egy lehetetlen cél iránti törekvésedbe halnál bele. Nagyon sajnálom, hogy gondatlanságom miatt még annyi szenvedésen és hiábavaló harcon mentél keresztül, viszont bűntudatomat enyhíti az a tény, hogy még mindig tehetek érted valamit. – Egy ideig nem tudtam megszólalni az elmémet elözönlő temérdek gondolattól.

- Ez nekem már sok, nagyon sok így elsőre, szóval kezdjük az elején: Ön azért nem ölt meg, mert megsajnált?!

- Igen, mi más okom lett volna életben hagyni valakit, aki nyíltan az életemre tört(?).

- És utána még megbánta, hogy nem maradt velem?

- Inkább úgy fogalmaznék, hogy melletted.

- Fura egy szerzet maga.

- Inkább csak jószándékú.

- És mi volt ez a Kaname-dolog? Ki az a lány meg az a fiú?

- Kaname megkért, hogy viseljem gondját az emberré változtatott húgának, Yuuki-nak. Ezzel nem mondok neked meglepőt, hiszen mint hallottam, te is hasonló módon menekültél meg a Tanácstól. A fiúval pedig már találkoztál reggel. Mindketten ide járnak az Akadémiára.

- Zero a fogadott fia?!

- Úgy van, de én csak fiamként gondolok rá. Úgy, ahogy Yuuki-t is lányomnak tekintem. De ő bátyja kívánságára nem tud róla, hogy vámpír és, hogy ők testvérek, így kérlek ne emlísd ezt senkinek. Erről még Ichijou-ék sem tudnak. Neked is csak azért mondtam el, hogy lásd, megbízom benned.

- …szóval, akkor Kaname nem szeretné, ha a Tanács tudomást szerezne húga létezéséről. Ez viszont azt jelenti, hogy mégsem kötött velük szövetséget…

- Már, hogyan kötött volna! – értetlenkedett Kaien a fejét rázva. – Habár szüleivel nem a vének küldöttei végeztek, hanem velejéig romlott nagybátyja, a rokonai halála az ő kezükön szárad. A Tanács persze megpróbálja a maga oldalára állítani, de Kanamé-nak mind a mai napig sikerült függetlennek maradnia. Másrészt elpusztítani sem tudják, mert nyíltan nem léphetnek fel egy tisztavérűvel szemben, márpedig Kaname mindig nemesekkel veszi körbe magát. Jól taktikázik a fiú.

- Úgy tűnik nagyon rosszul ítéltem meg ezt a Kuran fiút. Talán nem is akarna elpusztítani, ha meglátna.

- Egész biztosan örülne, hogy még életben vagy. Végül is rokonok vagytok, nem?

- Egészen távoliak, de valószínűleg igen. De ez mit sem változtat a félelmen, amit azóta érzek, mióta idejöttem és rendszerint vissza-vissza tér. És azt sem tudom, miért beszélek önnek erről…

- Én viszont tudom. Annyi idő után szükséged van valakire, aki meghallgat. És hagyd már ezt a magázást. Régen még gondolkodás nélkül letegeztél.

- Igen, de akkor még…

- Tudom – nevetett – fiatalabb voltam. De ez nem számít. Szeretném, ha barátként tekintenél rám.

- Úgy érti, akarom mondani úgy érted, bízzak meg benned? Tényleg nem zavarja, hogy egy törvényen kívülit vesz a pártfogásába?

- Nem…

- ?

- …mivel érzem, hogy erre van szükséged és boldoggá tesz, hogy segíthetek neked.

_Mikor váltam én ennyire bizalmatlanná és távolságtartóvá? Ezek az emberek/vámpírok mind kérés nélkül ajánlják fel a segítségüket és én ahelyett, hogy vég nélkül hálálkodnék, csak tovább kételkedem és hideg maradok. Talán ötven év elég volt ahhoz, hogy a szívem jéggé fagyjon a fájdalomtól, én pedig kőfallal vegyem körül, nehogy újra összetörhessen. Nehogy naivan megbízzak az ellenségben és becsaphassanak. Ötven évig a rideg, kegyetlen, magányos valóságban éltem, most mégis a szenvedés okozta jég olvadni kezdett a fal mögött. Talán még nem késő, talán ha lerombolnám a falat, akkor rendbe hozhatnám azt is, ami ma reggel Aidou-val elkezdődött, és talán egy új életet kezdhetnék, amit újra beragyog a napfény. De nem egy távoli nap halvány fénye, amelynek illúzióját a sovány remény keltette bennem, hanem olyan fény, amely belülről fakad,a falon belülről, és akkor sem halványul, ha az eget sötét felhők borítják, mert erejét nem a magfúzióból, vagy a bosszúból, hanem a szeretetből és barátságból nyeri. Ez az, ami a jövőm lehetne, ha nem félnék ennyire megnyílni mások előtt. De, hát pont ez az akadálya az egésznek. A múltban átélt fájdalom gátolja meg a jövőbeli boldogságomat. Ez egy ördögi kör…aminek viszont csak én vethetek véget _– ébredtem rá.

_Ha azt akarom, hogy többé nem maradjak egyedül, akkor barátokat kell szereznem. Barátokat, akik nem politikai nézeteim miatt állnak mellém, hanem önmagamért szeretnek. És már meg is találtam őket, akkor, amikor a legkevésbé számítottam rá és kérés nélkül segítettek. Ennél kívánni sem lehet többet, én pedig idáig fel sem fogtam igazán. A barátság viszont kétoldalú dolog, és különben is akkor fogom jól érezni magam, ha megpróbálok hozzátenni valamit. Kezdve azzal, hogy végre megnyílok előttük, nem csak úgy, hogy nem hazudok, hanem, hogy nem félek bevallani az érzéseimet, nem kéretem magam és figyelmes leszek velük szemben. Nem lehet olyan nehéz, hiszen már is aggódnék értük, ha bajba kerülnének. Kaptam egy esélyt az újrakezdésre és ezt nem fogom elbaltázni. Ezek után a sors helyett az Úrban hiszek, hiszen az előbbi sosem hozott jót számomra és meg sem hallgatott. _

_Ellenben az Úr úgy tűnik, még azelőtt meghallgatta a kérésem, mielőtt kérni szerettem volna. Egyedül tegnap reggel, amikor Ichijou erkélyén állva elmélkedtem a továbbiakról jutott eszembe, hogy mennyire szeretnék új életet kezdeni, és bár akkor távoli országokat vettem csak számításba, most már tudom, az egész még akkor elkezdődött, amikor idejöttem. Talán semmi sem volt véletlen. A vadász, a mérgezett nyíl… Nehéz helyzetben mutatkozik meg az igazi barát és nekem bajba kellett kerülnöm, hogy felismerhessem azt, ami mostanáig hiányzott az életemből. Ez nem volt véletlen. Érzem, hogy az Úr segített rátalálnom az útra. Ha már egyedül eddig nem sikerült, hát besegített egy kicsit. És elmondhatatlanul hálás vagyok Neki ezért, de ezt úgy is tudja. Szóval most már tényleg ideje tennem is valamit._

- Igen, tényleg szükségem lenne valakire, aki segít. Sajnálom a kezdeti udvariatlanságomat és, hogy most is idáig várattalak. Elgondolkodtam.

- Éreztem, hogy erről van szó, így nem is zavartalak. De az utóbbi kijelentésedből ítélve úgy döntöttél, hogy maradsz, igazam van? – kérdezte reményteli mosollyal.

- Hát igen. Szeretnék, csak a szüleim halála után nem igazán engedtem senkit közel magamhoz és emiatt úgy érzem magam mintha…mintha…

- Mintha hosszú függetlenség után most újra kapcsolatok falai közé akarnának szorítani? – Bólintottam. - Semmi baj, gyorsan újra belejössz majd. Sok jó oldala van annak, ha másoknak is helyet adsz az életedben: támaszkodhatsz rájuk a nehéz helyzetekben és megoszthatod velük mindened. Továbbá, a jó kapcsolatok nem határolnak be, az igaz szeretet szabaddá tesz. Megszabadít a magánytól, a bizonytalanságtól, az önzéstől, bosszúvágytól, a félelemtől és még sorolhatnám.

- Ha ez igaz, akkor mindent megteszek majd, hogy ne rontsam el.

- Ne butáskodj, ezt nem lehet elrontani, csak add önmagad és légy kedves.

- Érdekes…, Aidou is ezt mondta.

- És mennyire igaza volt – helyeselt Kaien.

- Szóval, most hogyan tovább? – kérdeztem, mert eddig még legmerészebb álmomban sem jutottam és fogalmam sem volt minek kellene következnie.

- Talán kezdhetnéd azzal – javasolta nyugodt, mégis izgatott hangon, - hogy beiratkozol az iskolámba! Na, mit szólsz hozzá. Három nap múlva véget is ér a síszünet és találkozhatsz a többiekkel. – _Tehát a síelés miatt van január közepén szünet. De amúgy meg: MICSODA?! Iskola?! _

- Eddig sohasem jártam iskolába. Amíg éltek a szüleim, magántanár járt hozzánk és az elmúlt években pedig, ha tanultam, akkor csak úgy, magamtól: elmentem a könyvtárba, vagy felkerestem valakit, aki érett a témához. Nem hiszem, hogy ezek után meg tudnám szokni, hogy ne azt tanuljam, ami épp érdekel és, hogy dolgozatot írjak, meg feleljek, a házirendről nem is beszélve…

- És mi van azzal, hogy mindent megteszel, ami szükséges? –kérdezett rá Kaien. – Mellesleg az iskola nem olyan rossz dolog. A dolgozat és a felelés a tanultak megjegyzését segíti és a házirend is a diákok érdekeit szolgálja. De miért alkotsz elhamarkodott véleményt olyasmiről, amit még nem éltél át?

- Hallottam, innen-onnan…

- De az mások véleménye, nem a tiéd. Szerintem előbb próbáld ki és majd később alkoss véleményt. Nem kényszeríthetlek rá, ahogyan arra sem, hogy maradj, de tudom, hogy jót tenne neked.

- Jó, jó, ha már ennyire fontos neked, rendben van, de nem akarok szégyent hozni rád. Valószínűleg nem vagyok olyan tanult, mint a többiek.

- Na, nem butáskodj már! Tanulni sosem késő elkezdeni, de amint hallottam, te nem vagy éppen analfabéta. És az, hogy önszántadból tanulsz és keresed a válaszokat egy ritka előny. Tudod, a legfontosabb dolog a motiváció és, hogy légy nyitott az új dolgokra.

- Én nyitott vagyok a tudományokra, de…

- Látod, igazából csak kifogásokat keresel.

- Nem, ez nem igaz, én csak… - ellenkeztem volna tovább, ha nem szakít félbe.

- Te csak félsz az újtól, megértem. Azért vagyok itt, hogy segítsek ebben.

- Hogyan?

- Mondjuk, mit szólnál, ha kezdetnek körbevezetnélek az Akadémián. Egy kis séta? És utána meg is ebédelhetnénk.

- Oké – örültem meg a kaja hallatára. – De előbb meg kéne keresnem Ichijou-ékat.

- Nincs értelme. Ichijou-nak fontos találkozóra ment a nagyapjához és jut eszembe, azt üzeni, sajnálja, hogy köszönés nélkül kellett elmennie, de nem akart felkelteni és estére visszaér. Aidou-t pedig szerintem ne zavard még pár napig. Rendszerint kell neki egy kis idő, amíg lenyugszik.

- Jól van, akkor induljunk.


	8. Chapter 8

**– Az Akadémia**

_( Kaien körbevezeti Katei-t az iskolában és amellett, hogy felvilágosítja a szabályokról egy egészen meglepő ajánlattal áll elő a lány számára.)_

Kaien-nal elhaladtunk a Napszálló épülete mellett majd végigmentünk a holtág egyik oldalát a másikkal összekötő egyenes, homokszínű kőhídon. Rendhagyó, de briliáns ötlet, hogy az iskola és a szálláshelyek épülete a víz két partján fekszenek és a kollégiumok területét is elválasztja a folyó egyik oldalága. Így mindkét szállóhoz külön híd vezet, amik kb. 60-fokos szöget zárnak be. Senki nem tud észrevétlenül átsurranni a másik tagozat diákjaihoz, ami viszont a nappalisok biztonságát szolgálja (habár nekik erről fogalmuk sincs). Az igazgató háza pedig a nappalis kollégium oldalán lévő kis tó partján fekszik. _Tiszta aqua world-öt lehetni itt nyitni nyáron._

A terült bemutatását folytatva a nappalis és éjjelis tanárok szállásai a megfelelő kollégiumok mellett helyezkednek el. Az Akadémia területéről, ha nem akarunk a fal túloldalán az erdőben eltévedni, csak a főkapun át lehet kijutni, amihez viszont át kell menni, vagy meg kell kerülni a főépületet. A főkapuval együtt (amit egy lépcsőkkel tarkított út köt össze a közeli kisvárossal) egy, már korábban említett, magas fal veszi körül az egész területet. Néhány perc alatt az iskolához vezető úthoz értünk.

- Lenyűgöző ez az épület – áradoztam a visszafogott, gótikus jegyeket tükröző épületet szemlélve. – Új építésű, vagy már a középkortól itt áll?

- Valóban impozáns épület, és igen, elég régóta itt áll már itt. Valójában egy nemesi család kastélyaként funkcionált és a kollégiumok pedig a szolgálók és utazók szálláshelyeiként szolgáltak.

- És már akkor is megvolt a két híd?

- Nem, akkor még nem alakult ki holtág, csupán egy keskeny fahíd vezetett keresztül a folyón.

- Gazdag család lehetett, ha még a szolgálóknak is ilyen díszes szállásuk volt - tettem hozzá.

- De még mennyire. Külön szállásuk volt a női és férfi dolgozóknak. Viszont két évszázada kihalt a család és a birtok elhagyatottá vált. Később egy vállalkozó hidat építetett a kialakult holtágra, majd egy másik nemesi családnak adta el a helyet. Ők azonban nem tudták hosszú távon finanszírozni a birtok fenntartását, így végül tíz éve én vettem meg. Szerencsére nem kellett túl sok átalakítást végeznem. A kollégiumuk épületeibe és az iskola alsóbb szintjeibe például még a víz is be volt vezetve. Amit én hozzátettem, az annyi, hogy külön rezidenciát építtettem a tanároknak és jómagamnak, továbbá átalakítattam a kastélyszobákat tantermekké, a többi szintre is bevezettem a vizet, kialakítottam egy tornatermet egy kisebb bálteremből, sportpályákat a kertben és még egy uszodára is futotta az alagsorban. És már itt is vagyunk! A többit majd, ha eljön az ideje – jelentette ki, amikor egy árkádsoron és belső udvaron áthaladva a főbejárathoz értünk.

- Nagyon szép helyen van ez a suli és remekül felszereltnek tűnik, egyre kevésbé bánom a beleegyezésem, hogy ide járjak – mondtam.

- Ez még csak a kezdet – próbált izgalomba hozni Kaien. – Várd csak ki a végét! Nem mindennapi dolog, hogy maga az igazgató vezet körbe az iskolában. – Ezzel kinyitotta a hatalmas ébenfa ajtó jobb szárnyát és betessékelt. Hihetetlen látvány fogadott. Ez a hely minden volt, csak nem olyan, amilyet iskolaként elképzeltem. Egy tágas előtérben találtam magam, ahonnan két oldalról egy-egy elegáns és széles lépcsősor vezetett fel a felsőbb szintekre nyújtott „O" alakot formálva. Középen egy bezárt, díszes faajtó állt.

- Az ott szemben az aula ajtaja, ami régen bálterem volt, s alkalomadtán még most is használjuk e célra.

- Mikor vannak tulajdonképpen ezek a bizonyos bálok? – kérdeztem izgatottan miközben Kaien a jobb oldali lépcsősorhoz vezetett.

- Oh, hát elég gyakran – csillant fel a szeme. Talán nem gondolta volna, hogy az efféle régimódi időtöltés a kedvemre való. – és a legtöbb bál szervezésében a diákok is segédkeznek. Az év eleji gólyabált a másodikosok, a Halloween-i bulit az elsősök, a negyedikesek novemberi szalagavatóját a harmadikosok egyik fele, míg a végzősök év végi bálját a harmadikosok másik fele szervezi, a karácsonyi és tavaszi bált a tanárok és a személyzet, a február végén tartandó farsangi bált pedig hagyományosan a félévi vizsgákon legrosszabbul teljesítő osztály szervezi és… - tette hozzá sokat sejtetve – az iskola alapításának évfordulóján, ami 11 nap múlva, január 28-án, szombaton lesz szintén bált tartunk, amit én szervezek! – Most nekem csillant fel a szemem. Jajj, de rég voltam már táncolni. – És természetesen ezek csak az állandó alkalmak. Sokszor előfordul, hogy egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve megünnepelnünk például egy versenyen elért eredményt, vagy valaki kibérli a termet. Ez utóbbi esettől eltekintve a bálokon a diákok részvétele kötelező.

- Szerintem akkor is elmennék, ha tilos lenne – jelentettem ki. Erre elnevette magát.

- Jól van, ha most lenézel, láthatod felülről az előteret, ugyanis a galérián vagyunk.

- Fú, de szép. – Továbbindultunk.

- Most mutatok neked néhány tantermet – fordult hozzám. Bólintottam és követtem. – A fizikai előadó…kémiai előadó és mellette a labor…biológiai előadó… - megszólalni sem tudtam a kiválóan felszerelt, (legalábbis szerintem) és tágas előadók láttán - matek terem, ebből több is van…egy számítógépes terem…ének terem…rajz terem…technika terem…magyar, történelem és nyelvi termekből szintén több van, de ezekbe most nem nézünk be. A diákok a nappali tagozaton belül reál és humán tagozatra vannak osztva igény szerint. – kezdte magyarázni, mialatt a felsőbb szintekről lefelé vettük az irányt. – A legtöbb természettudományos tárgyból1 az elméleti óra az egész évfolyamnak együtt van2, kiscsoportos foglalkozás pedig csak a reálosoknak. Mindenki legalább kétféle nyelvet tanul emelt óraszámban a szintjének megfelelő csoportban. Az osztályfőnöki, anyanyelvi, történelem, zene, rajz és illemtanórák osztályonként vannak, de a humán tagozatosoknak plusszóráik vannak a második két tárgyból. A matemetika órákon teljesen külön van a két tagozat és természetesen a reálosoknat több órájuk van ebből a tárgyból is. – Bólintva jeleztem, hogy tudom követni. – Emellett különböző szakköröket lehet vállalni, a reálosoknak kevesebbet, mivel nekik öt, míg a humánosoknak két tárgyból van plusz órájuk. Ilyenek a nyelvek, általában egy harmadik, esetleg negyedik féle, a technika, a rajz, ének és zene, csillagászat, ez csak szakkörben létezik, tehát nem osztályozzák, üzleti alapismeretek, informatika, földrajz, ami különben csak az első két évben van és filozófia. És itt is vagyunk a tornateremnél. – Egy ablakon benéztem a folyosóról a hatalmas terembe.

- Hű, de szuper – kiáltottam fel. Kaien büszkeségtől telve elmosolyodott.

- Igen, köszönöm, szóval az uszoda a tornaterem alatt található…nézd, az a lépcső vezet le hozzá. Összesen négy fiú és négy lányöltöző található a folyosón, minden évfolyamnak egy-egy és ezeket használhatjátok, bármilyen sporthoz kell is elkészülnötök. Mindenkinek külön, bezárható szekrény jut, ahogy a suliban is, csak korábban elfelejtettem megemlíteni.

- Ó, ez nagyszerű.

- A kulcsokat majd később odaadom – és folytatta monológját. – A testnevelés órák általában osztályonként, de sokszor több osztálynak egy időben vannak. A tornatermen kívül használjátok az uszodát, a kondi termet és a kinti sportpályákat is3, ezeket nemsokára megtekintjük, így egyszerre akár két évfolyamnak is lehet tornaórája. Ezeket a helyszíneket iskolán kívül csak engedéllyel lehet használni és különféle sport csapatokhoz is lehet csatlakozni, ez viszont a szakkörökkel ellentétben nem kötelező, csak ajánlott. Most, hogy a tó be van fagyva korcsolyázni is lehet. Na, ennyit a sportolásról.

- Hihetetlen ez a sok lehetőség! Mindet kipróbáljuk a tanév alatt?

- Ez csak a tornatanártól függ, de tanítás után azt próbálod ki, amelyiket szeretnéd. Most pedig még néhány szó a felszereltségről. A mosdókat, amint láthattad minden szinten a folyosó egyik végén találod, az orvosi szoba és a tanári az első emeleten, a szertárok a másodikon vannak, a szekrények szintén az első és második emeleten, lift nincs, de van rengeteg lépcső helyette…

- Ha-ha – nevettem, mire ő is.

- Egy kis mozgás nem árt, mellesleg van mire fogni a késést, de ezt nem hallottad, oké?

- Hát persze, hogy nem – nevettem megint.

- Helyes, szóval a földszinten4 található egy büfé és a menza, a bejárattól nem messze, az aula mellett. Konyha viszont a kollégiumokban is található, és ha már itt tartunk, mi lenne, ha az ebédlő megtekintése után visszamennénk hozzám ebédelni. Az iskolakonyha dolgozói most szabadságon vannak, így az én főztömmel kell beérned.

- Az nekem tökéletes, köszönöm, és az idegenvezetést is.

- Várj még – vigyorodott el miután bekukkantottam a hatalmas, műanyagasztalokkal teli ebédlőbe – hiszen a legjobbat még nem is mondtam! Az ebédlő mellett és még néhány helyen pingpong asztalok vannak, és bármikor lehet játszani, kivéve óra alatt. – Nekem úgy tűnt odavan ezért a játékért.

- Remek, akkor miért nem játszunk most rögtön egy meccset? – kérdeztem a reakcióját várva.

- Komolyan kérded? – Mosolyogva bólintottam. - Nagyon szívesen – és már szaladt is az ütőkért egy közeli szekrényhez. Izgalmas meccs volt, bár az eljén Kaiennek még meg kellett tanítania az alapokat. Utána viszont többször sikerült nyernem és döntetlen is volt. Kifáradva caplattunk vissza az igazgató házához, ahol úgy zuhantam a konyhaszékbe, mint egy darab fa. Sokáig játszhattunk, mert már három óra is elmúlt, mire visszaértünk.

- Nemsokára már vacsorázhatnánk is – viccelődött Kaien.

- Oké, de előtte még ebédeljünk azért.

- Jól van. Mindjárt kész is. Ugye szereted a zöldséglevest és a halat?

- Én mindent szeretek, ami ehető – vágtam rá. – Lenne viszont egy kérdésem.

- Csak tessék.

- Azt szeretnéd, ha a nappali tagozatba járnék, igaz? Mi másért mondtad volna el azt a sok dolgot róla.

- Igen, valójában igen. Bár tudom, hogy vámpír vagy, de ebben a formában egy kis önuralommal biztonságosan elvegyülhetnél az emberek között és a többiek előtt rejtve maradhatna a kiléted. Az esti tagozaton viszont rögtön rájönnének, hogy más vagy és...

- Nem kell magyarázkodnod Kaien, azt teszem, amit tanácsolsz, hiszen te mondtad, hogy megbízhatok benned.

- Köszönöm a bizalmat és hidd el, csak a te érdekedben teszem, amit teszek. És tessék az ebéd. Jó étvágyat hozzá!

- Neked is és nem is tudom, hogy köszönjem neked és a többieknek, hogy ennyit segítetek.

- Majd rájössz útközben, most a hála is elég. Bár lenne itt még valami, amiről inkább ebéd után beszélnék.

- Ó, milyen rejtélyes vagy, de jól van. – És hozzáláttam a meglepően jó ebédemhez. Ezt Kaien nagy örömére hangosan is megjegyeztem.

Ebéd után Kaien kijelentette, hogy majd ő elmosogat, így kényelembe helyeztem magam a kanapén és elgondolkoztam. _Miről akarhat beszélni velem. Talán azt szeretné, hogy hagyjak fel a politizálással? Nem, azt még egy ilyen életért cserébe sem tenném meg. Vagy esetleg Kanamé-t és még néhány embert be akar vonni a kis titkomba?_ Néhány perc múlva választ kaptam a kérdéseimre.

- Nah, ezzel meg is vagyok! – lépett be megkönnyebbülten a nappaliba. A felhők szakadozni kezdtek, de még nem sütött a nap. – Á, Katie, nem vagy fáradt?

- Nem, nyugodtan mond el, amit szeretnél.

- Tehát arról lenne szó, hogy a beiratkozáshoz kiskorúként…

- De hiszen majdnem kétszáz éves vagyok…

- Igen, de 17-nek nézel ki. Szóval szükséged lenne szülői, vagy gondviselői beleegyezésre.

- Jézusom! Ötven évig a magam gondját viseltem, honnan a fenéből szerzek most egy ilyet? Talán hamisítsak aláírást?

- Nem, dehogy! Épp erről szeretnék beszélni veled. Az aláíráson kívül szükségesek még a személyes irataid…

- Hogy mijeim?

- Nyugalom, már tudom a megoldást…

- Igen?!

- Igen, de jó lenne, ha nem szakítanál folyton félbe!

- Jól van, bocsánat…

- Spongyát rá!

- …folytasd csak!

- Szóval arra gondoltam, hogy mivel más lehetőséget nem látok és szívesen is tenném… szóval esetleg örökbe fogadhatnálak!

- ? Azaz te lennél a gyámom? – hüledeztem. – Ez, ez…

- Inkább az apukád, és ne légy zavarban, mondtam, hogy szívesen tenném – mosolygott kedvesen.

- Hát én nem is tudom, hogy mit mondjak. Mióta anyuék…

- Csak egyezz bele. Azóta sok idő eltelt és szükséged lenne valakire, aki odafigyel rád.

- Hát jól van, rendben, de olyan fura ez az egész. Néhány napja még az országot jártam, most meg…olyan mintha ezzel…

- Egyáltalán nem árulod el a szüleidet – fejezte be helyettem a mondatot. – Ők is azt szeretnék, ha boldog lennél, és nem kérlek arra, hogy befejezd a küldetésed. Hogy is kérhetnélek…

- Ez most komoly? – reménykedtem.

- Komolyabb már nem is lehetnék. Csak arra kérlek, ezentúl engem is avass be terveidbe és ne tegyél semmit meggondolatlanul. Több mint szívesen segítek a Tanács elleni harcban, nekem is elegem van már a zsarnokságaikból…

- A Szövetség elnyomására célzol?

- Többek között…De, szeretném – folytatta, - hogy ezen túl mindent feltétlenül egyeztess velem és még azzal a pár emberrel, akiket esetleg bevonunk a dologba! Továbbá ne beszélj senkinek a kilétedről engedély nélkül, a te érdekedben! Ezen kívül be kell tartanod a házirendet és a legfontosabb, hogy engedély nélkül szigorúan tilos elhagynod az akadémia területét.

- Most ugye csak viccelsz? – vontam fel a szemöldököm. - Azt hittem gimis leszek, nem ovis!

- Ez egyáltalán nem tréfa – csóválta a fejét. - A házirend mindenki érdekét szolgálja. Ha itt akarsz maradni, amit már megbeszéltünk, akkor vannak szabályok, amiket be kell tartanod, megértetted?

- Meg – válaszoltam színpadiasan lemondóan.

- Ez most tényleg komoly, ne játszd el a bizalmam – tanácsolta határozottan. – Ha úgy ítélem, nem vagy megbízható, nem tanulhatsz tovább az iskolában, de nem is foglak futni hagyni. Nem sodornám veszélybe az embereket veled.

- Akkor mégis mit tennél? Feladsz a Tanácsnak?

- Nem, mivel egy oldalon állunk. De mondjuk, bezárlak valahova…

- Tényleg azt hiszed, hogy ártanék az embereknek odakinn?

- Te magad mesélted, hogy mennyi vadászt öltél már meg és ők, ami azt illeti a kollégáim voltak.

- Jól van, de ők…

- Emberek voltak – jelentette ki. - Most azt kérdezhetnéd, akkor miért is állok szóba veled…

- Nem, egyszer már megtanultam, hogy a jóindulatot ne kérdőjelezzem meg. És sajnálom, igazad van – gondoltam bele. - Biztos lett volna más megoldás, de én nem kerestem, így joggal ítélsz el és tartasz tőlem.

- Nem ítéllek el, mindenki hibázik, főleg, ha nem is tud róla, hogy mi lenne a helyes út. De ezen túl tudni fogod, és ahhoz tartsd magad.

- Úgy lesz, megígérem.

- Biztos vagy benne?

- Igen!

- Jól van, akkor elmondom a házirendet, hogy tudj kérdezni, ha szükséges. És mostantól nyugodtan hívj apunak.

- Jó, de mit szól majd Yuuki és Zero?

- Miattuk ne aggódj. Elmondom, amint lehetőségem lesz rá és holnap5 elintézzük a papírokat.

- Ha te mondod, apu – fura, de mégis elmondhatatlanul jó érzés volt ezt újra kimondani. _Újra van családom, vagy valami hasonló._

- Jól van, édesem – ölelt meg. – De most jöjjön a házirend! – Bár halálunalmas, régimódi és szerintem túl komoly szabályokat sorolt fel, mégis jólesően hallgattam szavait. _Mint amikor nem is arra figyelsz, miről szól a szöveg, hanem, hogy ki és hogyan mondja._ Kaien lassan, érthetően, szigorúan, de mégis kedvesen magyarázta a házirend végtelen pontjait, miközben végig a szemembe nézett. Mintha csak a szüleimet hallottam volna.

1 Kémia, fizika, biológia, informatika

2 A Cross Akadémia egy középiskola, tehát – a nappali tagozaton – négy évfolyam van. Az évfolymokon belül pedig négy osztály: A, B, C és D.

3 Foci/kézilabda(2), kosár, tenisz/röplabda/tollas, baseball, futó és atlétikai pálya

4 Magasföldszint, amely alatt található az alacsony földszint (a tornaterem mindkettőt magába foglalja) és alatta az alagsor(uszoda). Az aula a főépület közepén található és több emeletet is magába foglal.

5 Január 18, szerda, csak, hogy időben legyünk. (A síszünet szombaton, 14-én kezdődött, Katie vasárnap érkezett és kedden találkozott az igazgatóval. A szünet vasárnapig tart.)


	9. Chapter 9

** – Tóparti séta**

_(Amelyben fény derül Ichijou nehéz sorsára és Katie segít neki megbékélni önmagával.) _

**- **Na, minden világos? – kérdezte végül Kaien.

- Igen, csak egy dologgal van bajom.

- Mivel?

- Azzal, hogy a nappalisoknak tilos az éjjelisekkel barátkozniuk, sőt találkozniuk.

- Igen, nos ez nyilvánvalóan az emberek biztonságát szolgálja, veled viszont talán kivételt tehetnék. A tervünkhöz egyébként is inkább az éjjelisek segítségére lesz szükség.

- Ez most komoly? Tehát ez a szabály mégsem vonatkozik rám? – csillant fel a szemem.

- Igen, de nem hivatalosan és csak azért, mert úgyis megszegnéd. A többi nappalis azonban nem láthat együtt egy éjjelissel sem, mert akkor kitör a káosz és eljön a világvége. – Később rájöttem, hogy nem túlzott. – Megígéred, hogy vigyázni fogsz? És nem csak arra, hogy ne lássanak meg, hanem arra is, hogy melyik vámpírral találkozgatsz. Tudod, hogy veszélyt jelenthetnek rád.

- Igen, megígérem, ne aggódj. – Megkönnyebbülten bólintott. – Ja, és még valami. Tudom, hogy a szemeszter alatt a nappalisok szállásán kellesz aludnom, de most még a szünet alatt nem alhatnék a Holdszállóban?

- Úgy érted Ichijou-val és Aidou-val? – szűrte le a lényeget.

- Végül is igen. Hiszen eddig is ott aludtam. Légyszi! – könyörögtem.

- Jól van, jól van, szerettem volna, ha nálam maradsz, de ha ők is beleegyeznek, hát legyen. Nem akarom még a tanítás előtt elvenni a kedved. – Szuper, gondoltam. _Akkor a szünetekben buli lesz!_

- Hétvégenként hazajárnak a diákok? – kérdeztem ravaszan.

- Nem mindenki, úgyhogy nem lesz szombatonként fiesta, ne is álmodj róla.

- Jó, oké, csak egy kérdés volt. És mellesleg, köszi, apu!

- Nincs mit – mosolygott. – Holnap bemegyünk a városba, elintézünk ezt-azt, úgyhogy reggel 8-ra légy készen. Yuuki biztos nem bánja, ha kölcsönveszel néhány ruhát, amíg veszünk neked.

- Tényleg ruhát fogunk venni?

- Miért, mit gondoltál, hagynálak egész évben egy farmerban járkálni. És egyenruhát is varratunk neked, hogy hétfőre elkészüljön. Továbbá hamarabb visszahívok néhány tanárt, hogy a hétvégén eldöntsük, melyik évfolyamba kerülj, felvesszük a szakköreidet és így tovább.

- És, hogy fogják eldönteni? – Lettem kissé izgatott.

- Összeállítunk neked egy tesztet az egyes tantárgyakból, de nem lesz nehéz, ne izgulj.

- Jól van, végül is tökmindegy hova kerülök.

- Hogy mi tökmindegy neked? – kérdezte egy ismerős hang az ajtó mögül, majd Ichijou lépett be, kíváncsian méregetve.

- Ichijou, megijesztettél! Kopogni nem lehet?

- Bocsesz és elnézést igazgató úr – Kaien megbocsátóan bólintott, - csak meg akartam lepni Katei-t.

- Hát az sikerült, mondhatom. Egyébként az, hogy melyik osztályba fogok járni.

- Tehát Cross úrnak sikerült meggyőznie, hogy ide járj? Hát ez hihetetlen, de nagyon örülök, hogy velünk maradsz – mondta sugárzó arccal.

- Micsoda! Te tudtál erről a szándékáról?!

- Ami azt illeti – vágott köbe Kaien – együtt döntöttünk úgy, hogy jó lenne, ha maradnál, és az Akadémiára járnál.

- Így ugyanis amellett, hogy segíthetnénk neked – folytatta Ichijou. Tehát ő is mellém állt. – rajtad tarthatjuk a szemünket.

- Mi van? Minek tartotok ti engem, egy ámokfutónak?

- Nem, dehogy – válaszolták kórusban.

- …csak nem szeretnénk, ha őrültséget csinálnál… – magyarázta Kaien.

- …amiből már volt elég, ahogy tőled hallottuk – fejezte be a mondatot zöldszemű barátom. – Alig jutottam szóhoz.

- Ez most nem lehet igaz! Nem vagyok már gyerek, tudom, mit csinálok – dühödtem fel.

- Ebben biztos vagyok, de nem veszed elég komolyan a Tanács hatalmát… – kezdte Kaien.

- …és szükséged lesz a segítségünkre, hogy ne ess bele a csapdájukba – tette hozzá Ichijou. – Csak segíteni szeretnénk…

- …mert látjuk, hogy egyedül a vesztedbe rohansz, Katie lányom – tette a vállamra a kezét Kaien. _Alig ismernek, és mégis annyira izgatja őket, hogy mi lesz velem. _

- Tehát egyúttal örökbe is fogadtad őt? – kérdezte Ichijou Kaientől.

- Igen, úgy éreztem most sokkal inkább családra, mintsem igazgatóra van szüksége.

- Milyen remek ötlet – monda Ichijou. – Kaien nagyon rendes ember, Katie, szerencsés vagy, hogy megbízik benned. – Bólintottam.

- Mindent köszönök – néztem rájuk.

- Szívesen, örömmel – válaszolták, mire hálásan elmosolyodtam.

- De szépen kisütött a nap – váltottam könnyedebb témára. Miért nem sétálunk egyet?

Ichijou: Remek ötlet! Úgy is szeretnék megbeszélni veled még pár dolgot.

Kaien: Ti menjetek csak, én addig csinálok valami vacsorát.

Ichijou: Rendben, gyere – fogta meg a kezem az ajtó felé indulva.

Én: De tényleg nem baj…?

Kaien: Nem, dehogy, szeretek főzni – és ezzel el is tűnt a konyhában.

Ichijou:

Na, gyere már – húzott kifelé.

Én: Oké, oké… - Mikor kiértünk a szabadba Kaien még utánunk szólt az ablakon keresztül.

- Egy órán belül kész vagyok. Ne késsetek!

- Oké – vágtam rá.

- Rendben – ígérte Ichijou és elindultunk a ház melletti kis tó felé. Miközben lassan körbejártuk a Nap lenyugvó sugarai által narancssárgán tündöklő vizet, a következő párbeszéd folyt le közöttünk:

Én: Miről beszéltetek a nagyapáddal?

Ichijou: Nem akarok róla beszélni!

Én: Biztosan a Tanácsról. Mit beszéltetek a Tanácsról? Tudod, hogy ez milyen fontos nekem.

Ichijou: Mondtam már, hogy nem akarok róla beszélni! – fordította el makacsul a fejét.

Én: De, légyszi, tudnom kell! Kérlek, ha segíteni akarsz, akkor muszáj elmondanod – meresztettem rá nagy, ártatlan szemeket.

Ichijou: Naaa jóóó, de csak mert több közöd van a Tanácshoz, mint nekem és a többieknek együttvéve. Szóval, mint már korábban említettem – kezdte végre el, - a nagyapámmal nem túl fényes a viszonyunk. Ez azért van, mert a Tanács tagjaként mindenkit az alattvalójának tekint, kivéve a családját és a tisztavérűeket, engem pedig az örökösének szeretne . – Megdöbbentem. – De ne aggódj, nem áll szándékomban csatlakozni hozzájuk. És pont itt kezdődik a baj. – Nagyot sóhajtott. – Az Ichijou család tagjaként nem mondhatok nyíltan ellent neki, ahogyan a szüleim sem, mert akkor kitagadhat, és ami rosszabb, mivel száműzött lennék, a család szégyene tőle kitelik, hogy elfogatóparancsot adjon ki ellenem. Nem esne nehezére összehozni valami álpert és lecsukatni.

- És tényleg megtenné?

- Igen, ez történt a bácsikámmal is, aki néhány éve merte nem szorgalmazni az E-szintűek öncélú kihasználását, amiről mellesleg akárki nem tudhat. Szóval a nagyapám lecsukatta, de ő nem tudott beletörődni, így, bár hivatalosan nem ez a sztori, de kivégezték – mondta elfojtott dühvel miközben lehajtotta a fejét.

- Sajnálom, úgy tűnik, a Tanács már a nemeseket sem hagyja békén. A saját fajtája után talán majd önmaga ellen fordul és a tagok egymást nyírják ki.

Ichijou: Szép lenne, de előtte még kiirtja a fél vámpírvilágot.

Én: Tiszta 50-es évek meg kommunizmus, nem gondolod? Gyilkosságok egy „nagy" eszme követésének álcázva.

Ichijou: Ha ilyen általánosan fogalmazol, akkor simán belevehetjük Hitlert, meg a fél történelmet.

Én: Ez is igaz, a Tanács nem tesz semmi újat, csak a régi utat követi. De mit is akart tőled a nagyfater?

Ichijou: Régóta szeretné, hogy neki dolgozzak, és mostanában pedig arra kényszerít, hogy Kaname után kémkedjek neki – suttogta. – Nem tudok mit tenni, legutóbb, mikor nem agyaltam ki valamilyen elfogadható jelentést, fogta magát és idejött. IDE! – kiabálta most már, majd visszahalkított. – Tudod mindennél jobban tart Kanamé-tól és mivel nem tudja megnyerni magának, így mindent tudni akar róla, és amikor épp nem ér rá nyalizni, akkor jövök én a képbe. – Mostanra eléggé ideges lett. Nem hibáztattam. Hosszú fejmosás után legalább kiereszti a gőzt. Nehéz lehetett uralkodnia magán és persze nem említenie engem.

_Szegény barátom!_ _Ha eddig nehéznek tartottam a helyzetem, akkor az övé rettenetes és kilátástalan. Én legalább nem vagyok arra kényszerítve, hogy kettősügynök legyek és nekem nem kell választanom a családom és az igazság között, mivel nálam e kettő ugyan az. Nem beszélve arról, hogy én élhetek inkognitóban, de ez neki eleve szóba sem jöhet. És akkor megjelenek én, hogy még inkább megnehezítsem a helyzetét. _

- Ichijou – kezdtem – Kaname tud róla?

- Igen – sóhajtotta, - nagyon megértő és néha ő írja meg a jelentést saját magáról, csakhogy nekem könnyebb legyen, de attól még szörnyen érzem magam. Kanemé-t mindennél jobban tisztelem és ez olyan, mintha elárulnám…

- De nem teszed, hiszen tud róla, és te mondtad, hogy megérti. Én sem hibáztatnálak a helyében, biztos lennék benne, hogy a végső csatában a jó oldalra fogsz majd állni. Ichijou – tettem átkarolva a vállára a kezem – tudom, hogy attól tartasz, de te sohasem leszel olyan, mint a nagyapád.

Ichijou: Mégis mit tudsz te rólam. Volt idő, amikor halomszám gyilkoltam az embereket és mindenkit, aki az utamba állt. Ő is így kezdte…

Én: De te máshogy fejezed be! Megmondjam, miért? Mert jó ember vagy Takuma – először szólítottam a keresztnevén, de úgy tűnik nem zavarta – és a jóság olyan mélyről fakad, hogy azt nem lehet kiirtani, ha már egyszer megvan. Talán a bűnök elhomályosítják és te hibáztál, de mindenki hibázik. A kérdés az, hogy képes vagy e megbánni és továbblépni a helyes útra…

Ichijou: Ez nem ilyen egyszerű…

Én: Ne szakíts félbe! Szóval te ezt már megtetted és nekem is segítettél. Ellenséges és gyanús voltam, mégis ahelyett, hogy elfordított fejjel feladtál volna te kérés nélkül segítettél nekem és még azt is elérted, hogy megbízzak benned. Ne mond nekem, hogy ezt bárki megtette volna, mert egy betolakodósorsa még a hétköznapi jóembereket sem érdekelné. Te viszont megláttad bennem a jót. Erre csak az képes, aki maga is a fényhez tartozik.

Ichijou: Ez nagyon kedves tőled, de…

Én: Semmi de! Tudod, hogy igazam van. Ne ostorozd tovább magad, kérlek, hiszen te is ezt kérted korábban tőlem. Nem tehetsz róla. És, ha ez számít valamit, én hiszek benned.

- Igenis számít, jobban, mint gondolnád – mondta meghatódva. – De ígérd meg, hogyha kell, visszavezetsz a helyes útra, még, ha meg is utállak érte! Megígéred?

- Megígérem.

- Köszönöm, Katie. Mindent köszönök.

- Ugyan. De csak, ha te is kijavítod a hibáimat.

- Ez csak természetes – mondta, mint tanár az éretlen diáknak.

- Hé, azért ne ess túlzásokba! – nevettem.

- Hát csak reménykedj! – nevetett ő is. Megkönnyebbültem, hogy sikerült felvidítanom. Végre valamit tehettem érte. Nagyszerű érzés volt.

A maradék időben a suliról kezdtünk el diskurálni. Ichijou mesélt a tanárokról és az órákról, persze csak az éjjeliekről tudott és a bálokról, miután rákérdeztem. Ő is csodálkozott, hogy szeretem őket. _Mi van, annyira botlábú dzsungel királynőjének nézek ki? Na, mindegy._

Szót ejtettünk még Aidou-ról, de azt tanácsolta, várjam meg, amíg ő keres meg engem. Ezután pár szóban bemutatta éjjelis barátait, majd arról kezdtünk beszélni, hogy miképpen fogok beosonni hozzájuk majd esténként, mert ugye feltétlenül meg kell ismernem Senri-t, Touya-t, Akatsuki-t meg a többieket, ha kell, akkor inkognitóban. Ha újdonsült apukám hangja nem zavar meg, akkor még órákig ellettünk volna.

Kaien: - Kész a vacsora! Gyertek gyerekek! – kiáltotta az ablakból. Fel sem tűnt, hogy besötétedett.

Kaiennél még sokáig beszélgettünk a suliról, meg hasonló dolgokról, majd úgy tíz óra körül felkaptam azt a kis túlélőcsomagot, amit korábban készített össze nekem és illedelmesen elköszönve Ichijou-val elindultunk vissza a Holdszállóba. Kaien még búcsúzóul megölelt, hogy vigyázzak magamra és, hogy ne felejtsek el korán felkelni.

- Végül is miért döntöttél úgy, hogy a szünet hátralvő részét inkább velem töltöd? – kérdezte Ichijou a plafont bámulva, mikor már az ágyában feküdtünk.

- Az elkövetkezőkben úgyis kevesebbet találkozhatunk, és nem hiszem, hogy Kaien szorgalmazná a nappalis-éjjelis-fiú-lány pizsamapartit.

- Valld csak be, hogy félsz egyedül elaludni – fordult felém.

- Micsoda?! Erről szó sincs! Csak szeretnék veled lenni, mert barátok vagyunk, ennyi az egész.

- Jól van, ha te mondod, elhiszem. De, ha félnél, nyugodtan hozzám bújhatsz – ajánlotta fel féloldalas mosoly kíséretében.

- Arra várhatsz – jelentettem ki határozottan, de azért közelebb húzódtam hozzá, amikor leoltotta a lámpát.

- Aludj jól, Ichijou – mondtam és megöleltem.

- Neked is jó éjt, kedvesem – válaszolt és puszit nyomott a homlokomra. Soha nem aludtam még olyan jól, mint ezen az éjszakán.


	10. Chapter 10

** – Sugarwood és egyenruhareform **

_(Amelyben apa és lánya együtt járják a plázát és kettejük közül most rendhagyóan a lány az, aki még soha nem járt ilyen helyen.)_

Felkelt a Nap, aranyló sugarai az arcomat simogatták és …

- KATIE! KI AZ ÁGYBÓL TE HÉTALVÓ! – üvöltötte egy kicsit sem kedves, hanem sokkal inkább indulatos Zero a fülembe. Még jó, hogy Ichijou barátom ma különösen mélyen aludt, máskülönben lett volna nagy felfordulás. Ijedten kipattant a szemem és Zero-ra meredtem.

- Most mi a fenének kell üvöltened?! – toltam le dühösen, amiért elrontotta a reggeli hangulatom. – Felkeltem volna magamtól is.

- Azt kétlem – jelentette ki gúnyosan vigyorogva.

- Amúgy meg mit keresel itt? – váltottam témát.

- Késésben vagy kisasszony, apád küldött, hogy szóljak neked, mert már húsz perce készen kéne lenned és, hogy nézzem meg, nincs-e valami bajod. De ahogy látom, csak lusta voltál időben felkelni. Szép kezdet, mondhatom – tette hozzá rosszallóan. _Tehát már tudja!_

- Szóval már elmondta neked, Zero?

- Ja, nem mintha meglepett volna – adta a tudtomra közömbösen, - az igazgató mindenkit örökbe fogadna, ha tehetné. – Ez elég rosszul esett, de nem adtam meg neki azt az örömöt, hogy felhúzom magam a sértésein. Így csak ennyit mondtam:

- És te mit szólsz hozzá?

- Nekem aztán tök mindegy, hugi – hangsúlyozta ki az utolsó szót.

- Hé, a nagyanyád is lehetnék!

- Korban talán, de agyilag…

- Ezt meg mire véljem?! - De rám se hederítve az ajtó felé vette az irányt.

- Igyekezz, vagy én ráncigállak el a kapuig! – vetette hátra a válla felett.

- Csak ne olyan hevesen, öcsi! – kiáltottam utána, de már el is tűnt.

Gyorsan elkészültem, ezzel sosem volt gondom és néhány perc múlva a nagykapuhoz értem. Kaien már ott állt, sötétbarna, hosszú szövetkabátban és egy nagy szatyorral a kezében.

- Jó reggelt kicsim! Minden rendben?

- Igen, csak elaludtam, bocsánat.

- Semmi gond, előfordul az ilyen. Zero kedves volt veled? Tudod ő kicsit magának való, de legbelül nagyon rendes srác. – _Csak éppen rühelli a vámpírokat, amit egyáltalán nem szégyell a tudtomra adni, gondoltam. _Bár eddig egyetlen szóval sem említette, de tisztán kiérezni a szavaiból és modorából.

- Ó, hát persze. Igazi úriember – válaszoltam ironikusan és azért is, mert nem akartam újdonsült apukámat efféle tipikus testvéri ellenségeskedéssel fárasztani. – Indulhatunk?

- Természetesen – tárta ki nekem a kaput. – Tetszeni fog neked Sugarwood. Egy kellemes kisváros, amit még évszázadokkal ezelőtt az itt élő nemesi család alapított és a környező erdőkben őshonos juharfákról1 nevezett el.

Húsz perc séta és lépcsőzés után a hóval borított, aranyos kisvároshoz értünk. Az utcákat két-három emeletes, stílusukban a középkori fachwerk épületekre emlékeztető, virágos ablakú, felújított házak és szorosan rakott macskakövek díszítették. A főutcát két oldalról színes üzletsor vette körül. Volt még néhány templom és egy szökőkúttal kiegészített tágas főtér.

- Alkalomadtán itt hatalmas vásárokat rendeznek, amelyek magukba foglalják még a főutcát is. A következő farsangkor lesz - magyarázta Kaien. - Majd lenézhetünk, ha gondolod.

- Okés.

- Most viszont menjünk és vegyünk neked néhány ruhát és még ezt-azt! – Szokatlanul hangzott ez egy férfi szájából, de hát biztos Yuuki-val is eljár vásárolni. Elindultunk a főutca vége felé, ahol a városképet kissé megtörő, neoklasszicista épületben egy pláza foglalt helyet. – A modern világ mindenhol megveti a lábát – engedett előre a fotocellás ajtón. – Itt nem messze van egy Spar is – tájékoztatott.

Életemben nem láttam még ennyi üzletet egy helyen és vásároltam ennyit. Mikor még anyuék éltek sokkal kisebb volt a választék, ráadásul mi varrattuk a ruhák nagy részét. Most viszont körbejártuk a több száz négyzetméteres pláza minden négyzetcentiméterét és mondanom sem kell, hogy a néhány ruhából és ebből-abból néhány bőröndnyi lett és hordárt kellett rendelni, aki segít visszavinni őket a sulihoz.

- Áhhh – ült le Kaien kimerülten egy padra, - minden megvan?

- Hétköznapi ruhák, fehérnemű, fürdőruha, sulis cuccok, pont, pont, pont. Szerintem évekre elegendő holmit vettünk, apu. Köszi mindent, de most már elég lesz.

- Tudom, tudom, csak szerettem volna, hogy mindened meglegyen…

- Az már tegnapra meglett. – Erre elmosolyodott. – Az én csodálatos kislányom… Jól van, akkor most már csak az örökbefogadási papírokat kell elintézni és megrendelni az egyenruhádat a varrónőtől.

- Persze, de előtte nem eszünk valamit?

- Tényleg, már nemsokára négy óra. Keressünk valamit. – Ezután beültünk egy étterembe, elmentünk a gyámhivatalba, majd az okmányhivatalba személyit csináltatni, végül pedig a varrónőhöz.

Nem örültem, hogy a sötétkék egyenruhához ronda, fekete, fél combig érő zokni jár. Nem tetszett, ahogy a világos bőrömön állt. Jobban szerettem nejlonharisnyában, vagy anélkül lenni, de nem zoknit venni a szoknyához.

- Ne aggódj, kincsem. A karácsonyi szünetben gondolkodtam épp egy egyenruhareformon.

- ? – néztünk össze a varrónővel, aki épp méretet vett rólam.

- Sok lánynak nem tetszik a sötét zokni, így mostantól lehetőség van fehér, piros, vagy sötétkék zokni viselésére, hiszen ezek a színek mind megtalálhatóak az egyenruhán. És persze harisnyát is vehetsz alá, ha fázol. – Nem _akartam megemlíteni, hogy a harisnyát nem alá, hanem helyett viselném szívesebben. _– És nyáron, ha tényleg nagyon meleg van, akár még zokni nélkül is lehettek, de tényleg csak kánikulában.

- Szuper, köszi! - _Remélem, idén korán jön a nyár._ Miután leadtuk a rendelést mindhárom féle zoknira, visszaindultunk Kaien-hez vacsorázni.

- Izgalmas nap volt, mindent köszönök – hálálkodtam útközben forrócsokit kortyolgatva. Este Ichijou-val is megosztottam első igazi plázázásom élményét.

1 A juharfákból édes ízű juharszirupot lehet előállítani.


	11. Chapter 11

** – Zero**

_(Amelyben Katie mostohabátyja viselkedése ellenére valami egészen meglepőt tesz érte.)_

A csütörtök és a péntek viszonylag nyugodtan telt. Zerot alig láttam, de sajnos Aidou-t egyáltalán nem. A suliról, szabadidőről és más, komolyabb témákról beszélgettünk Ichijou-val, hogy jobban megismerjük egymást. Csütörtökön vacsorázni is elmentünk a városba, természetesen Kaien engedélyével. Utóbb említett apukám pedig a fennmaradó időben saját gyerekkoráról és vadászküldetéseiről mesélt, cserébe én is megosztottam vele néhány dolgot a tisztavérűekről és szokásaikról. Aztán péntek este az ebédlőasztalnál ülve, miután megint megköszöntem mindent, így szólt:

- Nagyon szívesen, Katie. Szólnál Zero-nak, hogy kész a vacsora?

- Persze – indultam illedelmesen egy hatalmas gombóccal a torkomban. _Tudom, hogy ezt meg fogom bánni. Abból a srácból csak úgy árad a vámpírok iránti gyűlölet._

Kiléptem a hideg szürkületbe és hirtelen nem tudtam merre induljak. _Vajon merre lehet most? Talán a szobájában? _A napszálló felé vettem az irányt, de amikor már elég közel értem a kapuhoz jeges szél csapott az arcomba és megtorpantam. Az ő szagát éreztem, de az nem a szálló felől jött. Követtem a fuvallat által hozott illatot és az iskolai kert egy eldugott részén találtam magam. És akkor mindent megértettem.

Zero félig a hóban fekve, félig egy fába kapaszkodva kínlódott, miközben magába fojtotta elviselhetetlen fájdalmát. A szeme újra és újra vörösen izzott fel._ Közel jár ahhoz, hogy E-szintűvé váljon._ _Hát ezért volt annyira ellenszenves velem. Mert megharapta egy hozzám hasonló, így most szenvedés számára minden perc, amit emberek között kell töltenie. Az a valaki megfosztotta az életétől és a kárhozatba vetette. Én sohasem tennék ilyet, kivéve, ha egyúttal teljesen átváltoztatnám az illetőt. De ez a magamfajta nem tett így és nem is ölte meg, tehát nem szomjúságból támadta meg. Az egyetlen ésszerű válasz, hogy bosszút akart állni rajta. De miért? Talán mégsem kéne sajnálnom?_

- Hé, Zero, mivel sértetted meg azt a tisztavérűt? – kérdeztem hidegen, mire meglepetten felkapta a fejét. Aztán dühösen rám morgott.

- Te meg mi a francot keresel itt? Amúgy meg semmi közöd hozzá! Tűnj el!

- Apád küldött, hogy szóljak neked, mert kész a vacsora, de ahogy látom, te ma kihagyod.

- Ha te is ott leszel, akkor biztosan. Most pedig takarodj, vagy különben – emelte rám egy a vadászok jelével ellátott pisztolyt. _Hát persze! Az ezüsthajú egy vadász. Miért is nem jöttem rá korábban, mikor annyira egyértelmű. A járása, a nézése, a hozzáállása, az, hogy tud a vámpírokról és egyáltalán nem fél tőlük. És már nincs vesztenivalója - _eszméltem rá.

- Még nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre – kaptam ki nagy megdöbbenésére egy fél másodperc alatt a kezéből a fegyvert és nyakához szegeztem egy tőrt, amit eddig mindig magamnál hordtam. Dühösen rám nézett. – Erre nem számítottál, igaz?

- Semmit sem mondok neked!

- Hát pedig nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy nincs más választásod – jelentettem ki fölényesen, de válaszolni már nem tudott, mert újabb fájdalmak rázták meg és húzták össze a testét. A szeme újra felizzott, a fiú pedig felordított. Fájdalma a fejemben visszhangzott és akaratom ellenére megsajnáltam. Átéreztem a helyzetét, hiszen néhány napja én is fájdalmakat és hasonló kiszolgáltatottságot éltem át.

De nekem ott volt Ichijou, _pont jókor talált rám_. Visszaemlékeztem, mennyire sokat jelentett számomra a kérés nélküli segítsége és jóindulata. _Talán most rajtam a sor, hogy segítsek valakin. _Eltettem a tőrt és aggódva a kínlódó Zero-ra néztem. Gyengéden felemeltem a fejét.

- Zero! Zero, semmi baj, ne aggódj, valahogy segítek neked…

- Mégis miről beszélsz?! – nyögte. – Hogy tudnál TE segíteni, és egyáltalán miért tennéd. A te fajtád csak ártani tud a világnak.

- Ez nem igaz, én…

- A te érdekedben az lenne a legjobb, ha megölnél, mert, ha jobban leszek, biztos lehetsz benne, hogy én végzek veled. Nehogy azt hidd, hogy majd szépen megvárom, amíg vissza változol és újabb embereket taszítasz a kárhozatba. – Erre ahelyett, hogy megsértődtem volna, csak még jobban megesett rajta a szívem. Sokkal rosszabb helyzetben van, mint én valaha leszek, mert épp azzá válik, ami ellen egész életében küzdött.

- Nem foglak megölni, és nem hagylak elveszni. Többet érsz annál, hogy szörnyetegként kivégezzenek.

- És ezt mégis hogy tervezed megtenni?

- Megkeresem a vámpírt, aki megharapott és… - Halvány remény láttam megcsillanni a szemében, de aztán elkomorodott.

- Hasztalan. Talán már rég meghalt.

- Ez nem olyan biztos, de addig is – Újra elővettem a tőrt és megvágtam a nyakam. – innod kell. Az éhség gyorsítja az átváltozást és talán az én vérem még most is több mint emberi. Azt mondják, ha tőled magasabb szintűből iszol, az hosszú ideig elegendő.

- Megőrültél?! Az éjjelisek kinyírnak, ha…

- Nem kell megtudniuk. És amúgy sem tartozik rájuk. – Furán nézett rám. – Én nem várom el, hogy úrnőjüknek tekintsenek. Az ilyesfajta imádatot ki nem állhatom. Viszont, ha sokáig vársz, még meggondolom magam.

Még néhány másodpercig némán és bizonytalanul meredt rám, majd engedve a vágynak megragadta a vállam, egy fatörzshöz nyomott és mikor elsöpörtem a hajam az útból inni kezdett. Sosem ittak belőlem ilyen sokáig. Fájt ugyan, de éreztem Zero megkönnyebbülését minden korty után. Finoman átkaroltam a hátát és közelebb húztam. Mikor abbahagyta már nyugodtabb volt, de úgy láttam kellemetlenül érzi magát.

- Hé, jobban vagy – kérdeztem, remélve, hogy igen. Zero lassan eltolt magától majd kezét leeresztve eltávolodott tőlem és értetlenül a szemembe nézett.

- Ezt meg miért csináltad. Hagytad, hogy igyak belőled, pedig én mindent megtettem, hogy…

- Hogy egy udvariatlan bunkónak tűnj?

- …hogy távol tartsalak magamtól.

- Micsoda?! Miért?

- Mióta reggel találkoztunk jobban kívántam a véred, mint eddig bármi mást. A kis történetedig nem jöttem rá, hogy miért olyan különleges, de aztán beugrott, hogy te nem félig vagy vámpír, hanem ember és vámpír is vagy egyszerre. – _Na, ez nekem is új, de tulajdonképpen van értelme. Az ezüsthajúnak kevesebb, mint egy óra alatt sikerült megfejtenie azt, amin én 50 éve agyalok. _– Ráadásul nálam magasabb rangú, ahogy említetted. Ha rád vetettem volna magam, Aidou biztosan ott helyben megölt volna. Másrészt, mivel vámpír vagy, ugyanúgy ki nem állhatlak, mint mindegyik másikat.

- Még most is?

- Ittam a véredből, na és?

- Na és?! Legalább hálás lehetnél, de mivel úgy látom erre képtelen vagy, legalább azt mond meg, hogy jobban vagy-e?

- Ja – vetette oda flegmán. – Jó a cucc. – _Ezt biztosan úgy értette, hogy a vérem többet segített neki, mint eddig bármi._

- Jól van, akkor mehetünk vacsorázni.

- Mondtam már, hogy nem megyek! – makacskodott.

- Jó, akkor elmondom…

- Ez nem fair! Te mondtad, hogy…

- Tehát akkor mégis jössz?

- Mmrrrrrr! – morogta, majd bosszúsan elindult rám se hederítve.

- Hé, várj, Zero! Ez a tiéd – nyújtottam felé a pisztolyát. – Legközelebb fogd erősebben. – Dühösen kikapta a kezemből.

- Te csak ne adj nekem tanácsot…, de amúgy, köszi – vált simábbá az arca. – A többi éjjelis már rég elpusztította volna.

- De én nem vagyok a többi éjjelis, erre már rájöhettél volna! – lettem kissé türelmetlen.

- Jó, jó, talán igazad van – kezdett végre barátságosabbá válni. - Ha nagyon akarod, útközben megoszthatom veled a történetem, de az nem lesz tündérmese.

- Nem is a tündérek érdekelnek…

- Rendben – indult el felém nézve, hogy kövessem. – Hét éve történt. – _Te jó ég! Hét éve késlelteti az átváltozást. A legtöbben két évig sem bírják. _– A szüleim, akik vámpírvadászok voltak, mert én egy ilyen családból származom, megbízást kaptak egy vámpír elpusztítására. Viszont a férfi még nem süllyedt le az E-szintre – _Akaratom ellenére Shinichi-re gondoltam és elkomolyodtam, _- ráadásul szeretője volt egy Hio Shizuka – _O-ó, ez nem lesz jó. _– nevű tisztavérűnek. Mondanom sem kell, hogy a hercegnő bosszúból megölte a szüleimet, elrabolta az öcsémet, nekem pedig ezt a búcsúajándékot adta. Néhány nap elteltével Kaien talált rám az erőben. Egyedül voltam, teljesen átfagytam ő pedig hazavitt és azóta törődik velem, tudatában annak, hogy bármikor átváltozhatok. Ez az, amiért elvállaltam, hogy prefektus leszek ezen az átkozott vámpírtanyán. Hogy valahogy megháláljam neki, és persze Yuuki-nak amit értem tettek.

- Most pedig minden percben átkozod a sorsot, amiért idáig jutottál – szűrtem le a lényeget.

- Valami olyasmi. Tudod, egy ideig Yuuki vérén éltem, amit sosem leszek képes megbocsátani magamnak, viszont egy idő után…

- …egy idő után már az ő vérével sem tudtad beérni. – Lassan bólintott. - Azért van még remény a számodra. Az a bizonyos hercegnő még életben van. Túlélte a Tanácsot és az országot járja.

- És akkor mi van? Ettől inkább csak idegesebb leszek!

- Ha megtudunk róla valami konkrétat, megkeressük és iszol a véréből.

- Szerinted az olyan egyszerű?!

- Azt nem mondtam, de semmi sem lehetetlen. Hidd el én eddig mindent megoldottam valahogy és ezt is meg fogom, csak idő kérdése.

- Na, ez az amiből nekem alig van! – Nyugtatásképp a vállára tettem a kezem.

- Ha az én véremet iszod, még évekig a D-szinten maradhatsz, de annál hamarabb megtaláljuk, úgyhogy ne aggódj.

- Könnyű azt mondani…

- Nyugi már, szünidő van, lazíts! Fél éven belül elintézem a Tanácsot és előkerítem ezt a Shizuká-t is.

- Biztos vagy te ebben? – kételkedett, mintha csak nagyzolni akarnék.

- Igen, nem ígérnék lehetetlent.

Ez alatt a házhoz értünk, ahol érezni lehetett a sült hús illatát. Mindketten nagyot szippantottunk belőle.

- Te tudod. Lenne azonban még valami, amit már korábban meg kellett volna tennem – mondta kissé bizonytalanul.

- És mi lenne az? – kérdeztem kíváncsian.


	12. Chapter 12

** – Hócsata**

_(Zero és Ichijou életükben először összefognak. Hogy miért, az egyértelmű.)_

- Üdv a családban, hugi! – kiáltotta, majd ravaszul elosont, de virág helyett egy vödör havat öntött a nyakamba. – Ez még csak a kezdet… - nevetett és hógolyókkal kezdett dobálni. Nem kellet sok idő, miután megelégeltem és én is visszadobáltam őt, kisebb-nagyobb sikerrel. Nemsokára eléggé bedühödtünk és dinnye nagyságú hólabdákkal bombáztuk a másikat, mikor egyszer csak: Puff! Egyik lövedékem egy harmadik személy fejének csapódott és egy ideges Ichijou feje bukkant elő a lehulló hóból.

- Jajj, ne haragudj Ichijou, nem láttam, hogy jössz – szabadkoztam, de ő ravaszul elmosolyodott.

- Semmi baj, Katie, szívesen beszállok – és olyan gyorsan dobott felém egy hógolyót, hogy védekezni sem tudtam.

- Ááú! Ezt még visszakapod – dobtam volna meg újra, de elugrott, így Zerot találtam el.

- Most védd magad, hugi! – válaszolta és már repültek is a golyók, majd miután mindenki-mindenki ellen meccs alakult ki, a nagy zajra kinyílt a bejárati ajtó és a kötényben kinéző Kaient törvényszerűen eltalálta néhány hógolyó.

- Hát ti meg mit csináltok, gyere…- Puff, puff, puff , eléggé meglepődött.

- Bocsi apu – próbáltam kuncogva, de megint nem működött.

- Na megállj csak, Katie kisasszony! – szállt be ő is a játékba. Sajnos a fiúk hamar megunták az egyéni harcot és összefogva ellenem a _három az egy ellen_ típusú leszámolást választották. Mikor már hóemberré váltam Ichijou megkérdezte feladom-e végre.

- SOHA! Nem győztök le fiúk – de mielőtt lehajolhattam volna további hóért egy vödörnagyságú golyó ledöntött a lábamról és arccal a hóba estem. Mire megfordultam, mind a hármam fölöttem álltak egy-egy hógolyóval a kezükben.

- Úgy tűnik, mégis nyerünk – vigyorgott Zero. Becsuktam a szemem, de nem történt semmi azon kívül, hogy elkezdtek röhögni.

- Hé, mi van? – kérdeztem idegesen.

- Hú de megijedtél! – cukkolt Ichijou.

- Úgy ám – tette hozzá Zero, majd vigyorogva felsegítettek.

- Jól van gyerekek – szólalt meg most a havas Kaien – most már menjünk vacsorázni! Ichijou, te is velünk tartasz?

- Igen, ez nagyszerű ötlet – bátorítottam.

- Nem is tudom – kezdte, - nem hiszem, hogy Zero örülne, ha…

- Nekem aztán tök mindegy – vágta rá Zero, ami nála annyit jelentett, hogy most az egyszer szívesen látunk. Biztos miattam csinálta.

- Hát akkor köszönöm, nagyon szívesen maradok – válaszolta szintén csuromvizes, smaragdszemű barátom.

Bent megszárítkoztunk és vacsora után kártyáztunk egy kicsit. Zero talán először ült le játszani egy, vagyis két vámpírral.

- Tulajdonképpen miattam jöttél errefelé? – kérdeztem Ichijou-t.

- Igen. Az a helyzet, hogy Shiki, a szobatársam és jó barátom, és még néhányan visszajöttek, szóval nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet lenne, ha továbbra is nálam aludnál. Nagyon sajnálom, mert igazán megkedveltelek, de jobb lenne ha…

- Semmi baj, megértem – mondtam kicsit szomorúan. – A többiek sok mindent összepletykálnának, ha egy lánnyal aludnál egy ágyban.

- MICSODA?! EGY ÁGYBAN?! – kiáltott fel Kaien idegesen. – Ti végig egy ágyban aludtatok? – Ichijou kellemetlenségében elpirult.

- Ugyan már, apu, szünet van, nagy az ágy és nem akartuk Shiki-ét összepiszkolni. Amúgy sem történt semmi! – Azt azért nem említettem, hogy néha még Aidou is becsatlakozott, mert ezek után biztosan kiverte volna a biztosítékot.

- Még szerencse! Tudjátok, milyen hisztit vágnának le a szülők, ha ez kiderülne?! – szidott le. - Már azzal is megszegtem a házirendet, hogy engedtelek titeket egy szobában aludni. Ez nem nyári tábor, hanem egy iskola, ezt jegyezzétek meg!

- Többé nem fordul elő – ígérte Ichijou.

- Ja, majd vigyázok – tettem hozzá.

- Na, jó, végül is még új vagy és nem tudhattad, Ichjou pedig segített neked – enyhült meg. – Viszont ezen túl vigyáznotok kell arra is, hogy a nappalisok ne lássanak titeket együtt, hiszen Katie is nappalis lesz. – Zero rám nézett, majd Kaien-re.

- Biztos vagy te ebben? Szerinted nem veszélyes az emberekre? _– Nem kevésbé, mint te – _tettem hozzá gondolatban.

- Megbízok Katie-ben – válaszolt Kaien vállamra téve a kezét. – De, ha mégis megszegni készülne a házirendet, akkor te majd megállítod, ugye Kiryu fiam?

- Abban biztos lehetsz – nézett újra rám, most már komoly arckifejezéssel.

- Én pedig vigyázok rá, hogy Katie ne mutatkozzon vámpírokkal – ígérte meg Ichijou. – A nappalis lányok…

- És fiúk – egészítette ki Zero.

- …leszednék a fejét.

- És én is odafigyelek majd, hiszen fontos, hogy minél több ember előtt rejtve maradjon a tikom – tettem hozzá.

- Redben gyerekek, most pedig ideje lenne aludni, Katie-nek legalábbis, hiszen holnap kezdődnek a felmérők. – Rám nézett. – Szeretném, ha nálam aludnál a szünet hátralévő részében.

- Rendben.

- Milyen felmérők?! – kérdezte Zero és Ichijou egyszerre.

- Ami eldönti, hogy Kati melyik évfolyamba fog járni. – Bólintottak.

- Meddig tartanak? – kérdezte Ichijou Kaient.

- Vasárnap délutánig.

- Akkor vasárnap délután találkozunk Katie – ígérte. Addig is sok szerencsét, bár szerintem nem lesz szükséged rá.

- Köszönöm. Hiányozni fogsz.

- Ugyan már, hiszen csak két nap – értetlenkedett Zero.

- Viszlát, kedvesem, jó éjt! – lépett ki a szabadba Ichijou.

- Jó éjt, Ichijou! Akkor vasárnap!

- Azt hiszem, én is megyek – jelentette ki Zero. – Aztán ne cseszd el nagyon, hugi!

- Nem fogom, öcsi! Jó éjt!

- Jó éjt, fiam – mondta Kaien is.

- Jó éjszakát. – Azzal ő is távozott, de utána rohantam.

- Zero!

- Mi az?

- Csak azt akarom, hogy tudd, ha bármikor szükséged van rám, csak szólnod kell, oké?

- Jól van, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy kivételt teszek majd veled a nappalis szabályokkal kapcsolatban.

- Nem is azért teszem, na, szia! – futottam vissza.

- Szia! – kiáltott most ő utánam.

- Annyira örülök, hogy jól kijöttök Zero-val – monda lefekvés előtt Kaien. Tudod neki általában sok idő kell, amíg megbízik másokban. Te pedig ráadásul vámpír vagy…

- Megtaláltuk a közös hangot – rendeztem le ennyivel, hallgatva a vérem felajánlásáról. Szerencsére Zero harapásának nyoma hamar elmúlt, így nem láthatta meg.

- Különleges lány vagy te, Katie – jelentette ki. - Mások könnyen megbíznak benned.

- Úgy gondolod?

- Hiszen Ichijou is azt tette a betörés ellenére, én is és most Zero is. Na meg Aidou… – _Aidou… Remélem egyszer megbocsát nekem._


	13. Chapter 13

** – A felmérő**

_(Amelyben Ichiju elszólja magát Aidou titkával kapcsolatban.)_

Szombat reggel frissen ébredtem, enyhe izgalommal a gyomromban. _Vajon mi lesz a felmérőben? Jó lenne nem eltolni, ahogy Zero is javasolta._

- Jó reggelt, Katie lányom! – ugrált be Kaien hozzám a vendégszobába egy hatalmas, teli tálcát tartva a kezében. – Ma van a nagy nap! Hoztam neked reggelit, hogy minden jól menjen.

- Ó, köszi, apu, de ennyit egy hét alatt sem ennék meg. – Csalódottság ült ki az arcára. – Viszont most sokkal éhesebb vagyok, mint általában – tettem hozzá, hogy örömet szerezzek neki.

Miután elkészültem Kaien átkísért a főépületbe.

- A felmérő megírásánál jelen lesz az a néhány tanár, aki összeállította. Én nem vettem részt benne, mert így nem foghatják rám, hogy kivételezek veled. A tesztet a fizikaiban fogod írni. – Nyitott be a korábban már meglátogatott előadóba. Egy nő, akiről később kiderült, hogy biosz-kémia szakos, és három férfi: egy matek-fizika, egy magyar-töri és egy több nyelvet is tanító nyelvtanár várt ránk.

- Jó reggelt! – kezdtem udvariasan. – Katie vagyok.

- Jó reggelt, Katie – mondták. – Akkor kezdjünk is hozzá – javasolta az egyik férfi. Az anyanyelvvel és a történelemmel kezdesz. – _Az utóbbival nem lesz gond_ – jelentettem ki magamban. Fura volt, hogy nem kérdeztek rá a teljes nevemre, és, hogy egyáltalán nem kérdezték, hogy eddig miért nem jártam suliba. _Valószínűleg Kaien kitalált egy elfogadható magyarázatot_, így nem agyaltam rajta sokáig.

- A segédeszközöket: atlasz, kötetek, számológép, satöbbi a melletted lévő padon találod. Ha bármi másra szükséged van, csak szólj – mondta Kaien. – Ha nem is tudok mindig itt lenni a teremben, az egyik kollégám átveszi a helyem.

- Rendben – egyeztem bele. – Kezdhetek?

- Az első feladatsor. Minden tantárgyra két órád van. Szünetre kimehetsz, de csak két tantárgy között. – Bólintottam. –Nyolc óra. Idő indul.

A japán nem volt könnyű, főleg a nyelvtani elemzés, de a fogalmazás szerintem egészen jól sikerült. Mindig is szerettem írni. A töri viszont gyerekjáték volt, hiszen az életem része. Csodálkozott is a töritanár, hogy atlasz nélkül tolom az évszámokat. Ő nem tudta, hogy 50 évem volt rá. Harmadiknak a matek következett. Ezt szeretem, mert mindennek az alapja. Itt sem használtam függvénytáblát, mert amíg a tanár később el nem magyarázta, fogalmam se volt mi az, a számológépet pedig csak ritkán vettem igénybe. Ettől eltekintve nem volt olyan példa, amelybe bele sem tudtam kezdeni. Végül, már késő délután volt a szünetek miatt, az angol és francia következett, ezekre összesen volt két és fél óra.

- Na, hogy ment? – érdeklődött Kaien a nap végén. – Elég erőd maradt holnapra is?

- Volt, ami nehéz volt, de szerintem nem lett rossz. Ja, és holnapig még kitartok.

- Ez a beszéd! A tanárok holnap estig kijavítják a dolgozatokat, és kiderül, melyik osztályba érdemes járnod.

Másnap reggel már kicsit fáradtabb voltam és, ha Kaien nem ver ki az ágyból, alaposan elkéstem volna. Ma reggel csak a tanárnő volt a teremben.

- Szia Katie. Most a biológiával kezdesz, majd a kollégám hozza a fizika tesztet is. A többiek a tegnapi írásodat javítják.

- Oké. – Leültem a padba és néhány másodperc múlva hozzá is láttam. A biológia talán az egyetlen olyan tárgy volt, ami megfogott. Jól tudtam ugyan az embertant, de a növények szaporodásánál elvesztettem a fonalat, továbbá a biokémia is kissé zavaros volt. _Ezzel eddig nem nagyon foglalkoztam. _A fizika és kémia már könnyebb volt. Ezekben azt szeretem a legjobban, hogy rengeteg az átfedés, talán több is, mint más természettudományok között. Az atom és anyagszerkezettel, hőtannal, elektrokémiával… mindkettő foglalkozik. Ezt Kaiennel is megosztottam az írás befejeztével. A végén még egy kísérletet is be kellett mutatnom, ami nagyon látványos volt. _Ez nem semmi _– gondoltam, mikor lila füst töltötte be a termet. A jódgőzt persze utána ki kellett szellőztetni.

- Itt a vége – jelentette ki a mat-fiz. tanár, miután a fizikára szánt idő is lejárt. – Volt, amit nem tudtál?

- Valójában nem. Néhol bekavart a sok adat, de utána mindig megoldottam.

- Örülök. Akkor viszlát este!

- Viszont látásra – siettem ki az ajtón, hogy elújságoljam Ichijou- nak a hétvégén történteket. A folyosón viszont Kaien megállított.

- Á, Katie kisasszony! Na, hogy mentek a természettudományok?

- A bioszon kívül nagyon jól. Szeretem őket, ahogy a törit is. Köszönöm a lehetőséget igazgató úr.

- Csak apu, és igazán nincs mit, ez a legkevesebb.

- De a suliban is apunak hívjalak?

- Talán azt mégsem kéne, de ma még nincs iskola, ugyebár – mondta vidáman. Amúgy hova siettél annyira?

- Csak Ichijou-hoz. Emlékszel? Megígérte, hogy ma délután találkozunk és bemutat a többieknek. – _Remélem Aidou már megbékélt._

- Hát, jó, de nagyon vigyázz magadra és nem csak azért, mert már megérkezett a nappalisok egy része és megláthatnak, hanem mert…

- Tudom, tudom, rá jöhetnek, ki vagyok, pont, pont, pont. Vigyázni fogok, apu. Szeretlek – pusziltam meg és elfutottam. Még azért utánam kiáltott.

- Hétkor eredményhirdetés nálam, ne késs!

- Okés! – fordultam vissza, de nem álltam meg a kertig. Ichijou a befagyott szökőkútnál várt rám. Fehér ruhájával és világos hajával, mintha odafestették volna. Mikor észrevett rám emelte almazöld tekintetét és mosolyogva kitárta a karját. Több se kellett nekem, vidáman az ölébe ugrottam, mire ő felkapott és megforgatott a levegőben.

- De jó, hogy újra látlak kedvesem! Úgy látom, jól ment a vizsga.

- Ja, nem volt egy légi hadművelet – nevettem.

- Örülök. Biztosan jó osztályba kerülsz.

- Remélem!

- Akkor most, ha szeretnéd, bemutatlak a többieknek.

- De még mennyire! Egész hétvégén erre vártam. – Felcsillant a szeme.

- Induljunk, erre! Már mind a szálláson vannak..

- Kaname is? – lettem kissé ideges.

- Nem, ő majd csak kedden ér vissza valami fontos megbeszélésről.

- Na és Aidou?

- Őt még nem láttam ma. Valószínűleg titokban vadászni ment…

- Hogy micsoda?! – Ekkor esett le Ihijou-nak, hogy elszólta magát és rémült arckifejezéssel gyorsan magyarázkodni kezdett:

- Igen, de tudod nem öli meg az embereket, hanem kitörli az emlékeiket és nagyon ritkán csinál ilyet, de tudod, ő nagyon nehezen bírja ki rendes vér nélkül, így néha muszáj, és… Kérlek, ne említsd ezt az igazgatónak, de főleg Kaname uramnak ne, mert, akkor Aidou-nak vége…de még azelőtt nekem lesz végem, mert elárultam a titkát… - Nevetni támadt kedvem, hogy általában nyugodt barátom így felhúzta magát.

- Nyugi, eszem ágában sincs beárulni sem őt, sem téged. Nem vagyok az fajta, csak meglepődtem, hogy még idáig nem bukott le.

- Igen, elég profin csinálja, az meg kell hagyni. Ha én csak egy korty emberi vért is innák, rögtön rájönne a fél esti tagozat.

- De, akkor hogyhogy te tudsz róla? – érdeklődtem.

- Tudod, nem vagyok büszke rá, de… Aidou-val gyakran kérünk egymástól tanácsot és egyszer megkeresett, hogy nem bírja tovább, de képtelen elhagyni ezért Kaname urat, így tulajdonképpen én javasoltam neki, hogy…

- Tessék?! Mármint ez…hihetetlen, de nem úgy… - nyugtattam újra. - Már értem miért vagy olyan ideges, te is benne vagy a dologban. – Szégyenében lesütötte a szemét. – Ezért mondtad a tóparton, hogy…?

- Hát nem elég egyértelmű?! Épphogy leszokom a gyilkolásról, máris valaki más vérszomját támogatom és falazok neki Kaname és az igazgató előtt. Nem színtiszta képmutatás ez? Úgy teszek, mintha a jó úton járnék, miközben tudom, hogy valaki ártatlanok vérét issza, de én ahelyett, hogy tennék valamit ellene…

- Ichijou! Ezt most rögtön hagyd abba. Egyáltalán nem erről van szó, szerintem dicséretes, hogy gondolkodás nélkül, kockázat mellett is segítesz a barátodnak. Az, hogy leszoktál a gyilkolásról nagyon helyes, de ha valaki nem öli meg az áldozatát, akkor nem olyan súlyos bűn a vérivás. Azt hallottam néhány ember még élvezi is… Viszont, ha beárulnád, vagy nem engednéd Aidou-t az lenne képmutatás azok után, amit a múltban tettél. Úgyhogy ne aggód emiatt, én nem ítéllek el, mert ettől még nem állsz a rossz oldalon. Jó ember vagy, ahogy a múltkor is mondtam. Együtt elintézzük a Tanácsot.

- Remélem, hogy igazad van, Katie – mondta, most már kissé nyugodtabban. – Tudod, alig egy hete ismerlek, mégis mintha évek óta barátok lennénk. Biztos, mert a kezdeti bonyodalom után annyira kedves vagy velem és mindenki mással. Még Zero is megkedvelt.

- Hát, köszi – kezdtem elpirulva – de ez azért is van, mert sok idő óta ti voltatok először ennyire rendesek hozzám, és tudod, hogy mindig kettőn áll a vásár, szóval magadnak is köszönheted… - de közben elértük a holdszálló ajtaját.

- És már itt is vagyunk! – kiáltotta immár lelkesen miközben kitárta nekem az ajtót. Említettem már, hogy mennyire jólesett az itteniek udvariassága. A Szabadokhoz képest itt nőnek érezhetem magam.


	14. Chapter 14

**– Az éjjelis gárda**

_(Amelyen kiderül, hogy a nemesek is tudnak lazítani, nem is akárhogy…)_

Újra beléptem a már jól ismert Holdszálló hatalmas ébenfaajtaján, de most nem a megszokott hangulat fogadott. A nyugodt elegancia mellett különös vibrálást éreztem a levegőben. Beljebb mentem, és nagy meglepetésemre valami megváltozott bennem. Az érzés kezdett ismerőssé válni, mintha mindig is ez vett volna körül.

_Hát persze! _– jutott eszembe. _A nemesek jelenléte. A D és C-szintűek helyett most újra a vámpírok legerősebbjei között találtam magam. Pont, ahogyan régen, amikor még egy kastélyban éltünk a családommal és a B-szintűek naponta felkeresetek minket. _Dühös voltam magamra, amiért nem ismertem fel rögtön a helyzetet, de félig ember létemmel nyugtattam magam. _A lényeg, hogy bár nem szeretem a rajongást (és ez most talán nem is fog kialakulni), jól érzem magam közöttük. Az enyéim között._

Ichijou bezárta mögöttünk az ajtót és a tágas előtér belseje felé vezetett, ahol még közelebbről szemügyre vehettem az ott tartózkodó vámpírokat, akik már az éjjelisek fehér egyenruháját viselték. _Vajon világos hajú barátom terelte össze őket a fogadásomra, vagy egyébként is a hallban lógnának?_

Sebesen végigmértem őket. Aidou nem volt közöttük. A kanapén egy alacsonyabb, répavörös hajú, kék szemű lány beszélgetett a mellette helyet foglaló, bordó hajú, szintén kékszemű fiúval. Úgy 16 évesnek látszottak és mindketten földöntúli szépséget sugároztak. Mögöttük egy markáns, nagyon magas srác állt, a legmagasabb az itt tartózkodók közül. Lángoló vörös frizurájával szívdöglesztően nézett ki. A legtávolabb egy magas, vékony, fakó hajú, gyönyörű, 18-nak kinéző lány állt kissé elszigetelődve a többiektől. Hátát a falnak döntve, elgondolkodva nézett maga elé. _Mint egy magányos, toronyba zárt hercegnő_ - gondoltam. Mindannyian lélegzetelállítóan néztek ki. Nem csoda, hogy a nappalisok megőrülnek tőlük, ahogy Kaien figyelmeztetett. A vámpírok felsőbb osztályainak (B és **A**) fiataljai túlzás nélkül a legszebbek a világon.

- Hé, srácok! – törte meg a nyugalmat Ichijou, mire minden szem rám szegeződött és kezdtem kicsit kellemetlenül érezni megam. – Szeretnék bemutatni nektek valakit! Ő itt – karolta át a nyakam egy kis időre – Katie, akivel a szünet alatt ismerkedtem meg. – _Könnyedén hallgatja el a kínos részleteket. _– Nagyon kedves lány… – Elpirultam. _ Hű, de kínos. _A vámpírok udvariasan felálltak, aki pedig nem ült, az közelebb jött. Még a fakó hájú lány is tett felém pár lépést. – Ők itt Rima Touya és Senri Shiki – mutatott a répavörös hajú lányra és a bordó hajú fiúra. A Shiki mosolyogva kezet rázott velem, de Rima, jelezve, hogy az nem lányokhoz illő inkább két puszit adott. Finom parfüm illatát éreztem rajta, amikor közelebb hajolt. – Ő pedig itt Kain Akatsuki – mutatott most a magas fiúra, aki némán bólintott. Láthatóan nem túlságosan izgatta fel a jelenlétem, ellenben a fakó hajú lánnyal, aki idegesen közelebb jött.

- Mégis ki ez a lány, Takuma?! Mert, hogy nem közülünk való, az egyértelmű. Nem is értem, hogy tudjátok ezt ilyen könnyen figyelmen kívül hagyni.

- És ő itt Ruka Souen – mutatta be a mogyoróbarna szemű lányt, aki erre csak még idegesebb lett. – Kérlek, légy egy kicsit kedvesebb – próbálkozott barátom, de hiába.

- Még is miért kellene? Hiszen ő nem…

- Ruka, kérlek –szólt rá Rima. – Ichijou úrfi nem hozna ide akárkit. Katie biztosan nem csak egy kíváncsi nappalis diák.

- Nem bizony – folytatta Ichijou, - Katie egy félvér, és bár a nappali tagozatra fog járni, attól még éppen annyira tartozik közénk, mint közéjük. Sőt még jobban is.

- Nem számít – fejezte be Ruka kurtán és felment a lépcsőn, gondolom a szobájába. – Ezért nem érte meg ébren maradni. – Eléggé rosszul esett a gorombasága, de nem hagytam, hogy ez látszódjon rajtam. _Biztosan neki is megvannak a maga problémái, talán több is, mint azt elsőre gondolnám._

- Na, de Ruka kisasszony…! – kiáltott utána Rima.

- Hagyd csak – nyugtattam, - ha nem lát szívesen, akkor jobb nem erőltetni. Viszont azért köszi, kedves volt tőled.

- Ó, igazán nincs mit! Azonban kérdeznék valamit, miért a nappali tagozatra iratkoztál be? – Kíváncsian nézett nagy, kék szemeivel, amitől olyan volt, mint egy édes kisgyerek.

- Igen, ezt én is szerettem volna megkérdezni – tette hozzá Shiki.

- Valójában… – kezdtem volna, de Ichijou közbe vágott, nehogy véletlenül elszóljam magam.

-…az igazgató döntött így. – _Úgy látszik ez a válasz kielégítette őket. Különös._

- Most, hogy ezt is tisztáztuk, miért nem ülünk le és játszunk egy kört? – kédezett minket Kain, aki először szólalt meg, mióta megjöttem.

- Remek ötlet, Akatsuki – értett egyet Shiki, azzal felvett az asztalról egy nagyobbacska kártyapaklit és keverni kezdte. A többiek leültek az asztal köré a kanapéra és Ichijou bíztatására én is úgy tettem.

- Tudod, hogy kell römi-t játszani Katie? – kérdezte a bordó hajú fiú, miután kiosztotta a lapokat.

- Nem igazán…

- Az egész nem túl bonyolult – kezdte Kain és miután elmagyarázta a szabályokat játszani kezdtünk.

- Ti tulajdonképpen csak ennyien vagytok az esti tagozaton? – kérdeztem néhány kör után.

- Nem, dehogy, ötvennél is többen…, ők csupán az én legjobb barátaim – válaszolta Ichijou.

- És az egyedüli nemesek – tette hozzá Shiki fennhéjázón.

- De Aidou valamiért most nincs itt – mondta Rima.

- És Kaname, meg Serien még nem érkeztek meg – magyrázta Ichijou, - csak néhány nap múlva térnek vissza.

- De csupán nyolcan vagyunk összesen – folytatta Rima.

- Mivel embervérről lemondani képes vámpírok nem akadnak minden családban – világosított fel Shiki.

- És még kevesebb olyan akad, aki a Cross Akadémiára járna tisztavérű ura kedvéért – fejezte be Kain. – Erre mind bólintottak.

- Ki kér valamit inni? – kérdezte Ichijou. – Úgy értem, valami igazit.

- Én kérek – mondták egyszerre. Először azt hittem, vérre gondol, de kellemesen csalódtam, mikor két üveg pezsgővel és poharakkal állított vissza. Rég nem ittam ilyet és ez ráadásul minőséginek tűnt.

- Katie, te is kérsz, ugye? – érdeklődött kedvesen.

- Hát persze! – válaszoltam. Gyorsan elfogyasztottuk mind a két üveggel, és Ichijou hozott még néhány üveg vörösbort, likőrt meg töményet, nehogy játék közben száraz maradjon a torkunk.

A römin kívül még számos franciakártya-játékot mutattak meg, és remekül szórakoztunk. Kain-nak hála játék közben ismerhettem meg új barátaimat. Nagyon tetszett, hogy a külsőleg régimódinak és unalmasnak tűnhető nemesek, valójában nagyon is tudnak lazítani.

Néhány óra agytorna után felhagytunk a kártyával és már kissé becsiccsentve folytattuk a játszmák alatt elkezdett beszélgetéseket. Sokat nevettünk és hülyültünk egymás idiótaságain, továbá kiderült, hogy Rima és Shiki modellkednek, Akatsuki-nak tűzzel kapcsolatos ereje van, Ichijuo pedig szenvedélyes manga gyűjtő. Én cserébe azt osztottam meg velük, hogy egyszerűen imádok táncolni akár elegáns bálról, akár lati táncklubról, vagy belvárosi diszkóról legyen szó. Sajnos viszont időm ne sok van rá. _A Tanácsot kell elpusztítanom. _Erre Shiki meglepő ötlettel állt elő.

- Van egy egész jó kis night klub a városban _(Sugarwood)_, ahol időnként fergeteges bulikat adnak. A következő szombaton lesz. Elmegyünk srácok?

- Még szép! – kiáltotta Rima önfeledten, Kain pedig bólintott.

- Jó hogy – értett egyet Ichijou is. – Ki nem hagynám!

- De mi van a kijárási tilalommal? – kérdeztem csodálkozva. – És egyáltalán hogyhogy ilyen italokat tarthattok a szálláson? Nem mintha zavarna, csak…értitek, a házirend…

- Az ránk nem igazán vonatkozik – kezdte Shiki, mire Rima hevesen bólogatni kezdett. – Úgy teszünk, mintha jól nevelt diákok lennénk, de csak a nappalisok miatt. Tulajdonképpen még évfolyamok sincsenek nálunk, egyszerre járunk órára, de nem is igazán tanulunk csak különféle kutatásokat végzünk…

- Azért tanulunk, Senri, elég sok mindent – oktatta ki Ichijou.

- Igen, az ügyeletes stréber – cukkolta vissza az előbbi.

- És a szabályok is vonatkoznak ránk, de mivel vigyázunk, hogy ne szegjük meg őket nyilvánosan, nem kerülünk bajba – magyarázta Ichijou.

- Ezt hogy érted? – kérdezted.

- Csak akkor iszunk, ha sem felügyelők, sem tanárok, sem senki, aki rossz szemmel nézi, nem tartózkodik a közelben,…

Shiki: Ahogyan most is.

Ichijou: Vigyázunk, hogy ne keltsünk feltűnést…

Rima: …így nyugodtan, vagyis őrülten bulizhatunk, amikor csak kedvünk tartja!

Kain: Azért nem mindig.

Shiki: És persze Icijou-val az élen, ha tehetjük, elszökünk a városba este. – Meglepetten bámultam rá, majd az említettre. – Oh, a kis szerény nem is említette?

Én: Mit kellett volna említenie?

Ichijou zavarban: Semmi különös, csak…

Shiki: …szőke barátom a Holdszálló legnagyobb partiarca. Bármelyik buliban képes felpörgetni a hangulatot. – Ichijou elpirult, mire nevetni kezdtem.

- Ezt nem is említetted, partiarc – szúrtam le.

Shiki: Szóval, akkor bennne vagy, Katie?

Rima: Igen, gyere el! – kérlelt.

Kain: Tényleg kár lenne kihagyni. Ilyenkor még Ruka is velünk tart. – Fájdalmas arckifejezéssel néztem rá. – Ne aggódj miatta! Először mindenkivel ilyen ellenséges, aztán felolvad a jég.

Ichijou: Szóval, hogy döntesz? Nem kell jönnöd, ha nem szeretnél, de hidd el fergeteges buli lesz.

Én: És mi van a bállal?

Kain: A bál után megyünk, úgy 1 óra körül, amikor beindulnak a dolgok odalenn.

Én: Oké! Szívesen elmegyek, köszi a meghívást.

Shiki: Ez magától értetődik.

Én az órámra pillantva: Most már viszont mennem kéne, 7 perc múlva 7 óra és az igazgató vár.

Rima: Szia, viszlát! De kérlek, az ivást ne emlísd előtte!

Én: Eszem ágában sincs! Nagyon jó volt veletek, remélem, még megismételjük!

Shiki: Feltétlenül. Viszlát mihamarabb!

Kain: További jó estét! - A fiúk újból kezet ráztak velem, Rima pedig megölelt

- Jó fej csaj vagy, csak stílusodon még csiszolni kéne – tanácsolta ruháimat nézve. Ha akarod, legközelebb adhatok néhány tippet.

- Oké, köszi, sziasztok! – léptem ki kissé dülöngélve a szabadba. Ichijou természetesen mellettem, hogy „hazáig" kísérjen. – Köszönök mindent, Ichijou! Ez a délután csodálatos volt.

- Örülök, hogy jól kijössz a többiekkel. Most viszont arra figyelj, hogy otthon igyál meg 4 deci vizet és Kaien ne vegyen észre semmit a délutáni szórakozásunkból. Nem lenne egy szép kezdet.

- Megpróbálom.

- Sok szerencsét, kedvesem – mondta a bejárati ajtóhoz érve. – Holnap találkozunk!

- Akkor holnap – öleltem meg. – Jó éjt! Szia!

- Jó éjszakát – fordult vissza. Izgalommal a gyomromban léptem be Kaien ajtaján. _Vajon, hogy teljesítettem._


	15. Chapter 15

** – Szobatársak**

_(Katie bebizonyítja, hogy ő az átlaggal ellentétben nem olyan lány, aki a látszat alapján ítél.)_

Izgalommal és kíváncsiság vegyes érzésével léptem át az igazgató nappalijának küszöbét. _Vajon mennyire toltam el a tesztet? _A szobában Kaien és még két tanár várt rám.

- Katie, kedvesem – kezdte Kaien, - foglalj helyet – mutatott a kanapéra. Feszengve leültem. – Először is meg kell említenem, hogy – _Ajjaj, ez rosszul kezdődik. _– a felmérőn remekül teljesítettél. – _Most ugye csak viccel? _– A matematika teszted hibátlan, jobbat írtál, mint sok végzős tette volna, a kémia majdnem száz százalék és a nyelvek is jól mentek. Az anyanyelvvel láthatóan nem volt sok problémád. A fizika és főleg a biológia dolgozatban már volt néhány hiba, de kifejezetten néhány feladattípusra vonatkozóan.

- Igen – tettem hozzá, - van néhány hiányosságom, olyan témakörök, amiknek még nem jártam utána.

- Mi is erre jutottunk – bólintott, - de ezzel semmi baj nincs, azért vagy itt, hogy behozd a lemaradást, és még így is lenyűgöztél minket. Az utolsó tantárgyról még nem is esett szó.

- A történelem… - mondtam izgulva – hogy sikerült? – Erre mindentudóan összenézett kollégáival, majd újra rám emelte mogyoróbarna tekintetét jelentős hatásszünetet tartva.

- Ó, Kaien, nyögd már ki végre – türelmetlenkedtem. – Nagyon rossz lett?

- Rossz?! – nevette el magát. – A fogalmazásoknál túllépted az adható pontszámot, annyi extra dolgot raktál bele, és még így is lényegre törő, valós és logikus esszéket írtál. A többi rész is hasonló, de egyszer sem találtunk felesleges, vagy nem odaillő dolgot. Az egyetlen negatívum, hogy a terjedelmet is jóval túllépted, de ha ettől most eltekintünk, akkor egyetemi szintű dolgozatot hoztál össze.

- Micsoda?! – csodálkoztam elkerekedett szájjal. – Pedig csak azt írtam bele, ami nyilvánvaló.

- Ami számodra nyilvánvaló, az a legtöbb diák számára távoli tudást jelent. És hozzá sem nyúltál az atlaszhoz – tette hozzá a töri tanár, akivel már a teszt előtt találkoztunk. – Bármelyik évfolyamba is mész, remélem, az én csoportomba kerülsz.

- Köszönöm – válaszoltam illedelmesen.

- Ugyan, hiszen csak magadnak köszönheted – szólalt meg most a biosz/kémia tanárnő. – És gratulálok a jó eredményekhez, a másik két kollégám nevében is, akik nem tudtak eljönni.

- Köszönöm.

- Most viszont ideje indulnunk – nézett a töri tanárra sejtelmesen. Valószínűleg járnak, vagy ilyesmi. Kaiennel elköszöntünk tőlük.

- De még nem is mondtad, hogy melyik osztályba fogok járni? – tettem fel a kérdést.

- Igen, mivel még én sem tudom. Nem egységes szinten állsz a tantárgyakból, ezt te is beláthatod. Viszont nem járhatsz egyszerre több évfolyamba.

- Akkor, mi legyen?

- Szeretném, ha te döntenél: biológiából és fizikából a másodikos anyagból vannak hiányosságaid, ettől eltekintve a végzősökhöz is járhatnál. Korban viszont kinézetre a harmadikosokhoz illessz. Mi legyen, kedvesem? – Nem sokat gondolkodtam, hiszen…

- Az a logikus, ha a másodikosokhoz iratkozom be, így könnyebb lesz bepótolni a hiányosságaimat, hiszen csak egy fél évvel maradtam le.

- Sejtettem, hogy így döntesz majd. És, ha úgy döntesz, jövőre is maradsz, a külsőd gondolom nem fog sokat változni.

- Így sem érdekel, hogy, ha most kicsit idősebbnek nézek ki náluk. Valójában sokkal…

- Jó, jó, de ezt majd a közeljövőben ne hangoztasd, kérlek!

- Oké.

- Mit szólnál, ha Yuuki és Zero osztályába járnál?

- Zero még csak másodikos? – hitetlenkedtem.

- Korban tényleg kicsit idősebb, 18, de későn kezdte az iskolát. A lényeg, hogy a te osztályod a második B lesz. – Bólintottam. – De van még egy kérdésem: humán, vagy reál tagozatra szeretnél járni. Tudom, hogy imádod a történelmet, de a tudományokból több újat tudnál tanulni.

- Én is így vélekedem. A történelem érdekességeit kódexekből és régi iratokból is meg lehet ismerni, a kísérletezéshez viszont eszközök kellenek.

- Jól van, akkor holnap reggel találkozunk a főbejáratnál, és felkísérlek a terembe – jelentette ki Kaien, miután a Napszálló kapujáig kísért. - Az első óra osztályfőnöki, így rögtön megismerheted Jagari Toga tanárurat. – _Ez a név, mintha már hallottam volna. De honnan ilyen ismerős? Végigfut a hideg a hátamon tőle. Mégis ki az a Jagari Toga?_ – Jagari régi barátom és csak helyettesíteni van itt, igaz már több mint három hónapja, ugyanis az eredeti osztályfőnök családi okok miatt van távol. Illemtant tanít veletek együtt még néhány osztálynak és az éjjeliseknek is. – Nagyra nyílt a szemem. _Tehát tud róluk?! Rólunk?! Így már nem is annyira fura, hogy ismerős a neve. Aki tud a vámpírokról, az előbb-utóbb beleártja magát az ügyeikbe. _Nem is sejtettem, mennyire beletrafáltam az igazságba előző kifejezésemmel. – De jobb lenne – tette hozzá előző arckifejezésemre reagálva, - ha kezdetben nem fednéd fel magad előtte. Nem arra célzok, hogy elárulna a Szövetségnek, de vannak bizonyos előítéletei a vámpírokkal szemben.

- Szövetség?! Az a szövetség, amit megszállt a Tanács? Úgy értem az a Tanács. – Némám bólintott.

- De hisz akkor a leendő osztályfőnököm egy…egy…VÁMPÍRVADÁSZ!

- Cssss – tette a számra a kezét Kaien, - még valaki meghallja. Csak ne kelts feltűnést és a titkod titok marad. Én sem ismertelek fel annak idején, emlékszel? Csak miután megtámadtál… Néhány nap múlva megbeszélem vele a dolgot, de addig is igyekezz jó benyomást kelteni.

- És mégis hogyan? Tettessem azt, hogy nem az ellenségem?!

- Én sem vagyok az ellenséged, pedig ugyan úgy vadász vagyok – oktatott ki.

- Ohó! Tehát mégsem vonult vissza? – kérdeztem szúrósan.

- Ez nem így működik. Jó ideje nem voltam küldetésen, de egy vadász mindig vadász marad – világosított fel.

- Úgy, ahogy egy született vámpír sem tud változtatni igazi kilétén – tettem hozzá.

- De a hozzáállásán igen! Most pedig induljunk. Bemutatlak a szobatársadnak. Ő is a te leendő osztályodba jár.

Kicsit sértődötten, amiért nem érti meg ellenszenvem, követtem a második emeletre. A szálló összesen hét szintes (pince+földszint+4 emelet+padlás) volt. Kaien bekopogott a 203-as szobába. - A holmidat már korábban átküldtem Zeroval. – mondta. _Képzelem milyen képet vághatott az ezüsthajú. Ha-ha._

Kinyílt az ajtó. Egy körülbelül velem egy magas, tehát az átlagnál kicsit magasabb, vékony, fakózöld hajú lány állt velünk szemben. Már hálóing volt rajta és szemüveget viselt. Hosszú haját egy copfba fonva hordta. Olyan igazi szürke kisegérnek tűnt. _Ezen majd változtatunk _– gondoltam. Ugyan is nekem, az átlaggal ellentétben, nem volt szokásom csak úgy átnézni az „embereken". Különösen a környezetemben élőkön.

- Üdvözlöm igazgató úr! – hajolt meg a lány félénken.

- Á, szia Brigit! – üdvözölte Kaien a tőle megszokott lelkességgel. – Had mutassam be az én Katie-met, az új szobatársad. Katie, ő itt Brigit Lee – mutatott most a lányra.

- Szia, Brigit Lee – nyújtott kezet nekem félénken új szobatársnőm.

- Helló, ööö Katie…

- Cross – tette hozzá Kaien.

- …Katie Cross vagyok. Örvendek – öleltem meg a kézfogás után nagy meglepetésére.

- Ööö…én is.

- Nahát, neked is angol kereszt neved van! Úgy érzem, jól megleszünk mi ketten – jelentettem ki vidáman.

- Hát akkor jó éjszakát gyerekek – köszönt el Kaien. – És Katie – tette hozzá figyelmeztetve – emlékezz, miben maradtunk! A szabályok rád is vonatkoznak!

- Persze, persze, tudom.

- Helyes! Akkor reggel várlak.

- Jó éjt, apu – adtam meg neki az örömet, mire fülig szaladt a szája.

- Szóval mióta is laktál egyedül? – kérdeztem Brigit-et, miután mindennel elkészülve ültem az ágyam szélén.

- Az év elejétől – válaszolta a már megszokott, vékonyka hangján. – tavaly elballagott a szobatársam és mivel jelenleg páratlan számú lány jár a suliba, egyedül maradtam.

- De nincsenek hármas szobák?

- Van néhány, de a lányoknak kényelmesebb kettesben és mivel volt még szabad szoba… - _Így téged kitettek. _– gondoltam magamban.

- De így legalább nem leszek egyedül! – jelentettem ki. Erre halvány mosoly szaladt át az arcán. Biztosan nem sokszor mondtak hasonlót neki.

Még sokáig csevegtünk, látszott is rajta, hogy inkább betartaná a takarodót, de én azt letudtam a villany leoltásával, és tovább faggattam. Brigit szerény és félénk lány volt, de kiszedtem belőle, ami érdekelt: a valódi énjét, legalábbis azt, aki szeretett volna lenni. Első látásra is kedves és hűséges típusnak ítéltem, de mivel a „nagymenő", beképzelt lányok elnyomták, elég önbizalom hiányos volt szegény.

Kiderült, hogy szereti a matekot, amiért mindig cikizi a többi lány, de mondtam neki, hogy én is, és, hogy a többiek csak irigyek, mert a logaritmust a latin ritmussal keverik össze, és a másodfokú egyenleteknél pedig mindig a lépcsőt keresik. Nem tudom, így van-e, de mindenesetre sikerült megnevettetnem Brigit-et, aki egy kis faluban nőtt fel, két húga és egy öccse van és sok cicája. Mindez várható volt.

Az éjjelisekről is mesélt és a tényről, hogy mindenki szerelmes beléjük. Ő kifejezetten Ichijou-ért van oda, de ez persze titok. _Legalább már megbízik bennem._ Úgy döntöttem, a tényt, hogy ismerem az éjjeliseket, főleg Ichijou-t, későbbi meglepetésnek tartogatom.

Utána áttértünk a hobbykra. Brigit szeret olvasni, biciklizni, klasszikus zenét hallgatni és fél a víztől.

- Ezen majd változtatunk – jelentettem ki. Az úszás szuper, főleg a végtelen óceánban. - Természetes, hogy kicsit meglepődött, mikor ezután elsoroltam neki, hogy én mennyi mindent szeretek csinálni, kezdve a harcművészetekkel, latin tánccal, szabadidős vadulással (amiből az elmúlt időszakban elég kevés akadt), a régi történelmi források kutatásán keresztül, egészen a lovaglásig.

- Hűha, van olyan dolog, amit még nem próbáltál ki? – csodálkozott. – Én például sosem mernék a közelébe menni egy akkora állatnak, mint a ló, nem hogy felülni rá. – Felcsillant a szemem.

- Ha jól tudom, az akadémiának vannak lovai.

- Mire célzol? – kérdezte ijedten. – Azok az igazgató saját lovai. Diákok nem használhatják őket.

- Igen, de elfelejted, hogy az igazgató az apám.

- Tényleg…nem is tudtam, hogy van még egy lánya…

- Ja, ez hosszú történet. Ő nem az édesapám, de legalább annyira szeret. – Kimondhatatlanul jó volt ezt ilyen biztosan állítani.

- És mi történt az igazival? – tért rá rögtön a lényegre.

- A szüleim meghaltak. Már sok éve…

- Ó, sajnálom, nem akartam… - kért volna rögtön elnézést.

- Rá se ránts, nem a te hibád. És különben is, már túltettem magam rajta. Kaien, akarom mondani Cross úr segített túllépnem a múlton. Nélküle, most nem lennék itt.

- Értem – válaszolta lesütött szemmel. – Az igazgató eddig is nagyon rendes embernek tűnt.

- Holnap pedig lovagolni fogunk! – jelentettem ki vidám, de ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. Már tényleg nagyon hiányoztak kedvenc hátasaim.

- Micsoda?! Én biztosan nem! – ellenkezett Brigit, de örültem, hogy végre kezd feloldódni. _Ez az! Mutasd ki az érzéseid, csajszi!_

- Dehogynem! Meglátod, tetszeni fog!

- Nem, én nem megyek!

- De igen, jössz! –nekidobtam egy párnát, és mikor láttam, hogy nem reagál ment a következő is. – Csak gyáva vagy.

- Nem igaz – dobott vissza egy párnát. _Na végre!_

- Hé, te meg mit művelsz – folytattam a párnacsatát, mire ő is nevetve beszállt. Jó kis szórakozásunknak az lett a vége, hogy a nagy nevetgélésre benyitott az ügyeletes tanár és alaposan leszidott minket. Alig bírtuk magunkba fojtani a nevetést, amíg megfelelő távolságba nem került.

- Ha-ha, ez meleg volt. Apu biztosan nem díjazná.

- Sosem csináltam még ilyet – jelentette ki Brigit, - de ez nagyszerű volt.

- Akkor benne vagy a holnapiban, az még kétszer ilyen jó lesz!

- Nincs lovaglónadrágom…

- Majd adok kölcsön, de egyébként farmer is megfelel.

- Na jó – adta be végül a derekát. De csak lassan menjünk majd, légyszi!

- Kezdetben – mosolyogtam ravaszul.

- Katie? – kérdezte halkan, kinézve az ablakon, amikor már az ágyban feküdtünk. A Hold sárga fénye bevilágított a szobába és ezernyi ragyogó csillag tette még varázslatosabbá a téli égboltot. – Miért vagy velem ilyen kedves? – _Mintha magamat hallanám, amikor Ichijou-val találkoztam._

- Hát milyen legyek? – idéztem barátom szavait. – Te is kedves vagy velem. Amikor az akadémiára jöttem megtanultam, hogy a kedvességnek viszont nem kell, hogy konkrét oka legyen. Inkább arra a kérdésre koncentrálj, hogy miért ne lennék ilyen veled?

- Hát…ö…

- Ne válaszolj, költői kérdés volt. Jó éjt, Brigit!

- Jó éjt, Katie – mondta megilletődve.

Mindketten új reményekkel telve vártuk a holnapot. _Holnaptól új életet kezdek! Egy sokkal jobbat, mert lesz, aki mellettem áll. _Éreztem, hogy ő is így érez.


	16. Chapter 16

** – Az első nap**

_(Katie egy korai bonyodalom után végre rendezi kapcsolatát Zero-val és Brigit, félelmei ellenére, lóra száll.)_

Reggel csodásan ébredtem, vagyis ébredtem volna, ha nincs az az éktelen dörömbölés az ajtónkon. Brigit riadtan ült fel az ágyban és kapott a takarója után, amit az álláig felhúzott, mindezt a másodperc tört része alatt. Én vele ellentétben dühösen másztam ki a párnáim közül és indultam el az ajtó felé.

- Ne tedd! – kiáltott utánam újdonsült barátnőm. – Lehet, hogy az életünkre tör!

- Az lenne a jobbik eset – jelentettem ki idegesen, Brigit nagy megdöbbenésére, amikor kitártam az ajtót, - mert akkor behúzhatnék neki egy jó nagyot! – vágtam indulatosan Zero képébe, aki láthatóan türelmetlenül várakozott az ajtó másik oldalán. A kijelentésemre ravaszul elmosolyodott.

- Így is megteheted, de akár eltalálsz, akár nem…

- Na, ne gúnyolódj velem!

- …abban nem lesz köszönet, **hugi**!

- Nagyon humoros – ironizáltam. – Másodszor vertél ki az ágyból… - toltam le.

- Te pedig másodszor aludtál el…és, ha jól látom, már másokat is a rossz útra csábítasz – nézett Brigit-re.

- Egyáltalán minek jöttél? Mostantól te leszel a privát ébresztőbizottságom? – Megint ravaszul elmosolyodott. _Kellett nekem ötleteket adni!_ – szidtam le magam.

- Ha ilyen szépen kéred, még az se kizárt. Egyébként az igazgató küldött az egyenruháddal. Ma hajnalban érkezett – nyújtott át egy nagyobbacska csomagot.

- Úgy látszik, nem úszom meg az apácaruhát…

- Nem bizony – vigyorgott Zero.

- Hé – vágtam vállba az öklömmel. – Nem vicces!

- De bizony az, hugi. – _Miért kell ezt mindig hangsúlyoznia?!_

- Tulajdonképpen én vagyok az idősebb. És köszi a mai és tegnapi ruhaszállítást, – vágtam vissza – **öcsi**! - _Áhá, ez betalált! _Zero feje rákvörös lett.

- Tudod, kivel szórakozz! Nem vagyok a csicskásod! – fordított dühösen hátat.

- Hát persze, hogy nem, öcsikém – mondtam mézes-mázos hangon, megadva neki a kegyelemdöfést.

- Na várj csak, ezt még visszakapod! – vetette hátra ökölbe szorított kézzel.

- Arra kíváncsi leszek! – kiáltottam utána, de legbelül éreztem, hogy komolyan megsértettem a büszkeségét, így ki kell majd engesztelnem, minél hamarabb.

- Nahát, jól megmondtad annak az undok Zero-nak! – lelkendezett Brigit. - De azzal ugye tisztában vagy, hogy ő az egyik prefektus?

- Hogy micsoda Zero?! – hüledeztem, bár a szó jelentése nem volt ismeretlen számomra.

- Pre-fek-tus. Azaz elöljáró, vagy felügyelő, ahogy mi emlegetjük. Ketten vannak és karszalagot viselnek. A másik Cross Yuuki. – _Ez mondjuk logikus. A diri gyerekei. Talán akkor én is az leszek?_

- Igen, ezt értem, de mégis miben nyilvánul meg az ő tevékenységük.

- A tanárok mellett arra vigyáznak, hogy egy diák se szegje meg a házirendet. Főleg az éjjelisekkel kapcsolatos szabályokat. – _Tehát ezért viselkedik mindig olyan fölényesen Zero. Megszokta, hogy parancsolgat a diákoknak. _– Senkit nem engednek az éjjelis diákok közelébe, és este nem hagyhatjuk el a kollégium területét.

- Ők meg kint járőröznek hajnalig – szűrtem le a lényeget.

- Igen, talán ettől olyan morcos mindig a Kiryu fiú. – Elnevettük magunkat.

- Ja, igazad van.

- És az egyenruha egyébként kibírható. Az apácáknak nem lehet ki a combjuk a szoknyából – nyugtatott Brigit.

- Viccelsz? Még a bokájuk sem. – Megint nevetni kezdtünk.

Felöltöztünk, majd reggeli előtt Brigit nem bírt megállni egy kérdést.

- Hogyhogy piros zokni van rajtad?

- Úgy döntöttem, az első napom egy ütős színnel kezdem. Talán nem áll jól?

- De, csodálatosan nézel ki…de ez nem szabályszerűtlen?

- Nem. Kaien úgy döntött, ezen túl fehér, piros és sötétkék zoknit is lehet hordani, ahelyett a ronda fekete helyett. Már szerintem rendelt is a lányoknak minden színből.

- Tényleg? – kérdezte reménykedve.

- Igen, de addig, amíg megkapod, kölcsönadhatom például a fehéret.

- Ugyan, nem hinném, hogy…

- De igen! Legalább ma különlegesek leszünk! Tessék – adtam oda.

- Mit szólnak majd a többiek? – kérdezte útközben.

- Mit szólnának. Semmi közük hozzá. Érezd jól magad a bőrödben, Brigit.

- Megpróbálom. És te, hogy vagy. Úgy értem nem izgulsz egy kicsit?

- Nem csak kicsit, de hát majd túl leszek rajta.

- Ne félj, igazából nem olyan vészes. Szerintem téged nem fognak cikizni…

- Teszek a többiekre – válaszoltam kicsit ingerülten, mire összerezzent. – Ne haragudj. Nem akartam rád ijeszteni.

- Nem gond, csak azt hittem, hogy…

- Nem. Én leginkább Jagari miatt aggódom. Olyan ismerős a neve. Negatívan ismerős, de nem tudom, honnan.

- Ó, hát tőle nem kell félned. Bár nagyon szigorú, de ha csendben maradsz és figyelsz az óráján, akkor túl lehet élni.

- Hát azért a középiskolát elsősorban nem túlélni kell. – oktatott ki minket Kaien, akit észre sem vettünk, mikor beléptünk a főépület bejáratán. – Jó reggelt kisasszonyok!

- Jó reggelt, igazgató úr – hajtotta le barátnőm a fejét.

- Jó reggelt – üdvözöltem. – A teremben találkozunk, Brigit! Remélem, melletted ülök majd. – Erre vidáman elszaladt a terem felé.

- Látom, sikerült összebarátkoznotok.

- Igen, kedves lány, csak kicsit félénk.

- De gondolom, te ezen változtatni szeretnél, igaz?

- Eltaláltad! Talán baj?

- Nem, amíg nem ütközöl a házirendbe. … Na és, milyen az egyenruha? – érdeklődött.

- Tűrhető. Jobban áll, mint gondoltam…!

- Még annál is jobban, kedvesem! Na, most pedig indulás, mert még a végén elkésel. Zero említette, hogy elaludtál. – _Zero, az átkozott!_

- Többet nem fordul elő – szabadkoztam, mire megszólalt a csengő.

- Remélem is, de most már tényleg igyekezzünk. Jagari nem lesz épp elragadtatva, hogy már az első nap elkésel. – Nagy, ártatlan szemekkel néztem rá. – Na, jó, most az egyszer elviszem helyetted a balhét – ajánlotta és felráncigált a másodikra, majd a folyosó közepe táján megállt egy terem előtt. – Ez a második B terme, a 2-18-as. A 2 az emeletet jelenti. A födszinet 0-val jelöljük és így tovább…

- Apu – kezdtem halkan.

- Igen kincsem? – mosolygott. – Talán félsz?

- Nem – füllentettem. _Hogy egy majdnem kétszáz éves vámpír félne? _– Csak amiatt a Jagari miatt aggódom.

- Tőle igazán nem kell tartanod, de ha megfogadsz egy jó tanácsot, akkor Jagari Tanár Úrnak szólítod, engem pedig az iskolában csak igazgatóként, legfeljebb apuként emlegetsz.

- Igen is, Kaien – viccelődtem.

- Na, elég, most pedig nyomás befele, Jagari még az én fejem is leszedi a végén.

Bekopogott az ajtón.

- Igen? Ki az? – hallottam bentről egy férfi, várakozásom ellenére, ismeretlen, komoly hangját.

- Én vagyok az, Kaien.

- Gyere be!

Kaien kinyitotta az ajtót, mire az egész osztály vigyáz állásba kapta magát.

- Jó reggelt, igazgatóúr!

- Jó reggelt gyerekek – válaszolt Kaien. –Látom, a tanár úr jó munkát végzett – nézett végig a szabályos rendben sorakozó diákokon.

- Most már leülhettek – szólalt meg újból Jagari. Mindenki lehuppant, majd kihúzta magát. – Miben lehetek a segítségedre, Kaien? – kérdezte.

- Először is elnézést a zavarásért…

- Ugyan, csak most kezdtünk igazán belelendülni – jelentette ki most már barátságosabban.

- Szóval szeretnék neked bemutatni egy új diákot, akiről már reggel beszéltem.

- Igen, tényleg – jutott eszébe Jagarinak.

- Ő itt Katie Cross és a te osztályodba fog járni. – Szokatlan volt, hogy az ő nevén mutat be, deez csak óvintézkedés, nehogy valaki felismerjen az igazi nevemről. _Ezután én is ezt használom majd _– döntöttem el.

- Üdvözöllek Katie – mondta Jagari, egy magas, kékesfekete hajú és… félszemű ember. Hosszú, barna kabátot és bőrcsizmát viselt egy cowboykalappal a fején. _Tiszta vadnyugati seriff-vadász. Biztos fegyver is van nála._ - remélem, jól fogod érezni magad az osztályban. Foglalj helyet, kérlek. Az órarended szünetben odaadom.

- Igenis, tanár úr – gyakoroltam az illedelmességet és Kaien-től elköszönve elindultam a padok felé. A többiek kíváncsian kémleltek, de én kiszúrtam Brigit-et, aki természetesen egyedül ült az ablak mellett és néhány agyonsminkelt lány megdöbbenésére mellé ültem.

- Szia – kezdtem.

- Szia – válaszolt boldogan.

Kaien ekkor elhagyta a termet és Jagari bezárta utána az ajtót.

- Most pedig gyere ki, és mutatkozz be, kérlek, az osztálynak! – szólított fel. _Túl simán is ment volna, ha békén hagy._

- Sziasztok – kezdtem az osztályhoz fordulva. – Cathr…Katie Cross vagyok, örülök, hogy megismerhetlek titeket. Reálos leszek, és remélem, jól kijövünk majd. – Nem tudtam, mi mást mondhatnék. Jagari segített ki.

- Van valakinek kérdése?

Várakozásaim ellenére temérdek kéz lendült a magasba.

- Honnan jöttél? – hangzott az első kérdés.

- Északról – tudtam le ennyivel.

- Hogyhogy nem az apukáddal éltél?

- Cross úr nem az igazi apám. A szülein meghaltak – mondtam szomorúan.

- Ó, elnézést, sajnálom…

- Nem tudhattad. Még kérdés? – vidultam fel látva, hogy így érdeklődnek irántam, bár leginkább a fiúk, féltékennyé téve az osztály lányait. Kivéve persze Bridgit-et, aki büszke volt, hogy ilyen barátnője van.

- Hova jártál eddig suliba?

- Magántanárhoz jártam. – _Nem mindig, de minek bonyolítsam?_

- Hűűű… - hallatszott minden felől.

- És mit csinálsz a szabadidődben?

- Hát elég sok mindent: olvasok, lovagolok, táncolok, zenét hallgatok…

- Milyen zenét?

- És milyen táncot? – Erre elsoroltam vagy ötven zenei műfajt és egy tucat táncot.

- Hű, te aztán sokoldalú vagy! És mit csinálsz még?

- Szeretek vízparton napozni és bírom a harcművészeteket…

- Azta, egy verekedős csaj!

- Nagyon tuti! – szólt be néhány fiú. Egyikük nagyon a lényegre tört.

- Na és van barátod? – erre a többiek is belelkesültek.

- Esetleg férjed?

- Hülye! – tolták le az előző kérdés feltevőjét.

- Jössz a szombati bálba?

- Járnál velem?

- Na, most már elég lesz, fiúk – szólt rájuk Jagari, megmentve a kínos kérdésektől. Mert mit is válaszolhattam volna? Aidou hat napja hozzám se szól. Nem is nagyon láttam. Honnan tudnám, hogy mi van jelenleg köztünk?

- Igenis, tanár úr – válaszolták lemondóan kórusban.

- Köszönöm – suttogtam Jagari felé és a helyemre mentem.

- Folytassuk az órát. Mivel a hivatalos részt az óra elején letudtuk, akár egy kis illemtannal is folytathatnánk. – Egyértelmű sóhajok hangzottak mindenfelől. – Vagy talán van valakinek valami szörnyen fontos élménye, amit meg szeretne osztani az osztállyal? – Erre persze nemleges válasz várt volna, de néhány nagyképű csaj és egy mókamester fiú kérés nélkül mesélni kezdtek sí élményeikről.

Az illemtanra csak a következő órán került sor. Halálunalmas volt, de igyekeztem figyelni. A többi óra már érdekesebb volt. Angolon érvelni kellett egy izgalmas témában, kémián kísérleteztünk, a biosszal és irodalommal sem volt különösebb gond. A történelmet Breadson tanár úr tanította, akit a tesztírás előtt sikerült megismernem. Rögtön elmosolyodott, amikor meglátott, amit a többiek ki is szúrtak, de nem izgatott. Szokatlan volt leckékbe szorítva tanulni a történelmet, de hamar belejöttem.

Az utolsó óra duplamatek volt a reálosoknak. A többiek nyafogtak, de szerintem nehéz helyett inkább kissé unalmas volt. Ez a vámpírlét velejárója. _Hogy lehet egy feladatot harmadszorra sem megérteni?_ Csak a szintén reálos Brigit volt az én álláspontomon.

Egyik szünetben egy karszalagos, tőlem alacsonyabb, barna hajú és szemű lány jött oda hozzám. _Yuuki az_ – gondoltam.

- Szia, Cross Yuuki vagyok. Az igazgató már mesélt rólad. Ne haragudj, hogy eddig nem jöttem ide…

- Semmi baj, megértem, hogy felügyelőként sok dolgod volt.

- Igen, valóban. Szóval csak annyi, hogy üdv a családban és örülök, hogy egy osztályba járunk.

- Én viszont nem – jött oda Zero rosszkedvűen.

- Ugyan Zero, légy már kedvesebb az új testvérünkkel – kérlelte Yuuki. Erre morogva faképnél hagyott minket.

- Na, de Zero…

- Hagyd csak, az én hibám, reggel megsértettem.

- Mi?! Ti már ismeritek egymást?

- I-igen. Múlt kedd óta.

- Értem. Ha szükséged van valamire, csak szólj! Szívesen segítek – ajánlotta fel kedvesen.

- Köszönöm Yuuki – öleltem meg. – Remélem lesz alkalmam jobban megismerni az új tesómat.

- Természetesen, de most rohannom kell, azok a lányok ott már megint tiltott helyre mennek.

- Mi lenne, ha matekon beszélgetnénk?

- Ó, nekem ma nincs matekom, nem vagyok reálos.

- De még humánnak is elég béna – tette hozzá egy szemüveges fiú, gondolom az osztálytitkár.

- De mit szólnál a vacsorához? –javasolta. - Az igazg…vagyis apu ragaszkodik a közös vacsorákhoz.

- Rendben! Akkor este találkozunk.

- Viszlát – rohant el.

- Helló – kiáltottam.

- Te Brigit – kérdeztem, hogy végre megtörjem a kínos csendet, miközben az igazgató házától tartottunk az istálló felé, ugyanis szuper apukám megengedte, hogy kilovagoljunk. „De csak, ha Zero vagy Yuuki elkísér titeket." – jelentette ki Kaien, és mivel Yuuki természetesen nem ért rá, na meg nem is nagyon van oda a lovakért, ahogy megtudtam, így most morcos Zero-val hármasban caplattunk a fűben. – mióta festeted a hajad?

- Tessék?! – csodálkozott. – Én nem festetem a hajam.

- Ez meg hogy lehet, a zöld nem természetes szín, legalábbis én még nem találkoztam természetes zöld hajú lánnyal.

- Igen, ezzel a többiek is piszkálnak…

- Nem úgy akartam…

- Tudom. Viszont én anyukámtól örököltem, aki a nagymamámtól, és így tovább. A családunkban sok az ilyen hajú nő és egypár férfi is akad.

- Hiszek neked – jelentettem ki. – De most gyerünk a lovakhoz! – futottam előre őt is magammal rántva.

Az istállóban összesen nyolc ló volt. Kaien és néhány barátja lovagolta őket. Egy tüzes, vörösesbarna-pej csődörrel lovagoltam ki, aki mint megtudtam, a diri kedvenc lova. Zeronak, mint említette, saját lova van. Egy hatalmas, szürke kanca. Brigit egy szelíd, fekete frízet kapott és kezdeti félelmét leküzdve egész jól belejött, de az ügetésnél nem jutott tovább.

- Nekem egyenlőre ennyi elég – jelentette ki egy óra után. – Köszönöm a lehetőséget Katie! Fantasztikus volt, de már sajog a lábam.

- Örülök! Induljunk vissza.

- De nem kell miattam kihagynod a vágtát. Nyugodtan menj el, majd este találkozunk.

- Ha tényleg nem bánod? – kérdeztem rá, amikor visszaértünk az istállóhoz.

- Nem – rázta a fejét. – Kösz, hogy visszakísértetek.

- Szóra sem érdemes – mondtam. – Viszlát – fordítottam meg a lovam és vágtattam el a kapu felé.

- Szia!

- Hé, várj meg! – kiáltott utánam Zero szigorúan, aki egész idő alatt először szólalt meg. – Én is megyek. Csak nem gondoltad, hogy egyedül elengednélek? Még meglépsz itt nekem.

- Akkor gyere – egyeztem bele kurtán.

Hatalmas, mégis kecses lovával hamar utolérte az én csődöröm. Fej-fej mellett vágtattunk ki a szabadba, egyre gyorsabban, mígnem a mezőn galoppozni kezdtünk. A lovak nagyon játékos kedvükben voltak, alig bírtuk visszafogni őket.

Versenyezni kezdtünk. Már korábban feltűnt, hogy Zero odavan a lovakért. Talán jobban, mint én. A lovon töltött idő alatt sokkal nyugodtabbnak és kiegyensúlyozottabbnak látszott. És bár eddig alig szólt pár szót, némi vidámságot véltem az arcán felfedezni, amikor begyorsítottunk.

- Hé, lassíts! – kiáltottam utána, mikor a hegynek fölfelé vettük az irányt. – Lemaradok.

- Azt várhatod! – vágtatott előre, láthatóan kitörő boldogsággal. _Jó végre ilyennek látni!_

Még sokáig vágtattunk a fák között, hegyi ösvényeken bolyongva, aztán egy kis patakot átugratva egy tisztásra értünk. Kimerülten fékezett le előttem, mire követtem.

- Csak kell a lovamnak egy kis pihenés – magyarázta.

- Aha – gúnyolódtam, - az enyémnek is. – Elnevette magát.

- Akkor azt ajánlom, kössük ki a lovakat egy fához a víz mellé.

- Rendben.

- Gyere velem – mondta utána. _Talán megint szomjas? _Eldöntöttem, hogy újra adok neki a véremből. _Bármikor, amikor szükséges._

Felkapaszkodtunk egy kopár sziklára a tisztás végén. Zero előre ment és felhúzott.

- Nahát, ezt a lovagias oldaladat még nem volt szerencsém megismerni – csodálkoztam.

- Még elég sok oldalam nem ismered – tudta le ennyivel.

- Akkor mért nem mutatod meg őket?

- Mi értelme?

- Hogy mi? Hát nagyon sok. Például, nem tartanálak egy faragatlan bunkónak.

- Nyomós érv – nevetett. _Hihetetlen! _Felültem mellé a szikla tetejére, ami a hegy csúcsa is volt egyben, jöttem rá. Mégsem céltalanul bolyongtunk az erdőben, Zero kezdettől ide akart jönni.

- Csodálatos ez a hely. És a kilátás mesés – mondtam a lenyugvóban lévő napot és az alattunk elterülő tájat nézve. – Köszönöm, hogy elhoztál ide.

- Nem miattad jöttem, csak nem hagyhattalak egyedül, így magammal hoztalak – jelentette ki közömbösen, de én tudtam, hogy ez nem igaz. Néhány percig néma csendben hallgattuk a madarakat és merültünk el a késődélutáni táj látványában.

- Hé, Zero? – kérdeztem zavarban.

- Igen? Csak nem tériszonyod van? – gúnyolódott. – Bár ezt kicsit későn mondod.

- Nem. Csak annyi, hogy sajnálom, ami reggel történt. Nem akartalak megsérteni. Remélem, meg tudsz bocsátani. – Hitetlenkedve nézett rám, lila szemeit nagyra nyitva.

- Még te kérsz bocsánatot?! Hiszen mindig is én kezdtem a szívatást. – _Most mi ütött belé, megszállta az angyal?_

- Akkor nincs harag?

- Te haragszol rám? – kérdezett vissza.

- Ez most bocsánatkérés akart lenni?

- Mi van?! Nem! Dehogy! – idegeskedett.

- Megbocsátok, Zero.

- Tessék?! Én nem is kértem…

- Nem számít, akkor is.

- Pedig nem kéne.

- Miért?

- Nem érdemlem meg. Gyűlölöm a vámpírokat és téged is! Minden alkalmat megragadok, hogy távol tartsalak magamtól, de te mégis közeledni akarsz. Hát nem veszed észre, hogy csak kihasználnálak, ahogy a múltkor is?! – mondta visszafojtott indulattal.

- Zero, figyelj ide – kezdtem, a legkevésbé sem megrendülve. – Tudom, hogy valójában nem gyűlölsz, az igazi gyűlölethez több kell, mint faji alapok. Sokkal inkább magadat gyűlölöd, aminek viszont véget kell vetned, amíg nem késő. Értsd meg, hogy én nem vagyok az ellenséged, és nem használsz ki! A fogadott bátyám vagy, ami már önmagában elég indok lenne a segítségemre, de ráadásul, akár akarod, akár nem, hozzám hasonlóvá válsz éppen. Nem tehetsz ellene semmit, úgyhogy fogadd el, ahogyan azt is, hogy önszántamból ajánlom fel a vérem.

- Te ezt nem értheted…!

- De igen, értem. Sérti a büszkeséged, hogy egy vámpír segítségére szorulsz, utálod magad, amiért azzá válsz, ami ellen egész életedben küzdtél, bűntudatod van, mert mások véréből táplálkozol, és ki nem állhatsz, mert egy hozzám hasonló tisztavérű tette mindezt veled. – Az ezüsthajú kezdetben szóhoz sem jutott, amit nem csodálok. Nyilvánvalóan nem hitte volna, hogy így a lelkébe látok.

- Ezt meg…honnan tudod?

- Nem tudom, érzem. A tekintetedben. – Erre lesütötte a szemét. – Zero! Nem kérem, hogy szeress, mint hugod, vagy elfogadj, mint vámpír. Tudom, hogy erre képtelen lennél. Csak azt fogadd el, hogy egy vámpír is lehet jó. Te is az leszel, szóval kérlek, legalább magadat szeresd! És ne érezz bűntudatod, amiért segítek neked, mert nincs értelme. Nem tenném, ha ártanál vele nekem. – _Na, ez nem éppen így igaz, de ezt neki nem kell tudnia!_

- Katie, én…

- Ne szólj semmit, csak ígérd meg, hogy megteszed, amit kértem!

- …Ígérem.

- Akkor igyál.

- Mi?! Most?!

- Igen. Mikor máskor? Láttam a tisztáson, hogy fájdalmaid vannak, amikor leszállsz.

- Még napokig kibírom…

- De később lehet, hogy nem lesz alkalmunk rá. Ne ellenkezz!

- Jó, de… - A fájdalom, amit a vérem gondolata ébresztett benne megrázta, mire felmordult.

- Most már nincs más választásod. – Még néhány másodpercig ellenállt, majd megadta magát a vágynak és éles fogait a nyakamba mélyesztve inni kezdett. Már nem fájt annyira, mint a múltkor. A téli szél bele-belekapott ezüstszínű hajába, miközben egyre jobban megkönnyebbült.

- Tulajdonképpen mióta lovagolsz? – kérdeztem Zero-t, miközben hazafelé ügettünk.

- Már kiskorom óta. Tudod, a lovak közelében jól érzem magam.

- Úgy érted, a természet közelsége miatt?

- Nem. Önmaguk miatt. Az emberek naivak és ostobák, a vámpírok önző, megátalkodott lények, tisztelet a kivételnek – tette hozzá gyorsan, rám pillantva, ami nála nagy bóknak számított, - a többi állat könnyen befolyásolható, de a lovak mások. Okosak és bölcsek, nem lehet őket csupán élelemmel megvenni. Felismerik a rosszat és tartanak tőle. Alapjába véve, viszont kedves és hűséges teremtmények. Ha egyszer egy ló a bizalmába fogad, az élete végéig kitart melletted. – _Mintha magáról beszélne_ – vettem észre. – De nem emiatt vagyok velük. Az az igazság, hogy valamiért megnyugszom a közelükben. A zűrös, rohanó világból kiszakadva, a lovak mellett mindig elönt valami kellemes nyugalom és harmónia. Ha Lilivel vagyok – paskolta meg szürke lova nyakát, - akkor biztonságban érzem magam. Tudom, hogy hülyeség, de mintha vele nem érhetne semmi baj. Ha pedig kilovagolok…

- …akkor elönt a szabadság mámorító érzése, ami megszabadít minden gondtól és fájdalomtól – fejeztem be helyette. Bólintott.

- Talán te is így érzel?

- Naná! Mi másért lovagolnék?

- Hát, ha már itt tartunk, elég jól csinálod.

- Ezt most bók volt?

- Nem! Hová gondolsz?! – értetlenkedett sebesen. – De Katie, tudod…amit értem teszel…az..

- Igen?

- Szóval csak azt akarom mondani…hogy…ö…

- Nyögd már ki!

- Köszönöm. – _Tessék?! Jól értettem? _– Köszönök mindent. – Nem húzta el felesleges magyarázkodással, hogy én vámpír létemre pont-pont-pont meg és így tovább, és ez tetszett. A lényegre törő egyenességét mindig is díjaztam.

- Szívesen. És, ha bármikor szükséged van rám…

- Szólni fogok. Különben még megint kiselőadást tartanál itt nekem. – Erre csak elmosolyodtam. - Ezen túl viszont te is számíthatsz rám. Persze nem a leckéd megírásában, vagy bármi féle csajos dologban, de ha tényleg szükséged van rám, keress meg. Ám ne feledd, hogy a szabályok továbbra is vonatkoznak rád. Ha rajtakaplak valamin, hát nem állok jót magamért.

- Jól van, öcsi! – vicceltem, de most sértődés helyett beérte egy oldalba lökéssel. Bár tudtam, hogy sokat kell még várnom, amíg ezt az oldalát újra láthatom, mégis boldog voltam, hogy megismerhettem az igazi Zero-t.

- Na és, milyen volt Villám? – érdeklődött Kaien a vacsoránál, amin ő, Yuuki, Zero és én vettünk részt nála.

- Egyszerűen fantasztikus! Csak úgy hasítottunk a réten. – Erre Zero is elmosolyodott.

Később Kaien kifaggatott a suliról is, majd Yuuki-val kezdtünk beszélgetni. Kedves, de kicsit szétszórt és szeleburdi lánynak ismertem meg. _Ráadásul nem tud igazi kilétéről…_ Alig bírtam befogni a szám. _Érdekes ez a vacsora, ahol három vámpír, bár egy se teljesen az, és egy vámpírvadász vesz részt._

Vacsi után rávettem új családom egy póker partira, de utána Kaien a házi feladattal indokolva visszakísért a szállásra, Yuuki-ék pedig őrjáratozni indultak. _Hogy bírják ezt? Én majd Összeesem. _Mire a szobámba értem, már kilenc is elmúlt, Brigit pedig rég végzett a házival és az ágyában olvasott.

- Na, milyen volt? – kíváncsiskodott.

- Szuper! Legközelebb neked is jönnöd kell.

- Talán kicsit több gyakorlás után.

Sebesen megírtam a házit, szerencsére csak matekból és angolból volt írásbeli. A többit máskorra hagytam. A bioszba még azért belenéztem.

- Te Katie?

- Igen, Brigit?

- Elmúlik valaha ez az izomláz a combomban?

- Persze, csak idő kell neki. De a legjobb, ha rámozogsz, mondjuk holnap tesin.

- Oké, köszi.

- Nincs mit.

- És mit szólsz az iskolához?

- Hát elég szokatlan, de tetszik. Úgy érzem, könnyen beleszokom majd. – Még tizenegyig beszélgettünk, mindent kitárgyalva, amikor elnyomott az álom.


	17. Chapter 17

**– Kuran Kaname**

_(Végre tisztázódnak a dolgok a két tisztavérű között és Katie belekóstol a takarítónői szakmába.)_

_Kedd van. A második tanítási napom új otthonom, a Cross Akadémia falai között._ Még most is jelentős méretű gombóccal a torkomban, de lényegesen kevesebb izgalommal indultam a Napszálló kapuját elhagyva új barátnőmmel, Brigittel az üde reggeli fényben fürdő, impozáns főépület felé, és naivan úgy vélekedtem, ma már nem érhet semmi meglepetés. De persze tévedtem.

A meglepetés, vagy inkább sokk délután ért, amikor éppen az árkádsor alatt tartottam vissza utolsó órámról. Egyedül, mert Brigit nem vette fel a filozófia szakkört, ami engem kifejezetten érdekelt. A Nap már elég alacsonyan járt ahhoz, hogy meg a boltívekkel lefedett folyosót és a korlátok árnyékát a falig nyújtsa.

Elgondolkodva sétáltam az oszlopok között, amikor a fal tövében észrevettem valamit félig az árnyékba burkolózva. Egy pár fehér cipő és az éjjelisek fehér egyenruhája. Amikor közelebb értem elindult felém, arca lassan kibontakozott a homályból. _Mintha pontosan tudta volna, hogy errefelé fogok jönni. De mégis ki ez a férfi és mit akar tőlem._

Ekkorra végleg elhagyta a sötétséget és óriási megdöbbenésemre egy ismerős arc tárult a szemem elé - _akár csak a múlt kedden. _Bár vonásai érettebbé váltak, mint amikor utoljára láttam, azonnal felismertem.

- Jó estét, Katie! Rég találkoztunk – üdvözölt kedves mosollyal, amit nem tudtam, mire véljek. Alig ismertük egymást és legutóbb is csupán egy keringő közben váltottunk pár szót, de annak is már több mint 50 éve.

- J-jó estét Kaname… - kezdtem volna, de azok után, amit az elmúlt időszakban gondoltam róla nem beszélve a szobájába való betörésről, megjelenése túlságosan is sok volt ahhoz, hogy megőrizzem a nyugalmam. Ájultam estem össze és, ha Kaname nem terem ott mellettem, hogy elkapjon, biztos csontomat törtem volna a kemény kövön.

Valószínűleg felvitt a szobájába, mert amikor visszatért az eszméletem, annak a szobának a francia ágyán feküdtem, amelyikben kémkedés közben Ichijou rám talált. Félve emeltem szememet a mellettem ülő, félhosszú, sötétbarna hajú fiúra. Most úgy 19 évesnek nézett ki, vörösesbarna szeméből melegség és kíváncsiság sugárzott.

- Hogy érzed magad, kedvesem? – kérdezte aggódva.

- J-jól vagyok, köszönöm – ültem volna föl elpirulva, de ő visszanyomott az ágyba.

- Csak óvatosa! Eléggé rám ijesztettél az előbb. Jobb lenne, ha egy orvos is megnézne.

- Nem, nem szükséges – ültem fel újból. – Minden rendben.

- Egész biztos vagy ebben? Mind ezt mondják, aztán meg…

- Igen, tényleg jól vagyok. Elnézést a kellemetlenségért, amit okoztam. Az a helyzet, hogy nem számítottam rád. Főleg nem arra, hogy így meglepsz.

- Sajnálom, ha megijesztettelek – mondta Kaname.

- Semmi baj, az én hibám. Túlságosan felizgattam magam.

- De mégis miért? Ennyire félelmetes lennék? – kérdezte csodálkozva. – Hiszen régen még nem tartottál tőlem…

- Régen?! – vágtam a szavába. – Azóta sok minden történt. Különben miért vártál rám és egyáltalán honnan tudtad, hogy azon a folyosón fogok menni?

- Hallottam az igazgatótól – _Na, kösz Kaien! _- hogy beiratkoztál az akadémiára. Valójában csak két nap múlva tértem volna vissza, de képtelen voltam várni, hogy újra lássalak. Annyi év után kiderül, hogy egy rokonomnak mégis sikerült megmenekülnie…nem is értem, miért is nem kerestél fel korábban…

- Tulajdonképpen miattad jöttem. Az igazgató ezt nem említette? – kérdeztem attól félve, hogy dühös lesz, ha az igazi indokot megtudja.

- De igen, említette, hogy szerettél volna jobban megismerni…de még mindig nem értem, minek vártál 50 évet…vagy mégis. Biztosan az álca, igaz? Így, amíg nem feltűnősködtél és mutatkoztál tisztavérűekkel, a Tanács nem tudhatta meg, hogy életben maradtál. Mi hozott akkor most mégis ide? – kérdezte kedvesen. Tényleg rosszul vélekedtem róla. – Magányos voltál?

- Voltam, de igazából… Kaname?

- Igen?

- Megbízhatok benned? – eléggé csodálkozva nézett rám.

- Természetesen, hiszen egy család vagyunk. – _Távoli rokonok, hogy pontos legyek. _– Ki másban bízhatnál meg jobban? Mi változott meg benned ennyire az elmúlt időben? Annyira gátlásos vagy.

- Mindent elmondok, de kérlek, ne ítélj el azért, ami történt. Tudom, hogy sokat hibáztam, de mindent…

- Előbb inkább mesélj! Hibákat mindenki követ el, de nem ez a lényeg. Semmi sem okoz számomra nagyobb örömet, minthogy újra itt vagy nekem. – Bólintottam. _Kaien is említette, hogy így fog érezni. Micsoda remek emberismerő az igazgató._

_- _Szóval 50 éve – vágtam bele – a Tanács küldöttei, amint tudhatod, lemészárolták a tisztavérűek családjait, kezdve a Kanegawá-kkal. Viszont a szüleim még időben elküldtek, így megmenekültem. Egy sámán segítségét kértem, hogy változtasson emberré, de a bűbáj nem sikerült tökéletesen, így, ma már úgy fogalmaznék, szerencsére megtarthattam néhány képességem, kezdve a „hallhatatlansággal".

Mihamarabb fel akartam keresni a még életben lévő rokonaimat, de csak felőled hallottam és azt hittem, egyezséget kötöttél a Tanáccsal és… - erre kérdőn felvonta bal szemöldökét: „mégis hogy gondolhattad ezt?!" - …de már tudom, hogy ez őrültség.

- Igazad van, sosem tennék ilyet!

- Tudom, de akkor saját hülyeségemből megharagudtam rád és más utat kerestem. – Ezután elmondtam neki a Szabadok történetét és a lázadást, amit már valószínűleg nélkülem terveznek. - …végül úgy döntöttem, hogy kémkedek utánad, hátha megtudok valamit a Tanács további terveiről, így, mikor elmentél a szünet elején, betörtem a szobádba – Egy szót sem szólt, mintha pontosan tudta volna, - de egy vadász korábban megmérgezett és, ha Ichijou nem talál rám, akkor most biztosan nem lennék itt.

- Ichijou tudott rólad?!

- Igen, de kérlek, ne hibáztasd, amiért nem szólt neked. Először velem akart beszélni, de nem engedett volna el, amíg nem tisztázom veled a dolgot. Elmondtam neki a történetem, így meggyőztem, hogy jobb, ha majd én beszélek veled először. Továbbá ő és Kaien világosítottak fel veled kapcsolatban, ezért is, meg persze Kaien rábeszélésére döntöttem úgy, hogy az akadémián maradok.

Még egyszer nagyon sajnálom, és, ha úgy kívánod, bármikor távozhatok az iskolából. Azok után, amit tettem, ez lenne a…

- …a legjobb? – fejezte be a mondatom. _Hát tényleg itt kell hagynom ezt a helyet? _– Nem hinném! – _Mi van?_ – Nézd – kezdte, - először nagyon meglepődtem azokon, amiket mondtál, de legalább őszinte voltál hozzám, ezért megbocsátok. A tetteidnek van értelme a te szemszögedből nézve.

- Igazán?

- Igen, bár az, hogy betörtél a Holdszállóba némi következménnyel jár. – _Túl szép is volt ahhoz, hogy igaz legyen._

- Milyen következményekkel?

- Mindent a maga idejében. A lényeg, hogy most már bánom, amiért nem kerestelek fel korábban, amikor az a szóbeszéd járta, hogy mégis életben maradtál. Sajnálom! Valószínűleg sok fájdalomtól és hibától megóvhattalak volna, de naivan azzal nyugtattam magam, hogy, ha igaz a pletyka, akkor előbb-utóbb úgyis megkeresel.

Nem haragszom rád, amiért ezek után egyedül akartál szembe szállni a Tanáccsal, de remélem, hogy mostantól együtt működhetünk az ellenük folyó harcban. Persze nem folytonos verekedésre, meg nyílt támadásra gondolok. A Tanácsot nem lehet egyik percről a másikra elintézni. Hidegvérrel és józanul kell dolgoznunk, ha eredményt akarunk elérni. Tudom, hogy szeretsz megküzdeni velük, de ezzel a móddal hosszú távon nem mennél semmire. Az ő seregük folyton nő, a tied pedig csak csökkenne, ezt be kell látnod.

És szeretném, ha ezen túl minden ezzel kapcsolatosat megbeszélnénk. Együtt kijavíthatjuk egymás hibáit. – Tudtam, hogy csak az enyémekre célzott.

- Rendben, Kaien is ezeket kérte.

- Akkor tehát ő is a mi oldalunkra állt. Meg kéne osztani a terveinket még néhány megbízható taggal.

- Mit szólsz például Ichijou-hoz? – kérdeztem.

- Ami azt illeti, ő már nyakig benne van, ahogy biztos említette. – Bólintottam.

- Kaname?

- Igen? De kérlek ne légy ilyen távolságtartó velem!

- Megpróbálom. Szóval van itt valami, valójában két valami, amit tudnod kell.

- Éspedig? – kérdezte érdeklődve.

- Tudok Yuuki-ról, de ne aggódj, tőlem senki sem tudja meg. Másrészt hazudtam az előbb. Nem maradtam teljesen egyedül azon az éjszakán.

- Hogy érted ezt?!

- A húgom is túlélte.

- Hah – csodálkozott most egyébként komoly arckifejezésének búcsút mondva. – Anne is életben van?! – „Igen!", bólogattam. – De hiszen ez csodálatos! Hol van most, és hogy sikerült túlélnie?

- Ez az, amiben viszont kérném a diszkréciódat. – Figyelmesen nézett a szemembe. – Az előbb nem említettem, de mindketten megmenekültünk azon a véres éjszakán.

- Pont, mint Yuuki és én – tette hozzá elmélkedve. – Bocsánat, folytasd csak!

- Kettesben kerestünk búvóhelyet, majd miután ráeszméltem a keserű valóságra, Anne-t is emberré változtattattam, de ő ott maradt a varázslóval. Szerintem még most is vele él.

- Értem. Mióta nem látogattad meg? – kérdezte Kaname, de a hangjában nem volt egy csepp szemrehányás sem.

- Van már úgy 10 éve, hogy utoljára láttam. Így biztonságosabb neki.

- Most viszont jobb lenne, ha újra felkeresnéd, hogy ellenőrizd, jól van-e. Továbbá én is szeretnék találkozni vele.

- Nagyon szeretném, hidd el, de sajnos nem tehetem. Az elmúlt években rengeteg ellenséget szereztem, sokan álruhában is felismernek és őt is célba vennék, ha meglátnák, hogy fontos nekem. Meg kell értened, hogy nem kockáztathatom az életét.

- Semmi gond, kedvesem, amúgy is jobb lenne, ha én mennék el érte.

- Na, de mi van, ha a Tanács rájön és…?

- Ki merne kételkedni, ha azt állítanám, hogy csak egy ember, akit megkívántam?

- De…

- Tudok egy helyet, ahol nagyobb biztonságban lenne. Yuuki-t is oda viszem majd, ha eljön az idő.

- Hova?

- Ha elmondanám, már nem lenne titkos a hely.

- Jól van, de előtte még szeretném látni. És légy udvarias a sámánnal, Anne nagyon a szívéhez nőhetett.

- Feltétlenül.

- Mikor akarsz indulni?

- Hamarosan. Néhány hét múlva. De még előtte pár dolgot el kell intéznünk, ami nem tűr halasztást.

- Micsodát?

- Haditervet, stratégiát, ilyesmi. A te első dolgod viszont, hogy beilleszkedj. Továbbá kitakarítod az éjjelisek szobáit még ma este!

- Tessék?! Az lehetetlen ennyi idő alatt!

- Akkor hajnalig folytatod – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

- De ez nem igazs…!

- A büntetés, az büntetés. Vállalnod kell a felelősséget a tetteidért. Mást is kitalálhattam volna neked, de abban nem lenne köszönet. Inkább légy hálás, hogy a hall-t kihagyhatod!

- Parancsára, tábornok úr! – gúnyolódtam színpadiasan. Rosszallóan nézett rám.

- Viseld emelt fővel! És egy korábbi témánkhoz visszatérve: tudd, hogy rám bármikor számíthatsz. Ne fojtsd magadba, ha nyomja valami a lelked.

- Nem fogom, köszönöm! Akkor kezdek. Viszlát!

- Jó munkát!

Hajnali három felé járt az idő, mire minden szobával végeztem. De a legrosszabb nem is a takarítás, hanem éjjelis barátaim kuncogása volt. Bár tudtam, hogy nem gúnyolni akarnak, azért bosszantó volt, hogy mennyire jól szórakoztak rajtam _Várjatok csak, ezt még visszakapjátok! _– gondoltam. Egyedül Aidou nem nevetett, mert nem volt a közelben.

Szerencsére Ichijou, akihez utoljára mentem, beérte egy vigyorral, és amikor a fürdőszobájában szerencsétlenkedtem még be is segített egy kicsit. Mikor kész lettem még alaposan kikérdezett az első két tanítási napomról, majd visszakísért a Napszállóhoz. _Annyira örülök, hogy ilyen rendes barátot találtam!_

Kimerülten estem be az ágyba, de valami, ami eddig tudat alatt végig bennem motoszkált, most felszínre tört és nem hagyott nyugodni. _Aidou! _Nem láttam ma este, és még nem beszéltünk múlt kedd óta. _Vajon hol lehet most? Hiányzik. A mosolya, a hangja, az, hogy mindig sikerült megnevettetnie…_

Egész este, már ami megmaradt belőle, csak forgolódtam.


	18. Chapter 18

** – Járni, vagy nem járni?**

_(Katie végre újra látja szerelmét, aki nem várt kéréssel áll elő a számára.)_

_Már szerda van. Több mint egy hete nem láttam Aidou-t._ Mármint, az igazat megvallva láttam néhányszor, futólag, de egyszer sem szólt hozzám, sőt elfordította a fejét. _Nem bírom tovább! Beszélnem kell vele! Mi a legrosszabb, ami történhet? Megtámad – nem, attól nem félek. Vagy talán visszautasít, és örökre szakít velem? Még az is jobb, mint ez az elviselhetetlen, kínzó bizonytalanság, hogy vajon mikor fog már végre megkeresni, mert lehet, hogy soha. Következésképpen nekem kell felkeresnem őt és tisztázni a helyzetet. _Hirtelen ötletemtől vezérelve hajnalok hajnalán a holdszálló felé vettem az irányt. Összesen úgy három órát alhattam.

Minden simán ment, túl simán, szóval a kapu előtt törvényszerűen Zero-val találtam szemben magam.

- Te meg mit keresel itt? – kérdezte mérgesen. - A nappalisoknak szigorúan tilos az éjjelisek szálláshelyének közelében tartózkodniuk. Ráadásul hajnalban a szobádat sem hagyhatnád el!

- Nem is szándékozom sokáig a közelében tartózkodni, hanem inkább bemegyek – forgattam ki a szabályt. Erre még idegesebb lett.

- Katie, azonnal húzz vissza a szállásodra, vagy…

- Tudom, tudom, te ráncigálsz el odáig. De, ha te velem foglalkozol – húztam tovább, - akkor ki vigyáz arra, hogy valamelyik másik nappalis ne szökhessen be? – Most kissé megtorpant, de hamar túltette magát rajta.

- Na, ne szórakozz itt velem, mert az igazgatónál kötsz ki, és, ha jól tudom, apuci szabályai rád is vonatkoznak. – Ez volt az a pont, ahol kicsit megijedtem és könyörgőre fogtam.

- Kérlek, Zero! Hiszen te is tudod, hogy én nem vagyok egyszerű nappalis, sőt ember sem, ha már itt tartunk…

- Ettől függetlenül…

- E miatt nekem szabad találkoznom…! - próbáltam most én félbeszakítani.

- Nem volt említve, hogy a szállásukra is beléphetsz! És, ha most jót akarsz magadnak, akkor eltűnsz innen, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet.

- Na, de…

- Semmi de! Belegondoltál már, hogy tulajdonképpen miért nem engedlek be, amikor egyáltalán nem féltelek tőlük, ellentétben a többi nappalissal?! – ordított le, mire elvörösödve lesütöttem a szemem.

- Hát, először azt hittem, hogy csak szívatni akarsz, de most, hogy kérded valószínűleg éppen miattuk…

- Úgy van. – jelentette ki határozottan. Semmi közöm hozzá, hogy kivel találkozgatsz, de ahhoz igen, hogy hol és mikor. A jelen helyzetben pedig bármelyik kíváncsi nappalis megláthat és, ha híre megy, hogy csak úgy engedtelek bemenni az éjjelisekhez…

- …akkor vagy engem ölnek meg, vagy téged, vagy egymást a dulakodásban a bejáratért – fejeztem be unottan a mondatot.

- És többé nem lehetne velük bírni, ami ugye az én problémám lenne – tette még hozzá. – Most pedig már tényleg indulj vissza, mert a végén a suliból is elkésel! – mondta kicsit kedvesebben. – Majd később találkozol velük. Még úgyis alszanak.

- Jó, oké – törődtem bele fáradtan. Zero még nálam is eredményesebben érvényesíti az akaratát. - És ne próbálkozz másik irányból sem, mert rossz vége lesz! – kiáltott utánam.

- Te meg miről beszélsz? – kérdeztem vissza, de valójában ezt terveztem. Aztán mégsem tettem. A kis párbeszédünk után elbizonytalanodtam. _Legközelebb határozottabbnak kell lennem _– döntöttem el magamban.

- Katie! – kiáltotta Brigit, amikor beléptem a terembe. – Egész délután és este nem láttalak, és reggel sem voltál az ágyadban. Mi történt? – kérdezte aggódva.

- Semmi különös. Az igazgató pluszmunkát adott…- füllentettem, jobbnak vélve, hogy Kanamé-t kihagyjam a dologból.

- Miről beszélsz? – szólt közbe Yuuki. – A vacsoránál is hiányoltunk.

- Csak nem tiltott helyen lógott a kicsike? – szállt most be Zero is.

- Nem, dehogy – magyarázkodtam.

- Akkor? – kérdezték kórusban, Zero gyanúsan méregetve.

- Valójában a filozófia tanáromnak segítettem a papírmunkában, de megkért, ne szóljak senkinek, mert szégyelli, hogy nagyon elmaradt vele. Szóval ne említsétek ezt senkinek, oké?

- Rendben – mondta Yuuki és Brigit egyszerre, majd az előbbi el is rohant valahova.

- De ma este gyere vacsorázni. Apu teljesen kiakadt – kiáltott vissza.

- Oké! – kiáltottam oda neki.

- Még szerencse, hogy ilyen szorgalmas vagy – jegyezte meg Zero, - mert a reggeli kis műsorod után inkább arra tippelnék, hogy máshol töltötted az éjszakát.

- Ugyan már…

- Ha legközelebb rajtakaplak, hogy… - fenyegetett a tőle megszokott, hideg hangon.

- Nem lesz legközelebb.

- Ajánlom is! – Azzal ő is elviharzott. _Na király, most még gyanakszik is rám!_

- De amúgy jól vagy? – kérdezte Brigit mielőtt bejött a matektanár. Mit is mondhattam volna?

- Remekül! – hazudtam.

Az első két óra rettenetesen telt. Éneken romantikus zenét hallgattunk, irodalmon pedig egy szerelemről szóló verset elemeztünk. _Mintha minden összeesküdött volna ellenem. _A tanár ráadásul kegyelemdöfésként feladott egy fogalmazást a következő címmel: „Hogy élem meg a szerelmet a hétköznapokban". Erre magamban mondtam is pár cifrát.

A kémia sem telt szerencsésebben. A tanárnő viccből megemlítette a szerelmi bájitalok kémiáját, mire dühömben véletlenül összetörtem a kémcsőt, amit azért tartottam a kezemben, mert még korábban megkért, hogy mutassak be egy kísérletet a tanári asztalnál.

Annak ellenére, hogy cukoroldat helyett sósavat is tarthattam volna a kezemben, mindenki fetrengett a röhögéstől. A tanárnő ráadásul ahelyett, hogy a helyemre parancsolt volna, azzal próbált nyugtatni, hogy ilyen előfordul, ha nem megfelelően tartjuk a kémcsövet, majd felküldött az orvosiba, azzal az indokkal, hogy vérzik a kezem. Persze a vérzés, jelenleg félig, vámpír létemnek köszönhetően hamar elmúlt, viszont semmi kedvem nem volt visszamenni az óra hátralévő részére. Alibim volt úgy is.

Céltalanul kisétáltam a kert egy eldugott zugába, ahol reményeim szerint senki nem láthat, és miután leültem egy magas fa tövében álló magányos padra. Akaratlanul sírni kezdtem. _Nem értem, mi van velem? Egész nap bénázom egy idióta miatt, de nem tudom kiverni a fejemből. Miért érdekel annyira, hogy mit gondol rólam? Hiszen csak egy fiú. Több millió van a földön, akkor miért bőgök itt egyetlen egy miatt? _

_És egyáltalán miért sírok. Negyedszer az elmúlt másfél hétben. Ez nem vall rám. 50 évig egy könnycsepp sem hagyta el a szemem. 50 évig…de miért mindig így állok hozzá? Hiszen azaz idő már véget ért és nem is mindig volt úgy, mint akkor. _Eszembe jutott a korábbi életem a szüleimmel: család, szeretet, bálok, estélyek, nyaralás…_Már sosem lesz olyan, mint akkor. „Remek!"! Most még jobban bőgök._

Talán még órákig folytattam volna az elfojtott sírást és magányos önsajnálatomat, ha valami nem töri meg a körülöttem lévő csendet. Hirtelen halk, közeledő léptek zajára lettem figyelmes, amint a havat tapossák, de még mielőtt homályos szemmel felnézhettem volna valaki mellém ült és átkarolt. Az illatáról rögtön megismertem: Aidou volt az.

_Mégis mit keres itt? _– kérdeztem magamtól, miközben a szőke vámpír kedvesen magához húzott és nyugtatóan simogatni kezdett. _Talán meggondolta magát és végre megbékélt? Nem számít! Ennyivel nem teszi jóvá azt, amin miatta végigmentem. _

- Katie, mi a baj? Bántott valaki? – _Ezt még kérdezed? – _de nem tudtam megszólalni, mert újra erőt vett rajtam a zokogás. – Semmi baj, most már itt vagyok, nekem elmondhatod. Zero volt az? – Erre végre összeszedtem magam, és eltoltam magamtól.

- Komolyan azt kérdezed, hogy mi bajom? TE vagy a bajom, érted?! Egy hete hozzám se szólsz, kerülsz engem, ráadásul azok után, ami a tetőn történt…! – vágtam a fejéhez idegesen. – Szerinted ez, hogy esik nekem? Annyit se mondasz, hogy szakítani akarsz velem, vagy mi van, és még csodálkozol, hogy kiakadok ettől a kínzó bizonytalanságtól?! Zero-t pedig hagyd ki ebből! Nem tett semmit azon kívül, hogy reggel nem engedett be hozzátok, de már nem is bánom. – Aidou először meglepődött váratlan dühkitörésemen, de gyorsan engesztelő arckifejezésre váltott.

- Sajnálom, Katie, már hamarabb meg kellett volna tennem, de nem volt elég erőm hozzá… - _Micsoda?! Tényleg szakítani akar? _– rémültem meg. _De erre számítanom kellett. _Egy perc néma csend, amíg végre ő is összeszedte magát és… _Nem hiszek a fülemnek! Ez nem lehet igaz! _– Eljössz velem a szombati bálra?

- Micsoda?! – hüledeztem, de valójában majd kiugrottam a bőrömből. – Egy hétig hozzám se szólsz és most, bocsánatkérés helyett ezzel jössz nekem?! – Szegény nagyon csalódottnak tűnt. Biztos azt várta, hogy vidáman a nyakába ugrom.

- Nem, én… nagyon sajnálom Katie. Tudod, mikor elmondtad a történeted, az nagyon mélyen érintett, de leginkább az bosszantott fel, hogy nem jöttem rá rögtön, ki is vagy te. – Megdöbbenten hallgattam. _Én azt hittem, hogy megharagudott rám._ – Mi nemesek büszkék vagyunk rá, hogy kilométerekről felismerjük egy tisztavérű jelenlétét, de téged még akkor sem sikerült, amikor a karjaimban tartottalak. Tudom, hogy félig átváltoztattak, vagy valami, de attól még… na, a lényeg, hogy dühömben szét kellett vernem néhány tucat fát az erdőben, amitől megéheztem és… szóval emberek vérét ittam, na, elég sokét, amitől bűntudatom lett, mert te kijelentetted, hogy korábban se nagyon ittál, és amúgy se jöhettem vissza, amíg érezni lehetett rajtam az emberszagot.

- És utána miért nem kerestél fel? – Csodálkozhatott, hogy nem toltam le.

- Péntek este értem vissza. Rögtön meg akartalak keresni, de – _Ne! A francba! Ez nem történhetett meg, hiszen akkor épp... _– megláttalak Zero-val, ahogy éppen…a véredet itta.

- Aidou, az nem az volt…

- Nézd, nem érdekel, hogy kinek veted oda magad…na, jó érdekel, de…azt hittem, hogy már túladtál rajtam és…

- …még dühösebb lettél, és egészen máig kerültél engem – fejeztem be helyette. - De akkor miért jöttél most mégis ide?

- Ma reggel meghallottalak, és eszembe jutott, hogy Zero talán csak kihasznált és… nem is önszántadból… szóval – hagyta ki a kínos részt.

- Nem erről van szó! Nem használt ki, de nem is adtam túl rajtad. Segítettem neki, ennyi az egész, ne is firtassuk tovább.

- Tehát felajánlottad a véred egy…?!

- Aidou! Elég! Inkább folytasd!

- Áh, szóval beszélni akartam veled, de mire kiértem, már eltűntél, Zero meg persze nem engedett ki. Várnom kellett, amíg elmegy órára, hogy kiszökhessek, de te addigra már szintén a suliban voltál, így, mivel nem kockáztathattam, hogy meglássanak, vártam, amíg valamikor véletlenül kijössz. – Csodálkozva hallgattam. – És mikor kiléptél rögtön utánad akartam szólni, de nagyon furdalt a kíváncsiság, hogy vajon miért sétálsz a kertben tanítási idő alatt… amikor azonban megláttam, hogy sírsz, már muszáj volt idejönnöm. Sajnálom, hogy eddig halogattam. – Nem szóltam semmit, csak kimerülten sóhajtottam. – Katie! Megbocsátasz nekem? – _Mi? Még mindig nem fogtam fel, hogy ő kér bocsánatot, mikor igazából nekem kellene._

- Hogy megbocsátok-e? Aidou, mióta szó nélkül kimentél az ajtón, azóta könyörgök magamban, hogy bocsáss meg nekem, mert hazudtam a kilétemről, és mert Kaname szobájában kémkedtem. Egy körözött lázadó vagyok, aki betört az iskolába és még te kérsz tőlem elnézést?! Arra számítottam, hogy örökre megutálsz és leginkább az idegesített, hogy nem tisztáztuk, hányadán állunk…

- Katie! – tette finoman a számra a kezét, hogy elhallgattasson. – Eszem ágában sem volt haragudni rád, vagy csak egy kicsit, de nem tudhattad, hogy kiben bízhatsz meg és ezt megértem. Mint már mondtam, magamra voltam dühös. Nem haragszom rád, és remélem te is megtudsz majd…

- Hogy is ne bocsátanék meg. Elnézést az előző kirohanásomért, csak tudod annyira…

- Tudom, az én hibám, sajnálom.

- Nem, nem a – védtem volna, de megint elhallgattatott, mély, kék tekintetével a szemembe nézve.

- Még nem válaszoltál arra, hogy miért lógtál az órádról? – vette komolyabbra.

- Véletlenül megvágtam magam kémián – _Most minek keltsek benne még több bűntudatot? _– és felküldtek az orvosiba, de mivel a vérzés elállt, inkább frisslevegőt szívtam, aztán váratlanul elkezdtem sírni. Ennyi. – Gyanúsan kémlelgetett, majd felemelve szemügyre vette a megvágott kezem.

- Tényleg csak egy karcolásnak tűnik. De, ha már úgysem mész vissza kémiára, ahogy látom, legalább megmondhatnád, hogy leszel-e a kísérőm a bálon? – nézett továbbra is a szemembe.

- Aidou, én lennék, csak…

- Nehogy azt mond, hogy nincs mit felvenned!

- Nem erről van szó…

- És az sem kifogás, hogy nem tudsz táncolni, mert Ichijou mondta, hogy totál odavagy az efféle időtöltésért.

- Így fogalmazott volna?

- Nem ez a lényeg. Oh, ti lányok mindig kéretitek magatokat – sóhajtotta.

- Aidou, nem érted! Én nappalis vagyok, te meg éjjelis. Mit szólnának, ha együtt mutatkoznánk?

- A bálokon lehet.

- Oké, de a nappalis lányok megölnének, ha veled… - Láttam az arcára kiülő csalódottságot. _Hiszen pont ezt akartam elkerülni. Hogy fájdalmat okozzak neki. És itt az esély, hogy mindent helyrehozzunk... _- De, azért még járunk, ugye? – Ezt kérdést akartam feltenni már egy hete, és tessék. _Megtettem._

- Már azt hittem, sosem kérdezed meg! – Felvidult az arca. – Még szép, hogy járunk! Hiszen egy hétig sem bírtam nélküled.

- Én sem– tettem hozzá. Annyira aranyosan nézett rám. - És szívesen elmegyek veled a bálba – döntöttem el válaszképpen.

- Na és a lányok?

- Nem érdekelnek…

- Nagyszerű! … Hé, mi a baj? – kérdezte, mivel lesütöttem a szemem.

- Hülyeség, de belegondolva kicsit félek ettől az egésztől, és még azt sem tudom biztosan, hogy… - kezdtem volna a magyarázkodást, de valami elképesztő történt.

- Akkor ne gondolkozz! – mondta Aidou és finoman az ajkamra helyezve az övéit… _megcsókolt! _Hosszan és érzékien. Először annyira meglepődtem, hogy a szemem is nyitva maradt. Aztán lehunytam. Csodálatos érzés volt. Hűvös ajkai egyre szenvedélyesebben vezettek, csókja olyan volt, mint a jégbe zárt tűz. A rejtett tűz, amit már korábban is felfedeztem, most előtört. Aidou az arcomat simogatta, miközben én nem tudtam hova tenni a kezeimet, de végül izzó, szőke hajába túrtam. Az egész olyan szokatlan volt, de mégis mámorító. _Bárcsak örökké tarthatna ez a pillanat! _

Nem tudom, mennyi idő telt el, de egyszer csak abbahagyta és finoman eltolt magától kezeit a vállamon hagyva.

- Még most is vannak kétségeid? – kérdezte kedvesen. – Vagy talán nem tetszett, furán nézel…

- Jajj, dehogy nem tetszett, ez volt a legjobb…, de az igazság az, hogy a legelső is – pirultam el - …és… – Arcán hirtelen meglepettség futott át, de utána kisimultak a vonásai.

- Értem. Talán túl korai volt?

- Nem, dehogy. Vagyis nem tudom, de csodálatos volt…

- Most viszont már indulnod kéne órára – javasolta a csengő hallatára. - Majd este találkozunk– ígérte. – Gyere tizenegykor a szökőkúthoz.

- Jól van. Akkor, szia – mondtam még kicsit megilletődve. _Az első csók...és vele! _Ez több volt, mint amit valaha is kívánhattam.

- Szia, édesem, vigyázz magadra. – Elfutottam órára. „_Édesem"? Ezt el sem hiszem!_

A nap további része remekül telt, mivel szünet nélkül mosolyogtam magamban a csókunkra és a szombati bálra gondolva. _Hihetetlen! _

Ma délután újból kilovagoltunk Zero-val és Brigittel, akit immár egy darabon a vágtára is rávettem. A vacsorát kérésemre barátnőm is nálunk töltötte és szerencsére az előző estéről nem esett szó. Kaname és Kaien nyilvánvalóan megtárgyalták a dolgot. Este a randim előtt még szerettem volna benézni Ichijou-hoz, de aztán leesett, hogy nekik még tanítás van.

Háromnegyed tizenegykor elindultam a szállásról.

- Hova mész ilyenkor? – kérdezte Brigit, aki már félálomban volt.

- Randim lesz a szőke herceggel! – mosolyogtam.

- Hűha! Tényleg?

- Aha, egyébként hogy festek? – Barna, kockás, tér fölé érő ruha, piros harisnya, sötétbarna, csizma és kabát volt rajtam. Utóbbit még egy vöröses-narancsos sállal is feldobtam.

- Mesésen! De azért vigyázz, nehogy bajba kerülj. Zero komolyan veszi a dolgát!

- Vigyázok, és köszi.

- Holnap mindent el kell mondanod!

- Úgy lesz – köszöntem el.

Elhagyva a Napszállót a központ épület kertje felé vettem az irányt. Útközben azonban megállítottak.

- Hova-hova ilyen későn, hugi? – szólt utánam. Megtorpantam.

- Zero?! Te meg mit keresel itt?!

- Hogy mit? Olyan szökős lányokra vadászok, mint te!

- Én nem szököm el, csak találkozom valakivel.

- És szabad tudnom, hogy kivel? – faggatott tovább.

- Magánügy.

- Tehát randi. Ez esetben vissza kell, hogy kísérjelek a szállásra. A házirend szerint tilos az éjjeli ismerkedés. Főleg a két tagozat diákjai között.

- Ne csináld már, Zero!

- Ó, szóval tényleg egy éjjelissel randizol! – szűrte le ravaszul a lényeget.

- És, ha igen?

- Már az előbb mondtam, mi lesz! Induljunk – ragadta meg a kezem visszafelé ráncigálva.

- Ne! Zero! Kérlek! Engedj már el! – próbálkoztam kiszabadítani a kezem, de szorítása sziklaszilárd volt, így semmire sem mentem. Tovább haladtunk. – Légyszi, ne csináld már ezt! Kérlek, Zero, engedj elmennem! Ígérem, nem csinálunk semmi szabályba ütközőt.

- Ha elengedlek, már azzal megsértem a házirendet – jelentette ki komolyan, de hangjában némi csalafintaságot fedeztem fel. – De a végrehajtóknak egyébként sem szokása betartani a saját szabályaikat, nem igaz? – kérdezte vigyorogva.

- Mi van?! Most akkor elengedsz? – Nevetni kezdett, amitől kissé zavarban éreztem magam.

- ZERO!

- Nyugi már, csak szívatlak!

- Azt látom! – mondtam tömören.

- Hé, komolyan bevetted, hogy nem engedlek el? Ez hihetetlen – kuncogott tovább.

- Nálad semmi sem lehetetlen. – Na, erre már olyan hangosan nevetett, hogy néhány madár riadtan hagyta el a közeli fákat. Idegesen próbáltam csendre inteni, miközben a szemét törölgette. – Zero, mi van veled?

- Semmi, csak jól szórakozom rajtad! – Sértődötten hátat fordítottam neki és elindultam a kert felé. Utánam nyúl és újból megfogta a kezem. – Várj, ne haragudj! – Visszafordultam. – Csak vicceltem, tényleg, ne vedd már olyan komolyan!

- Áh, jól van. Végül is, én is szoktalak szívatni. Csak, tudod, ez a randi nagyon fontos nekem.

- Mondtam már, hogy elmehetsz. Jelenleg nincs rajongó veszély. De azért vigyázzatok! És ne hagyjátok el az iskola területét, érted?

- Igen, köszi.

- Ne nekem köszönd.

- Egyébként Aidou-val találkozom. – _Ezt talán nem kellett volna! _A név hallatára elsötétedett az arca.

- Jó szórakozás hozzá – fordított hátat hidegen. _Egyszer majd ki kéne békítenem őket!_

- Reggel találkozunk matekon! – köszöntem el. Zero is reálos volt. Elsőre nem is nézni ki belőle, mert sokat lóg, de mégis elképesztően okos.

- De ne késs! – Válaszként integettem neki.

Szőke hercegem már a víztelen szökőkútnál várt rám, ragyogó, mélykék szemekkel, fehér egyenruhában. Mögötte a végtelen éj ezernyi csillaga fénylett. A szívem a torkomban dobogott a látványtól. Mikor rám nézett, elkezdtem felé rohanni és a nyakába vetve magam megcsókoltam.

- Szia!

- Szia, édesem – válaszolta sugárzó arccal. – Csodálatosan nézel ki.

- Te is – jelentettem ki, de akkor észrevettem valamit a szökőkútban. – Ez meg micsoda? – kérdeztem a hatalmas, szív alakú jégképződményre mutatva.

- Neked csináltam! – _Tényleg, neki a jég az ereje! El is felejtettem._

- Gyönyörű. Köszönöm. – Sikerült lenyűgöznie.

- És még ez is a tiéd – nyújtott át egy szál bíborvörös rózsát. _Lehidalok!_

- A-a kedvencem – csókoltam újra meg, nagy örömére. – Honnan tudtad?

- Az legyen az én titkom – válaszolta sejtelmesen, majd visszacsókolt. Kellemes bizsergés futott végig rajtam. – Gyere, tudok egy jó helyet!

- Milyen helyet?

- Találgass– mosolygott. Ettől mindig elolvadtam.

Újra felugrott velem a tetőre, de mos a főépület tetejére. Ennek a tornya még magasabb volt, mint a Holdszállóé. Egymást átölelve ültünk, a csillagos eget és a növekvő holdat figyelve. Csak néha egy madár, vagy denevér hangja törte meg a meghitt csendet.

Mikor meguntuk ott folytattuk, ahol a múltkor abbahagytuk, a hobbyknál. Aidou meglepődött, amikor neki is elsoroltam temérdek szabadidős tevékenységem, de ő is okozott meglepetést nekem. Kiderült, hogy nemes létére legalább annyira odavan a latin táncokért, mint én, de persze a sztenderd lépésekkel sincs gondja.

Ezen kívül szereti a napfényt, ami a mi fajtánknál elég ritka, bár én is imádom. Továbbá, ha teheti, az egész nyarat a tengerparton tölti. _Na, innen már nem győztem követni. _Tud hajót, jahtot, jet-ski-t és még tengeralattjárót is vezetni, sőt, még egy életmentő tanfolyamot is elvégzett, így úszómesterként is dolgozik. _Gondolom, ez utóbbi csak a magamutogatás miatt van. Tutira bomlanak utána a csajok. _És még úszni is szeret, ahogy én is. _Még egy közös pont._

_Fantasztikus, hogy bár a személyiségünk sokban különbözik, ugyanannyiban hasonló is. Mindketten lobbanékony, lázadó vonásokkal rendelkezünk, és persze mindig elérjük, amit akarunk. Ő viszont, bár kiváló a logikája, sokszor előbb cselekszik, és csak utána gondolkodik. Én ezzel ellentétben szeretem megtervezni a lépéseimet. Kivéve persze fizikai harcban. Akkor megvadulok._

_Nem vagyok az a magamutogatós fajta, barátom viszont megszokta, hogy a figyelem középpontjában legyen. Talán azért is szúrt ki magának, mert én nem olvadtam el tőle az első pillanatban._

_Aidou könnyen ismerkedik új emberekkel, nekem alaposan meg kell ismernem valakit, hogy a bizalmamba fogadjam, de mindketten hűségesek vagyunk a barátainkhoz. Ami viszont a legfőbb különbség, hogy ő nem fél kimutatni az érzéseit, akár pillanatnyi düh-ről, akár vágyról, vagy bánatról legyen szó. Én viszont hajlamos vagyok magamban szenvedni és elzárkózni a világtól._

Úgy hajnali kettő felé beköszöntünk az éjjelisekhez. Ichijou kissé meglepődött együtt látva minket.

- Micsoda?! Ti jártok. Hogyhogy én erről nem tudok?

- Ne haragudj, hogy nem szóltam, de még csak ma tisztázódtak a dolgok – kértem elnézést.

- Ugyan már. Örülök nektek! – mosolygott vidám, zöld szemével. De Katie, vigyázz vele! Nagy szívtipró az én Hanabusa barátom.

- Na, Takuma! Ezt mire véljem! – idegeskedett Aidou.

- Ami igaz, az igaz – tette hozzá Kain.

- Aktsuki, már te is?!

- Csak jobbnak látom figyelmeztetni az új barátnődet.

- Hát, köszönöm srácok a tanácsot. – mondtam.

- Ezt még megbánjátok – jelentette ki Aidou nekik rontva. A hármas gombolyag véletlenül az éppen csókolózó Shiki-Rima pároshoz ütközött, így Senri is beszállt a bunyóba.

- Már azt se látni ki-ki ellen van – jegyezte meg fáradtan Rima.

- Mindig ezt csinálják? – kérdeztem.

- Általában Kaname nem hagyja nekik. – _És az emlegetett. _Kaname bukkant fel a lépcső tetején a srácok csetepatéjának zajára.

- Fiúk, elég legyen! Ez nem illendő viselkedés. – Egy pillanatra mintha megfagyott volna minden, de utána ment tovább a verekedés. Kaname, láthatóan idegesen, indult feléjük.

- O-ó, ennek nem lesz jó vége – riadt meg Rima.

A tisztavérű pillanatok alatt kirántotta Shikit, gallérjánál fogva, a verekedők közül, így a maradék három egyensúlyát vesztve a földre zuhant. A létrejött kicsi-a-rakás tagjai ijedten néztek fel.

- Aidou! Tudom, hogy már megint te kezdted! – szúrta le Kaname. – Ezt mégis mire véljem? Mikor nősz már végre fel? – emelte fel a hangját.

- Ööö…sajnálom Kuran mester, tényleg…nem fordul elé többet! – sütötte le a szemét.

- Remélem is. – Ekkor Ichijou kócos feje bukkant fel levegőért kapkodva a kupac alján. Kaname rosszallóan emelte rá a tekintetét.

- E tu Ichijou? Tőled valamivel többet vártam. – Mint utólag kiderült, Ichijou a Holdszálló elnökhelyettese, vagyis Kaname bizalmasa. Barátom elpirulva szégyenkezett.

- Bocsáss meg, Kaname uram.

- Most utoljára, ezt jegyezzétek meg!

- Igenis! – vágták magukat vigyáz állásba mind a négyen. Ezután Kaname felém és Rima felé fordult.

- Ha jól látom, vendégünk van! Katie, mi szél hozott erre?

- Oh, jó estét, vagyis reggelt Kaname! Csak beugrottunk a többiekhez.

- Beugrot**tatok**?!

- Igen, Aidou-val.

- Szóval akkor ti ketten…?

- Igen.

- Feljönnél egy pillanatra a szobámba? – kérdezte ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

A többiek megdöbbenve figyelték, ahogy eltűnünk a lépcső tetején. _Vajon mit akarhat? _– gondolhatták velem együtt ők is.

- Ez nem jó ötlet – jelentette ki hidegen. – Nem kéne Aidou-val járnod.

- De mégis mi bajod van vele? – csodálkoztam.

- Te egy tisztavérű hercegnő vagy, húgom, még, ha most nem is az eredeti alakodban…

- Valójában csak távoli rokonok vagyunk!

- Minden tisztavérű közeli rokonságban áll egymással – oktatott ki. – Aidou jó barátom, de nem örülök neki, hogy egy B-szintűvel kavarsz.

- Miért? Talán lerontom a családi vérvonalat?! – emeltem fel a hangom dühömben.

- Vigyázz, milyen hangnemet engedsz meg magadnak, édes húgom! – szidott le.

- De szeretem őt! – idegeskedtem.

- Legjobb lenne, ha egy ideig még nem is foglalkoznál a fiúkkal! Láthatóan elveszik az eszed, és hamar bajba sodrod magad.

- Te csak ne mond meg, mit csináljak! Járunk és kész! – néztem elszántan a szemébe. _Ugyan az a bordó, mint az enyém _– jöttem rá, de nem sokat foglalkoztam vele.

- Ahogy akarod – zárta le hidegen és tömören, miközben hátat fordítva kinézett az ablakon, - de aztán ne gyere hozzám panaszkodni!

- Nem fogok! – makacskodtam.

Szerencsére nézeteltérésünket sikerült kivernem a fejemből és Aidou sem faggatott sokáig. Letudtam azzal, hogy családi ügy. A többiekkel hajnalig szórakoztunk. Megbeszéltük, hogy szombat éjfélkor kilógunk a diszkóba, immár Aidou részvételének tudatában.

- Elhozhatom egy barátnőmet? – kérdeztem a többiektől.

Kain: Egy nappalist? – kérdezett a lényegre Kain.

Én: Tulajdonképpen igen, de nagyon kedves lány.

Rima: Nem is tudom, Katie, neki tilos velünk találkoznia.

Én: Na és kiszökni a diszkóba nem tilos?

Shiki: Ott a pont! – villantotta rám fényes fogsorát. – Még egy csaj nem árthat.

Rima, dühösen: Na, de Senri! – Oldalba bökte barátját.

Shiki: Jól van na, csak úgy mondtam. – erre Rima durcásan elfordította a fejét.

Ichijou: Hé, ne veszekedjetek! – Majd felém fordult. – Katie, nem hiszem, hogy ez jó ötlet.

Én: Miért nem?

Kain: Mert ő egy ember, közülünk pedig néhányan nem tudnak uralkodni magukon – nézett jelentőségteljesen Aidou-ra és Shiki-re.

Ichijou: Akatsuki-nak igaza van.

Aidou: Na ne már, nem igaz!

Shiki: Ezt vegyem sértésnek?

Ichijou: Fiúk, fiúk – próbálta nyugtatni őket. Ekkor megláttam a lehetőséget. Aidou-hoz bújtam és megcsókoltam. Erre fülig szaladt a mosolya.

Aidou: Had jöjjön velünk. Katie barátja, a mi haverunk is.

Ichijou, rosszallóan Aidou-nak: Túlságosan megvehető vagy!

Aidou: Nem igaz!

Kain: De-de! – Majdnem újra egymásnak ugrottak, de Rima szétválasztotta őket.

Rima: Hagyjátok már abba!

Én: Tényleg megkedvelnétek.

Rima: Jól van, felőlem jöhet, csak ne veszekedjetek már annyit!

Shiki: Én már kezdettől benne vagyok. – reménykedve Rimára nézett, aki válaszul viccesen hátbaverte.

Aidou. Én is!

Én: Négyen kettő ellen. Vagy Ruka is jön – kérdeztem a fakó hajú lányt keresve tekintetemmel.

Kain: Kérdeztem, de még nem tudja.

Én: Akkor Ichijou, Kain, hogy döntötök?

Kain: Felőlem, de ha valami baleset történik én mosom kezeimet.

Én: Ez így fair. – kérdőn néztem zöld szemű, szőke barátomra.

Ichijou: Egye fene, jöjjön. De Katie, te vagy felelős érte!

Én: Rendben. – _Legbelül tudtam, hogy azért ő is vigyáz majd rá, ami a célom is volt, hiszen Brigit odavan érte._

Aidou hajnali négykor visszakísért a Napszálló kapujáig. Bár a napfelkelte még messze volt, az ég alján könnyen kivehető volt egy világoskékes-halvány lilás csík. _Tökéletesen romantikus befejezése a randinknak _– gondoltam.

- Csodálatos volt ez az éjszaka! – jelentette ki.

- Életem legjobb éjszakája – tettem hozzá. – Mindent köszönök, Aidou.

- Ahogy én is, édesem. – Megöleltük egymást és újra megcsókolt. Először lassan, majd egyre hevesebben fonódtunk egymás karjaiba. Mámorító érzés volt. Biztonságban éreztem magam a karjaiban. Egy idő után levegőért kapva, fülig érő szájjal fejeztem be.

- Szia! – rohantam el vidáman, várva, hogy utánam kiált-e. Nem telt bele sok idő.

- Várj! Mikor találkozunk legközelebb?

- Ma este?

- Egészestés táncóra lesz az éjjeliseknek. A bálra gyakorlunk. De úgyis kellene egy partner. Benne vagy? – _Hogy benne vagyok-e?! Kívánni sem lehet jobbat._

- Még szép!

- Nyolcra érted jövök! – _Ez talán nem a legjobb ötlet, de rá hagytam. _- Vegyél fel térd alá érő szoknyát!

- Oké. Viszlát!

A boldogságtól repkedve értem el a szobánk ajtaját, de valaki megint megállított.

- Nahát! Csak nem megcsókolták a kis Katie-t? – vigyorgott Zero.

- Hé – böktem oldalba, - ne gúnyolódj már! Amúgy meg honnan tudod?

- Ha nem kellett volna végignéznem a kis műsorotokat az ablakból, akkor is leolvasnám az arcodról. – Elpirultam. – Nem vagy elég elővigyázatos – figyelmeztetett.

- Bocsánat. Megláthattak volna, igaz?

- Nem sokon múlt a katasztrófa.

- Sajnálom, és köszönöm a bizalmat, Zero. Ezen túl jobban odafigyelek majd.

- Az a legkevesebb. Viszont elég későn jöttél haza, így megnő az esélye, hogy átalszod az első órát.

- Három óra alvás bőven elég.

- Elfelejted, hogy ma nulladikunk van matekből. Negyed nyolckor kezdődik, nem elég hétkor kimásznod az ágyból.

- Jó-jó, ott leszek.

- Hát persze! Jobb lesz, ha magam győződöm meg róla. Ha nem kelsz fel háromnegyed hétig, én magam rázlak ki az ágyból.

- Megint? – kérdeztem fáradtan.

- Úgy ám! Na, jó „éjt"!


	19. Chapter 19

** – Az első szabályszegés**

Újból kínzó dörömbölésre ébredtem, majd mikor halálfáradtan nem voltam hajlandó elszakadni párnáimtól, Brigit nyitott félénken ajtót. Zero pillanatok alatt az ágyamnál termett és a fülembe ordított.

- KI AZ ÁGYBÓL, HÚGI! ELKÉSÜNK! – Erre a fejemre húztam a takarót. Több se kellett ezüsthajú rabszolgahajcsáromnak, megragadta a paplan végét, és mivel én is szorosan kapaszkodtam belé, a takaróval együtt a földre rántott. Jókorát koppant a fejem.

- Ááú! Ez fájt! – panaszkodtam.

- És még az mennyire fog fájni, ha elkésel! – Fáradt arckifejezéssel felém nyújtotta a kezét és felhúzott. – Öltözz! Lent várlak. Ha nem vagy kész hét előtt, nincs reggeli, értve?

- Ja – válaszoltam ásítva, mire kiviharzott.

- Katie, tényleg igyekezned kéne – tanácsolta Bridget is.

- Oké, oké. Te menj nyugodtan előre. Majd matek után elmesélem, mi történt este.

- Jól van – lelkesedett be. – Szia! Ne késs!

- Épp időben – jegyezte meg Zero.

- Akkor irány kajálni!

- Miről beszélsz. Hét óra egy. Nincs idő! – Megrémültem korgó gyomrom hallatára.

- Na, de…

- Csak viccelek! – nevetett ki újfent. – Siess! Hozd a kaját, majd útközben megeszed.

_Ez a Zero egyre rendesebb velem. A végén még megkedvelem…_

Matek után mindent elmeséltem Brigitnek, csak arról hallgattam, hogy a barátom és haverjai éjjelisek.

- Akkor ma este táncolni mentek? –kérdezett vissza.

- Hát nem szuper? Na és mit szólsz a szombathoz? Eljössz?

- Nem is tudom… ez szabályokba ütközik…

- Ugyan már. Légy egy kicsit lazább. Csak egy jót szórakozunk majd! Pasik, buli, lazulás…vagy vadulás…ki tudja?

- Katie, szerintem…

- Akkor benne vagy – szakítottam félbe. – Nagyszerű. A két legjobb barátnő bulizni megy!

- Legjobb …barátnő?

- Miért, mire gondoltál?

- Köszönöm, Katie – ölelet meg. – Még sosem volt legjobb barátnőm.

- Nekem sem.

- Akkor szombaton!

- Ez a beszéd – ásítottam, mert erőt vett rajtam a fáradság, ami a nap többi részén végigkísért.

Csütörtökön volt a harmadik illemtan óránk a héten. Hétfőn még figyeltem, kedden megpróbáltam koncentrálni, de ma már nem tudtam elnyomni néhány ásítást, amiért Jagari rögtön rám is szólt. _De kit izgat? Nem csoda, hogy fáradt vagyok a tegnap este után! _– gondoltam vissza boldogan az Aidou-val töltött óráimra. _Bárcsak most is vele lehetnék!_ – Ábrándoztam tovább. _Ráadásul ez az anyag dögunalmas. „Hogyan viselkedj egy elegáns vacsorán?" Ki nem szarja le?! _

Úgy döntöttem, a tegnap esti programom miatt érthetően kihagyott matek házi megoldásával ütöm el az időt. Tóga urat egyébként sem nagyon sikerült megkedvelnem. Túl rejtélyes, hideg és szigorú volt a számomra. _Egy merev, magának való, harmincas éveiben járó (bár meg kell hagyni, elképesztően jóképű) vámpírvadász. Nem éppen a legjobb kombináció. _

_És, ha már a kombinációknál tartunk…Hét különböző számjegyből hányféle hat jegyű számot lehet kirakni, ha a számjegyeket többször is felhasználhatjuk, nem szerepel közöttük a nulla. …Mivel nincs nulla, így mind a hat helyre hét féle lehetőség van… az annyi mint…_

- Hét a hatodikon, azaz ötezer-negyven – válaszolta Jagari könnyedén.

- Óh, köszönöm tanár úr… - _Micsoda?! TANÁR ÚR?! _– esett le a tantusz, sajnos kicsit későn…elég későn. _Lehet, hogy gondolkodás helyett magamban beszéltem? _A lényeg, hogy Jagari így utólag alaposan rám ijesztett. – Akarom mondani, elnézést kérek – próbáltam meg rendbe hozni a rendbe hozhatatlant. A vadász viszont kemény tekintettel sújtott.

- Mégis mit képzelsz magadról?! Azt hiszed, azért tartok órát, hogy te addig nyugodtan megírhasd a leckéd?!

- Nem, én csak… - _Most hazudjak, vagy mondjam meg, hogy halálunalmas az órája?_

- Ne válaszolj – fojtatta, megalázó, letegező hangnemben. – Mindent látok az arcodon, ahogy a korábbi óráimon is. Ha unatkozol, talán nem kéne ide járnod!

- De ez nem fair! Hétfőn is figyeltem – ellenkeztem, ami már illetlenségnek számított. Ez viszont csak a kezdet volt.

- Na persze. És ezt el is higgyem. – Nem szóltam semmit. – Akkor lássuk kisasszony, mire emlékszel a hétfői anyagból. Hogyan kell használni az evőeszközöket egy elegáns étteremben?

- Hát..ö…Úgy mint máshol? – Erre röhögés futott át az osztályon és csak annyit értem el, hogy Jagari minden türelmét elveszette irántam.

- Helytelen. Ennyi erővel főzni is tanulhatnánk! – mondta dühösen

- Az nincs is olyan messze a vacsorától – kiabálta be egy fiú, de az újabb nevetés-rohamot elfojtotta Jagari szigorú pillantása.

- Kezdjük előröl – fordult hozzám. Már eléggé feldühített a hangnem, amivel hozzám beszélt. Bár volt igazság abban, amit mondott, ezzel a kioktató modorral csak olajat öntött a tűzre. Kedvem támadt végre egy jót szórakozni. _Vadász vagy nem, Jagari most megkapja a magáét! Csak Kaien meg nem tudja_ – reméltem azt, ami eleve lehetetlen volt. – Ez egy illemtan óra, nem pedig napközi – vette el a házi feladatom a padról és indult vele a tanári asztal felé. – Óra után visszakapod, és jegyezd meg: Illetlenség az órámon kombinatorikát tanulni!

- És trigonometriát? – bosszantottam.

- Ezért a beszólásért csak az igazgatótól kapod vissza a házid. Szerintem nem lesz elragadtatva tőled.

- És ha azt mondom, hogy nem érdekel?

- Még egy ilyen, és a tűzben végzi. A matektanárod nem örülne.

- Megírom újból. Holnapig van időm.

- Valóban? Akkor tanítás után itt maradsz büntetésben. Még szerencse, hogy ez az utolsó órátok.

- És ha nem teszem.

- Megteszed, és nem érdekel, ha a vacsorát is ki kell hagynod miatta! Kaien biztosan megérti majd.

- Ez így nem igazság… - váltottam hangnemet látva, hogy ezt elszúrtam. – Van ehhez joga egyáltalán?

- Ha nem lenne, akkor is itt tartanálak – zárta le a vitát. _Ezt elbaltáztam._

Kicsengő után mindenki más sietve távozott a teremből. Néhány srác még odasúgta:

- Ez állat volt! Végre valaki megmondta ennek a mogorva fráternek!

- Ja. Jó voltál, csajszi!

- Csak bírd ki a délutánt. Ezért még így is megérte. – Erre csak visszavigyorogtam rájuk. Nekik biztosan. _De legalább jobban megismerem ezt a Jagarit_. _Mert nem fogok csendben ülni és hallgatni, az biztos!_

- Katie, miért kellett ezt…

- Nem lesz semmi baj, Brigit! A szobában találkozunk. De nehogy kihagy miattam a röpit!

- Nem fogom. Sok szerencsét – mondta és elsietett Jagari szúrós tekintetét látva. Ő volt az utolsó a teremben. Egyedül maradtunk. Volt néhány perc néma csönd, amíg a tanár láthatóan a fejét törte valami égbekiáltóan fontos dolgon.

- Kezdetnek írd le, mondjuk ezerszer, hogy „ezentúl odafigyelek az illemtan órán"!

- Nincs kedvem! – álltam fel és indultam volna kifelé. Eddig is csak arra vártam, hogy ne legyenek szemtanúi a kis incidensnek. – Ez a büntetés unalmasabb, mint maga az óra. Inkább elmegyek, viszlát!

- Pimasz! Én a te helyedben maradnék. Ne akard, hogy durvább eszközökhöz nyúljak! – figyelmeztetett Jagari baljósan.

- És mégis miért? – hagytam figyelmen kívül utóbbi kijelentését kifelé indulva. A válaszára meghűlt bennem a vér. Pillanatok alatt mellettem termett és egy vadászkést szegezett a nyakamhoz. A penge élének nyomán mintha halvány vér folyna. _Ez nem viccel!_ – rémültem meg.

- Mert nincs más választásod – jelentette ki sarokba szorítva, de akkor ránéztem a késén szereplő szövetségi jelre és visszatért magabiztosságom. _Hiszen ez az ember nem más, mint akit azon az éjjel a szüleim házában láttam. Bár a Szövetség tagja, akkor közvetetten a Tanács küldötte is lehetett. Megölte a rokonaimat. Végzek vele, még ma!_

- Úgy véli – kezdtem sejtelmes hangon, mosolyogva, mit sem törődve a nyakamba vágó fémmel, - kedves Toga úr, a **Szövetségtől**? – Az utolsó hallatán meglepődött.

- Mégis honnan tudsz te a Szövetségről?! – szorította még jobban kését hozzám.

- Az legyen az én titkom. Nemsokára úgyis rájön!

- Ez meg hogy érted? – értetlenkedett, mire összeszedve minden ügyességem, kiszabadítottam magam a szorításából és pillanatok alatt a háta mögé kerültem. Még mielőtt megfordulhatott volna, én is előrántottam a késem és neki szegeztem. Ott álltunk, szemtől szemben, fegyverrel a kezünkben. _Ismerős érzés_ – gondoltam.

- Ezt meg hogy a fenébe csináltad?! – értetlenkedett.

- Nem kevésszer kellett már hasonló, szorult helyzetekből kiszabadulnom. És azt, hogy sikerrel jártam az is bizonyítja, hogy most itt vagyok.

- Mégis ki vagy te? – vált még idegesebbé.

- A nevem Cathrine Kanegewa, - erre, ha nem is szó szerint esett le az álla, nagyon meglepődött. _Még nem tudott rólam, de egyértelmű, hogy a nevem ismerős volt számára._ Gúnyosan folytattam. – Örülök, hogy megismerhetem, kedves vámpírvadász úr!

- Tehát mindent tudsz rólam. De mégis, hogy lehet, hogy…? – csodálkozott tovább.

- Ó, hát a kedves Kaien barátja nem beszélt rólam? Még a valódi nevem sem említette? – folytattam a gúnyolódást, mire visszatért az idegessége.

- Mit akarsz tőlem, vámpír? Azt ajánlom, ne dühíts fel.

- Oh, hát bosszantó, hogy nem ismertél fel? Ez az én kis trükköm. És hogy előző kérdésedre is megkapd a választ: bosszút állni. Megölted a családomat. Ötven éve várom a percet, hogy végre bosszút állhassak értük. Azt hittem, a Tanáccsal fogom kezdeni, de te is megteszed.

- Megőrültél?! Nem én végeztem a szüleiddel.

- Akkor miért voltál ott? Láttalak a hall-ban.

- Figyelmeztetni akartam őket a közeledő E-szintűekre, de már túl későn értem oda. Nem volt idejük menekülni, sajnálom.

- És te hogyan úsztad meg? – faggattam.

- Talán hihetetlenül hangzik, de az apád fedezett. Azt mondta, keressem meg a gyerekeit és vigyem őket biztonságos helyre. Vonakodva, de a nyomotokba indultam, viszont nem találtalak. Egy év után feladtam azzal a hittel, hogy meghaltatok. Nagyon meglepődtem az előbb, hogy még életben vagy.

- És ezt higgyem is el? Könnyű duma.

- Nem szokásom hazudni.

- Nem bízok benned – támadtam rá végre, de ő se volt rest kivédeni. Újra nekitámadtam. Hamar kiderült, hogy nem bírunk egymással. Ő erős és kiváló vadász volt, én pedig jelenleg csupán félig vámpír. Kezdetben csak védekezett, de nem sikerült komolyabban megsebeznem, csupán néhány karcolást ejtettem rajta. _Kivételes tehetség, meg kell hagyni. _Mikor viszont megelégelte és támadásba lendült, hajszálakon múlt, hogy komolyabb sérülést okozzon nekem. Ami mégis tetszett benne, hogy Kaien-nel ellentétben nem fogta vissza magát. Simán behúzott egyet, nem érdekelte, hogy tisztavérű, fiatal és lány vagyok.

Cserébe én sem bántam vele kesztyűs kézzel. Repültek a székek és egyéb berendezési tárgyak a teremben. Kész csoda, hogy eddig senki sem vette észre. Úgy másfél óra múlva kimerülten, izzadságtól nedves homlokkal rogytunk össze.

- Na, mi lesz? Feladod végre? – kérdezte Jagari. – Így nem tudsz megölni, de be kell valljam, kiválóan harcolsz. Szokatlan egy lánytól, hogy ilyen jól forgatja a kést. És a mozgásod sem semmi.

- Soha nem adom fel! Egyébként köszönöm. Ön sem kutya, tanár úr. Nem hittem volna, hogy idáig bírja. Kezdem élvezni a mi kis harcunkat.

- Én hasonlóképp – mosolygott ravaszul.

Vártunk még néhány percet, mire újra egymásnak estünk. Már fáradtabbak, de elszántabbak is voltunk. Jagari a büszkeségét akarta megőrizni én pedig a szüleimért akartam elégtételt venni. Viszont ugyanennyire küzdöttünk a harc élvezete miatt is. Elöntött az adrenalin. A harc hevében úgy döntöttem, sokáig húzom a halálát, hogy kiélvezzem. Szadista elhajlásomnak egy ismerős hang vetett véget.

- Megállj! Ti meg mit műveltek?! – rémüldözött Kaien. – Nem, nem szabad! Vigyázzatok a berendezésre…ez egy vagyonba került! – próbált szép szóval leállítani minket, de hasztalan. Nem hagytam nyugtot Jagari-nak. – Az isten szerelmére! Hagyjátok már abba – könyörgött tovább, mire egy méretes szék repült felé, amit éppen, hogy kikerült.

- Ezt a drágalátos kislányodnak mond! – ordibálta Jagari, mialatt épp fojtogatni kezdtük egymást. – Hiszen ő támadt rám! – nyögte, majd sikerült felülre kerülnie.

- Te viszont megölted a szüleimet!

- Micsoda?! – hitetlenkedett Kaien, aki láthatóan még nem tudta mihez kezdjen, vagy kinek higgyen. – Katie, Jagari nem tett ilyet! Hidd el, vele voltam azon az éjjel.

- Tessék?! - döbbentem meg, mire Jagarinak sikerült a falhoz szögeznie. – Te is ott voltál?! Miért nem említetted?

- A szüleid arra kérték Jagarit, hogy vigyen téged és a húgodat biztonságos helyre, hozzám. – Megmerevedtem. – De mivel nem talált titeket, felkeresett, hátha már előbb rátok találtam. Együtt fogtunk bele a keresésbe még aznap éjjel, de sehol sem találtunk. Nagyon sajnálom, az E-szintűek szaga biztos elnyomta a tiéteket. Azt hittük, elkéstünk. Utána még évekig figyeltem, de nem jött hír rólatok.

- És ezt higgyem is el? Miért küldtek volna a szüleim éppen hozzád? Egy Vadászhoz? Ez kicsit paradoxul hangzik, nem gondolod?

- A családom mindig is jó kapcsolatot ápolt a tisztákkal. Jól ismertem a szüleidet, Katie, bár téged csak kiskorodban láttalak, ezért is nem ismertelek fel a tisztáson idősebben, félig emberként. Mikor múlt kedden kiderült, ki vagy, megörültem, hogy mégis teljesíthetem a szüleidnek tett ígéretem, hogy megvédlek, és saját, tíz éves fogadalmam, hogy segítek neked.

- Óh, milyen megható – fintorgott Jagari. – Nem veszed észre, hogy ez a hálátlan kis dög éppen az életemre tör?

- Katie! Kérlek, hagyd abba.

- Nem – kiáltottam elkeseredetten. – Nem hiszek nektek. A szüleim nem akarhatták, hogy egy vadásszal éljek. Hülye is voltam, amiért megbíztam benned. – Kétségbeesetten vetettem magam újra Togá-ra.

- Katie! Ne kényszeríts! – próbálkozott Kaien utoljára.

- Mire vársz még?! – ordított rá Jagari, miközben a földre tepertem.

- Ez az, gyere csak! Nem félek tőled! – _Ezt nem kellett volna! _– kiáltotta egy hang valahol, mélyen bennem, de a düh és csalódottság elvakított.

Kaien felénk lendült, a legkisebb erőfeszítés nélkül lerántott Jagari-ról és megszorította a vállamat.

- Hagyd abba, kérlek! – mondta.

- Pont, mint tizenhárom éve – mosolyodtam el, de legbelül rettegtem. – eszem ágában sincs!

Kiszabadítottam magam és a késem után nyúltam, mire ő is előrántotta az övét. Ekkor Jagari is besegített volna, de Kaien leintette.

- Maradj ki ebből. Ezt majd én elintézem. – Erre kelletlenül a falhoz hátrált.

- Arra kíváncsi leszek! – gúnyolódtam.

Neki támadtam Kaiennek is, de vele még annyira sem bírtam, mint Jagarival. És még így is mintha visszafogná magát. _Lehet, hogy még vámpírként sem lenne esélyem ellene. _Most viszont nem sokáig játszadozott. Láthatóan arra törekedett, hogy kifáradjak. Ráadásul nem félt megsebezni sem. Úgy tűnt, nem viccel. Bár láttam a szemében az együttérzést, mégis a karomból, vállamból és további testrészeimből patakokban folyt a vér. Rajta viszont egy karcolást sem ejtettem. _Tényleg egy legenda!_

- Meddig akarsz még szenvedni? – kérdezte, amikor már nem tudta tovább nézni reménytelen küzdelmem. Mostani alakomban a súlyosabb sérülések alig gyógyultak gyorsabban, mint egy emberé. – Alig állsz a lábadon!

- Akkor meg mire vár! Végezzen velem, mert én nem fogom feladni! – nyögtem a vállam szorítva.

- Óh, Katie, miért nehezíted meg ennyire a dolgom? – Helyettem Jagari szólalt meg a fal mellől.

- Igaza van. Mire vársz? Végezz vele! Mást itt már úgysem tehetsz. – Kaien erre lemondóan lehunyta a szemét, majd felém lendült. Kivédtem a támadását, de a következő már betalált. Nagy nyekkenéssel csapódtam a fal tövének. Akaratlan sikoly hagyta el a számat. _Most tényleg vége van. _– lett úrrá rajtam egy borzalmas érzés. Elárulva és meggyötörve éreztem magam. _Nem látom többet Aidou-t, Ichijou-t és a többieket. De mi értelme is lenne? Hazugságban éltem. _

Fájdalmasan Kaien-re emeltem a tekintetem, aki épp akkor termett fölöttem és a földhöz szorított, úgy hogy megmoccanni sem tudtam. Még jobban úrrá lett rajtam a pánik, amikor az ő szemében is fájdalmat véltem felfedezni a düh mellett. _Mindennek vége!_

Megpróbáltam kiszabadulni, de nem sikerült. Még jobban szorított a földhöz. Akaratom ellenére kitörtek belőlem a könnyek.

- Mire vársz még?! Ölj már meg végre! – vágtam a képébe tovább fészkelődve és a sírástól rázkódva. Nem mozdult. Tovább sírtam.

- Katie, - kezdte határozottan – Katie, nyugodj meg! A te érdekedben, kérlek, hagyd abba! - Tovább hisztiztem. – Elég! Katie, hát nem érted?! Ha nem állsz le, akkor muszáj lesz végeznem veled. Ezt akarod?! – Megrázkódtam. – Kérlek, nem akarlak bántani, ne kényszeríts! Hidd már el, hogy nem akarok rosszat neked! Igazat beszéltem az előbb. A szüleid sem akarnák ezt látni.

- Mit tudsz te róluk?! – szólaltam meg végre.

- Már mondtam. Feladod?

- Soha! – Szomorúan csóválta a fejét.

- Meddig kell még könyörögnöm neked, hogy végre észhez térj?

- Engedj el! – váltottam álláspontot. – Engedj el, és soha nem láttok viszont. Ígérem!

- Nem! – válaszolta tömören.

- De miért nem? – estem kétségbe még jobban. – Mit akarsz még tőlem?! Nem szeretnél megölni, de elengedni sem vagy hajlandó. Miért?

- Na ide figyelj, Katie Kanegawa! Ötven éve a nyomodat vesztettem, tizenhárom éve pedig hagytalak elmenni. Mindkettőnek rossz vége lett. Bármelyik percben meghalhattál volna, és az igazság az, hogy mindennél kevésbé szeretnélek holtan látni. Nem követem el harmadszor ugyanazt a hibát! Nem hagyom, hogy újra veszélybe keverd magad! Értsd meg, **nem akarlak elveszíteni!**

- De miért? Miért érdeklem ennyire magát?

- Hát még mindig nem egyértelmű? Mert a szüleid megkértek, hogy vigyázzak rád, és mert kötelességemnek érzem, hogy segítsek….Azért, mert **szeretlek! – **Megállt bennem a vér.

- Hogy mondta?

- Úgy, hogy szeretlek, kiskorod óta. Ez most talán túl nagy sokként fog érni, de most már muszáj elmondanom.

- Micsodát?

- Katie, a szüleid beszéltek neked a keresztapádról?

- Hah? Annyit tudok róla, hogy kiskoromban sok időt töltött velem, de egyszer el kellett mennie és nem jött vissza. Évekig sírtam miatta.

- A keresztapád…

- Meghalt?

- Nem. És nem is vámpír volt, hanem a család barátja, egy vadász.

- Mi? Csak nem azt akarod mondani, hogy…?

- Én vagyok az.

- Kaien…? Most már emlékszem,…a szemed…ugyan az a szempár… – _Hihetetlen, hogy nem ismertem fel! Kicsi voltam, de nem annyira. Talán direkt zárkóztam el az emlékei elől? - _DE MIÉRT NEM JÖTTÉL VISSZA?! Tudod, mennyire megbántottál?!

- A szövetség hosszú küldetésre küldött. Mikor kezdett körvonalazódni, hogy a Tanács hatására talán szánt szándékkal tartanak távol tőletek, visszaindultam. Sajnos már késő volt, a szüleid arra kértek keressek egy biztonságos helyet neked és a húgodnak, de mint már említettem, nem találtunk rátok. Szörnyen sajnálom.

- Még te sajnálod?! Én, én nem is tudom, mit mondhatnék. Annyira… - zokogásban törtem ki. – Mindent elszúrtam…

- Nem igaz! Összezavarodtál és kétségbeestél. A bizonytalanság néha az őrületbe tud kergetni. De már nincs több titok, ígérem. Azt hittem, jobb neked, ha csak később mondom el, de korábban kellett volna. Sajnálom, ha megbántottalak…

- Meg tudsz nekem bocsátani? – szipogtam.

- Megbízol bennem?

- I-igen.

- És ígéred, hogy nem csinálsz többet felfordulást, még, ha fel is bosszantanak? – Elhúztam a szám. – Úgyis te jönnél ki rosszabbul belőle. Szóval?

- Ígérem.

- Megbocsátok, leányom. Mi mást tehetnék, te bolond? – Végre elengedett és felsegített a földtől. Nehézkesen felálltam és a vállamhoz kaptam. – Sajnálom, hogy fájdalmat kellett okoznom. Otthon ellátom a sebeidet.

- Nem gond. Megérdemeltem. Ahogy azt is, amit Jagari tanár úrtól kapok ezért. – Kérése nélkül odavonszoltam magam a falnál álló Jagarihoz és kihúztam magam, amennyire tudtam. – Elnézést kérek az órai viselkedésemért és a többiért. Addig maradok itt, ameddig óhajtja.

Jagari keze a magasba lendült, de nem hajoltam el. Elhatároztam, hogy emelt fővel nézek szembe a következményekkel. És…nem pofozott fel, sőt még csak meg sem ütött. Megállította a kezét egy centivel az arcom mellett, majd letörölt néhány könnycseppet a szemem alól.

- Bátor lány vagy, de kaptál már eleget. A mai büntetést elengedem, de helyette holnap maradsz itt. – Bólintottam. – Helyes! Négykor találkozunk.

Kaien kikísért az ajtón és felvitt magához. Ellátta a sebeimet, de azon kívül, hogy nincs semmi baj, nem szólt egy szót se. Gondoltam a fejmosást a végére hagyja, de csak ennyit mondott:

- Katie, megteszed, hogy ezen túl rendesen viselkedsz? A kedvemért, és magadért is.

- Meg – bólintottam bűnbánóan. – Sajnálom …a mai napot…

- Én is, de megbízom benned. – Megölelt. - Szeretlek – húzott magához.

- Szeretlek, kereszt…apu…


	20. Chapter 20

**- Az új élet**

Frissen bekötött sebekkel ültem Kaien barackvirágszínű kanapéján a lapos kupola alakú tetőablak alatt. Nagyot sóhajtva, kieresztve a fájdalom utolsó leheletét felnéztem az égre. A lemenő nap sugarai már-már bíborvörösre színezték a fejem felett úszó felhőket, ugyanazok a sugarak, amelyek az erkély üvegén betörve narancsos árnyalatot kölcsönöztek az egész nappalinak az én arcomat is beleértve.

Keresztapám hihetetlenül megértő volt. Nem szidott le újból a délutáni szabálysértésért és miután bekötözte a sebeimet még azt a szívességet is megtette, hogy magamra hagyott, amíg rendezem a gondolataimat. Nem oktatott ki, nem veszekedett, de nem is sajnált túlságosan, és kérdezgette, hogy hogy vagyok, ami már kellemetlen lett volna. Mintha tudta volna, mire vágyom.

Újat sóhajtva az erkélyhez sétáltam és hagytam, hogy a fáradt sugarak felmelegítsenek. A napnyugta az akadémia felett olyan volt, mint egy álom, mégis ezt éreztem a legvalóságosabb dolognak a földön. Egy valóra vált álom.

Ötven évig egy ilyen élet gondolatán csupán nevettem volna, így még az elmúlt héten is úgy éreztem ez nem lehet más, csupán múló álom. A bizonytalanságomnak pedig néha sikerült is visszarántania a száraz és hideg valóságba. De ma végre fordulóponthoz ért az életem. Döntenem kellett: hagyom, hogy az álom, álom maradjon csupán, vagy elhiszem végre, hogy a sors nem mindig olyan kegyetlen, mint ahogy véltem.

Döntöttem: bármennyire is félek, nem akartam örökre egyedül maradni. És néhány órája mintha minden a fejetetejére állt volna…vagy lehet, hogy éppen most állt helyre? Nem tudom megmagyarázni, de most már úgy érzem, az, ami az elmúlt héten történt nem is lehetne volna ennél valóságosabb. Két lábbal állok a földön, de sohasem éreztem még ennyire felszabadultnak magam.

Az ötven évnyi bujdosás, véres harc, szenvedés és magány homályos álomnak tűnik most már. A szüleim halála okozta seb végre elkezdett begyógyulni, én pedig felébredtem a rémálomból, amit éveken át makacsul a sorsomnak értelmeztem. De most már tudom: sehol máshol nem lennék boldogabb.

Itt a helyem, a Cross Akadémián, azok között, akik igazán fontosak számomra. Most kiakadhatnék, hogy eddig sötétben éltem, hogy nem ismertem fel azokat, akikhez tartozom, akik törődnek velem…de mi értelme lenne? Dühös vagyok a keresztapámra, amiért eddig halogatta, de neki is időre volt szüksége. Már nem számít, mi lehetett volna. Nem engedem el többé a fényt és a múlt helyett elkezdek végre a jelenben élni.

Nem tudom, mi lesz a Tanáccsal, de most már vannak, akik segítsenek, akiknek legalább annyira fontos, mint nekem. Együtt helyreállítjuk a békét és megvédjük az ártatlanokat. És hogy hogyan? Ezen még ráérek később aggódni, hiszen most már Kaname irányítja a stratégiát. Majd szól, ha lépnünk kell, de addig is…van még egy kis elintéznivalóm egy mézsárga hajú fiúval. Vidáman elmosolyodtam Aidou gondolatára, majd kitártam az erkélyajtót, aminek eddig az üvegére tapadtam és párszor körbeforogva kiléptem a szabadba. A vöröslő nap hatalmasnak tűnt.

Mikor végre sikerült megállnom és a márványpárkányra könyököltem erős, de gyengéd karok öleltek át hátulról, kedvesen a felkaromon pihenve. Még nagyobb melegség töltött el, mint eddig, de nem volt melegem. Ebből a fajta melegből sosem lesz elege az embernek. Kaien közelebb húzott magához, annyira, hogy izmos mellkasa már a hátamat érintette és vállaimon éreztem fakó hajának csiklandozását.

- Gyönyörű, nem igaz? – kérdezte kedvesen. – Néha kijövök ide, hogy erőt gyűjtsek egy nehéz nap után – magyarázta. Lassan megfordultam a karjai közt, hogy mogyoróbarna szemeibe nézhessek. Most már teljesen összeért a mellkasunk.

- Néha? – kérdeztem mindentudóan. Erre csak elmosolyodott.

- Tulajdonképpen, ha tehetem, minden nap.

- Meg tudnám szokni – jelentettem ki lelkesen. Keresztapám megsimogatta a hátam, amely nyomán kellemes bizsergés futott végig a testemen.

- Meg is kell! – parancsolta viccelődve. – Mert most már soha nem szabadulsz a közelemből!

- Reméltem, hogy ez mondod – hajtottam a vállára a fejem. – Annyira hiányoztál.

- Nekem még annál is jobban – nézett a szemembe a legőszintébb szeretettel és keresztapai aggódással. – Rettenetesen bánt, hogy nem ismertelek fel idejében, majd pedig túl sokáig vártam, hogy… - kezdte bűnbánóan, de félbeszakítottam.

- Nem csupán a te hibád volt. Te mindent megtettél, nem adtad fel a reményt éveken át. Bár én se tettem volna…Bár ne csak most jöttem volna rá, mennyire fontos vagy nekem… De most már nem számít. Talán csak most jött el az ideje, hogy újra egymásra találjunk. Ne gondolkozzunk azon, mi lett volna, ha, élvezzük azt, ami van! Nem akarok többet a múltra gondolni. – Kaien meghatottan hallgatott végig. Neki is legalább annyira nehéz lehetett feldolgozni mindezt, mint nekem. Legjobb, ha nem rágódunk tovább, fölöslegesen kínozva magunkat. – Ami elmúlt, elmúlt. A bosszú és sajnálat semmit sem használ.

- Egyetértek kincsem, és remélem sosem felejted majd, amit a bosszúról mondtál. És köszönöm, köszönöm, hogy elmondtad, hogyan érzel. Tudod mostanáig végig attól tartottam, nem tervezel sokáig velem maradni, örülök, hogy tévedtem. Hogy végre…

- …egy család lehetünk - fejeztem be helyette. - El sem tudod képzelni, mennyit jelent ez nekem… évtizedekig árvaként éltem, és most újra van családom.

- Mindig is volt családod, csak egy időre elváltak az útjaink…de ahogy mondtad, most már felejtsük el a múltat. …Paprikás csirkét csináltam vacsorára! – törte meg a meghitt hangulatot szokásos lelkesedésével. Ezzel az én nyugodt hangulatom is izgatottá vált. Valami nagyon kiment a fejemből.

AIDOU! Már hét óra, ő pedig nyolcra ígérte, hogy értem ön. Kaien azonnal leolvasta az arcomról, hogy valami nincs rendben, de aggódtam, hogy a ma délután után nem fog leengedni. Hazudni viszont mégsem akartam. Most, hogy minden a helyére került az életemben, nem szerettem volna eljátszani a bizalmát.

- Valami baj van, kedvesem? Talán rosszul érzed magad? Nem vagy éhes? Nem kellett volna annyira…

- Nehogy bocsánatot kérj, amiért jogosan elláttad a bajom! Megérdemeltem…és különben is, szükségem volt már egy kis ébresztőre. – Kaien elnevette magát.

- Furcsa lány vagy te, Katie, de ezért szeretlek. Mindig is különleges voltál. – Eszembe jutott, hogy annak idején is ezt mondogatta nekem. Sokszor ütközött a véleményem a szüleimmel, de Kaien mindig mellém állt. Azt mondta, igazam van, csak nem úgy, ahogy a szüleim megértenék. De ő megértett. Ezért is hiányzott annyira, neki olyasmit is elmondhattam, amiért a szüleim kiakadtak volna.

Kaien megértette, hogy nem szeretnék vért inni, és hogy a vérszomj mekkora lelkiismeret furdalás a számomra. Segített ellenállni és erősnek lennem, még a szüleim is előtt is fedezett, amikor elengedtem a nekem szánt embert. Abban is támogatott, hogy a felszínes királyi rendezvények helyett inkább elvegyüljek egy falusi vásárban és ne éreztessem másokkal, hogy "felsőbbrendű" vagyok náluk. Amúgy sem voltam, ez csupán önmagam áltatása lett volna. Mindenki egyenlő, ezt a pökhendi nemesek is tudhatnák!

Neki köszönhetem, hogy a békét mindig, még a hatalomnál és büszkeségnél is fontosabbnak tartottam a világban.

- Te sem vagy éppen átlagos vadász. Vámpíroknak nyitsz iskolát és három miatt jobban aggódsz még önmagadnál is…

- Ki mondta, hogy átlagos lennék? – mosolygott huncutul. – De mi is az, amit mondani szeretnél? – Nem hagyott kitérni a válasz elől.

- Szóval…hát…

- Igen?

- Én…

- Nekem elmondhatod, bízz bennem – tette a vállamra a kezét újból.

- Ez inkább kérés lenne…

- Mégpedig?

- Elmehetek ma este az éjjelisek táncpróbájára? – Kaien nem tűnt annyira meglepettnek, amennyire számítottam.

- Talán valamelyik éjjelis elhívott?

- Igen.

- És ki a szerencsés, ha szabad megtudnom? – Egy kicsit vártam a válasszal, nem tudhattam, hogy reagál majd…

- …Aidou Hanabusa. – Ő is elgondolkodott egy időre.

- Mennyire komoly a dolog? – kérdezte végül.

- Tegnap randiztunk- vágtam rá – de kizárólag az akadémia területén… - tettem még hozzá meglepett arcát látva. Reméltem, hogy nem most bújik elő belőle az aggódó apuka.

- Ez akkor is veszélyes lehet! Szóltál egyáltalán valakinek, hogy hova mentek?

- Zero mindenről tudott – jelentettem ki megkönnyebbülve, és kivételesen hálás voltam az ezüsthajúnak, hogy mindenbe beleszól.

- Rendben – sóhajtotta Kaien is megkönnyebbülve. – De mégis mikor akartad…

- Most szólok… - védekeztem.

- Hát legyen. Elmehetsz ma este – egyezett bele váratlanul. – De azért ha adhatok egy atyai tanácsot: vigyázz azzal a fiúval! Nagy szívtipró hírében áll… - _Már ő is_ – gondoltam.

- Vigyázni fogok, köszönöm, Kaien – még mindig egyszerűbb volt így szólítani. – Most rohanok!

- De mi lesz a vacsorával?! Nem mehetsz éh gyomorral táncolni!

Így Kaien unszolására gyorsan bekaptam pár falatot, majd rohantam átöltözni a koliba. Felrohantam a másodikra és szó szerint berontottam a 203-as szoba ajtaján. Bridgit meglepetten állt fel az íróasztalától.

- Katie! Mi történt? Milyen volt Jagari?

- Mennyi az idő?

- Fél nyolc – válaszolta értetlenül.

- Fél órám van, hogy elkészüljek! – rohantam idegesen a szekrényemhez, de hirtelen semmit sem találtam. A ruhák és sminkcuccok szétszórva az ágyon, a törülközőm sehol… Bridgit azonnal átlátta a helyzetet.

- A tánc! Jól van, segítek neked! – ajánlotta fel és meg sem várva a válaszom átnyújtott egy tiszta törülközőt. – Siess, zuhanyozz le, én majd addig rendet rakok, aztán megcsináljuk a hajad és a sminked…

- Bridgit! Annyira hálás…

- Siess! Majd keresek egy ruhát!

- Térd alá érjen!

- Meglesz.

Barátnőm minta egy tündér lett volna. Soha nem volt hullámosabb és fényesebb a hajam, vagy természetesebb a sminkem. Mi minden ki nem derül erről a lányról? Még a felül testhezálló, alul pörgős bordó ruha is csodálatosan állt. Szerencsére hosszú ujjú volt, így Bridgit nem vehette észre a sebeimet, mivel a fürdőben öltöztem, ...és lehetőleg senki sem fogja. Öt perccel nyolc előtt teljes hadkészültségben vártam a hercegem.

- Köszönöm, Brigit!

- Nincs mit. – Megöleltem.

- Dehogy nincs! És ígérem, holnap mindent elmesélek.

- Csak érezd jól magad! – mondta kedvesen.

- Meglesz.

- Katie? – váltott hirtelen idegesebb hangnemre.

- Igen?

- Tulajdonképpen hol is találkoztok a barátoddal? – Ekkor nekem is leesett. _Basszus...! Zero ki fog nyírni!_

- Azt mondta, értem jön…

- Mármint a szobához?

- Azt hiszem.

- Fiúknak tilos fél kilenc után a lányoknál tartózkodniuk. Remélem pontos lesz, vagy Zero megint begurul…

- Várd csak ki a végét…

- Ugye bemutatsz neki? – kérdezve reménykede.

- Arra nem lesz szükség. Nagyon közvetlen fickó – jelentettem ki és már be is igazolódtak félelmeim. Hangos sikoltásokat hallottunk a hallból, majd a folyosóról, és egyre csak közeledtek.

- Mi ez? – rémüldözött Bridgit.

- Ne aggódj, ez csak az én hercegem – nyugtattam. – De ha megfogadsz egy tippet, te nem kezdesz el sikongatni.

- Már miért kezdenék? – értetlenkedett.

- Nem sokára megérted… de kérlek, tényleg nem sikíts. Tudom, hogy nehéz lesz, de őrizd meg a hidegvéred. Felkészültél? – Bridgit nagyot nyelt.

- Igen.

Kinyitottam az ajtót. A zsivajjá erősödött lánysikolyok megszakadtak egy pillanatra. Az egész folyosó néma csendben figyelt. Az ajtóban az iskola ügyeletes casanovája állt egy hatalmas csokor vörös rózsával a kezében. Bridgit szíve kihagyott néhány ütemet, de bájosan mosolygó kedvesem láttára még bennem is megállt a vér egy pillanatra.

A szokásos fehér egyenruhát viselte, de így is elragadóan festett. Most bordó nyakkendőt kötött hozzá, mintha csak hozzám öltözött volna. Ruhája kellemes kölni illatot árasztott. Legszívesebben a nyakába vetettem volna magam, de megelőzött.

- Katie, szerelmem! – kiáltotta olyan erővel, hogy az egész folyosó hallhatta, majd felkapott és körbefordult velem, mint általában, majd már csókra is nyitotta volna a száját, de megállítotam.

- Ugye nem akarsz itt mindenki előtt megcsókolni?!

- És ha igen, az miért baj? – kérdezte csalódottan.

- Már így is rám haragítottad a fél lánykolit!

- Pontosabban, a kilencven százalékot…eddig – nevetett.

- Nem vicces. Ki fognak nyírni…

- Nem törődj velük. – Ettől mégjobban elgyengültem, és miután berántottam a szobába és bezártam az ajtót rávetettem magam. Háttal az ajtónak löktem és kezeim közé fogva az arcát megcsókoltam. Ő visszacsókolt és kezeit a derekam köré fonta. A folyosóról újra ordibálást hallatszott, de ő láthatóan megszokta már. Engem eléggé zavart, de megpróbáltam eltűrni. A csókja mindent megért.

Lassan váltunk el egymás ajkától, vidámat sóhajtva.

- Ez a tiéd – nyújtotta át a csokrok nekem, amiért cserébe gyorsan adtam egy puszit az ajkaira.

- Köszönöm – olvadoztam alig észlelhetően és váza után néztem. – Ő it Bridgit, a szobatársam és legjobb barátnőm – karoltam át a láthatóan még sokkos állapotban lévő barátnőmet.

Bridgit nem hitt a szemének, de még nagyobb sokk lehetet, amikor Aidou mosolyogva elindult felé, de nem adta volna meg neki azt a nyugalmat, hogy lefékez. Húsz centire állt meg az ágytól, ahova zöld hajú barátnőm lerogyott.

- Áh, te vagy Katie szobatárs!a – nyújtott kezet, amit Bridgi a bátorításomra elfogadott. – Örülök, hogy találkoztunk! – vigyorogta.

- É-én is – nyögte Bridgit. Aztán Aidou hirtelen felrántotta az ágyról és magához ölelte. Nem tudtam, hogy fogja ezt barátnőm túlélni. – Katie barátai az én barátaim is!

- Elég, Aidou! Megfojtod… - Szerelmem kelletlenül elengedte a lányt, de Bridgit valószínűleg nem az ölelés erősségétől fulladozott.

- Jajj, ne haragudj, én csak köszönteni akartalak… - kért elnézés rögtön Aidou.

- Semmi baj – szólalt meg végre Bridgit – csak elég váratlanul ért…

- Azt elhiszem – kuncogott Aidou, mire belebokszoltam a vállába. - Hé! – ellenkezett. – Csupán szeretek szép lányokat ölelgetni…

- Majd adok én neked szép lányokat! – néztem rá mérgesen barátnőm elpirulását látva.

- Igazad van, indulnunk kéne – pillantott az órájára.

- De tömegkordon áll a folyosón… - aggódtam.

- Akkor hátul megyünk – tárta ki az erkélyajtót, mire megcsapott a februári éj hidege. A csillagok most is fényesen ragyogtak az égen.

- Bridgit! Mindent köszönök! – néztem vissza az ablakból már kabátban és magas sarkúban. – Szép álmokat estére!

- Te pedig érezd jól magad! – Mostanra egészen visszanyerte a hangját.

- Meglesz, ne félj – mosolyogtam Aidoura.

- Örülök, hogy megismerhettelek – jelentette ki szerelmem vidáman.

- Én úgyszintén – válaszolta Bridgit végül teljes magabiztossággal. Olyannyira beletörődött a ma esti megdöbbentő eseményekbe, hogy már azon sem lepődött meg, amikor Aidou ölbe kapott és kiugrott velem az erkélyen. Reméltem, hogy a kiabáló lányok nem veszik fejét, amíg hazaérek.

Újra a csillagokkal tarkított mélység előtt zuhantunk a föld felé, majd szálltunk a hold felé és lebegtünk az épületek tetején, szorosan összefonódva. Aidou kezei a testem körül, az enyémek az ő nyaka körül és ajkaink néha, néha összeértek, miközben szerelmen ide-oda ugrált a párkányok között a legnagyobb magabiztossággal. A sötétség nem volt akadály, inkább még meghittebbé tette az együttlétünket. Barátságosan körbeölelt és a csillagok pedig épp elég fényt adtak, hogy egymásban gyönyörködhessünk.

Néhány örökkévalóságnak tűnő perc után Aidou a főépület bejáratánál landolt és az aulába vezetett. A sötét után először félhomály, majd az aula díszes faajtói mögött vakító fény és aranyban tündöklő helyiség fogadott. Néhány éjjelis már odabenn várakozott. Aidou átkarolt, még mielőtt beléptünk volna, én meg a meglepetéstől csak ennyit tudtam kinyögni:

- Jól kicsípték a helyet, mi?

* * *

**_Sziasztok! Hát egy kicsit később, mint szerettem volna, de remélem azért tetszett :) Sajnos lehet, hogy a követevő fejezetre is várni kell majd, de addig is itt egy kis ízelítő egy későbbi fejezetből (néha nem sorrendben írom őket...) :_**

[...] _Lépteket és baljós zajokat hallottam magam mögött, de a halvány lámpafényben senkit sem láttam. Gyorsítottam a lépteimen: Istenem, csak érjek vissza épségben. Majd egy sötét alak termett előttem elállva az utat. A szívroham közeli állapot és szédülés hatására beletelt néhány másodpercbe, míg rájöttem, hogy egy E-szintűvel állok szemben. Gyorsan el akartam intézni, így rátámadtam. Pár rúgás és vége, de akkor még egy tucat elvetemült szörnyeteg jelent meg és röhögve közeledtek felém._

_Körbevettek. Ennyivel nem tudok elbánni, muszáj lesz valahogyan elmenekülnöm. Előre lendültem és minimális sérüléssel kitörtem a körből, majd gyorsabbra fogtam a tempót. Kezdetben mintha sikerült volna leráznom őket, de egyre gyengültem, akaratom ellenére lassultak a lépteim és nem láttam tisztán. Rettegve vettem észre a közeledő gyilkosok zaját. Tehát így végzem majd, a Tanács vérebei által. Ó, szegény Kaien és a többiek magukat okolják majd. És akkor törvényszerűen megbotlottam, de a fájdalom ellenére sikerült felállnom és tovább futnom. Közelednek. Nincs kiút, szembe kell néznem velük. Túlstrapált idegekkel rohantam előre… de hirtelen egy sötét ruhába bugyolált kéz nyúlt felém egy közeli sikátorból._

_Vasmarokkal megragadott, majd sebesen berántott a sötétbe. A feketeruhás férfi akaratom ellenére magához húzott és szorosan a szájamra tapasztotta másik kezét. Még sikítani sem volt időm. Rettegve bámultam a semmibe és meg sem próbáltam ellenkezni. Úgy tűnik, mégsem az E-szintűek fognak megölni. Remegni kezdtem, mire a szorítás még erősebb lett. Ismerős illat, a végére kell járnom. Lassan elfordítottam a fejem, hogy leendő gyilkosom szemébe nézzek, de meglepetésemre és hatalmas megkönnyebbülésemre egy ismerős mogyoróbarna szempárral találtam szembe magam. A szám szabaddá vált, újra kaptam levegőt._

_- Igazgatóú… - kezdtem volna, de a kéz újra a számra tapadt._

_- Cssss! Még meghallanak – hagyta végül csak mutató ujját a számon. Fél perc néma csönd után újra megszólaltam._

_- Kaien, te meg mit keresel itt?! – suttogtam._

_- Szerinted?! – kérdezett vissza idegesen az ég felé emelve tekintetét. – Megmentem az ostoba lányomat! _[...]


	21. Chapter 21

** – Az éjjeli táncpróba I.**

_(Katie megvillantja latinos tánctudását, elviselhetetlen vágyat keltve Aidou-ban; Kanaménak pedig sikerül kétszeresen is meglepnie az éjjeliseket a próbán.)_

Aidou elvigyorodott az előző csodálkozó kijelentésemen és oldalán a terembe vezetett, de közben le sem vette rólam a szemét.

- Tudod, te is elég jól kicsípted magad… - jegyezte meg gyorsan, de én nem hagytam annyiban.

- Vagyis…?

- Vagyis csábítóan nézel ki, kedvesem – nyomott egy puszit a homlokomra.

- Tényleg úgy gondolod? – kérettem magam mosolyogva.

- Nem csak gondolom – jelentette ki sokat sejtetően és magához húzva megcsókolt, mire még szélesebb lett a mosolyom.

- Te is nagyon csábító vagy – mondtam végül kényszerítve magam, hogy szálljak le a földre. – De most, keressük meg a többieket! – javasoltam, és végre körbenéztem a feldíszített aulában.

A falakon aranyfüggönyök leeresztve, ott is, ahol nem volt ablak, közöttük aranykeretes, romantikus és reneszánsz festmények, szintén aranyszínű barokk díszek mindenfelé, még a berendezési tárgyak is: néhány asztal és székek az aula szélére kitolva, arany és bíbor díszben tündököltek, a márványcsempén vörös szőnyeg…mint egy romantikus regényben. Körös-körül gyönyörű ruhába öltözött emberek…

Ismerős arcok után kutattam és hamar észrevettem Ichijou-t, aki jobb oldalt beszélgetett egy számomra ismeretlen éjjelis sráccal. Nem messze tőle Ruka és Kain beszélgettek, azaz vitatkoztak, ami abból állt, hogy Kain nagy beleéléssel, hevesen magyarázott valamit, Ruka pedig közömbösen figyelte, néha makacsul elfordítva a fejét. Rimát, Shikit és Kanamét nem láttam a közelben.

- Nézd, ott vannak! – kiáltotta Aidou, aki velem egyszerre fedezte fel barátainkat. – Menjünk! - megragadta a kezem, amivel eddig bal karjába karoltam és Ichijou-ék irányába húzott.

Ichijou hamar észrevett minket.

- Hanabusa, Katie! Csodálatos estét kívánok, barátaim! – lelkendezett kicsit meglepetten. - …de Katie, mond csak, mi szél hozott erre? – Segélykérően szerelmemre néztem.

- Katie lesz a kísérőm a bálon! – jelentette ki Aidou leplezetlen büszkeséggel, amin zöldszemű barátom csak elmosolyodott.

- De ezek szerint a nyitótáncban is ő lesz a párod - jelentette ki Ichijou arra célozva, hogy Aidou elhozott a próbára.

- Persze, hogy… - kezdte volna baráton, de úgy döntöttem, kicsit viccelődök vele.

- Micsoda?! De hisz én csak nézni jöttem! – jelentettem ki erőltetett komolysággal.

- Tessék?! – értetlenkedett.

- Azt nem említetted, hogy táncolnom kell a nyitótáncban…

- Na, de…! Most csak viccelsz velem, ugye? – Szegény nagyon kétségbeesett. Később Ichijou megemlítette, hogy hírhedt Casanova ellenére, Aidou eddig sosem választott párt magának, így kivételesnek érezhetem magam, hogy kitüntetet a figyelmével.

- Aidou… - kezdtem

- Katie! Nem teheted ezt velem…!

- Kedvesem…csak azt akartam mondani, hogy szívesen táncolok veled.

- Tényleg? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.

- Tényleg, még ha ezt tegnap nem is említetted…

- De azt hittem nyilvánvaló, hogy azért hívlak a próbára, mert… - de egy csókkal elhallgattattam.

- Csak vicceltem az előbb…

- Rossz vicc volt – jelentette ki hidegen. Kain-tól tudtam meg, hogy nagyon nehéz volt rávenni magát, hogy felkérjen a párjának és, bár én csak tréfáltam, ő úgy érezhette, visszautasítom. Azt valójában soha nem lennék képes megtenni.

Ekkorra Rukáék is észrevettek bennünket és felénk fordultak. Aidou és a vöröshajú srác rögtön össze is kacsintottak, amolyan fiúsan. Ez kábé azt jelentette, hogy felmérték és megdicsérték egymás csaját. Aztán Kain felém is elvigyorodott, ám Rukának láthatóan nem tetszett a helyzet. Még mindig nem értettem, miért nem bír engem. Kain felénk indult, a fakó hajú, lila ruhát viselő lány kelletlenül utána.

- Sziasztok! - köszöntem.

- Katie! Látom Aidou elhurcolt magával – veregette meg Kain Aidou hátát. – Remekül nézel ki! Jó fogás, haver!

- Kösz – vigyorodott el Aidou.

- Szerintem egyáltalán nem – szólt közbe Ruka.

- Ruka, kérlek, légy kedvesebb… - próbálkozott Ichijou, de hiába.

- Minek?! Ez a …

- Ruka, kérlek…! – védet most szerelmem. Erre a lány szó nélkül otthagyott minket.

- Áhh, mindig ezt csinálja – sóhajtotta Kain. – Jobb, ha utána megyek – jelentette ki unottan.

- Sok szerencsét, haver! – kiáltotta utána Aidou.

- Ja és Katie, tényleg dögös vagy! – vetette oda a vörös hajú félvállról.

- Hé, a csajomról beszélsz! – lengette meg az öklét a levegőben Aidou, de Kain csak nevetett egy jót és továbbállt.

- Na de, Akatsuki, miféle beszéd ez! – szólt utána Ichijou is a kifejezésmódot kritizálva.

- Szerinted, talán nem? – kérdeztem rá. Ichijou erre végigézett rajtam.

- Gyönyörű vagy drágám – fejezte ki magát ő szerinte sokkal választékosabban és rangjához méltóan. – Elragadó.

- Köszönöm… - Aidou kezdett kissé feszültté válni.

- Ha most mindenki leszállna a barátnőmről végre…!

- De ugye megbeszélted Kaname urunkkal és a tánctanárral? – váltott témát Ichijou, Aidou-hoz intézve a kérdést, aki hirtelen valami nagyon érdekes dolgot vélt felfedezni a padlón.

- Hát…ööö… - Ichijou a fejét csóválta.

- Kaname meglehetősen dühös lesz…

- Tudom én is! – kiabálta Aidou. - …de egyszerűen nem volt alkalmam… - kezdte a magyarázkodást.

- Ezt inkább neki mond! – mutatott Ichijou a terembe belépő tisztavérű felé mutatva. Akaratlanul is görcsbe szorult a gyomrom rokonom láttán. Hiába tisztázódtak a dolgok köztünk, valamennyire még mindig tartottam tőle.

Kaname azonnal felfedezett és felénk vette az irányt. Aidou megrándult, de én nyugtatóan megszorítottam a kezét.

- Semmi baj, majd én beszélek vele – ajánlottam föl izgalmam ellenére. – Te már úgy is elég felelősséget vállaltál azzal, hogy idehoztál. – Szerelmem hálásan sóhajtott.

- Remélem, nem akad ki nagyon – suttogta, mert Kaname már csak pár méterre volt tőlünk. Ichijou megkönnyítette mindkettőnk dolgát és előreköszönt.

- Üdvözöllek, Kaname uram – hajolt meg. – Hogy telik az estéd? – próbálta elterelni rólunk a figyelmet, de nem sikerült. Kaname azonnal méregetni kezdett minket.

- Jó-jó estét Kaname…uram! – Hebegete gyorsan Aidou és megpróbált olyan mélyen meghajolni, hogy már ne kelljen rokonom szemébe néznie. Kaname viszonzásul csak bólintott egyet feléjük.

- Helló! – köszöntem és is nagy lazán, amiért a fiúk furcsán néztek rám.

- Úgy látom, végre sikerült magadnak táncpartnert választanod, Aidou – jegyezte meg Kaname. – Csak azt sajnálom, hogy pont Catherine-t választottad…

- Na de…!? – értetlenkedett Aidou.

- Uram, talán van valami kifogásod ellenük? – kérdezte Ichijou, aki szintén meglepődött a kijelentésen.

- Catherin-nek van fontosabb dolga is, mint férfiakra pazarolnia az idejét! – Aidou szegény teljesen megsemmisült az utóbbi után. Ezt már nem hagyhattam annyiban.

- Kaname! Mégis hogy képzeled ezt? Aidou nem időpazarlás…szeretem őt! – háborogtam, talán túl hangosan, mert sokan felénk fordultak és persze nem tudták mire vélni a hangnemet, amivel az „urukhoz beszéltem". _Mi_ _lenne, ha tudnák, hogy én is tisztavérű vagyok, csak úgy mint ő?_

Még szerelmem is csodálkozva nézte tiszteletlenségem, de éreztem, hogy legbelül hálás, amiért kiálltam érte.

- Azt hittem, erről már elmondtam a véleményem – jelentette ki hidegen. – Nem tetszik, hogy jársz vele…és a hangnem sem, amivel hozzám szólsz. – Szóltam volna egy cifrát, de jobbnak láttam más taktikát választani.

- Elnézést! Ugye azért nem gond, ha itt maradok estére? – Mintha meglepte volna, hogy most nem feleseltem vissza, pedig nekem nem kellene annyira tisztelettudónak viselkednem vele, mint a nemeseknek.

- Ezt már nem én döntöm el – felelte kis idő elteltével. Ichijou és Aidou nagyot néztek. – A nappalis diákok már nem az én hatáskörömbe tartoznak – jelentette ki, de én tudtam, hogy ez igent jelent a részéről. Hiszen nyugodtan elküldhetett volna, ha úgy tartotta volna kedve.

- Akkor kitől kell az engedély? – szólt az éppen távozni készülő unokabátyám felé Ichijou. A válasz mindenkit meglepett.

- Kiryu-tól! – vetette oda tömören és elsétált, hogy a terem egy távoli sarkában elhelyezett emelvényen foglaljon helyet. A fiúknak még idejük sem volt egy megdöbbent „MICSODÁ" t– kiáltaniuk, mert nagy hévvel kivágódott a terem ajtaja és megfeledkeztek Kiryu-ról...

Shiki és Rima rontottak be a terembe egy magnóval a kezükben és láthatóan kitörő boldogsággal. Abban a pillanatban, amint észrevettek minket, felénk rohantak.

- Hé, srácok! – integetett Shiki. – Hoztuk a ritmust! Katie! Hát Aidou-nak sikerült végre rávennie magát, hogy elhívjon egy lányt? – vigyorgott ránk.

- Nagyon úgy tűnik – mosolyogtam vissza.

- Katie! – ölelt át Rima puszit adva. – Annyira örülök, hogy itt vagy! Egyszerűen mesésen nézel ki! Ki csinálta a hajad? És a ruhád is gyönyörű – a kérdéseitől alig jutottam szóhoz. Jó, hogy van legalább egy éjjelis lány, aki nem utál.

- Te is csodásan festesz! Egyébként a szobatársam, Bridgit csinálta.

- Az a lány, aki velünk jön a klubba szombaton – Emlékezett Shiki.

Én: - Igen.

Rima: - Máris kedvelem! – mosolygott.

Ichijou: - Mit hoztatok?

Shiki: - Egy kis latin mixet…

Rima: - Meg a legújabbakat…

Shiki: - És néhány modernebb számot, amire lehet tangózni vagy keringőzni, vagy ilyesmi…

Rima: - Ezek a régi zenék már annyira unalmasak – jegyezte meg az aulában szóló lassú hegedűműre utalva. Olyan aranyosak voltak, ahogy egymás szavába vágva magyaráztak.

Aidou: - Nagyszerű! – lelkendezett.

Ichijou: - Jól hangzik. Reméljük a tanár is így látja majd.

Én : - Ő mikor jön?

Ichijou: - Általában késni szokott.

Shiki: - Az a későn kelős fajta… - _Tehát vámpír_ – következtettem magamban, de ez várható volt.

Aidou: - Táncoljunk! – váltott témát hirtelen.

Rima, fáradtan: - Egész este azt fogunk, ne félj…

Aidou: Nem, nem úgy…most! Gyere Katie, táncoljunk! – húzott volna a terem közepe felé, mire kicsit meglepődtem.

Én: - Mi?!

Aidou: - Gyere már!

Shiki: - Hé, ez jó ötlet! – kiáltott fel. – Egy kis bemelegítés. Rima, benne vagy? – A répavörös hajú lány elmosolyodott.

Rima: - Miért is ne? Berakok valamit…

Ichijou: Kaname-nak nem fog tetszeni… - furán néztek rá - …de ti tudjátok – törődött bele és leült egy székre élvezni az ingyen-műsort.

Aidou: - Na jössz akkor? – kérdezte reménykedve, mire Rima noszogatására beleegyeztem.

Én: - Na jó… de egy tánc, rendben? – Szerelmem elmosolyodott.

Aidou: - Először csak egy – és máris a parkett közepén találtam magam azon kapva, hogy zenéért könyörgök Rimának.

Én: - Rakj be valami pörgős latint!

Rima: - Máris… - nyomott be egy lemezt és az aulát betöltötte egy ismert, tüzes, latin szám ritmusa:

„_Como puede ser verdad_**_1_**_  
How could it be true?_

Last night I dreamt of san pedro  
Just like I'd never gone, I knew the song  
A young girl with eyes like the desert…"

**_2_**

- Jó választás! – jegyezte meg Aidou.

- Köszönöm… - köszöntem volna meg, de enyhén meghajolt előre nyújtotta a jobb kezét.

- Szabad egy táncra, hölgyem? – Teljesen elolvadtam, és persze azonnal igent mondtam és a kezébe helyeztem a sajátom. Még utoljára Ichijoura pillantottam, aztán láttam, ahogy Shiki is elrángatja Rimát a magnótól és ők is táncolni kezdenek, de utána megszűnt a világ körülöttem.

„…_It all seems like yesterday, not far away…"_

Ösztönösen elkezdtem mozgatni a csípőm a latin dal ritmusára és élveztem, ahogy a testem elkezd együtt mozogni a zenével. Elmosolyodtam, ahogy láttam, hogy Aidou is ezt teszi.

„…_Tropical the island breeze  
All of nature wild and free…"_

Kellemes bizsergés töltött el és végre sikerült teljesen elengednem magam. Újra elememben éreztem magam, ahogy mindig is, ha táncolhattam. Végtelenül hálás voltam Aidounak, amiért rávett erre. Már rég nem éreztem ilyet, ilyen tüzet…

„…_This is where I long to be  
La isla bonita_**_3_**_…"_

…és szenvedélyt. Elmondhatatlanul vágytam rá, és szerelmem, mintha csak átérezte volna minden gondolatom, a csípőmre tette a kezét, közelebb húzott és sokkal szenvedélyesebben kezdtünk táncolni.

„…_And when the samba played  
The sun would set so high  
Ring through my ears and sting my eyes…"_

A szemében lévő csillogásból láttam, hogy ő is legalább annyira élvezi, mint én. Többször is be- és kiforgatott, majd egy pillanatra szorosan magához húzott. Én ilyenkor válaszoltam a játékra. Mosolyogva ellöktem magamtól, majd táncolva hátráltam, várva, hogy kövessen.

„…_our spanish lullaby._

_The beautiful island._

_I fell in love with san pedro  
Warm wind carried on the sea, he called to me…"_

Mikor utolért magamhoz rántottam és szexisen hozzádörgölőztem, miközben a csípőmet rázva behajlítottam a térdem, majd hagytam, hogy megfogja a kezem és felrántson. Lejártunk pár helycserés lépést, majd a végén, bedöntött…az ajkaink már majdnem összeértek, miközben a föld fölött tartott…

„…_Te dijo te amo_**_4_**_  
I prayed that the days would last  
They went so fast…"_

…amikor úgy döntött, ős is játszadozik velem egy kicsit. Kegyetlenül, hagyva hogy a csókja után sóvárogjak felrántott és folytattuk a szenvedélyes táncot, egyre több beleéléssel. A harc most már „vérre" ment: kinek sikerül elcsábítania a másikat?

„…_He told you, I love you._

_Tropical the island breeze  
All of nature wild and free…"_

A zene elragadott. Úgy mozogtam, mint még soha, minden nőiességem bevetve. Néhány izgalmas, illetve nagy hajlékonyságot igénylő, jazz-es mozdulattal pedig sikerült meglepnem kedvesemet. Talán még sosem voltam ennyire erotikus, de persze ő nagyon élvezte és válaszolt a kihívásra.

„…_This is where I long to be  
La isla bonita  
And when the samba played  
The sun would set so high…"_

Eltávolodott és olyan lépésekkel próbált meg elcsábítani, amit talán még a legjobb versenyzők is megirigyeltek volna.

„…_Ring through my ears and sting my eyes_

_Your spanish lullaby…"_

Hát, mit mondjak? Sikerült neki. Majd meghaltam egy csókjáért, de persze kitartottam. Sejtelmes mosollyal az arcomon, határozottan elindultam felé, miközben ide-oda tekergettem a csípőm. Bordó ruhán végig lebegve követte mozdulataimat, még többet sejtetve szerelmem számára annyira vonzó alakomból.

„…_I want to be where the sun warms the sky  
When it's time for siesta you can watch them go by…"_

Láttam rajta, hogy nyerésre állok, de azért még bebiztosítottam a győzelmem. A vállára helyeztem a bal kezem és balról jobbra körbetáncoltam,miközben a testemet néha hozzáérintetten az övéhez. Éreztem, ahogy vágyakozva felsóhajt.

„…_Beautiful faces, no cares in this world  
Where a girl loves a boy, and a boy loves a girl…"_

És jött a kegyelemdöfés. Elé libbentem, megpördültem és szexin oldalra kiemelve a kezem fejeztem be a mozdulatot, majd alulról visszaengedtem és lentről fölfelé végigsimítottam vele az oldalamon, kiemeltem magam fölé és kicsit hátra vetve a fejem kéjesen elmosolyodtam.

„…_Last night I dreamt of san pedro  
It all seems like yesterday, not far away…"_

Ezt már nem bírta ki. Megragadott és magához rántott. Lejtettünk pár gyors lépést, majd nagy lendülettel beforgatott és a karjaiba zárt, úgy, hogy a hátam a mellkasához simult. Most rajtam volt a sor, hogy felsóhajtsak.

„…_Tropical the island breeze  
All of nature wild and free  
This is where I long to be  
La isla bonita…"_

Aidou nem várt illetve váratott tovább. Mikor oldalra fordítottam a fejem abban a pillanatban megcsókolt. Talán eddig ez volt a legszenvedélyesebb csókunk. Olyan hevesen támadtuk egymás ajkait, hogy ahhoz már nem volt elég hely ebben a helyzetben.

„…_And when the samba played  
The sun would set so high  
Ring through my ears and sting my eyes  
Your spanish lullaby…"_

Elengedett, majd újra megpörgetett, amivel persze eddig sosem sikerült elérnie, hogy elveszítsem az egyensúlyom, és bedöntött. Félig a levegőben lógva folytattam vele a csókolózást. Pezsdítő érzés volt. Aztán, amikor végre sikerült elengednünk egymást, lejtettünk még pár lépést, de ezeket már néhány izgalmas emeléssel is kiegészítettük.

„…_Tropical the island breeze  
All of nature wild and free…"_

Nagyon bejött neki, hogy most végre ő irányít és meglepődtem, hogy mennyire ért hozzá. Felkapott és megforgatott a levegőben. Olyan gyorsan, hogy alig tudtam egyenesen tartani magam. Majd újra jött a forgásos helycsere a földön…

„…_This is where I long to be  
La isla bonita…"_

Most rajtam volt a sor, hogy meglepjem. Csináltam egy cigánykereket és hátulról a nyakába pattantam. Megfogta a csípőm és letett maga elé, majd néhány alaplépés és újabb emelés.

„…_And when the samba played  
The sun would set so high…"  
_

Mikor újra a földön voltam, felraktam a jobb lábam az oldalára, majd hátra hajoltam, miközben megtartott és utána ellöktem magamtól, majd ő visszarántott és átfordultam a levegőben a karján.

„…_Ring through my ears and sting my eyes  
Your spanish lullaby…"_

Újra hátraléptünk egymástól, miközben a kezeink immár keresztezve tartották egymást és nem hagyták, hogy túlságosan eltávolodjunk. Tettünk pár haladó lépést a terem közepe felé a nagyobb hely miatt, majd táncolva megkerültük egymást.

„…_La la la la la la la  
Te dijo te amo…"_

A végén Aidou elkapta a kezem, amit lazán felé nyújtottam, majd mindkét oldalra kipörgetett és végül bedöntött balról. Alig tíz centire lehettem a földtől, de bíztam benne, mialatt kitartotta a mozdulatot. Látszott rajta, hogy nagyon élvezi a helyzetet, ahogy persze én is.

„…_La la la la la la la  
El dijo que te ama_**_5_**_…"_

De persze újra szerette volna elérni, hogy már-már sóvárogjak utána, így vörös ajkai nem érintették meg az enyémeket, ehelyett, újra a saját lábamon állva találtam magam. Ezt nem hagyhattam annyiban.

„…_He told you, I love you…"_

Táncoltunk egy utolsó mozdulatsort. Megragadtam a zakóját és magam felé húztam, majd felrakva forró, fekete magas sarkúba bújtatott lábam a csípőjére az ajkaihoz közelítettem az enyéimet, láttam, hogy vágyik rám, de az utolsó pillanatban ellökött magától.

„…_He said he loves you…"_

Aztán ő ragadta meg az én kezem, határozottan visszahúzott magához és most csupán félig bedöntve jobbra, szorosan ölelve az ajkaink végre elérték egymást. Csak akkor vettem észre, hogy a dal a vége felé jár, amikor ajkaink játéka alatt a zene ritmusa is elhalkult. Csalódottan váltunk el egymástól.

- Hihetetlenül táncolsz, huh, - fújta ki a levegőt Aidou - nem is hittem volna… csodálatos vagy! – lelkendezett.

- Tényleg? – szerénykedtem, mire gyors puszit nyomott a számra.

- Igen.

- Köszönöm! De te sem vagy semmi. Hol tanultad? – de már nem tudott válaszolni, mert amikor végre visszatérve a földre körbenéztünk, nem kis meglepetés fogadott.

Az egész éjjeli tagozat, mármint az összes jelenlévő idézőjelesen tátott szájjal minket nézett. Ichijou-nak elakadt a szava és úgy tűnt, menet közben még Rima és Shiki is abbahagyta a táncot, hogy minket nézzenek. Mikor megálltunk, a vámpírok összesúgtak és mi kezdtük kellemetlenül érezni magunkat. _Nagyon belefeledkezhettünk a táncba, ha mindezt nem vettük észre._

Aztán hirtelen mindenki hevesen éljenezni kezdett és mi elpirulva tűrtük, hogy zengő tapsvihar rázza meg a termet. Aidou ösztönzésére meghajoltunk és csináltunk még egy pörgést, mire még nagyobb tapsvihar lett a válasz. Aztán amilyen gyorsan elkezdődött, olyan gyorsan meg is szűnt a hangzavar és a tömegből egy magas sarkú kopogása hallatszott, majd egy középmagas, vállig érő, göndör, világosbarna hajú, hajpántot viselő, kék szemű, kicsit kerekded, de nagyon formás, középkorú nő lépett elő.

- A tánctanár – súgta szerelmem alig hallhatóan, de nem tűnt idegesnek, így en se voltam az.

- Bravó! Nagyszerű! – tapsolt lelkesen. – Soha, még ilyen szenvedélyes táncot még nem láttam ebben az akadémiában – lelkendezett. – Aidou úrfit már ismerem…de ki ez a csodálatos ifjú hölgy…? – kérdezte magától elgondolkodva, majd közelebb lépett felém. – Hogy hívnak, kincsem?

- Katie, vagyok, asszonyom, Katie Cross.

- Óó…szóval az igazgató lánya… - mondta mindentudóan. – Én Cassandra vagyok, de szólíts Cassie-nek. És csak semmi asszonyomozás, rendben? – Bólintottam. - Az apukád jól elrejtett, hallod-e? – viccelődött.

- Tulajdonképpen ő nem az ig… - de a szavamba vágott.

- De sebaj! Kerítünk neked helyt a sorainkban. Talán Kaname sem bánja majd, ha egy nappalis diák is csatlakozik hozzánk. Egy ilyen tehetséget kár lenne veszni hagyni! – Erre újból elpirultam.

- Kö-köszönöm.

- Igazán nincs mit drágám, hiszen még csak nem is én dolgoztam rajtad… De azért legközelebb várjatok meg engem is a bemelegítéssel! Én felelek érte, ha valami baj történik.

- Feltétlenül! – szólalt meg Aidou. – De ugye lehet Katie az én párom? Lééégyszi, Cassie!

- Miért is ne? Nem lenne szívem szétszedni egy ilyen szenvedélyes párost. De most munkára! – csapta össze a tenyerét. – Két éjszakánk van összerakni két teljes koreográfiát és már megint elkéstem… - nevetés és izgatott moraj futott végig a termen. – Álljatok párba, lehetőleg magasság szerint! Akik egyedül maradnak, azok jöjjenek ide és majd én beosztom őket! – adta ki az utasításokat.

Aidou és én Ichijou-hoz rohantunk, aki csodálkozva gratulált nekünk.

- Egyszerűen fenomenális! Ugye majd nekem is szentelsz egy táncot a bálom, kedvesem? – kérdezte Ichijou.

- Persze. Tízet is – öleltem meg örömömben.

- Ez hihetetlen volt! – lépett oda Shiki is elképedve. – Egyszer nekünk is ki kéne próbálni azt az emelést… - jegyezte meg Rima felé fordulva.

- Azt már nem, még elejtenél, te bolond! – ellenkezett barátnője. – De te fantasztikus voltál – fordult felém. Hol tanultad ezt?

- Az, hosszú történet… de megtaníthatom, ha szeretnétek…

- Mi az, hogy –válaszolták kórusban, mire meglepetten egymásra néztek.

- Engedély letudva! – jelentette ki Aidou vidáman, de újból kivágódott az aula ajtaja és egy ezüsthajú fiú lépett be rajta sötét egyenruhájában, nagy kontrasztot alkotva a terem aranyló színével és az éjjelisekkel, akik fehér egyenruhát, illetve csillogó ruhákat viseltek. Zero azonnal kiszúrt minket és baljósan felém vette az irányt.

- …vagy talán mégsem – jelentette ki Ihijou.

- Mit keres ez itt? – kérdezte Shiki, kitalálva Aidou gondolatát.

- Áh, Zero, végre! – kiáltotta Cassie mindannyiunk nagy meglepetésére, megállítva az ezüsthajút. – Már vártalak. Végre elkezdhetjük a próbát!

- Miről beszél ez?! – kérdezte Aidou csodálkozva.

- Én kértem meg, hogy felügyelje a próbát helyettem, és Cassie-t, hogy ne kezdje el nélküle. Nekem ugyanis személyes okokból kifolyólag egy időre el kell hagynom az akadémiát – jelentette ki Kaname a közelből. Nagyon meglepődtünk, mert nem is vettük észre, hogy mellettünk áll.

Ichijou: - Hogy érted ezt, Kaname uram? Miért nem említetted?

Kaname: - Mert még nem jött el az ideje.

Aidou: - De mégis hova készülsz, uram?

Én: - És mikor jössz vissza? – kérdeztem, és hirtelen csalódottságot éreztem, amiért velem sem osztotta meg szándékát. _De mit is vártam?_ Tiszteletlen voltam vele és alig három napja találkoztunk hosszú idő óta.

Kaname: - Előreláthatóan a bálra visszaérek…

Néhány éjjelis lány: - De akkor nem is táncolsz a nyitótáncban? – a férfi figyelmenkívül hagyta a kérdést.

Kaname: - …és akkor majd mindent megbeszélünk – fordult hozzám bizalmas hangvétellel, különös hangsúly fektetve a „minden"-re, hogy tudjam, a kettőnk dolgát és a Tanáccsal kapcsolatosakat érti ez alatt - …ígérem – tette hozzá kedvesen. Bűntudatot éreztem, amiért még figyelembe sem vettem az ő véleményét a kapcsolatomról.

Válaszolni akartam, de a többiek felé fordulva folytatta: - Barátaim! Mivel az órák nem maradhatnak felügyelet nélkül, tegnap beszéltem az igazgatóval és ő Kiryu Zero-t nevezte ki helyettesemnek…

- Miért pont őt? – hallatszódott a tömegből, de én tudtam, hogy azért, mert nem emberre akarta bízni a vámpírokat.

Kaname: - …kérlek titeket, bánjatok vele olyan tisztelettel, mintha csak én lennék. Mert mától fogva a visszatértemig neki feleltek mindenért. – Zavart moraj futott végig a termen. – Viselkedjetek, vagy velem gyűlik meg a bajotok! A másik helyettes Ichijou Takuma – nézett jelentőségteljesen barátomra, aki bólintott. – Ő a Holdszállóért felelős. Minden jót – köszönt el kurtán és elhagyta a termet.

Úgy éreztem, utána kell rohannom.

Aidou: - Hova mész? – ordította meglepetten. Közben Zero, aki némán hallgatta a tisztavérű beszédét odaért hozzánk. Mikor elindultam volna erősen megragadta a karom és visszarántott.

Zero: - Ha jól emlékszem, most már, nekem kell felelned? – húzta a rá jellemző felsőbbrendű mosolyra a száját.

Én: - Engedj! Utol kell érnem…!

Zero: - Szóval felelj, húgi! Mit keresel itt?!

Aidou: - Velem táncol! - védett.

Zero: - Na és van rá engedélyed?

Én: - Az igazgató és Cassie is megengedte. – Az ezüsthajú, mintha elgondolkodott volna, majd újra elvigyorodott.

Zero: - Szükséged van az én engedélyemre is…

Én: - Kérlek…

Ichijou: - Kiryu, nem lesz gond…

Aidou: - Ne légy már, ünneprontó, Kiryu…

Én: - Légysziii…

Zero: - Na jó, csak ne nyafogjatok már! – jelentette ki és a falnak dőlve keresztbe rakta a lábát. – De rajtatok tartom a szemem! – Több se kellett nekem.

Én : - Köszönöm. – Eszembe jutott valami, ami működhet. - Mindjárt jövök, kirohanok a mosdóba! – hazudtam.

Rima: - A folyosó végén balra!

Aidou: - Siess! Várlak!

Zero, gúnyosan: - Csak bele ne fulladj! – Aidou valószínűleg csúnyán nézett rá, de én már futottam is, vissza se nézve. Csupán Zöld szemű barátom megjegyzése jutott el hozzám.

Ichijou: - Na de, Kiryu…!

* * *

Ész vesztve rohantam a jeges szellőben. Szidtam is magam, amiért nagyszerű tervemben arra nem gondoltam, hogy magas sarkúban és kabát nélkül kell keresztülvágnom havas udvaron. De éreztem, hogy Kaname már elindult és a főkapu felé tart. Félúton értem utol.

- Kaname…KANAME! – rohantam felé lihegve. Mikor megfordult megálltam egy pillanatra, hogy kifújjam magam, és mire felnéztem, már mellettem állt. Meglepődtem, mint mindig.

- Hogy tudtál ilyen… - kérdeztem, de ő közbeszólt.

- Catherine! Talán valami gond van? – kérdezte meglepetten. – Még megfázol, ha egy szál ruhában rohangálsz a hóban – aggódott. - Menny vissza azonnal!

- Ahzonnal, cshak…cshak – lihegtem – kéhérdeznem kell valamit.

- Már bent említettem. Mindent elmondok a maga idejében! Ezért kár volt utánam jönnöd…

- Nem, ezt értem…

- Akkor hát? – nézett mélyen a szemembe.

- Csak azt szeretném megkérdezni, hogy megbocsátasz-e? Belátom, tiszteletlen voltan veled az elmúlt napokban…te nem ezt érdemled… - hajtottam le a fejem.

- Hát, ami azt illeti, volt némi kifogásolnivaló a viselkedésedben – jegyezte meg – de megértem, hogy az érzelmeid elvakítottak…

- De nem… - ellenkeztem, aztán visszafogtam magam.

- …hidd el, tudom,milyen a fiatal szerelem… vad és szenvedélyes… de néha érdemes feltenni a kérdést magadnak: hogy az érzelmeid vajon utat mutatnak-e a boldogsághoz, vagy teljes mértékben irányítanak téged? Mert az utóbbi, legtöbbször a boldogság helyett a mélybe vezet….én pedig azt szeretném, ha boldog lennél. – Meghatódva néztem.

- De akkor miért a származásommal jöttél a múltkor?!

- Az nagyobbrészt próba volt…

- Tessék?

- Kíváncsi voltam, mennyire veszted el a fejed, ha eltiltalak a fiútól…

- Na de…!

- …tudni akartam, meg tudod-e őrizni a hidegvéred, ha ellenzem a kapcsolatot…

- Én pedig elbuktam…tiszteletlen voltam és forrófejű… - mondtam kedvetlenül.

- Nem egészen…

- Tessék?

- Épp most bizonyítottad be, hogy talán mégis tudod uralni az érzelmeidet…másképp nem éreznél bűntudatot.

- Akkor megbocsátasz?

- Sosem haragudtam. De azért vigyázz magadra. Most sikerült észhez térned, de az érzelmeid könnyen felülkerekedhetnek rajtad, ha nem vagy elég óvatos…és ha nem te irányítasz, az mások könnyen kihasználhatják…

- A Tanács… - következtettem.

- Bárki, aki ellened van.

- Most már értem…köszönöm, hogy vigyázol rám…

- Ez természetes.

- …nem is gondoltam volna…

- De ezentúl gondolkozz! – mondta szigorúan. - Sose veszítsd el a fejed teljesen, mert nem tudhatod, mikor lesz szükség a józanságodra! Vigyázz magadra! – ölelt át búcsúzásképpen, amitől kellemes, de szokatlan bizsergés futott végig a testemen.

- Te is vigyázz magadra! – mondtam, amikor elengedett. Bordó szemeiből egyszerre sugárzott melegség és felelősségtudat – Várni foglak!

Elindult a kapu felé, aztán visszafordult.

- Hagyj meg nekem egy táncot – szólt vissza Kaname sejtelmes mosoly kíséretében. _Persze, hiszen biztos ő is végignézte, ahogy Aidou-nak rázom magam! Jajj, de ciki!_ Elpirulva rohantam vissza a próbára.

* * *

1 Hogyan lehet ez igaz?/Hogyan tud ez igaz lenni? – kb azt jelenti,mint az alatta lévő sor

2 La isla bonita c. dal. Többen is feldolgozták, én itt spec. A Madonna-félére gondoltam. Hallgassátok meg :)

3 Szó szerint: „a csinos sziget"

4 „Azt mondta: szereltek" – bocs, ha rossz a fordítás, nem tanulok spanyolt, google-ból néztem...

5 „Azt mondta, hogy szeret" :)

* * *

_**Sziasztok! Egy újabb fejezet, talán az eddigi leghosszabb...és még nincs is vége, hiszen a táncpróba folytatódik! Remélem tetszett :) Mindenkinek köszönöm a kommenteket!**_

_**Cserébe itt van néhány spoiler a következő fejezet(ek)ből ( aki nem szereti az ilyeneket, az inkább ne olvassa):**_

_Az éjjelisek két táncot fognak táncolni a bálon és a tangót rejtélyes módon Zero fogja Katie-vel táncolni, szexi, vörös ingben._

_Kaname meglátogatja majd Katiet a koliszobájában, amikor Bridgittel készülnek a bálra, és a lány folyosón kitör a forradalom._

_Katie elintézi, hogy két nagyon jó barátja eljárjon együtt egy keringőt - természetesen egy lány és egy fiú :)_

_Jagari felkér táncolni egy vámpírt és ők indítják be a bulit a nyitótánc után. :)_

**_Nos, egyenlőre ennyit várakozás könnyítőnek :)_**


	22. Chapter 22

**- Az éjjeli táncpróba II.**

Futás közben Kaname szavai visszhangzottak a fejemben: _Ne hagyd, hogy az érzelmeid elragadjanak! Ha hagyod, hogy irányítsanak, akkor másoknak is hagyod és ez akár az életedbe is kerülhet! _Bár nem pont ugyanezekkel a szavakkal, de megértettem unokabátyám üzenetét. _Nem szabad elvesztenem az irányítást! De, ha Aidou olyan cuki! És annyira vágyom rá…Hogy lehet úgy szerelmesnek lenni, hogy minden gondolatod a másik körül jár? Hogyan lehet parancsolni az érzelmeknek? Hiszen ez lehetetlen!_

…_De lehet, hogy nem s így értette…Nem befolyásolnom kell az érzelmeimet, mert az lehetetlen, hanem azt kell eldöntenem, hogy hallgatok-e rájuk…hogy mennyire adom át magam. Ez könnyűnek hangzik, de nehéz menet lesz…főleg az előbbi ereszd-el-a-hajad után…De azért nem fogom hagyni, hogy egy fiú teljesen elvegye az eszem – ahogy Kaname fogalmazna…- csak egy kicsit._

Nagyon büszkén az előbbi felfedezésemre, és víztől tocsogó cipőben értem az aulába. A párok már összeálltak, bár szerencsére nagy volt a zsivaj, tehát nem rám vártak. Kivéve Aidou-t, aki türelmetlenül dobolt a lábával a terem szélén. Ichijou épp egy idegen éjjelis lánnyal beszélgetett – gondolom őt választotta párjának, Rima és Shiki pedig szerelmemet próbálták nyugtatni, kevés sikerrel. Kicsit arréb pedig a még mindig morcos Rukát és a neki könyörgő Kain-t véltem felfedezni – _szegény srác…_ Nem messze tőlük pedig Zero állt, falnak vetve a hátát és jót szórakozott a helyzeten. Mielőtt odaértem, elkaptam pár kéretlen kijelentést.

Aidou: - Mi lehet Katievel? Talán rosszul van?

Shiki: - Ugyan, a lányok órákat képesek a mosdóban tölteni – nézett jelentőségteljesen Rimára, aki cserébe vállba bokszolta. – Áuu!

Rima: - Ez a dolgunk.

Aidou: - Talán utána kéne mennem…

Rima: - Nyugi, nem lesz semmi baja.

Zero: - Mi van, Hanabusa…máris lekoptatott a csajod – vetette oda gúnyosan.

Aidou: - Mégis hogy merészelsz…?! – Shiki-nek úgy kellett visszafognia, hogy Zero-nak ne ugorjon.

Zero: - De az is lehet, hogy tényleg megmártózott a … - jegyezte meg csöpögő lábbelim láttán.

Én: - Fogd be! – kiáltottam. Az ezüsthajú erre csak nevetett egy jót.

Aidou: - Hol voltál eddig?

Én: - A mosdóban, hiszen mondtam! – hazudtam.

Zero: - Na de most komolyan: tényleg beleestél? Vagy mi történt?

Én: - Az ne érdekeljen!

Zero: - De érdekel… - Folytathattuk volna megszokott vitánkat még órákon keresztül, de Cassie közbeszólt.

Cassie: - Jól van, akkor most minden pár álljon közelebb, vegyetek föl megfelelő távolságot és kezdődjön a bemelegítés. – Ekkor fedezett fel engem a víztócsa közepén. – Katie, drágám, mi történt? – De mivel látta, hogy teljesen máshol járok, inkább témát váltott. – Vedd le azt a cipőt! Még felfázol. Gyere, van nálam még egy balettcipő! – Ekkor tűnt csak fel, hogy a tánctanár térd alá érő kék szoknyája alatt lábszárvédőt és balettcipőt visel. Hálásan elfogadtam az ajánlatát.

- Köszönöm! – válaszoltam miután már Aiduo kezét fogva álltam a terem közepén.

- Ez a legkevesebb – magyarázta Cassie kedvesen mosolyogva. - Legalább így a lábad sem kínzod meg annyira. Hidd el nekem, elég lesz a bál elejét végigtáncolnod benne, hogy örökre megutáld.

- Az biztos! – értetem egyet, mivel már az Aidou-féle bemelegítés is elég volt ahhoz, hogy sajogni kezdjem a lában. _Többet kéne magas sarkúra gyúrnom!_

Rövid bemelegítés után Cassie megkért minket, hogy rendeződjünk össze a terem bal oldalánál. Én nem értettem, viszont a többieknek nem volt ismeretlen a helyzet.

Cassie: - Mint, ahogy minden évben, most sincs rá lehetőség, hogy mindenki táncoljon. Azt, hogy ki szerepeljen a nyitótáncban, egy rövid rögtönzés fogja eldönteni, ami alapján kiderül, ki mennyire ért az adott tánchoz. Másként nem lehetne összeállítani egy haladó koreográfiát két éjszaka alatt, de ezt ti is tudjátok. Minden évben az táncol, aki a legtöbbet beleadja.

Az igazgató kérésére a „visszafogottabb táncoknál kell maradnunk… - csalódott morajfutott végig a termen. – De csak a nyitótáncban. Szóval én az egyszerűség kedvéért a bécsi keringőt és a tangót javasolnám. Valami ellenvetés? Helyes! Akkor ötösével minden pár sorra kerül és egymás után improvizál két zenére. – Cassie a magnóhoz ment és berakott egy régi keringőt. – Mindent bele!

Körülbelül egy órán át tartott a „selejtező", miután Cassie újból összeterelt minket. Nagyon izgultam. Bár jónak éreztem a táncunkat, arra nem jutott időm, hogy összehasonlítsam a többiekével. És, ha már a többieknél tartunk… Ruka és Kain elképesztően nyomták a tangót. Az a jelenet, amit bedobtak: úgy és olyan szenvedélyesen civakodtak, mint az ötéves házasok. És még ők akarják beadni nekünk, hogy nincs közöttük semmi…nem állhattam meg egy megjegyzést.

- Kain, Ruka! Egyszerűen fantasztikusak voltatok! – Kain elvigyorodott, de Ruka mintha csodálkozott volna.

Ruka: - Tényleg úgy gondolod? Mert mi végig csak…

Én: - Ellenkeztetek? Éppen ettől volt izgalmas!

Ruka: - Hát, ha te mondod… - erőltetett magára pókerarcot, de éreztem, hogy örült a bóknak. – Te sem voltál semmi…az a mozdulat, amikor felraktad a lábad az oldalára…az nagyon ott volt. – Nem hittem a fülemnek. _Ruka pozitív kijelentést tett a táncomra?_

Én: - Köszönöm.

Ruka: - Nincs mit.

Cassie: - Egy kis figyelmet kérek! Mind nagyszerűek voltatok, de sajnos mindkét táncban csak kilenc párnak jut hely. És lesznek olyanok is, akik elég jók voltak, hogy mindkettőben szerepeljenek. Mostantól ha egy párra gondolok, akkor mindig a lány nevét fogom mondani, szóval… - Megszorítottam Aidou kezét. – A keringőbe fellép Esther, Kimiko, Lola, Ayume és Sophi, a tangóban Yasmine, Botan, Amanda, Nelly és Odett. Ruka, Melanie, Rima és Katie pedig mindkettőben. A többieknek a bálig szabad foglalkozás az akadémia területén.

Felszabadult sóhajok hangzottak minden felől. Talán ők nem is bánják annyira, hogy nem táncolnak…

- Ezt nem hiszem el! – ugrottam örömömben Aidou nyakába.

- Imádlak – csókolt meg.

Mint kiderült, Ichijou barnahajú párját hívták Lolának, így ő csak a keringőben szerepelt, de úgy tűnt, nem zavarja. Az elkövetkező órák fárasztóan teltek. Hosszú bemelegítés, nyújtás és különös módon aerobik következett – Cassie szerint fontos az állóképesség. Aztán úgy 11 körül, amikor már kezdett elegem lenni a nem rég elkezdett emeléses és összetett mozgásformákból álló bemelegítésből…

Cassie: - Látom, unjátok már, de könnyítésnek szolgáljon, hogy ez már nem a bemelegítés. A múlt évi tapasztalatok alapján eszembe jutott egy kis újjítás: előbb külön kigyakoroljuk a koreográfia bonyolultabb elemeit, így, majd később elég lesz sorba raknunk őket, így nem kell majd minden egyes lépésnél megállnunk.

Úgy éjfél előtt tíz perccel végeztünk minden elemmel. Cassie néhányszor megmutatta és elmagyarázta a lépéseket, aztán rajtunk volt a sor, hogy zene nélkül lejárjuk. A keringővel nem volt semmi gond. Folyamatosan haladtunk körbe a teremben, néha megálltunk helyben forogni és volt pár kecses emelés is. Mégis a legbonyolultabb motívum az volt, amikor körben álltunk, legalábbis a fiúk, a lányok pedig haladva megkerülték őket, új párt kapva. Ezután az párok különféle izgalmas dolgokat csináltak, majd újra párcsere, összesen négyszer, amíg visszaértünk az eredeti párunkhoz.

Én először Shiki-vel álltam össze, akinek egy kézzel tartva az oldalán kellett körbeforgatnia, majd egy idegen sráccal, akivel csináltunk egy helyben forgást, aminek a végén én hátrahajoltam, amennyire tudtam, ő pedig átkarolva a derekam körbeforgatott…de hát a keringő már csak a forgásokról szól. Végül Kain-nel a legnehezebb feladat: megfogjuk egymás karját, majd én lendületből a feje fölé kerülök, és amíg fejjel lefelé spárgázom kézenállva, ő természetesen körbeforog velem, majd összezárom a lábam és az ölébe esek. Nagyon izgalmas és egyben félelmetes volt.

Miután visszakerültem Aidou-hoz lejártunk még néhány kört, majd a végén bepörgés, kipörgés, bepörgés és végpóz, amiben minden pár mást csinált. Engem Aidou egyszerűen csak bedöntött félig jobbra, én meg kitartottam oldalra a kezem.

- Nagyszerű! – lelkendezett Cassie. – Úgy látom, ezzel nem lesz gond. Akkor most jöhet a tangó. – Mintha a társaság kicsit felélénkült volna. – Aki nem tangózik, az elmehet, a többiek jöjjenek közelebb. - Izgatottan a terem közepéhez húzódtunk.

- Akkor további jó táncolást! – kiáltotta Ichijou az ajtóból. Meglepődtem, hogy elmegy.

- De nem nézel meg minket? – kérdeztem.

- Visszakísérem Lolát a Holdszállóba – nézett kedvesen aznapi táncpartnerére. – Utána szívesen visszajönnék, de ilyen későn elkél a szállóban a felügyelet.

- Kár.

- Gyertek be utána mesélni! – javasolta barátom és elindult.

- Feltétlenül – kiáltotta utána Aiduo helyettem.

Cassie: - Na, akkor figyeljetek. A fiúk bevonulnak a helyükre hat alaplépéssel. Figyeljetek a tartásra, ez az egész tánc arról szól. A lányok hátulról jönnek, körbejárják őket, miközben a kezük végigsimítja párjuk nyakát és hátát, majd, mikor eléjük érnek kezeiket a mellkasuknak támasztják és felrakják a jobb lábukat a partnerük oldalára…a fiú végigsimít…

Amanda: - Na de Cassie!

Cassie: - Igazatok van, ez így túl…hogy is mondjam?

Nelly: - Túl erotikus…?

Cassie: …igen. Kaien lehet, hogy nem díjazná…

Shiki: - Nekem bejön! – vigyorgott.

Rima: - Téged nem kérdeztek, te perverz…

Shiki: - Jajj, ne csináld már…

Aidou: - Akkor, mi legyen?

Cassie: - A korábbi kis előadásotok eltérített a helyes útról, …folyton szenvedélyesebb elemeket raknék bele…

Erre sokan nevetni kezdtek és váratlanul Zero is megszólalt.

Zero: - Akkor rakjon! Hiszen maga dönti el! Ez az egész tánc az elfojtott szenvedélyről szól, nem igaz? Hogy lehetne ezt érzékeltetni, ha nincs benne semmi olyan, ami elviselhetetlen, mégis elérhetetlen vágyat kelt a nézőkben…

Cassie: - …és a táncosokban. Nahát, köszönöm Zero! – Az ezüsthajú csak megvonta a vállát. – Akkor folytassuk így, srácok! Szóval… a fiú megérinti a lány jobb vállát, végigsimít…nagyon szenvedélyesen, de egyben visszafogottan…

Aidou: - Hogy lehet valami egyszerre szenvedélyes és visszafogott?!

Cassie: - Ha ezt nem érted, akkor a tánc lényegét sem. – Szerelmem duzzogva hallgatott.

Én: - Semmi baj kedves, majd megérted.

Cassie: - …végighúzza a kezét az oldalán egészen a térdéig, ami az ő csípőjén fekszik, de ekkor gondolnak egyet és elkapják egymás kezét. Egy pillanatig egymás szemébe néznek, majd láb lerak és alaptartás. Utána négy alaplépés, kiforgás balra…

Shiki: - Melyik balra?

Cassie: - A lánynak balra! A lány messzire nyújtja a kezét, mintha el akarna kapni valamit, de a fiú visszarántja, bepörgeti és fölé hajol. Ezután haladó lépések körbe, majd a kör három sorrá alakul, a párok tesznek két lépést előre, a lány persze mindig hátrafelé, és a fiú gyorsan felváltva előre lendíti a lábait, ami, ha elég közel volt a pár, a lány lábait hátra lendíti és a pár egy pillanatig egyszerre lesz a levegőben…. –

Sokáig magyarázott még, minden lépést részletesen… - …ezután a fiú magához rántja a lányt, de a lány ellöki magától és hátrálni kezd. Kialakul egy fiú és egy lány oldal, akik egymást követve adják elő ugyanazokat a lépéssorokat, szenvedélyesen, úgymond versenyezve egymással. Természetesen a lányok kezdik. Utána a két sor elindul egymás felé…de az utolsó pillanatban a fiúk elfordulnak…

Kain: - Mintha faképnél hagynák a lányt.

Ruka: - Hé!

Cassie: - Úgy valahogy. A lányok viszont nem engedik őket, a vállukra rakják a kezeiket és közelebb bújnának, viszont a fiúk egy hátra karkörzéssel lesöprik magukról a kezeket. A lányok erre hátrálnak egy lépést, de még mielőtt megfordulnának, a fiúk megfordulnak és a pár újra, sebesen kezet fog. A lányok kinyújtják hátra a lábukat, leírnak vele egy kört, majd újra a fiú csípőjére helyezik. Hátrahajolnak, a fiúk pedig a kezük oldalát végighúzzák a mellkasuk közepén…

Kain: - Nem semmi…!

Ruka: - Álmodik a nyomor.

Én: - Aidou! Ne vigyorogj!

Cassie… - A lányok hirtelen felegyenesednek, pár lépéssel hátra tolják a fiúkat … - Megint egy sor alaplépés és sorozatos helycserék a párok között. - …most a fiú ismét visszarántja a lányt a kiforgásból, de most a lány simít végig a fiú nyakának oldalán és mellkasán…csak visszafogottan lányok, visszafogottan, de vágyakozva! A fiú végig a szemükbe néz… - Ezután újabb standard elemek… - …a fiú felemeli a lányt a csípőjénél és körbefordulva lerakja, a lány bepörög…két utolsó alaplépés a terem közepe felé…kipörgés minkét oldalra, egyre gyorsabban, majd a végén a fiú most olyan erővel húzza vissza a lányt, hogy bedöntés lesz a vége…a fiú fél úton a föld felé kapja el a lányt, aki erősen kapaszkodik a karjába és így maradnak pár pillanatig, miközben végig egymás szemébe néznek.

És amikor elhalkul a zene, a lányok fellendülve utoljára bepörögnek, a fiúk karjai szorosan a lányok csípője illetve dereka körül, a lányok egyik kezüket a fiú egyik kezére teszik, és a másikat középmagasra emelve kitartják a végpózt…hát ennyi lenne. Mit szóltok?

- Persze mindenki hangosan éljenzett és elkezdtük a táncot. Még Zero is megjegyezte, hogy „nem is rossz". Viszont hamar kiderült, hogy elképzelni és megvalósítani két külön dolog. Cassie úgy döntött, bemutatja a lépéssort, viszont ehhez szüksége volt egy megfelelő párra. A választása mindenkit meglepett.

Cassie: - Zero! Te ugye el tudnád járni a lépéseket?

Zero: - Járni, talán…de táncolni már nehezebb – jelentette ki közömbösen, de Cassie-t mintha nem lepte volna meg a lelkesedésének hiánya.

Cassie: - El tudnád táncolni velem? Csak hogy többiek lássák, mit kell csinálni. Legalább nem töltöd az egész estéd álldogálással…

Zero: - Honnan veszed, hogy tudok táncolni?!

Cassie: - Na mi az, máris felhagytál a magázással…nagyszerű!

Zero: - Mi van?!

Cassie: - Ne kéresd már magad, látom rajtad, hogy mennyire fekszik neked ez a tánc…

Zero közömbösen feltápászkodott a fal mellől és vállat vonva elindult a tanárnő felé: - Végül is csak egy tánc…

Kezdetben nem hittem el, hogy elvállalta. _Látni fogom Zero-t táncolni…!_

Cassie is elindult Zero irányába és a fiú felé nyújtotta a kezét.

Cassie: - Gyere, mutassuk meg nekik, hogy kell ezt! – lelkesedett.

Zero: - Ha maga mondja…

Shiki, kuncogva: - Ezt meg kell nézni!

Aidou: - Kíváncsi vagyok, hogyan égeti le magát Kiryu!

Én: - Miért gondolod, hogy belesül?

Kain: - Hé, nézzétek! – Mutatott a tanárnő és Zero felé, akik épp most vették fel a tartást és váltottak pár szót a koreográfiáról, majd Cassie halkan számolni kezdett és nagy vonalakban eljárták a táncot. Zero nagyon jól csinálta.

Cassie: - Jó lesz! – Zero némán bólintott. – Most járjuk le zenére is! Rima, elindítanád a magnót, már bene van a szám!

Rima: - Persze! – válaszolta és a magnóhoz sétált. – Mehet?

Cassie: - Igen!

Cassie néhány lépésre eltávolodott Zerotól és várta a megfelelő ütemet, hogy elkezdjék a táncot. Zero a legtökéletesebb alaplépésekkel elindult az aula közepe felé, végig pókerarccal, mintha ez lenne a legtermészetesebb dolog a világon, majd megállt. Cassie utána indult és bemutatták, milyen is egy igazi tangó. Hihetetlenül jól adták elő, Zero mintha mindig is ezt csinálta volna.

Úgy tűnt, nem is kell gondolkodnia azon, mi következik éppen, vagy hogy hogyan adja át a tánc mondanivalóját. Az ő jelenlétével minden lépés értelmet kapott és megtervezett helyett spontánnak és természetesnek tűnt. Mármint nem volt erőltetett show-szerű, hanem inkább élettel és szenvedéllyel teli. Visszatartott, mély szenvedéllyel és magával ragadó, hatalmas érzelmekkel. Mégsem hatott a legkevésbé sem közönségesnek, vagy kihívónak. Ez a tánc maga volt a jégbe zárt tűz.

Öt percen keresztül minden szót visszafojtva bámultuk Cassiéket, majd jött a végpóz és…néhány másodperc néma csönd, amit végül Kain tört meg.

Kain: - Zero, ejha! Nem találok szavakat! Éjjelenként titokban táncórákat veszel?

Zero: - Már vagy négy éve nem táncoltam – jelentette ki érzelemmentesen. Nehéz volt elhinni, hogy ugyanaz a Zero szólt hozzánk, aki fél perce még váratlan izgalomba hozott a táncával.

Rima: - És ezt el is higgyem?! - Zero vállat vont.

Cassie: - Akkor épp itt az ideje! – Az ezüsthajú nagyot nézett.

Zero: - Hogy érted ezt? – értetlenkedett.

Cassie: - Te leszel a tartalékos! – mosolygott.

Zero: - Még mit nem – döntötte el flegmán és visszasétált a falhoz.

Cassie: - Majd meglátjuk azt! – jegyezte meg magának baljósan. – Most pedig folytassuk. Tánc közben mindenki próbálja meg felidézni a látottakat és…

A próba kicsit vontatottan ment tovább. Egyre több párnak sikerült ráéreznie, kisebb-nagyobb sikerrel, de nekünk nem. Minden lépést jól csináltunk…de ennyi. Az egész vagy száraz kötelességből előadott valaminek, vagy túlfűtött erotikának tűnt, fáradtságtól függött. De azt a bizonyos hűvös magasztosságot sosem értük el.

És végül eljött az a pont úgy hajnali fél kettő körül, amikor Cassie-nek elege lett.

Cassie: - Katie, Aidou, gyertek ide egy percre! – Rossz érzés fogott el mindkettőnket, hogy nem igyekeztünk eléggé, és elindultunk felé.

Én: – Igen?

Aidou: - Talán valami gond van, tanárnő?

Cassie: - Aidou, úgy látom, te még mindig nem értetted meg a tangó lényegét. Ez nem a pajzán érzelmekről szól. Szenvedélyről, de nem nyílt erotikáról…

Aidou: - Ugyan már, a kettő ugyan az…

Cassie: - Nem, de nem várom el tőled, hogy megértsd. Valakinek megy ez a tánc…és van akinek egyáltalán nem fekszik. Ez utóbbi gyakran előfordul. A tangót érezni kell, nem elég csak megtanulni és előadni. A részévé kell válni, de arra csak az képes, aki tapasztalt már hasonló érzést, mint amiről ez a tánc szól…és úgy tűnik, neked eddig sosem kellett visszafognod az érzéseidet. Mindig megkaptad, amit akartál. Sosem kellett vágyakoznod utána…

Én: - Azt hiszem, értjük – állítottam le, hogy véget vessek Aidou kellemetlenségeinek.

Aidou: - Én nem! Ez mégis hogy jön ide?!

Cassie: - Csak azt szeretném elmondani…

Én: - Cassie, meg tudja csinálni… - kérleltem, mert éreztem, hogy mire akar kilyukadni.

Cassie: - Tudom, hogy meg tudja csinálni, csak nem úgy, ahogy kéne. Aidou, jobb lenne, ha te csak a keringőben lépnél fel.

Aidou: - Micsoda?! – háborodott fel, de aztán elgondolkodott és hangnemet váltott. – Végül is eleget szenvedtünk már vele…

Cassie: - Köszönöm.

Aidou: - Katie, sajnálom, hogy mégse táncolunk a ta…

Én: - Ugyan már, semmi gond! Fogunk eleget táncolni a bálon! – próbáltam meg felvidítani.

Aidou: - Még szép!

Cassie: - Ami azt illeti, én azt szeretném, ha Katie táncolna a tangóban…

Én és Aidou egyszerre: - Mi van?

Cassie: - Katie drágám, neked elég jól megy. Mi lenne, ha valaki mással is elpróbálnád…már persze, ha Aidou nem veszi sértésnek.

Aidou: - Ha szeretnél… - fordult hozzám, de láttam rajta, hogy rosszul érzi magát.

Katie: - Nem szükséges…

Cassie: - Ragaszkodom hozzá!

Aidou: - Gyerünk, miattam ne add fel a táncot!

Én: - Hát jól van – adtam meg magam. – De kivel táncoljak akkor? – kérdeztem mit sem sejtve. A válasz mindenkit sokkolt.

Cassie: - Zero! Gyere, próbáld el Katie-vel is a táncot. – Egymás szavába vágva ellenkeztünk.

Aidou: - Micsoda?!

Zero, Én: - Kizárt!

Zero: - Megmondtam már, nem táncolok többet!

Én: - Én pedig nem táncolok **vele**! – Nem is tudom, miért vonakodtam annyira megtenni, hiszen Zero láthatóan kiválóan táncol és az elmúlt napokban egyre jobban kijöttünk egymással…_de akkor is. Egyszerűen ki nem állhatom a stílusát!_ Az a megvetés, közömbösség, meg felsőbbrendűség, amivel legtöbbször viszonyul hozzám… _néha egyenesen kiráz a hideg a közelében, a durva és gúnyos beszólásairól nem is beszélve…_

_Még akkor is, ha ezzel csak saját szenvedését próbálja palástolni. Hiába válik vámpírrá, akkor is utálni fogja a fajtám, következésképpen engem is. Nem számít, mennyire kerülünk közel egymáshoz, a származásunk mindig gátat szab majd és Zero újra csak Zero marad. Ez pedig néha nagyon bosszantó tud lenni._

Zero: - Helyes!

Cassie: - Nem, nem, nem! Táncolni fogtok mind a ketten!

Aidou: - Ugye csak viccelsz?

Zero: - A számból vetted ki a szót!

Én: - Cassie, ez nem jó…

Cassie: - Elég! Mindenki menjen ki! Aidou, te is! Fél óra szünet srácok! Gyerünk, kifelé, de aztán ne késsetek! – Az éjjelisek, a kedvevesztett Aidou-val az élen kisétáltak, mire Zero is indult volna kifelé.

Cassie: - Állj meg, Zero! Mégis hová mész?!

Zero: - Én felelek értük – jelentette ki tömören és már el is sietett volna, ha Cassie nem olyan makacs, hogy visszatartsa.

Cassie: - Majd Ichijuo vigyáz rájuk…

Zero: - Nem rájuk kell vigyázni…!

Cassie: - Vigyázz a szádra! Ha őket sértegeted az önuralom hiányával, akkor engem is! – Zero csak megvonta a vállát. – Most pedig idejössz, és elpróbálod azt a táncot Katie-vel! Ne kelljen többször mondanom! – Cassie kiborulása elég váratlanul ért minket. Még Zero is úgy döntött, meghúzza magát. Szó nélkül odasétált hozzám és határozottan megállt előttem. Kicsit hátra is hőköltem meglepettségemben.

Én: - Nem, én nem táncolok vele! – erősködtem, mire az ezüsthajú határozottan a szemembe nézett.

Zero: - Ne gyerekeskedj már! – mondta azon a bosszantóan kioktató hangján.

Én: - Tessék…?!

Zero: - Te is látod, hogy nincs más választásunk. Legalábbis én nem szívesen csapnék most össze egy olyan erős B-szintűvel, mint Cassie…

Én: - Mi, hogy Cassie egy…

Zero: - Na ne mond, hogy neked nem tűnt fel!

Én: - És ha nem… - Cassie csak elmosolyodott.

Cassie: - Jól van srácok, akkor elkezdhetjük végre? – Fájdalmasan sóhajtottam egyet, mire Zero égnek emelte a tekintetét.

Zero: - Hidd el, én sem rajongok az ötletért, de legalább vágj jó képet hozzá! – Most én emeltem égnem a tekintetem. - A diákok nem egy savanyú citromra kíváncsiak… - folytatta. Ezt nem hagyhattam annyiban.

Én: - Egy fagyasztott citromra még kevésbé… - Várakozásaim ellenére figyelmen kívül hagyta a megjegyzést és megragadta a kezem, majd magához rántott és felvette a tartást. – Hé… - Egy ideig levegőt sem mertem venni.

Bal kezével megszorította és magasra emelte a jobb kezem, a jobbal pedig átkarolta a derekam és olyan közl húzott magához, hogy éreztem mellkasának melegét. Elpirultam. Bár nem volt rossz érzés, sőt tulajdonképpen határozott tartása biztonságot adott, mégis kicsit kellemetlenül éreztem magam. _Ő mégis csak Zero…_

De mintha most egy teljesen más emberrel álltam volna szemben. Udvariasabb volt, minden gúnytól mentes és a komolyság mellett valami melegséget kezdtem felfedezni lila szeme csillogásában. Vágyat és izgatottságot.

Zero: - Szabad egy táncra, hölgyem?

Én: - Ezt nem korábban kellett volna…

Zero: - Nos, ezt igennek veszem.

Cassie: - Helyes! Akkor próbáljatok el néhány lépést, majd mehet zenére is!

Zero: - Gyere! – indított volna el egy alaplépést. Fáradtan sóhajtottam.

Én: - Jó, megyek már. – Zero ezt a közömbösségem sem vette magára. Szokatlanul kedves és figyelmes volt velem.

Nem siettetett és nem akart fölényeskedni, csupán határozottan játszotta a férfi szerepét, aki irányít. Akkor sem szólt be, ha nem ment valami, hanem nyugodtan, akár többször is elmagyarázta. És bár néhány trükkös lépés nehezen jött össze, visszafogta magát. Még az intimebb részeknél is türelmes volt velem: amikor például hezitáltam végigsimítani a mellkasán, vagy megrándultam, amikor ő simított végig a lábamon. Ilyenkor mélyen a szemembe nézett.

Zero: - Nyugi! Engedd el magad!

Katie: - Könnyű azt mondani!

Zero: - Ne érezd kellemetlennek, ha úgy teszel, tényleg az lesz. Ez az egész semmit sem ér, ha nem éled bele magad. – Csodálkoztam, hogy neki ez ennyire jól megy. De az ő helyzetében ez egy volt az önkifejezéssel. _Bele sem merek gondolni, mennyszer kellett már visszafognia a vér iránti elviselhetetlen vágyát._

Katie: - Megpróbálom.

Zero: - Akkor gyerünk! – vigyorodott el, majd újra komoly és szenvedélyes arckifejezéssel végighúzta a kezét a vállamtól a térdemig és várta a hatást. Nagy erőfeszítések árán, de nem remegtem meg, sőt az arcom már magától is kölcsönös vágyat mutatott. Kéjesen kissé hátra döntöttem a fejem, majd a szemébe néztem és megfogtuk egymás kezét.

Cassie: - Nagyszerű! Most zenére! Katie, lépj pár lépést hátra, Zero, te kezded!

Az ezüsthajú bólintott és tett néhány alaplépést előre, majd megállt. Utána mentem, a tőlem telhető legnagyobb szenvedélyességgel körbejártam és amikor elé értem megragadtam a zakóját, magamhoz rántottam, ami hevességén meglepődött kicsit, bár tartotta magát. Felraktam a jobb lábam az oldalára, mire közelebb hajolt hozzám, az arcunk már-már összeért… jobb kezével megragadta a bal karom és a ballal pedig végigsimított az oldalamon. Kirázott a hideg az izgatottságtól.

Aztán a keze tovább haladt, egészen a combom tetejéig. Halkat sóhajtva hátra vetettem a fejem, mire ő a nyakamhoz hajolva beszívta az illatom és tovább húzta a kezét a lábamon lefelé. Egy pillanatig úgy éreztem, belém fog harapni, de aztán felegyenesedett és megfogtuk egymás kezét…

* * *

A próba hajnali három után pár perccel ért véget. Mivel Aidou már korábban visszament a Holdszállóba, hogy ne kelljen végignéznie a „kis műsorunkat" Zero úgy döntött, hazakísér. Kezdetben némán sétáltunk a havas fák mellett, fejünk fölött ezernyi fényes csillaggal a tiszta, január végi éjszakában, majd újdonsült táncpartnerem úgy döntött, megtöri a csendet.

- Fárasztó egy próba volt, nem igaz? – nyújtózott egyet. – Tudod, sosem gondoltam volna, hogy egyszer az éjjeli tagozatosokkal fogom eljárni a nyitótáncot az akadémia bálján. Az igazat megvallva azt sem gondoltam volna, hogy táncolni fogok a bálon…

- De miért nem említetted soha, hogy tudsz táncolni?

- Miért nem kérdezted? – támadott vissza a megszokott hangnemben.

- Nem is gondoltam volna…ahogy azt sem, hogy ennyire jól csinálod. – Nem szállt el a bóktól, de éreztem, hogy hízott a mája.

- Még sok mindent nem tudsz rólam…

- Akkor mesélj!

- Talán máskor… Most nem érünk rá! Ha nem fekszel le időben még megint elkésel!

- Ne kezd már megint! – könyörögtem, de hiába.

- Holnap irodalommal kezdünk, amit az osztály nagy része hajlamos átaludni, ,,szóval reggel találkozunk! – vigyorgott gúnyosan.

- Áhh, csak nem akarsz megint kiverni az ágyból? – kérdeztem kimerülten.

- Miről beszélsz?! Sosem **vertelek** ki…inkább rázásra gondoltam, ...viszont most jó ötletet adtál…

- Na ne szívass már! – idegeskedtem, mire Zero elnevette magát.

- Akkor kelj fel időben – ajánlotta, miután újból kapott levegőt. Bosszantott a stílusa, de legbelül örültem, hogy mostanában már nem mindig olyan rosszkedvű.

- De most komolyan: Hihetetlen voltál!

- Te sem voltál rossz. Őszintén szólva nem hittem volna, hogy be mered vállalni az a szenvedélyes mozdulatsort velem. Még Cassie is elégedett volt a végén.

- Ja, a többiek meg csak néztek…Mi lesz így a bálon…?

- Semmi, eljárjuk és kész! – vetette oda flegmán, de ezzel csak nyugtatni akart.

- Köszönöm, hogy elkísértél! – mondtam, mert közben megérkeztünk a Napszállóhoz. Zero végül a szobámig kísért.

- Jó éjt! És igyekezz kialudni magad. Nem szándékozom holnap egy zombival tangózni…

- Igyek…hapszi…szem – tüsszentettem bele a válaszba és aztán még egyet. Erőt vett rajtam a fáradtság.

- Meg ne fázz itt nekem! – aggódott a saját módján.

- Nem szándékozom – ismételtem a szavait álmosan. – Jó éjt, Zero.

- Aludj jól és takarózz be rendesen. Mit fogunk csinálni, ha eltüsszögöd a tánc felét. – Meglepett, hogy ennyire törődik velem. Még ha a szavaiból úgy tűnt is, csak a saját érdekét nézi, én tudtam, hogy miattam aggódik.

- Nem fogoh…hapsziii…

- Na erről beszélek… Alvás! – parancsolta én pedig utoljára rámosolyogtam és becsuktam az ajtót. Még utolsó erőmből átöltöztem pizsamába és lemostam a sminket, de azután bedőltem az ágyba és elnyomott az álom.

Annyi minden történt ma: A verekedés Jagarival, aztán Kaiennel, akiről kiderült, hogy a rég nem látott keresztapám, a döntés, hogy itt szeretnék élni véglegesen, a tüzes tánc Aidou-val, ami felkavart, a beszélgetés Kanamé-val, ami tisztázott mindent, majd a világ leghosszabb táncpróbája és végül a szenvedélyes tangó Zero-val, ami várakozásaim ellenére mindennél jobban felizgatott.

És ami érdekes, hogy nem ő izgatott fel…vagyis nem úgy, nem úgy, mint férfi…de ez sem teljesen igaz így. Mind a mozdulatai, mind a mögöttük álló férfiassága is szerepet játszott vágyaimban, de nem szerettem belé, vagy ilyesmi. Azt soha!

Mégis vágytam rá, ...a táncára, a közelségére. A megbéklyózott szenvedélyére és a tüzes érintésre, amivel megragad és végigsimít a bőrömön. _Talán erre mondják azt, hogy a tánc maga vált a szerelmünk tárgyává…?_

_Egy biztos: holnap még hátra van egy büntetésem egy nagyon „kedves" vámpírvadásszal, aki kivételesen „kedveli" a fajtám…_

_Hapszi_ - tüsszentettem félálomban.

* * *

_**Sziasztok! **_

_**Tudom, ez most nagyon hosszúra nyúlt és lehet, eléggé egyhangú is lett... de remélem, azért nem vette el a kedvetek. Valahogy le kellett most írnom ezeket. Legközelebb megpróbálok lényegre törőbb lenni és több történést belevinni. Most még a korábbi ígéreteimből sem sikerült sokat megvalósítanom, de majd eljön az is idővel. Köszönöm a türelmet! :)**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Mindenki egyért!**

Péntek. Az iskola utolsó napja…legalább is mindenki másnak. Mert engem a kettőig tartó tanítás után még több órás büntetés, majd egész éjszakás táncpróba vár. Ez máskor nem is jelentene gondot, mert én úgy szeretem, ha zajlik az élet, ha pörgök ezerrel…de nem ma. Mert ma reggel úgy éreztem magam, mint egy ezeréves öregasszony.

De ez nem csoda, hiszen csak vagy négy órát aludtam Cassie „harci kiképzése" után. Ez még egy vámpírnak is kevés… Az egyetlen jó dolog az volt, hogy ma nem Zero vert ki az ágyból. Magamtól ébredtem, majd kómásan Bridgit-hez fordultam, aki már teljesen kész volt.

- Bridgit…?

- Igen? Hogy aludtál? Milyen volt? Sokat táncoltatok? Na és […] ? – halmozott el a kérdéseivel.

- Jól, de keveset…szuper…és rengeteget… - foglaltam össze fáradtan. – Hoznál nekem egy kávét, légyszi…? – könyörögtem. Van egy vízforraló a szekrényemben és kávé is…

- Persze… , de ugye jól vagy? – aggódott.

- Igen, csak alig aludtam. Nem baj, ha majd csak később mesélek?

- Dehogy – értett meg. – Csak igyekezz, mert már hét óra és még ha jól látom, zuhanyoznom is kell.

- Ja – fordultam be a falhoz, és csak miután megittam egy pohár fekete kávét, tudtam kikászálódni az ágyból, kivonszolni magam a fürdőbe, majd magamra húzni aznapi ruháim. Ma nem érdekelt, hogy nézek ki. Egyszerű, fehér zoknit vettem az egyenruhához és a hajamon is csak áthúztam párszor a fésűt. Még úgy is maradt benne a tegnapi hullámokból.

* * *

- Fussunk! – kiáltotta Bridgit, mikor meghallottuk a csengő idegesítő zúgását az udvarról. Bólintottam és futásnak eredtünk. Az irodalom természetesen a legfelső szinten, a negyedik emeleten volt, és mivel nem volt lift, így meg is volt a reggeli tesi óránk. Lihegve fékeztünk le a terem előtt.

Az ajtó zárva volt. Furcsa idegesség futott át rajtunk.

- Már bent van… - mondta Bridgit elfúló hangon.

- Ne aggódj! – mosolyogtam rá. – Az én hibám, majd megoldom.

- Hogyan? – kérdezte kételkedve.

- Csak menjünk be – javasoltam és saját izgalmamat is elfojtani kívánva beléptem az ajtón, Brigit-et is húzva magam után. Még szét se néztem, már bele is kezdtem a kis monológomba.

- Elnézést kérünk a késésért, tanár úr! Az én hibám! Leöntöttem magam kávéval és vissza kellett mennem átöltözni…Bridgit csak segített. Többé nem fordul elő! – daráltam el a rögtönzött kis történetet.

- Akkor talán máskor figyelj jobban oda! – hallottam meg egy nem várt, ismerős férfihangot, amit az osztálytársaink hangos nevetése követett. Ekkor vettem csak észre, hogy az irodalomtanár helyett Kaien van bent a teremben.

Keresztapám a tanári asztal előtt, a diákokkal szemben állt, akik még nem igazán ültek a helyükön, inkább a falak dőltek, felültek az padok tetejére, vagy egymás ölébe és eddig őt hallgatták. Most viszont mind felén fordultak és jót mulattak a helyzeten. Bridgittel kezdtük kellemetlenül érezni magunkat.

- Mi van itt? – súgta a fülembe.

- Nem tudom… - suttogtam vissza, le nem véve a szemem az osztályról. – de mindjárt utánajárok…Igazgató úr! – szólítottam meg.

- Csönd legyen gyerekek! – Fordult ekkor Kaien a diákok felé, akik nehézkesen abbahagyták a röhögést. – Katie, Bridgit! Foglaljatok helyet! – adta ki az utasítást, mire égő fejjel befészkeltük magunkat az osztálytársaink felé. – Nagy mázlitok van! – jelentette ki az igazgató. – Eddig még csak a házirend kényes pontjait magyaráztam a többieknek, amik mostanában gyakran meg lettek szegve, de most jön a másik mondanivalóm…

- Hogy ne ugorjunk ki az ablakon engedély nélkül? – szólt be egy magát viccesnek képzelő srác…bár vicces is volt, legalábbis szerintem. – Azt már tudjuk. – Újabb nevetésroham. Úgy tűnt viszont, hogy Kaien nincs oda az efféle diáktréfákért.

- Elég a szórakozásból! – emelte fel a hangját. – Vagy mehettek mind az udvarra és húsz kör futás a főépület körül…egyenruhában! – Nem hittem volna, hogy az igazgató ilyen is tud lenni, de a határozott fenyegetés minden esetre elérte a kívánt hatást. Az osztály döbbenten csendesedett el.

- Na szóval – köszörülte meg a torkát a legendás vadász. – A nagy hír az, hogy … - itt rövid hatásszünetet tartott, de egyik osztálytársnőm ezt sem bírta tovább.

- Nyögje már ki! – kiáltotta a barna hajú lány.

- Kicsit több tiszteletet! – oktatta ki Kaien, mire a lány sértődötten húzta meg magát. – Szóval idén január huszonnyolcadikán tartjuk meg az akadémia alapításának emléket állító bált… - Döbbent kiáltások és megjegyzések mindenhonnan. Az osztály azonnal izgalomba jött. Úgy tűnt, ők eddig nem is tudták. Ezen én is meglepődtem. _Miért nem szólt nekik Kaien korábban? _- …ami ugye holnap lesz, szombat este!

A diákok nem bírtak magukkal. Izgatottan kezdték megtárgyalni, hogy mit vegyenek fel és hogy kivel menjenek a bálra.

- Csss! Csendesebben gyerekek! – figyelmeztette őket. – Mások tanulni próbálnak…és nem szeretném, ha lelőnétek a poént, mert a ti osztályotoknak mondtam el először!

- De miért csak most, igazgató úr? – kérdezett rá az osztálytitkár.

- A helyzet az, hogy mindeddig nem volt biztos, hogy idén megtartjuk a bált. Már régóta megvolt az időpont, de volt pár bizonytalanságot okozó tényező, amiket most nem részleteznék. A lényeg, hogy most már egészen biztos, hogy lesz bál. Remélem, megbocsájtotok nekem ezért.

- Persze…természetesen…nem gond… - jöttek az elszórt megjegyzések. Úgy láttam, mindenkit lefoglal a holnap este megtervezése. Még az sem zavarta őket, hogy egy régi ruhájukat kell felvenniük. Láthatóan a bál híre felpörgette az osztályt.

- És ez még nem minden! – jelentette ki az igazgató, egy pillanatra mindenki figyelmét elterelve a csevegésről. – A bál este hétkor kezdődik, a megnyitó alkalmából pedig nyolc óra körül lesz egy meglepetés! – A diákok izgatottan súgtak össze. „Biztos a nyitótánc…" , „Vajon ki fogja most táncolni…?" – súgtak össze a háta mögött. – De ez meglepetés lesz! – mosolyodott el. – Csalódott moraj rázta meg a termet. – Most pedig vissza a tanuláshoz! Minden jót! – hagyta el a termet az igazgató, ám az ajtóból még visszaszólt. – Katie! Gyere légy szíves! Beszélni szeretnék veled!

Bridgit megszorította a kezem.

- Nem lesz gond – nyugtattam a barátnőmet. – Addig gondold ki, mit vegyünk fel! – ajánlottam, és az ajtó felé indultam. Enyhe gombóccal a torkomban nyeltem egyet. Kaien a folyosó egyik ablakánál várt és kérte, hogy zárjam be az ajtót magam után. A nap még nem bújt elő a felhők mögül, az eget fehér felhők tarkították. Odasétáltam hozzá.

- Kaien…azaz apu – szólítottam meg. – Tényleg ne haragudj! Sajnálom, nem akartam késni, csak… - kezdtem a mentegetőzést.

- Katie, drágám – simogatta meg a hajam, belém fojtva a szót. – azért már egyszer bocsánatot kértél!

- De nem azért hívtál ki, hogy leszidj?! – értetlenkedtem. Válaszul a vállamra tette a kezét.

- Ugyan már! Fontosabb dolgokat kell megbeszélnünk! – komolyodott el a hangja.

- Mégpedig? – kérdeztem, miközben próbáltam én is felvenni a legkomolyabb arckifejezésem.

- Tudod, holnap lesz a bál… - Bólintottam, hogy értem. - …és imént említettem, hogy volt pár zavaró tényező, amely bizonytalanná tette a szervezést. Az osztályra ez nem tartozik, de rád annál inkább! – Nem szólaltam meg, mert éreztem, hogy csak azt várja, hogy hallgassam végig.

- A Tanács már egy jó ideje szemmel tartja az iskolát… - Ezt már nem bírtam ki.

- Micsoda?! Az a tanács?! – kiáltottam fel, de Kaien a számra tapasztotta azt a kezét, ami nem épp a vállamon pihent.

- Ne ordibálj! Még csak az hiányzik, hogy valaki meghallja.

- Mégis mit akarnak tőlünk? – A válasz magától értetődő volt.

- Az éjjeli tagozatos diákokat. Mint mindketten érezzük, háború készül, amiről azt kívánom, bár elkerülhető lenne…de sajnos nem az. A Tanács félti a hatalmát és hadsereget toboroz. A mi nemeseink pedig nagyon kívánatosak a számokra, és a többi vámpírt sem vetik meg.

Mivel az iskola a két faj közötti együttélést hirdeti, ők pedig az egyik képviselői, így jogukban áll látogatást tenniük…

- Csak nem azt akarod mondani, hogy ide jönnek?! – rémültem meg. Kaien nagyot sóhajtva a szemembe nézett és közelebb húzott magához, mintha attól félne, hogy a falnak is füle van.

- Nem volt más választásom. Évente kétszer kötelességem betekintést engedni nekik az iskola életébe…és nem csupán az éjjeli tagozatosokéba. Persze, nem ez az elsődleges indok, de állítólag látni szeretnék azt a bizonyos együttélést. Ha pedig megtiltom, akkor erőszakkal érik el, amit akarnak, de ez a diákok életét veszélyezteti…vagyis jobban veszélyezteti, mint ha engedéllyel jönnek, remélhetőleg békés keretek között. – Aggódva sóhajtott egyet. Megláttam az idegességet és félelmet a szemében, és azonnal elfelejtettem a saját kellemetlenségem, amit ez a látogatás okozni fog.

- Én miben segíthetek? – kérdeztem.

- Tudom, hogy el leszel foglalva a tánccal, de hálás lennék, ha emellett a diákok épségére is figyelnél. Így is elég veszélyt okoz, amikor az éjjelisek és nappalisok egy légtérbe kerülnek…most meg még több vámpír… – Felkaptam a szemem a szó hallatára. – Jajj, sajnálom, édesem! Nem úgy értettem…

- Tudom – válaszoltam kedvesen. – Ne aggódj, apu, nem lesz gond. Vigyázok rájuk! És persze arra is, hogy se a vámpírok, se a hősszerelmes diákok ne ragadtassák el magukat túlságosan! – Kaien szemében fény csillant, majd magához rántva megölelt, kicsit túl sok szenvedéllyel.

- Ó, Katie! Ez annyira szép tőled! Tudtam én, hogy rendes lány vagy! Nem megmondtam?

- Kaien, ez fáj…!

- Elnézést – engedett el, de jobb kezét a bal karomon hagyta. – Nagyon sokat jelent, hogy számíthatok rád! – magyarázta. – De nem kell azért egyedül megbirkóznod több száz diák és legalább hatvan vámpír felügyeletével. Zero és Yuuki is figyelni fog… - Zero nevénél újra felkaptam a fejem. _Az a tánc…_ - És persze Jagari tanár úr és az éjjelis tanárok…

- De úgy érzem, ez még nem minden – világítottam rá a lényegre.

- Tényleg nem. A rendkívüli helyzet érdekében erősítést hívtam…

- Csak nem…?! – rémültem meg.

- A Vadászok Szövetsége is küld pár embert, akik szintén a békére vigyáznak majd. Ők is részt vesznek a bálon, elvegyülve a tömegben.

- De a Szövetséget megszállta a Tanács – emlékeztettem.

- De nem minden tagot. Toga barátom tegnap írt egy listát azokról, akik még megbízhatóak. Ők holnap reggel érkeznek, még a Tanács küldöttei előtt, akik csak hatra jönnek. Szeretném, ha találkoznál velük.

- Micsoda?! – hitetlenkedtem. – Hiszen legszívesebben kinyírnának!

- Talán. De tudni fogják, hogy a védelmem alatt állsz. Meg egyébként sem hiszem, hogy képesek lennének rá – kacsintott rám Kaien. – Ha Csak fele olyan erős lennél, mint tegnap…

- Hagyd abba! – kértem.

- A lényeg, hogy beszélned kell velük. Te és Zero a holnap délelőtt kimentek eléjük az állomásra és fogadjátok őket. De csak semmi összetűzés, értve?!

- Jó, rendben – egyeztem vele. – De tíztől táncpróbánk van…

- Nyolcra érkeznek, addigra végeztek. Csak vezessétek őket a konferenciaterembe. Onnan Jagari tanár úr veszi át a vezetést.

- De miért pont mi?! – kérdeztem rá.

- Hát nem egyértelmű. Zero az akadémia felügyelője, te pedig a keresztlányom vagy. Jobb küldöttséget nem is lehetne összehozni!

- És Yuuki?

- Ő itt marad felügyelni az előkészületeket. Másrészt szeretném, ha útközben a bizalmukba férkőznél. Tudniuk kell, ki áll a mi oldalunkon.

- A mi oldalunkon?!

- A Tanács a vámpírvilág hatalmán kívül már az emberekét is fenyegeti. Azok a vadászok, akiket még nem szálltak meg, kénytelenek ellenük szervezkedni. És mivel te és Kaname is a Tanács ellen vagytok, ebből az következik, hogy a vadászokak veletek egy oldalon kell harcolniuk.

A holnapi bál jó alkalom arra, hogy lekössük a Tanács figyelmét és egyben lefektessük a vadászok és vámpírok együttműködésének alapjait…

- De szerinted ez működhet? – kérdeztem bizonytalanul. – Hiszen ők arra esküdtek fel, hogy vámpírokat ölnek?

- E-szintűeket, de nem annál magasabbat. Te is tudod, hogy egy E-szintű legalább annyira különbözik a többitől, mint csalán a rózsától. Növény mind a kettő, és szúr, ha megfogod…de az egyik reménytelen gyom, míg a másik gyönyörű díszvirág. Gyönyörű, de veszélyes. Ám aki megtanul bánni vele, az többet nem szúrja meg a kezét.

Elnémulva hallgattam az igazgató váratlan és mélyen megérintő hasonlatát a vámpírokról.

- Aki gyomokat irt, annak meg kell tanulnia, hogy a rózsa nem közéjük tartozik, hanem a hasznára válik, ha veszi a fáradságot, hogy megismerje – jelentette ki.

- Ez nagyon szép volt tőled, apu… de ezek a bizonyos rózsák akkor is szúrnak, ha nem érsz hozzájuk…és a legnemesebbek gyomokat teremtenek mezei virágokból…

- Katie! Értem, mire gondolsz… - kereste újra a tekintetem mogyorószínű szemeivel, - de ezt a kockázatot vállalnunk kell. Felvesszük a kesztyűt és vigyázunk a mezei virágokra. A világunkat csak együttes erővel védhetjük meg!

- Ha te mondod…Én hiszek neked, Kaien…Nagyon szeretnék hinni…de mi van, ha nem sikerül? Ha így is túlerőben lesznek…?

- Nem, nem lesznek – jelentette ki Kaien meglepően határozott hangon. – Itt vagy te, Kaname, és mindenki más. A ti erőtökkel nem vehetik fel a versenyt. Ráadásul nekünk van miért küzdenünk.

- Kaien, én annyira félek… - mondtam belegondolva a közelgő összecsapásba. – Mi van, ha nem sikerül megvédenünk a szeretteinket? Mi van, ha…?

- Senki nem fog meghalni! – nyugtatott most ő engem, de azért láttam rajta, hogy ezt még neki is nehéz elhinnie. Tanácstalan arcomat látva témát váltott. – De ez még messze van. Most a holnapra kell koncentrálnod! Tartsd nyitva a szemed, de azért érezd is jól magad! Megbízom benned! Tudom, hogy vigyázni fogsz a többiekre.

- Persze, hogy fogok! Köszönöm a bizalmat! – Kaien elégedetten rámmosolygott, gondolom büszkén nyugtázva magában, hogy mennyire nagyszerű keresztlánya van…

- Na és milyen volt a táncpróba? – tért át egy kevésbé komoly témára.

- Remek volt, csak fárasztó! Mindkét táncban fellépek! – újságoltam. – Köszönöm, hogy elengedtél!

- Jajj, de büszke vagyok rád! – lelkesedett Kaien. – De ugye nekem is tartogatsz majd egy táncot, édesem?

- Még szép…! – Siető léptek zaja zavarta meg a csevegésünk. Az irodalomtanár fordult be a sarkon.

- Áh, John! – fordult felé Kaien. – Befejeztem, már elkezdheti! – A tanár bólintva nyitotta ki a termünk ajtaját. – Neked is menned kéne! Majd később elmeséled – tolt az ajtó irányába. Búcsúzóul még megölelt, amit örömmel viszonoztam.

- Viszlát, apu!

- Jó tanulást – indult volna, de újabb siető léptek és Yuuki rohant a terem felé. Megint késésben volt, több, mint 15 percesben. Csak mint mi korábban, ő is lihegve fékezett le. A terembe lépve még végignézhettem a jelenetet, ahogy Kaien kérdőre vonja.

- Igazgató…úr – lihegte az alacsony, barna hajú lány.

- Yuuki drágám! Van fogalmad róla, mennyi az idő?! – emelte fel a hangját, de persze nem durván, csupán atyai nevelés céljából. – Majdnem húsz percet… - az órájára pillantott - …húsz percet késtél! Az majdnem az óra fele!

- Elnézést igaz…apu! Sajnálom – hajtotta le a fejét. – De láttam, hogy a tanár úr is csak most érkezett – egyenesedett fel újból Yuuki.

- Ez nem kifogás! A többiek is már rég megérkeztek. Én tartottam beszédet – Yuuki láthatóan megdöbbent.

- Miről?

- Majd később elmondom. Iskola után szeretnélek látni ezzel kapcsolatban.

- Igenis! – húzta ki magát a lány.

- Most pedig irány a terem! – parancsolta az igazgató.

- Tényleg nagyon sajnálom… - magyarázta Yuuki - …csak elaludtam és…

- Ezt ne most! – jelentette ki Kaien és szó szerint betolta Yuuki-t az ajtón. – És itt van az utolsó hiányzó diák is! – szólt oda a tanárnak, és az osztály kitörő nevetését meg sem várva becsukta az ajtót és valószínűleg a következő osztály felé indult, hogy nekik is elújságolja a hírt.

- Foglaljatok helyet! – kérte John, és azzal elkezdődött a megcsonkított óra.

A nap további része az osztály izgatott csevegésével és zsongásával telt. Bridgit-tel a korábbi rajzóra alatt osztottam meg a tegnap este kalandjait, amit még idáig is nehezére esett feldolgoznia. Most először fordult elő vele, hogy a nagy hitetlenkedés hatására elszámolt egy matekpéldát, amin aztán nagyon kiakadt. Most, az utolsó óra előtti szünetben is azt számolta újra, de úgy látszott, még nem állt rá az agya.

- Ó, a fenébe a gyökfüggvénnyel! – bosszankodott rá nem jellemző döhvel. Nekem ekkor jó ötletem támadt. Zero-t egész nap nem láttam, és Yuuki sem tudta, merre lehet, így az ő beleszólása sem volt akadály. Az utolsó óra előtti szünetben tehát Bridgit-hez fordultam.

- Hé! – érintettem meg a karját. – Hagyd már azt a matekot, figyelj!

- Te tényleg Vele táncoltál?! – célzott Aidou-ra - …egész este…és utána meg Zeroval?! Akiről azt állítod, hogy nem is akkora bunkó?! …Ezt olyan nehéz elhinni…Hihetetlen…

- Bridgit…hé! Térj vissza a földre!

- Nem lehet…mert ilyen a Földön nem létezik!

- De ma este fog!

- Nagy botrány lesz – jegyezte meg. – A többiek, beleértve engem is, csak álmodoznak arról, hogy egy éjjelis felkéri őket táncolni…beléd pedig még szerelmes is az egyikük…

- Bridgit, ők is olyanok, mint mi! – próbáltam rendezni a helyzetet.

- Ez ugye te sem gondolod komolyan?! Ők…tökéletesek.

- Nem tökéletesebbek, mint mindenki más. Talán szebbek, talán népszerűbbek…de nem ez a legfontosabb. Ők is csak szerelemre vágynak, mint mindenki más – mutattam rá a lényegre, bár nem tudom, sikerült-e meggyőznöm és kiszakítani az éjjelisek beteges imádatából.

- De…

- Bridgit, szeretnék kérdezni valamit – vágtam a szavába.

- Micsodát?

- Mi lenne, ha elárulnám az osztálynak a meglepetést? – A szemei elkerekedtek a rémülettől.

- Ez ugye most csak egy vicc?! Ha megtudják, hogy az egyikükkel fogsz táncolni, akkor már ma kinyírnak!

- Te sem nyírtál ki!

- Csak mert barátnők vagyunk. Egyébként, bár nem vagyok harcias fajta, megtenném!

- Ez jól esett – játszottam a sértődöttet.

- Tényleg nem tréfa! Ha elmondod, véged!

- De muszáj!

- Tessék?! Miért? Egy nappal tovább akarsz az üldözöttjük lenni?!

- Csak kérlek segíts lecsillapítani őket – jelentettem ki és a tábla felé indultam. Bridgit ledöbbenve bámult rám. Nagy levegőt vettem, könnyedén felugrottam a tanári asztalra, ami már sosak figyelmét felkeltette és kihúztam magam.

_Ha sikerül a tervem, az jelentősen megkönnyíti majd a holnap eseményeit. Jól jön majd pár beépített ember. Csak hallgassanak rám!_

Nagyon reméltem, hogy így lesz, mert eddig úgy tűnt, elég népszerűnek számítok az osztályban, persze a külsőm és magabiztos viselkedésem miatt, de ez most nem számított. A hét alatt rendes srácoknak ismertem meg a többieket, így reméltem, hogy a népszerűségemet kihasználva, most sikerül majd meggyőznöm őket és elfelejtetni velük a már-már beteges rajongásukat a fajtám iránt. Még azokét a lányokét is, akik viszont gyűlölnek, biztos irigységből.

Újra nagy levegőt vettem és megszólaltam.

- Egy kis figyelmet kérnék! – Minden szem rám szegeződött, és egyre kellemetlenebbül éreztem magam. Nem olyan vagyok, aki szeret a figyelem középpontjában állni, de azért lepleztem az idegességem és magabiztosan folytattam. – Mit szólnátok, ha elárulnám nektek a holnapi meglepetést? Csak nektek, és senki másnak? – Izgatott moraj futott végig a termen.

- Mondjad!

- Gyerünk, nyögd már ki!

- Hé, ne szívass!

- Ki vele!

Jöttek mindenhonnan a kiáltások.

- Jól van, de csak ha előbb megígéritek, hogy nem áruljátok el senkinek…és hogy végighallgatjátok, amire utána kérlek! – szabtam meg a feltételeket.

- Ez így nem ér!

- Nem fair!

- Csak szórakozol velünk! – jött az újabb beszólás roham. Ám ekkor az osztálytitkár úgy döntött, kezébe veszi a dolgokat.

- Csend legyen! Amint látjátok, itt komoly dologról van szó. Ezek után én képviselem az érdeketeket! – Az osztály elhallgatott, csupán néhány suttogás-foszlány volt hallható. Megbíztak az osztálytitkárban, és ez nekem is jól jött.

- Katie! Megtisztelnél vele, ha megosztanád az osztállyal, amit tudsz! Az igazgató lányaként tőled első kézből szerezhetünk információt, így a tizedik bé nevében megígérem, hogy végighallgatunk. Az a meglepetés valószínűleg nagy jelentőséggel bír, és úgy érzem, nem ok nélkül mondanád el nekünk. Mi megbízunk benned – ekkor körbenézett és mindenki hevesen bólogatni kezdett.

Erre én is elmosolyodtam és leugrottam az asztalról, hogy kezet foghassak vele.

- Nagyon köszönöm, Mark! – Még az első nap mutatkozott be a szemüveges, barna hajú fiú, és ajánlotta fel a segítségét bármiben. – Az igazság az, hogy én is megbízok bennetek, és épp ezért szeretnék egy szívességet kérni tőletek. Az akadémia sorsa most ettől az osztálytól függ, mert mi nagyszerű osztály vagyunk, bármilyen is az átlagunk. És nektek most lehetőségetek van valami igazán nagyot tenni az iskolánkért.

- És megosztod velünk, hogy mit? – kérdezte Mark.

- Mond a többieknek, hogy ne sikítsanak és egyáltalán semmi zajongás…

- Hallottátok! – fordult a többiek felé. De ekkor Yuuki lépett mellém.

- Katie! Nem lesz apu dühös, hogy elárulod a meglepetést? Mert szerintem, ha nem lenne fontos, hogy csak a bálon tudják meg, akkor ő is elmondta volna!

- Fogd be, Cross! – jött egy ideges kiáltás az osztály felől és Mark is dühösen nézett.

- Cross, ez most az osztály nagy lehetősége! Ne rontsd el! – kérte az osztálytitkár.

- Ez az!

- A rossz átlag már úgy is a te sarad!

- Húzz el, Cross! – jött az osztály felől az indulat.

- Hé-hé-hé! – kiáltottam. – Elfelejtitek, hogy én is Cross vagyok! És Yuuki is a család tagja! – Erre kissé vissza vettek.

- Nyugalom! – csendesítette őket Mark is. Ekkor Yuuki szemébe néztem.

- Nem lesz semmi gond! Ne aggódj! Persze, Kaien-nek erről nem kell tudnia…és senkinek – fordultam Mark felé.

- Hallottátok srácok? – nézett az osztályra a fiú. – Senkinek egy szót se! Ez a mi titkunk marad!

- Igen…

- Na jó.

- Tartom a szám.

- Hallgatok, mint a sír.

- Tőlem aztán nem tudja meg senki! – jöttek az ígéretek.

- Látod? – néztem Yuuki-ra, de úgy tűnt, nem győztem meg. – Figyelj! Mindannyiunk érdeke, hogy legyenek páran, akik tisztában vannak a helyzet…egy részével. És amúgy is jól jön majd a bálon a segítség. Te nem így gondolod?

- Milyen segítség? – értetlenkedett Yuuki.

- Kaien nem beszélt róla?! Holnap vendégeink lesznek… - kezdtem.

- Miféle vendégek?! – kérdezte Yuuki és Mark egyszerre. A többiek érdeklődve figyelték az eseményeket.

- Ha nem mondta, akkor biztos este fogja…

- Elárulnád végre, amit szeretnél? – kérte Mark. – Mindannyian tűkön ülünk! – Yuuki beletörődve foglalt helyet az első padsorban.

- De aztán ne engem hibáztass, ha…

Újból nagy levegőt vettem, és elkezdtem.

- Holnap a bál keretében látogatók érkeznek az akadémiára. – Kicsit módosítottam a valóságon, csak hogy ne áruljam el a legfőbb titkot. - Azért jönnek, hogy ellenőrizzék az iskola helyes működését és a közhangulatot. Amit látniuk kell az az, hogy a nappalis és diákok rendben és fegyelemben élnek együtt, és a bál alkalmával is moderáltan szórakoznak együtt. - Izgatott moraj. Suttogás.

- Tehát az éjjelisek is részt vesznek a bálon. De ezt eddig is tudtuk. Azon kevés alkalmak egyike, amikor a két tagozat…

- Hagy fejezzem be! Tudom, hogy ez nektek nagy pillanat, odavagytok értük…de ha kitör a káosz, ha sikongatni és tolongani kezdtek, az egyet jelent a katasztrófával. Ha a látogatók, akik az oktatás-felügyelettől jönnek – találtam ki álnevet a Tanácsnak – azt látják, hogy nem tudtok uralkodni magatokon, esetleg harcba keltek az éjjelis diákokért…akkor akár be is zárathatják az akadémiát.

- Micsoda!

- Nem igazság!

- Ez nem fair!

- Biztos csak szórakozol velünk!

- Ha a diákok nem megfelelően viselkednek a bálon, mindennek vége! – Ebben volt is igazság, mert akkor a vámpírok sem uralkodnak tovább magukon, rávetik magukat az emberekre, majd elviszik, amit akarnak. Viszont ha rend és fegyelem van, akkor mindezt nem tehetik meg a vadászok és a mi figyelmünk felkeltése nélkül. – Nem láthatjátok többé az éjjeliseket, és ide sem járhattok!

Az eddigi leghangosabb moraj és suttogás helyett felháborodott beszólások.

- Csendesedjetek! – emelte fel a kezét Mark.

- Ez már biztos, Katie?

- Igen. – A többiek szemébe néztem. – A meglepetés az, hogy az éjjelis diákok fellépnek a bálon egy táncszámmal. – Vidám éljenzések mindenfelől. - Kettővel. – Az osztály felizgult. - Azt szeretném kérni, hogy végig őrizzétek meg a nyugalmatokat, és biztassatok erre minél több diákot. Ha a társitok megőrülnek, annak mind megisszuk a levét…!

- Ne hallgassatok rá! – kiabálta be egy lány. – Tegnap Aidou Hanabusa járt a szobájában. Láttam!

- Én is – kiáltotta egy másik.

- Csak azt akarja, hogy megtarthassa magának…

- Katie, igaz ez? – kérdezte Mark.

- Igen, igaz – jelentettem ki a legnagyobb nyugalommal. Felháborodott és csodálkozó moraj. Most még a fiúk is dühösen néztek rám, tudva, hogy ezek után nemigen van nálam esélyük… Még Mark is elveszteni készült a fejét és Yuuki szóhoz sem jutott a döbbenettől. Aztán az osztálytitkár nagy nehezem összeszedte magát, végül is neki kell vigyáznia a rendre, és megszóllt.

- Még egy hete sem vagy itt, és megszegted az elsőszámú szabályt. TILOS a két tagozat között az érintkezés!

- Akkor hogyan táncolhattok velük a bálon? – kérdeztem vissza.

- Az nem ugyanaz! – jutott szóhoz Yuuki is.

- Figyeljetek! – néztem körbe az ingerült tömegen. – Aiduo-val már azelőtt megismertük egymást, mielőtt tudtam volna, hogy ide fogok járni…

- Az nem kifogás! – kiabálta be egy lány.

- Kíváncsi vagyok, mit szól ehhez majd az igazgató! – folytatta egy másik.

- Hát nem fog örülni! – jelentette ki Yuuki jelentőségteljesen. A válaszommal sikerült meglepnem mindegyiküket.

- Tud róla!

- Mi van?! – értetlenkedett Mark.

- Ahogy mondtam. Tud róla és ennyi!

- De hát ez így nem fair!

- Ha neki lehet, akkor nekünk miért nem?!

- Cross lányának mindent szabad?!

- Csöndet! – kiáltotta Mark. – Katie, ezt nem teljesen értem…

- Nem is kell. Ez nem számít!

- DE, nagyon is számít… - kiabálták be hátulról, majd a többiek helyeslően bólogattak.

- Nem számít, mert ennél fontosabb dolgunk is van. A bálig meg kell tanulnotok, hogyan viselkedjetek természetesen a közelükben. Ha így tesztek, talán a többiek is utánoznak majd! – A diákok csodálkozva bámultak. – A közelükbe szeretnétek kerülni, nem? Beszélgetni velük, szórakozni és táncolni…vagy talán rosszul tudom?

- Khm, Katie – szólalt meg Mark. – Ez közel lehetetlen. Minden bálon egy légtérben lehetünk velük…de ennyi. Mindig különvonulnak és csak keveseknek adódik meg a lehetőség, hogy beszéljen velük. A tánc pedig távoli álom…talán néhány szerencséssel eljárnak pár lépést…és vége.

- Akkor mégis mi értelme ennek az egésznek?! – kérdeztem idegesen.

- Hát…nézhetjük őket…

- …és életnagyságban…

- Csinálhatunk képeket…

- Remélhetjük, hogy hozzánk szólnak… - jöttek a szánalmasabbnál szánalmasabb válaszok.

- De hiszen ez nevetséges! – toltam le őket, mire rádöbbenve az igazságra némán duzzogtak.

- A helyzet az, hogy nem igazán van más lehetőségünk – hajtotta le a fejét Mark.

- Miért nem?

- Olyanok, mint…a hírességek. Gyönyörűek és csodálatosak…de megközelíthetetlenek. Bármikor próbálunk szóba elegyedni velük, mintha nem is ránk figyelnének.

- Még Aidou is, pedig ő a legközvetlenebb – magyarázta egy lány.

- De csak mert hírességgé teszitek őket! – világítottam rá. Döbbent csend, de én még rátettem egy lapáttal. Végre kiadtam magamból, ami már régóta dühített ebben az iskolában. _Most véget vetek a vámpírok értelmetlen dicsőítésének! Mi sosem kértük, hogy imádjanak._ – Úgy loholtok utánuk, mint pincsikutya a virsli után. Ti szeretnétek, ha valaki ételek nézne?! ...

- Hallgatunk – mondta elfojtott izgalommal az osztálytitkár és a kissé sértett diákok is rám néztek. _Talán rájöttek, hogy tudnék újat mondani…vagy csak azért voltak hálásak, mert valaki végre kimondta a fájó valóságot?_

- Azért tűnnek távoli hírességeknek, mert ti magatok is annak tartjátok őket! Csodálkoztok, hogy csak imádhatjátok őket, de ti magatok teszitek őket a dicsőítésetek tárgyává! Persze, hogy ezek után már ők is hajlanak rá, hogy sztárt játszanak!

- Mondasz valamit… - jegyezte meg Mark megvilágosodva.

- Gondoljatok csak bele…titeket nem idegesítene már egy idő után, ha valakik úgy csüngenétek rajtatok, mint alma a fán, és lesből fotóznának? Ha ostoba kérdéseket tennének fel és naponta szerelmet vallanának? Csak képzeljétek magatokat a helyükbe!

- Ezek után tényleg nem lehetünk valami vonzóak a számukra… - jelentette ki Mark, a többiek pedig bólogattak.

- Ostoba libáknak tartanak… - nyafogta az egyik lány.

- Így már biztos nem lesz esélyünk náluk…

- Katie! – szólított meg Mark. – Köszönjük, hogy végre rávilágítottál a helyzet komolyságára. De nem tudnál segíteni, hogy…?

- Hiszen azért kezdtem bele ebbe az egészbe!

- Akkor segítesz, hogy a közelükbe kerülhessünk, anélkül, hogy semmibe vennének? – kérdezte egy srác.

- És, hogy legyen esélyünk náluk?

- Az utóbbit nem garantálhatom, a szerelem nehéz kérdés…de segítek, hogy úgy bálozzatok együtt velük, mint bárki mással.

- Katie Cross, lekötelezel! – hálálkodott az osztálytitkár és csendre intett az osztályt.

- Akkor próbáljátok megfogadni, amit most mondok!

- Hallgatunk, mester – mondta Mark elvarázsolva. Yuuki csodálkozva ült a széken és Bridgit jegyzetfüzetet vett elő.

- Ha azt szeretnétek, hogy úgy viselkedjenek veletek, mint normális emberekkel, sőt a barátaikkal…akkor nektek sem szabad zavarba jönnötök a közelükben! Ők is csak …diákok – kerültem meg az „ember" szót. – Ezt meg kell értenetek. Nem tökéletesek, nem elérhetetlenek, és ami a legfontosabb…nem jobbak nálatok. Csak érdekesek és különlegesek a maguk módján, …de ti is azok vagytok. Csupán meg kell mutatnotok, hogy "felértek" hozzájuk.

Persze, lesz, aki ezek után is sznobként ráz majd le, de az nem érdemli meg a társaságotokat! Legyetek határozottabbak és magabiztosabbak! És becsüljétek meg magatokat, ne hagyjátok, hogy jelentéktelen rajongóként nézzenek rátok! Ezt pedig úgy érhetitek el, ha ti is elhiszitek, hogy nem vagytok azok.

Nagyszerű és gyönyörű emberek vagytok! Nevessetek, érezzétek jól magatokat a bálon és ne tőlük függjön minden lépésetek. Legyetek függetlenek! Ha természetesen viselkedtek, akkor ők sem érzik majd kellemetlenül magukat a közeletekben! Ne rohanjatok utánuk, hanem hagyjátok, hogy egy kicsit ti keltsétek fel az ő érdeklődésüket.

De persze azért ne legyetek rámenősek, vagy udvariatlanok! Csak nézzetek úgy rájuk, mint mindenki másra! És mosolyogjatok, ne sikoltsatok, hagy lássák, hogy élezitek a bált. Ez az oktatásügyiseknek is bejön majd! - Az osztály döbbenten és megvilágosodva emésztette az imént hallottakat. Még mielőtt valaki megszólalhatott volna, viszont bejött az angoltanár és óra végéig nem esett szó a témáról. A tanár viszont meglepődött, hogy az általában hangos osztály most teljesen máshol járt. A hozzáállásukat formálták át éppen.

Az óra,és egyben a tanítás végén viszont most senki sem sietett el. Mark odajött hozzám, és a többiek körbevettek.

- Katie, tényleg úgy gondolod, hogy ez bejöhet?!

- Be kell jönnie! Most nem csak rólatok van szó! – magyaráztam. – Az akadémia sorsa a ti kezetekben van! Ha példát mutattok, azzal talán elkerülhető a teljes káosz. Jól kell csinálnunk! Ugye számíthatok rátok?

- Ígérjük, hogy megteszünk minden tőlünk telhetőt! – tette a szíve fölé a kezét az osztálytitkár és a többiek is követték, bőszen bólogatva. – Leállítjuk az ostoba rajongókat – fura volt ezt az ő szájából hallani, így elmosolyodtam. - és vigyázunk a rendre. Senki sem fog többet sikongatni az éjjelisek után…mind független emberek leszünk! Az akadémiáért!

- Nagyon helyes! – könnyebbültem meg. – Ám ez nem jelenti azt, hogy le kell mondanotok a velük való táncról. – Reményteli sóhaj futott keresztül a termen. – Ti már tettetek egy ígéretet…én pedig azt ígérem, hogy ha rendben mennek a dolgok, akkor mindenkinek lesz lehetősége táncolni a számára legszimpatikusabb éjjelis diákkal. Persze, aki akar. De szerintem sokan e nélkül is jól tudjátok érezni magatokat!

- Örök hálánk, Cross kisasszony! – csókolt kezet Mark, néhányan pedig csendben kuncogtak.

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy akkor már imádnunk sem szabad őket? – kérdezte egy félénk lányhang.

- De csak titokban – kacsintottam a többiek felé, mire vidáman nevetni kezdtek. Viszont van még valami, amit tudnotok kell…

- Ki vele! – bátorított Mark kedvesen.

- Én is táncolni fogok a nyitótáncban…Aidou-val… - a lányok szeme szikrákat szórt, de Mark egész jól kezelte a helyzetet.

- Emlékeztek?! Csak természetesen. Bármelyikőtök táncolhat majd vele! – Visszanyelték a dühös megjegyzéseket.

- Köszönöm! És Zero is táncolni fog…vele táncolom a másik táncot. – Na erre senki nem számított, Yuuki pedig egyenesen sokkot kapott. Viszont a többiek így már nem irigykedtek annyira…talán csak a fiúk Zero-ra.

- Semmi gond, Katie! Nem ítélünk el – jelentette ki Mark – ugye?! – nézett a többiekre, akik válaszul bólogattak.

- Csak egy tánc…

- Semmi komoly… - hallottam azt, amit korábban csak reméltem. Kevesebb beteges rajongást.

- Köszönöm – néztem Mark szemébe. – Most pedig irány, gyakoroljátok valahol a táncokat, hogy holnap ne lépjetek a másik lábára! – javasoltam.

- Milyen táncokat javasolsz? – kacsintott ekkor rám Mark, és a többiek közelebb húzódtak. Visszakacsintottam rájuk.

- Keringővel nyit a bál, bécsivel – suttogtam, - azután tangó…majd irány a napsütötte dél és a hatvanas évek! Latin táncok, főleg salsa, csacsacsa és samba, ezenkívül pedig rock and roll, minden mennyiségben…esetleg jive. Persze ez meglepetés lesz, de az igazgató nagy bulit tervez, így ne öltözzetek földig érő estélyikbe. Egy kényelmes ruha a tánchoz, és minden tökéletes lesz! - A társaim vidáman összesúgtak.

- Van egy ötletem! – szól az egyik srác, Axel.

- Halljuk! – kérték a többiek.

- Mi lenne, ha megpróbálnánk meggyőzni a többi osztályt is, még a bál előtt? Ha mindenki csak hét embert győz meg, akkor megvan az egész iskola **_1_**. – Izgatott suttogások és helyeselés.

- Ez remek ötlet, Ax! – dicsértem.

- Így javulnak az esélyeink a civakodás-mentes bálra – gondolkodott el Mark. – Jól van, srácok! Akkor ma ruhát nézünk, gyakorlunk a táncokra és mindenki elbeszélget hét diáktársával! Nem igazságos, ha csak magunknak tartjuk meg a tudást – adta ki a napirendet Mark. A többieknek is tetszett az ötlet, hogy ők legyenek a suli hősei. És tényleg azok voltak.

- Csak mindent diszkréten! – kértem őket. – Az igazgató, és a tanárok, a személyzet nem tudhatja meg! Senki ne sejtsen meg semmit! Holnap tegyetek úgy, mintha meglepődnétek – kacsintottam újból.

- Ez csak természetes – jelentette ki Mark. – Számíthatsz ránk, Katie! Az akadémia sorsa immár a védelmünk alatt áll!

- Igen!

- Nem hagyjuk az iskolát – kiabálták a többiek.

- Látjátok? Ha összefogtok, mindenre képesek vagytok! – foglaltam össze. – Holnap remekül fogjátok érezni magatokat, és ezentúl mindig! A lényeg, hogy figyeljetek egymásra!

- Kösz, Cross!

- Igen, köszi!

- Jó arc vagy! – jöttek a hálálkodások.

- Induljunk, srácok! – kiáltotta Mark. – Még sok a dolgunk!

Készülődés zaja töltötte be a termet, majd a tizedik bé diákjai vidám izgatottsággal rohantak ki a folyosóra. Most végre véget ért a vámpírok iránti értelmetlen vágyakozás és az osztálytársaim összefogtak, hogy megmentsék az iskolát. _A Tanácsnak esélye sem lesz, egy fegyelmezett rendezvényen, a vadászok és a mi jelenlétünkben!_

- Te nem jössz, Cross? – kérdezte egy fiú.

- Elugrunk ruhát nézni Sugarwoodba, amíg nyitva vannak az üzletek! – mondta egy lány is. Amy volt, aki reggel még ki nem állhatott. Örömmel töltött el, hogy már a lányok sem utáltak.

- Nem lehet. Tudjátok…a büntetés…még ma is tart.

- Sajnálom – mondta Amy. – De te ugye jössz, Bridgit? – kérdezte meglepett barátnőmet.

- Mi?! Hogy én?! Eddig sosem kérdezted… - de a szavába vágtam.

- Persze, hogy megy – mosolyogtam Amyre és a várakozó barátnőire, majd a kijárat felé toltam hátulról.

- Remek! – kiáltotta Amy.

- Gyere! – biztatta Mia is, Amy egyik barátnője. Bridgit felbátorodva csatlakozott hozzájuk.

- Tényleg szuper voltál! Nem hittem volna, de ez bejött! – jelentett ki az ajtóban állva. – Köszönöm, Katie! – ajándékozott meg egy őszinte mosollyal.

- Ugye? Na, indulás vásárolni és hit téríteni! – parancsoltam rájuk viccesen. Nem kellett többször mondanom. Kitartást kívánva elindultak a rájuk várakozó többi diák után. Mark még odaszólt, hogy mennyire hálásak, majd a diákok eltűntek a folyosó végén. Belevetették magukat az eddigi leggyorsabb készülődésbe.

_Érdekes – _gondoltam_, - hogy az ilyen helyzetek mennyire összehozzák az embereket. Bridgit-nek végre sikerült barátnőket szereznie az osztályból és a többiek is összetartanak._

Ekkor nehéz lépteket hallottam a folyosóról. Ismerős léptek zaja. Azonnal felismertem: Jagari. A jelenlegi első számú vámpírvadász, alias illemtantanár, nyitott be a terembe. Markáns arcán komolyság, kék szemeiben izgatottság ült.

- Szóval megvártál… - nyugtázta, szinte magának mondva. – Már azt hittem, leléptél – nézett végül a szemembe.

- Én nem futok el! – jelentettem ki, majd az udvariasság kedvéért hozzátettem – Tanár úr.

- Látom, tanultál valamit! – mosolyodott el féloldalasan. – Készen állsz a három órás unalomra? – kérdezte vigyorogva.

- Készen.

- Akkor csinálunk valami hasznosabbat! – jelentette ki.

- Tessék?! – csodálkoztam.

- Három óráig azt kell tenned, amit én mondok! …de ez nem azt jelenti, hogy egy poros teremben kell ülésre gyúrnod! – Elvigyorodtam a nep éppen hozzá illő beszóláson. – Gyere – szólt hozzám félvállról. – Néhány társaddal együtt segítesz kitakarítani a nagytermet a holnap esti bálra!

* * *

- Ők is büntetésben vannak? – kérdeztem úton az aula felé.

- Többnyire. Viszont van pár fiú, akiket az edző küldött foci és kosár helyett. Jó kis izommunka, az biztos! – nézett rám. –Leporolni a csillárokat, kifényezni az ablakokat, meg ilyesmi. _Még több mozgás_ – sóhajtottam. _És még a tánc is este…_

Ötig pucoltuk a giccset, majd Jagari elismerően bólintott, hogy elmehetünk, minden csillog. Engem viszont még magához intett.

- Cross! Egy szóra!

- Igen!

- Kaien említette, hogy te és Kiryu mentek ki a vadászok elé. Gondolom, azt is mondta,miért jönnek…

- Igen, említette.

- Szeretném, ha nem kerülne sor semmilyen összetűzésre. Ők régi barátaim, viselkedj velük udvariasan!

- Én megtenném, de mi van, ha ők nem? Kaien azt akarja, hogy vegyem rá őket, hogy bízzanak meg bennem…mégis hogyan? – Zúdítottam Jagari-ra, ami már reggeltől foglalkoztatott. – Ha rájönnek, hogy vámpír vagyok, a pokolba kívánnak, talán ott helyben az életemre törnek…Én nem akarok összetűzést, de magamat megvédem…

- Nem, nem lesz rá szükség! – jelentette ki Jagari határozottan. – Apád tényleg elég ostoba, ha két vámpírt – meglepett, hogy ő is tudja, hogy Zero…de most nem firtattam – küld ki egy csapatnyi vadász elé! Mintha oroszlánokat adna egy orrvadász kezére… - Az ő hasonlata kicsit más volt, mint Kaien-é reggel. – A lényeg, hogy még ma este beszélek velük. Elrendezem, hogy ne érje őket váratlanul a jelenlétetek.

- És ez működni fog? – kérdeztem kételkedve.

- Nagyon remélem. Megpróbálom meggyőzni őket, hogy együtt kell működünk a vámpírokkal…de ez szinte lehetetlen. Arra viszont talán hajlandóak lesznek, hogy ne támadjanak rátok a nyílt utcán.

- Köszönöm, tanár úr.

- De nektek pedig uralkodnotok kell magatokon!

- Bízzon bennem! Tegnap nem voltam egészen önmagam…de az a múlté. Nekem épp annyira számít az emberek biztonsága, mint neked. – Jagari kezdetben bizalmatlanul méregetett.

- Ezt örömmel hallom! De ahhoz, hogy megbízzak benned, előbb bizonyítanod kell…vámpír. – Jól kihangsúlyozta az utolsó sort, de nem estem a csapdájába. Nyugot maradtam és kihúztam magam.

- Állok elébe, …vadász! – Jagari elmosolyodott.

- Hmm…ez tetszik! Akkor kezdetnek vezesd ide a csapatomat komplikációk nélkül, aztán meglátjuk!

- Ahogy kívánja! – Eléggé belejöttem ebbe a „játszunk engedelmes jókislányt" dologba.

- Akkor viszlát reggel.

- Várjon, miért nem maga megy ki értük? Vagy miért nem jön velünk?

- Kaien akar adni egy esélyt a vadász-vámpír együttműködésnek. Hát kapja meg az esélyét! – sóhajtotta Jagari. – Remélhetőleg nem lesz belőle katasztrófa. – Azzal elindult a kijárat felé.

- És maga csak így beleegyezett?! – szóltam utána.

- Apukáddal nem nagyon lehet ellenkezni! – jelentette ki és elhagyta a termet. Meglepődtem, hogy ezt egy ilyen határozott férfiszájából hallom. …de igaz volt. Tegnapi saját tapasztalatomból tudom, hogy Kaiennel tényleg nem lehet ellenkezni! _Próbálja csak valaki megállítani, ha valamit a fejébe vesz…nem fog engedni. Különben már messze járnék._

_Ekkor megörültem, hogy Kaien ilyen makacs és nem engedett el. Egy határozott és gondoskodó szülő…talán pont erre van szükségem…_

_És ha már Kaiennél tartunk…még most meg kell kérnem, hogy a nyitótáncok után hagy pörgessük fel a bulit. Mert természetesen a hatvanas évek és a samba nem az ő ötlete volt… De talán meglátja benne a lehetőséget, hogy a vidám, pörgős zene feloszlatja a bizonytalanságot, és a diákok jobban érzik majd magukat_.

* * *

Bekopogtam az igazgató házának ajtaján. Nem jött válasz, így benyitottam. Sehol senki. Felmentem az emeletre és bekopogtam a dolgozó ajtaján.

- Kaien? Itt vagy?

- Te vagy az Katie, drágám? – válaszolta az igazgató elfoglalt hangon.

- Igen.

- Gyere be!

Beléptem a szobába, most már jóval kevesebb izgalommal,mint az első alkalommal. Becsuktam magam után az ajtót, mert láttam, hogy Kaien nyakig ül a papírmunkában, és az íróasztalához léptem. Felnézett rám a papírhalmok közül. A szemébe néztem.

- Beszélnünk kell!

Kíváncsian vizsgálgatott, majd megszólalt a asztal mellett lévő fotelra mutatva.

- Foglalj helyet!

* * *

1 Az akadémián nyolc osztály van, és így a 10.b-nek csak hét másikat kell meggyőznie

* * *

_**A következő fejezetben - most már tényleg :) **_

_**...**_

_- Mi van veled, Katie?! - korholt Zero egy újabb rosszul sikerült próbálkozás után.  
_

_- Nem tudom! - vettem erőt magamon, hogy ne essek össze. Elvonszoltam magam egy székig és szó szerint beleestem. A végtagtagjamat mint ha ólomsúlyok húzták volna a föld felé. Ez a nátha, vagy mi sokat kivet belőlem. Fájt és lüktetett a fejem, zúgott a fülem, kiszáradt a torkom és égett a testem...  
_

_- Már ötödszörre rontod el a lépést! Mégis miért olyan nehéz megjegyezni két forgást meg egy emelést?!_

_- Nem tudom... - ismételtem magamat tanácstalanul, a földet bámulva. Most valljam be neki, hogy rohadtul érzem magam? Nem. Azt hinné, csak nyafogok!_

_- Hé, jól vagy? - kérdezte megragadva a vállaim. - Csak nincs valami baj? - fájó tekintettel felnéztem rá._

_- Csak nagyon elfáradtam... _

_Leguggolt mellém, kezét a vállaimon hagyva, és a szemembe nézett. Talán be sem kell vallanom, mert magától is rájött... A morcos srácból most rögtön megértő férfi lett? _

_- Biztos, hogy csak ennyi? - nyúzott tőle szokatlanul kedves hangon. Bólintottam. - Mert egész este tüsszögtél..._

_- Csak a portól... - Ekkor váratlanul a homlokomra tette egyik hűvös kezét. Megremegtem, és a hideg végigfutott forró testemen._

_- Lázad van - állapította meg. - méghozzá nem is kicsi. Ezt nem foghatod a porra!_

_- Zero... - kezdtem fáradt hangon._

_- Nem megmondtam, hogy takarózz be rendesen! - emelte fel a hangját, de furcsa mód éreztem, hogy csak az aggodalom szól belőle. Csodálkoztam. Talán már egész jól elvagyunk, és Zero néha jót nevet rajtam...de mióta aggódik ő egy vámpírért?!  
_

_- Valami gond van - kérdezte Cassie, aki a többi párra figyelve most vette csak észre, hogy kiálltunk és félrevonultunk._

_- Nem dehogy... - kezdtem volna a mártírkodást, de Zero felállva közbevágott._

_- Rosszul van! Legjobb lesz, ha hazaviszem! - magyarázta. Cassie aggódva nézett rám, de a párok kérdésekkel halmozták el, így nem tudott odajönni._

_- Jól van, csak vigyázz rá! - kérte a tánctanár. _

_- Ígérem - nyugtatta Zero._

_- Remélem holnapra jobban leszel! - pillantott rám Cassie, majd belevetette magát az ideges tangósok eligazításába._

_- Gyere, hazamegyünk! - nyújtotta felém a jobb kezét._

_- Na de..._

_- Ágyban a helyed! - jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. Nagy nehezen felálltam, elfogadva a felkínált kezet, majd a kabátomért mentem. Minden lépésnél mintha függőhídon jártam volna. Zero észrevette a szédülésem és kifelé menet átkarolt, nehogy elessem._

_Mikor kiértünk a fagyos éjszakába, a lábaim elgyengültek, én pedig reszkettem a hidegtől. A tiszta égbolt és a ragyogó csillagok viszont némi erőt adtak. Zero ekkor minden figyelmeztetés nélkül ölbekapott._

_- Na gyerünk! - kiáltotta, és megszaporázta lépteit a Napszálló felé. Fáradtan engedtem el magam a karjaiban, de a reszketés nem múlt el még sokáig._

**_..._**

* * *

_**Sziasztok!**_

_**Megint sokat kellett várni, de végre itt van az új rész. És talán kárpótol érte a rekordhosszúságú fejezet :) **_

_**A bál már az ajtóban áll és nem kell sokat várni Jagari táncára sem :) A diákok összefognak az akadémiáért, miközben azt sem sejtik, hogy vámpírokkal báloznak...**_

_**Írjatok, hogy eddig milyen!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Az új szereplők rövid jellemzése:  
**_

_**Amy (Amelia): **Katie nappalis osztálytársa, másodikos. A lány, aki az osztály királynőjének képzeli magát és kezdetben ki nem állhatja Katie-t, aki ártott az amúgy is törékeny népszerűségének. Viszont, miután Katie véget vetett az éjjelisek sztárságának, tényleg a suli egyik legnépszerűbb lánya lesz, immár Katie barátnőjeként. A többi lány pedig megy utána, mint katonák a tábornok után._

_Legbelül rendes és érzékeny lány. Öt éve tornázik és előtte balettozott. Őrülten odavan a helyi diszkó DJ-jéért, akivel össze is jön.  
_

_Hosszú szőke haja van, amit általában kiengedve és enyhén hullámosra sütve hord, kék szeme, pompomlány alakja és mindig divatosan öltözködik, amikor nem épp egyenruhában van. Természetesen a miniszoknya és a rózsaszín a kedvencei. Az átlagnál kicsivel magasabb, hasonló magas Katie-hez._

_Sugarwoodban lakik az apjával, aki a főutcai ruhaüzletek tulajdonosa._

_Mia és Samanta a legjobb barátnői, majd később Katie és Bridgit is azok lesznek._

_**Christopher:** A Sugarwood-i diszkó DJ-je, szintén helyi lakos. Harmadikos a Cross Akadémián és kosarazik. Ezen kívül zene-őrült, zongorázik és odavan Amy-ért, de ezt sokáig nem vallotta be._

_Sötétszőke, rövid, hullámos hajú, világoszöld szemű, átlagos magasságú, kisportolt._

_Jasonnel nagyon jóban van, Mark és Axel is a haverjai._

_Sokszor a sulirendezvényeken is elvállalja a zenekeverést és van egy bandája, ami harmadikos és negyedikes Cross-tanulókból áll össze._

_**Mia:** Katie nappalis osztálytársa. Amy és Samanta legjobb barátnője. Mindig vidám, nagyszájú és kicsit lökött lány. Olyan igazi csinos pofi, de azért tud értelmes is lenni, ha akar. _

_Barna, félhosszú, nagyon hullámos haja van, általában a tetejét kontyba tűzi a feje tetején és frufruja is van, továbbá mélykék szemei és törékeny alkata. Nagyon szépen rajzol és szeret táncolni a lányokkal a diszkóban. Csinosan, de sokszor kislányosan öltözködik._

_Az osztályból Axellel jön össze, mert nagyon bejön neki a srác dumája._

**_Axel:_**_ Katie nappalis osztálytársa, tehát ő is másodikos. Igazi mókamester, az osztály lelke. Mindig elvicceli a helyzetet, de sokszor nagyon jó ötletei vannak. A sulirendezvényeken ő szokott lenni a műsorvezető, és aki lelket önt a társaságba rossz napok esetén. A tanárokat is szóval tartja az óra előtt, ha szükséges._

_Barna, rövid és enyhén hullámos, kócos haja van és barna szemei. Középmagas és ő is kosarazik, de emellett imád pingpongozni. Őrülten belezúgott a kicsi Miá-ba. _

_Mark és Jason jó barátja, Chris haverja._

**_Samanta: _**_Szintén Katie osztálytársa, de érettebben viselkedik a koránál. Igazi, latin díva, akinek sajátos stílusa van. Amy és Mia a legjobb barátnői. Ő az, aki próbálja a legkínosabb helyzetekben is megőrizni a hidegvérét és józanul gondolkodni. Van egy végzős nővére: Esther._

_De persze nem tánc közben, mert természetesen imád latin zenére rázni, főleg salsázni. Á__ltalában testhezálló farmernadrágokat, vagy bőrnadrágot és meleg színű toppokat hord, hatalmas láncokkal, és bár magas lány, a magassarkút sem veti meg._

_Hosszú, feketés, sötétbarnás haja van, kreol színű bőre és nagy, barna szemei. Az alakja nagyon nőies: nem telt, de azért "van rajta mit fogni"._

_A fiúk titokban mind felnéznek rá és egy vele töltött éjszakáról álmodoznak. Mark pedig kigyógyulva a Ruka-őrületéből mindent megtesz, hogy megszerezze magának, ami Samantának egyre jobban tetszik._

**_Mark: _**_Róla már volt szó, de most kicsit bővebben: Katie osztálytársa és egyben a 2.b osztálytitkára. Tudálékos, okoskodó és minden lében kanál, de az egyik legjobb tanuló és mellette szóljon, hogy mindig a közösség érdekét nézi - néha az egész akadémia érdekét, és a többiekért mindenre képes. Bárki előtt képviseli a diákok érdekeit, és a többiek megbíznak benne._

_Világosbarna, rövid hajú, kék szemű - bár ez utóbbi a szemüvegtől és az arcába lógó tincsektől nehezen kivehető - és okostojás létére ő is sportos alkatú és szintén kosarazik. Néha viszont ki kell hagynia az edzést érthető osztálytitkári felelősségei miatt._

_Axel és Jason legjobb barátja, Chris haverja. Luka után Samanta legnagyobb hódolója, és nem adja fel._

**_Jason: _**_Ő is a 2.b-be jár. Igazi macsó és menő srác. Ám a lélegzetelállító külső megértő szívet rejt, aki egy kedves és türelmes, csendesebb lányra vágyik. És persze ő is mindent megtenne az osztályért._

_Vállig érő ébenfekete haja és igéző, kék szemei vannak. Nagyon magas és persze a kosárcsapat nagyágyúja. A már-már reklámba illő felsőtestét itt nem tárgyalom... :) Divatos ruhákban jár, amíg a többi 2.b-s fiú csak magára kap egy farmert és pólót a suli után._

_Mark és Axel barátja és Chrissel is jó haverságban van, ő segít neki, ha épp el kell rohannia a DJ-pulttól - pl Amy-vel táncolni._

_Már kezdettől fogva érdeklődött Bridgit iránt, de amikor a lányok "kezelésbe vették" és a szürke kisegérből magabiztos lány lett, akkor erőt vett magán és elhívta a bálba._

**_Bridgit: _**_Igen, ő már több fejezetben is szerepelt, de itt van pár kiegészítés: Miután Katie segített a lányoknak (Amy, Sami, Mia) önmagukra találniuk, akkor rájöttek, hogy mennyire igazságtalanok voltak Bridgittel és úgy döntöttek, beveszik a bandába. Segítenek neki új ruhatárat összeállítani és kissé magabiztosabbnak lenni. Egész jó barátnők lesznek._

_Bridgit nagyon jó smink és frizura készítésében, de hogy miért, az majd később derül ki. Magán viszont eddig nem sokszor alkalmazta._

_Az új Bridgit viszont sokkal öntudatosabb, bátrabb és népszerűbb, amiben még a jó jegyei sem akadályozhatják meg. Továbbá megkedvelte a miniszoknya-csizma összeállítást, és ha nem tanul, kontaktlencsét hord. Az alakjával tulajdonképpen sosem volt gond, mert heti négyszer röplabdázik a kötelező testnevelés mellett, csak eddig rejtegette._

_De egyáltalán nem száll a fejébe a dicsőség, legbelül ugyanaz a kedves, figyelmes és megértő barát marad, aki volt. _

_Ám még valami majd kiderül róla később... :)_

_(* A 2.b Katie osztálya. Lehet, hogy eddig 10.b volt, már nem emlékszem...de mostantól így fog szerepelni)_

* * *

**- Előkészületek**

...

- Foglalj helyet! – ajánlkozott Kaien én pedig illedelmes diák módjára leültem a halvány barackszínű fotelba. – Miben segíthetek?

- Döntöttél már a bál témájával kapcsolatban? – kérdeztem ártatlanul.

- Úgy érted a holnapival? – Bólintottam. – De hiszen te is tudod, kedvesem, a bál témája az akadémia alapítási évfordulójának megünneplése…

- Nem úgy értem! – vágtam a szavába, mire felnézett a papírok közül. – Figyelj, nem akarlak feltartani, de lenne pár ötletem a zenéket illetően. Ígérem, rövid leszek.

- Katie! Díjazom, hogy segíteni szeretnél, de a zenék mindig ugyanazok: elegáns, örökzöld klasszikusok…

- De nem gondolod, hogy a zöld már egyre unalmasabb…

- Katie!

* * *

**Ezalatt Sugarwoodban, kicsit korábban:**

A Cross Akadémia lánytanulóinak majdnem egésze, körülbelül százhúsz lány elárasztotta a városka főutcáját. Mindenki a legkényelmesebb és legdivatosabb ruhát szerette volna magára ölteni ugyanis a másnapi bálra.

A 2.b lánytagjai még tanítás után körbejárták az iskolát, szövetséget kötve a többi lánnyal. Együttesen megbeszélték, hogy mindenki a hatvanas évekhez öltözik, és Amy még azt is felajánlotta, hogy ha az apukája üzleteiben vásárolnak, akkor mindenki ötvenszázalékos kedvezményt kap. Szóval a lányok hadsereggé szerveződve elindultak vásárolni. Amy, Mia és Samanta pedig megpróbálta meggyőzni őket, hogy tegyenek le az éjjelisek iránti rajongásukról, mindannyiuk érdekében. Ez a legtöbb lánynál az első ruha után bevált.

Az egyik üzletben, miközben a lányok nagyban válogattak, Amy rámutatott egy piros, csipkés ruhára.

Amy: Nézzétek! Ez pont jó lenne Katie-nek! - Mia és Bridgit szemre vették, Samy épp próbált.

Mia: Nagyon szép, de...

Bridgit: Ez nem az ő stílusa.

Amy: Hiszem mindig van rajta valami piros! - értetlenkedett.

Bridgit: De nem ennyire kihívó! Ez a kivágás neki biztosan nem tetszene...

Amy: Ti tudjátok...

Samanta, kilépve az öltözőből egy aranyszínű, ujjatlan, de magas nyakú ruhában, miközben a többek szájtátva nézik: Ez úgyis inkább a te stílusod, Amy.

Amy: Jó akkor én veszem meg - öntötte el. - Ja és Samy, jól nézel ki!

Mia: Dögös vagy!

Bridgit: Egyszerűen lenyűgöző!

Samy: Kösz, csajok, akkor ez lesz! - fordult vissza az öltözőbe.

Amy: És mit szóltok ehhez? - vett le az állványról egy barackvirág színű, pántnélküli, a derekánál hatalmas selyemmasnival átkötött ruhát, ami úgy térd alá érhetett. A kétrétegű, pörgős szoknya pedig adta a hatvanas éveket.

Mia: Hmm...ez inkább...

Bridgit: Ez illene hozzá...igen, pont olyan, mint ő!

Samy, újra felöltözve: Szerintem is!

Amy: Akkor megvesszük?

Bidgit: Én szívesen megvenném neki, de sajnos nincs rá pénzem, ahogy a többi ruhára sem...

Amy: Ugyan, ne hülyéskedj! Apu mindent áll! Nekünk a teljes árat! - kacsintott a lányokra.

Samy: Hidd el Bree, tényleg így van! Már egy éve nem költöttem ruhára!

Mia: De nem ám!

Bridgit: Bree?

Amy: Ezt a becenevet találtuk ki neked. A Bridgit túl hosszú...

Mia: Úgy mint a Samanta, vagy az Amelia, ezért van a Samy vagy az Amy... - magyarázta hevesen.

Amy: Jajj, fogd már be!

Samy: Mit szólsz, Bree?

Bridgit: Nem is rossz - mosolygott. Nagyon örült, hogy a lányok barátkozni akarnak vele. Tulajdonképpen bármilyen nevet elfogadott volna, és ez meg tökéletes volt.

Amy: Akkor viszem is ezt és a pirosat és a másikat a kasszához. Katienek ugye harmincnyolcas a mérete?

Bridgit: Azt hiszem! De te fel se próbálod?

Amy: Én tudom, hogy nekem biztosan az utóbbi!

**A tornateremben ugyanekkor:**

A fiúk, akik külön edzésre jártak az akadémiából, úgy negyvenen, épp kosaraztak két térfélen, négy csapatra osztva. Néhány csapat ugyan hiányos volt, de ez nem zavarta őket...ennyien úgy sem játszhatnának egy meccset. Axel, Chris, Mark és Jason egy csapatban voltak.

Axel: Gyerünk srácok, nincs lazsálás! Ezek még rétest csinálnak belőlünk...

Jason: Ez nem vicces! Tényleg megvernek!

Chris: De csak mert folyton jár a szátok. A játékra koncentráljatok!

Axel: Igen is kapitány - ironizált.

Jason: Én vagyok a kapitány!

Axel: Csak most!

Chris: Fogjátok már be!

Mark: Jason, megy a labda! - passzolta át a jelenlegi kapitánynak és legmagasabb játékosnak a csapatban.

Jason: Megvan...és kosár! - kiálltotta, amikor betalált.

Edző: Tíz-kilenc! Talán még sem vagytok olyan semmirekellők - nézett Jasonékra, a vesztes csapatra.

Jason: Még így s vesztettünk...

Edző: Ez igaz, de én tíz-háromra számítottam.

Axel, gúnyosan: Ez kedves magától.

Edző: Jól van, na nyomás öltözni! Jövőhéten folytatjuk! - A fiúk elvonszolták magukat az öltözőajtóig. - És fiúk! - szólt utánuk, mire felkapták a fejüket.

Kórusban: Igen?

Edző: Ne legyetek töketlenek és hívjatok el valami lányt a bálba! - A fiúk nagyokat "ahá"-zva vonultak el.

Az öltözőben:

Axel: Szerintetek Mia eljönne velem?

Chris, lazán: Kérdezd meg!

Axel: De most komolyan...eljönne?

Chris: Ha nem kérdezed meg, akkor nem...

Axel: Ne légy már kö...

Jason: Hagyjátok már abba! Ax, tudod, hogy a csaj odavan érted. Hívd el és kész!

Axel: Kösz haver! ...És te kivel jössz?

Jason: Nem tudom...

Axel: Na, ne csináld már! Tudom, hogy már kinéztél egy csajt...

Chris: Ki vele!

Jason: Oké, oké...Bridgitre gondoltam...

Chris: Az meg ki a fene?!

Axel: Egy osztálytársunk. Csendes típus...

Chris: Értem...

Axel: Jazz, biztos vagy benne?

Jason: Fogalmam sincs...de kedves lánynak tűnik...és neki biztos nem csak egy trófea lennék...

Chris: Csak nem kihasználtak, Jazz...?

Jason: Hová gondolsz?!

Axel: Oké, na, nem kell a feszkó! Kérdezd meg, és kész. Úgy sem fog nemet mondani...

Jason: Remélem...

Chris: És te, Mark? Úgy hallgatsz itt, mint a nácik negyvenöt után! - A fiúk ránéztek.

Axel: Ki a szerencsés, aki idén összetörheti a szíved?

Jason: Ax, ne szívasd!

Mark: Hagyd! Nekem úgy sem jön össze, soha...

Jason: Ne rinyálj már! Mindenkinek összejön. Csak most lehetőleg valami elérhetőbb lányt válassz!

Chris: Tudom, hogy az éjjelisek dögösek, de lássuk be, eddig még senki nem jött össze eggyel se!

Jason: Hidd el, én már próbáltam...

Axel: Tudjuk...

Mark: Köszi a támogatást, srácok, de már nem érdekel Ruka...

Chris: Akkor vesd be magad!

Jason: Ki jön be?

Axel: Mondjuk Katie?

Chris: És megint: Az meg ki?!

Jason: Egy dögös új osztálytársunk.

Axel: Egy biztos: tud dumálni a csaj, de nagyon.

Chris: És neked bejön, Mark?

Mark: Jó csaj, de nem az esetem...

Jason: Akkor ki az?

Mark: Samanta...

Axel: Hmmm...igazad van, ő még dögösebb...és latin.

Chris: Akkor neked is csak azt tudom tanácsolni, amit az edző is: légy férfi és hívd el!

Axel: Na és te Chris? Te is hallgattál...

Chris: Már járok valakivel...

Jason: És ki az?

Chris: ...Amy...néhány napja...

Jason: Úúúgy tudtam...

Mark: Gratulálok, haver! Mikor hívod el?

Ezzel a srácok elhatározva magukat elsiettek Sugarwoodba, hogy elhívják szívük hölgyét a bálba, és a hétfői edzésen senki se tartsa őket töketlennek. A lányok épp egy üzletből jöttek kifelé, nevetgélve.

Axel: Üdvözletem, szép hölgyeim! - hajolt meg színpadiasan, mire a lányok kuncogni kezdtek.

Mia: Helló, Ax!

Amy, Samy, Bridget: Sziasztok!

Mark, Jason, Chris: Helló, csajok!

Chris, megcsókolva Amy-t: Na, kifosztottátok az üzleteket?

Amy: De ki ám!

Chris: Velem tartanál egy percre?

Amy: Mindjárt jövök, csajok! - Chris elvezette egy kávézóhoz és elhívta a bálba. Amy nagyot sikított, de igent mondott.

Axel: Mi lenne, ha mi is lelépnénk, Mia baby?

Mia: Felőlem... - Azzal elindultak sétálni, közben pedig Ax átkarolta a derekát. Mia a hatodik próbálkozás után már nem ellenkezett.

Mark: Samanta...

Samy: Nehogy te is elkezd...

Mark: Nem..én nem...

Samy: Akkor?

Mark: Csak meghívnálak egy...sütire!

Samy: Na jó, okos srác! Egy süti! Viszlát Bree, ...Jazz.

Bridget: Szia!

Jason: Páá, baby! Mark...keményen! - Samanta csúnyán nézett, Mark pedig elvezette egy cukrászdába és hosszú próbálkozás után Samy beadta a derekát.

Samy: Egy tánc...

Mark, vigyorogva: Tökéletes...

Jason, Bridgitnek: Egyedül maradtunk...

Bridget: Igen...

Jason: Tudod a srácok épp most hívják el a barátnőidet a bálba.

Bridget: Értem...

Jason: Mit szólnál, ha téged is elhívnának?

Bridget, zavarban: - Miii?!

Jason: Eljössz velem...a bálba?

Bridget: Nem is tudom...

Jason: Na, gyere már!

Bridget: Még átgondolom.

Jason: Jó, akkor addig rendeljünk pizzát. Úgy százat...

Bridget, elkerekedett szemekkel: Tessék?! Minek annyi?!

Jason: A fiúkkal úgy döntöttünk útközben, hogy rendezünk egy kis táncpróbát a sulinak a tornateremben. - Ezt végül mindegyikük elmondta a párjának.

A kávézóban:

Amy: Az egész sulinak?

Chris: Axel ötlete volt...

Amy: Hát nagyban gondolkozik, az egyszer biztos...

Az utcán sétálva:

Mia: És hogy sikerült az egész sulit beszerveznetek?!

Axel: Csak beszéltem a srácokkal edzésen. Ők továbbadják...

Mia: Te olyan okos vagy...

A cukrászdában, két krémes között:

Samanta: Ennyien be se férünk a terembe!

Mark: Úgyse jön mindenki. Úgy százötven diákra számítunk...

Samy: És ki tanítja meg őket rockyzni?!

Mark: Én...mondjuk.

Samy: Nem is tudsz rockyzni...

Mark: Egyszer próbáltam. - Samanta az arcába temette a kezét.

Egy pizzériában:

Jason: Száz óriáspizzát kérünk! Húsz legyen sonkás, húsz kolbászos, húsz Hawaii-i, húsz gombás és az utolsó húsz zöldséges...!

Bridgit: És ki fogja kifizetni ezt a rengeteg pizzát?! - vágott közbe.

Jason: Írja Kaien Cross számlájához!

Pizzaárus: Akkor gondolom a Cross Akadémiához szállítsuk, ugye?

Jason: A tornateremhez!

Árus: Rendben.

Bridgit: Ezt nem gondolhatod komolyan...

Jason: Nyugi, majd beszélek Katie-vel!

* * *

Zero jóval öt óra után érkezett meg a nagykapuhoz, amikor megállította egy idegen pizzafutár. Az autója tele volt áruval.

Futár: Hé, fiatalember!

Zero, mogorván: Mi van?!

Futár: Segítenél egy kicsit!

Zero: Miben?!

Futár: Rendeltek a tornateremhez száz óriáspizzát...

Zero: Ezt nem hiszem el...! - dühöngött. Remélte, hogy nem titkos bulit tartanak azok az idióták...

Mindenki meglepődött, amikor a morcos Zero idegesen, egy rakás pizzával a kezében berontott a tornaterembe.

Zero: Mi ez a ricsaj?! Mit műveltek itt?! És ki a fene rendelt ennyi pizzát?! - ordította. A zene nem állt le, viszont a diákok abbahagyták a táncot.

Jason: Már azt hittem, átvertek! Srácok, hozzátok a kaját! - Néhány fiú átvette a dobozokat az egyre idegesebb Zero-tól, majd a többiért mentek a kocsihoz.

Mark otthagyta központi helyét, és odasétált hozzá.

Zero: Magyarázatot követelek!

Mark: Tudom mire gondolsz, de ez nem egy olyan "buli". Csak összejöttünk próbálni a holnapi bálra! Nem szegünk szabályt, a termet bárki használhatja az edző engedélyével...

Zero: És itt van az engedélyetek?! - Mark felé nyújtott egy cetlit. - Rendben, tényleg nem ütközik szabályba...De mégis miféle új szokás ez?! Előbál...az egész iskolának...?!

Mark: Katie adta az ötletet...

Zero: Hmmm... - gondolt bele. - Na én húztam! Próbáljatok meg nem összetörni fontosabb dolgokat!

Mark: Kösz, haver!

Axel: Felügyelő! - köszönt el Ax, komolytalanul meghajolva. Ez volt a kedvenc poénja.

Zero: Ch! - hagyta el a tornatermet hozzá hű, morcos hangulatban. _Ezek egyre furcsábbak..._ - gondolta. Felment a szobájába és estig aludt.

* * *

- Én csak arra próbálok rámutatni, hogy a kétségtelenül briliáns Bach, Mozart és Strauss helyett most egy kicsit felrázhatnánk a partit! - magyarázta Katie a keresztapjának.

- De ez egy bál lesz, kicsim. Tudom, hogy a te generációd inkább a diszkóban rázná, de…

- Látod, most ugyanúgy elítéltél, ahogy szerinted mi elítéljük a klasszikus zenét! – mutattam rá.

- Mert talán nem? – A fény megcsillant az üvegen, miközben megigazította a szemüvegét, hogy a szemembe nézhessen.

- Végighallgatnál, kérlek? – néztem határozottan vissza mogyoróbarna szemeibe.

- Van más választásom? – viccelődött.

- Hát, tulajdonképpen nincs! – nevettem.

- Szóval? Tudod, drágám a világért sem szeretnélek sürgetni, de mint látod, sok a dolgom…

- Gyors leszek! – Kaien hálásan bólintott. – Hidd el, apu – vetettem be a nagyágyút – nekünk semmi bajunk a klasszikusokkal…de a helyzet az, hogy egy korombeli…nos inkább úgy fogalmaznék, hogy egy tizenévest tíz-tizenöt percnél tovább nemigen köt le egy keringő, vagy foxtrott, vagy hasonló standard tánc, a lassú hegedűművek pedig még addig sem. És ha unatkozni kezdenek, ezt ne vedd sértésnek, de…

- Ne kímélj! – mosolygott Kaien.

- Szóval, ha elkezdenek unatkozni a bálon, akkor mi mást tudnának csinálni, mint keresni maguknak valami rajongani valót? Az éjjelisek pedig pont jók erre, nem? Arra még nem gondoltál, hogy ez az egész „vámpír-őrület" csak azért jutott idáig, mert tulajdonképpen nincs más, ami szórakoztatná a diákokat? Mert valljuk be, a tanuláson kívül itt nem sok móka akad, …úgy értem, ami nekünk annak számít – tettem hozzá, nehogy felhozza a pingpong asztalokat, vagy a sakkszakkört.

- Sajnálom, ha így van…

- Nézd, most nem leszólni akartam az iskolád…

- Hanem?

- Csak azt elmondani, hogy ha esetleg olyan zenét tennél be, amire táncolni is lehet, azaz úgy igazán, akkor senki sem unatkozna! És ha a diákokat a tánc lefoglalja, akkor kevesebben fognak megverekedni az éjjelisekért, nem igaz? Mert mindenkinek az lenne a legjobb, ha a tanulók jól éreznék magukat a bálon, és nem folyton csak a vámpírok egy táncáért sikítoznának. A tanács is jobban elhinné a „békés együttélést", ha az emberek nem istenítenék tovább a másik fajt! De szólj, ha tévedek!

- Folytasd! – tette le a szemüvegét az igazgató az asztalra. Látszott rajta, hogy sikerült felkeltenem az érdeklődését. _Győzelem!_

- Tudod, eddig nem nagyon értettem, sőt még most sem igazán, hogy miért hiszel ebben a vámpír-ember barátságban, ha az egyik fél még mindig nem tud a másikról…de talán még ez az akadály is áthidalható lenne… Azt mondják, a jó zene összehozza az embereket…és egyfajta rendet teremt. Ha van, ami leköti a figyelmüket, akkor kevesebbet gondolnak majd a szabálysértésre. Én tényleg úgy gondolom, hogy egy hangulatos bál meghozhatja az áttörést, amit vártál…és a tanács sem tehet semmit, amíg minden rendben van, amíg a diákok vidáman buliznak együtt. Talán még arra sem lesz esélyük, hogy elcsábítsák az éjjeliseket…

- Tudod, Katie, nem hittem volna, hogy ennyit képes vagy beszélni néhány modernebb számért – nevetett Kaien.

- Komolyan gondoltam!

- Hiszek neked – komolyodott meg az igazgató. – Tudod, olyan dolgokra világítottál rá, amik nekem fel sem tűntek. Sosem értettem, miért alakult ki ez a szakadék a két tagozat között, és álmomban sem gondoltam volna, hogy a diákjaim unatkoznak. De hiszek neked, hiszen te vagy benne ennek az egésznek a közepében.

- Tényleg hiszel? – mentem biztosra.

- Igen! Próbáljuk meg! Talán a zene, amit ti szerettek megoldja majd a problémát!

- Nem fogsz hinni a szemednek! – mosolyogtam.

- Mire gondoltál pontosan?

- Hát, ez mégis csak egy bál, és diszkózenében a tanárok nem éreznék valami jól magukat, meg az megint a másik véglet. Részben csak elhatárolja az embereket… de ott van például a hatvanas évek. Az egész időszak az egyenlőségről és az integrációról szól. Azt hiszem, pontosan illik az akadémia mottójához.

- Ezt nagyszerű ötlet, Katie! – lelkendezett Kaien. – Így belegondolva tényleg erről szólna ez az egész…

- Az akkori zenei élet összehozta az embereket, nem is beszélve arról, hogy mennyire jó rocky-t táncolni! Vidám és pörgős, mégsem az a modern vonaglás, amit szerintem az idősebbek nem szívesen fogadnának a bálon.

- Mindent a szemnek, de semmit a kéznek…

- Talán egy kicsit…

- Katie!

- Oké, oké… és mellé meg valami latin zene. A kettő válthatná egymást, talán negyedóránként, hogy mindenki találjon magának valót!

- Van is pár kubai lemezem valahol, meg talán Beatles és…

- Tökéletes! És lehetne még olyan filmek zenéje, ami akkor játszódik…mi lenne, ha átküldeném pár osztálytársam, hogy segítsenek kiválasztani a zenéket?

- Hát, nem is tudom…

- Ők még nálam is jobban értenek ehhez!

- Jól van! – De még meg sem vártam a mondanivalója végét, és a nyakába ugrottam.

- Köszönöm, apu! Hidd el, a bál remek lesz, a tanács meg elhúzhat a fenébe!

Kaien meghatódva nézett rám.

- Katie! Te annyira csodálatos vagy…

- Ugyan, csak fiatal – kacsintottam rá és távozni készültem. – Most rohanok, mert még van pár elintéznivalóm a próbáig!

- Jól, van! Vigyázz magadra, kincsem!

- Ja és, apu? – fordultam vissza az ajtóból. Azt akartam kérdezni, hogy nem tudja-e, hol van Zero, mert egész nap nem volt iskolában, de aztán eszembe jutott, hogy ha ő sem tudott erről, akkor talán nem kéne beárulnom, így a második mondanivalómmal kezdtem.

- Igen?

- A többiek úgy tudják, hogy te döntöttél a zenéről…és, hogy a rossz magatartásuk az iskola jövőjébe kerülhet…

- Na, de kislányom! Te hazudtál…?

- Csak megkönnyítettem a dolgodat! – mondtam nevetve és elhagytam a szobát, majd sietve távoztam a házból. Sok dolgom volt még. Kaien rosszallóan, de mosolyogva csóválta a fejét.

* * *

Épp kifordultam Kaien házának udvarából, amikor Yuuki-val futottam össze.

- Yuuki! Várj! – rohantam oda hozzá. – Hé! Ugye nem tervezed elmondani az igazgatónak, hogy elszóltam magam a meglepetésről?

- Katie! – nézett rám meglepődve. – Te meg mit keresel itt?!

- Elintéztem a zenét… de ugye nem árulsz be?

- Nem, dehogy! – rázta a fejét Yuuki. – Bár nem értem, mi ez az egész, ettől függ az akadémia sorsa,… de nem vagyok spicli! Láttam, ahogy a többiek rád néztek… Nekem sosem sikerült lebeszélnem őket a „beteges rajongásukról", pedig hidd el, elég fárasztó próbálkozások voltak! Örülök, hogy neked összejött…

- Talán kicsit megkönnyítettem a felügyelői munkád…

- Az jó lenne! – sóhajtotta Yuuki. – De most komolyan, hogy tudtad így meggyőzni őket…?!

- Csak rávettem őket, hogy kicsit becsüljék magukat!

- Én erre nem is gondoltam…

- Yuuki – Megfogtam a vállát és mélyen a szemébe néztem. Yuukinak hatalmas, barna szemei voltak. – Nem sértődsz meg, ha elmondok valamit?

- Micsodát? – értetlenkedett.

- Az igazat! Azért győztem meg őket, mert csak az igazat mondtam, amit eddig nem vették észre…és a helyzet az, hogy te sem!

- Mi?! De én tudom, hogy…

- De még te is felsőbbrendűként bánsz velük! Láttam ám, ahogy esténként meghajolsz Kaname előtt a teremcserénél…

- De hisz sosem láttalak ott…

- Mert nem álltam be a sorba! De többször is arra jártam, amikor az éjjelisek átvonultak az udvaron…

- Tudod, én csak…

- Nem kell magyarázkodnod! Csak fogadd meg te is a tanácsot! A vámpírok semmivel sem többek nálad…

- Te meg honnan tudsz…?!

- Hát Kaien nem beszélt rólam bővebben…?!

- Csak annyit, hogy régi ismerősei voltak a szüleid és…

- Ezt nem értem…, de akkor majd később elmondom! A lényeg, hogy tudok róluk…

- És kicsit sem félsz? Mert mondtad, hogy Aidou…

- Ő nem árthat nekem, hidd el! – Yuuki csodálkozva bámult rám. – Ahogy a többiek sem. Hiszen velük táncolok! De Zero is ott lesz mindenesetre…

- Ez a másik dolog, amit nem értek…Mióta tud Zero táncolni?

- Sok mindent nem tudunk még róla, úgy érzem – kacsintottam Yuuki-ra. Erre elmosolyodott.

- Hát igen, Zero egy igazi rejtély… De még akkor sem értem…Te annyira más vagy…A többi diák eddig mindenét odaadta volna, hogy az éjjelisek felfigyeljenek rájuk, te meg…

- Engem nem érdekel! Majd felfigyelnek, ha akarnak! A lényeg, hogy jól érezzem magam a bőrömben! – Azt persze elhallgattam, hogy vámpírként könnyű nem imádni őket…bár én mások imádatára sem vágyok…

- Hát mindenesetre gratulálok! – mondta Yuuki. – Most viszont rohanok, az igazgató már vár!

- Rendben, szia! Ja és a többiek?

- Úgy érted, az osztály? – Bólintottam.

- Most jöttünk vissza a városból…képzeld, a lányok már nem is utálnak annyira…így Yori rávett, hogy menjek velük…és vettem egy ruhát is a bálra…én nem szoktam vásárolni, de… - újságolta Yuuki lelkesen. - …szóval a tornateremben vannak és a rocky-t gyakorolják.!

- Nagyszerű! Örülök, Yuuki!

- Szia! – integetett és már futott is a ház felé.

- Szia, Yuuki! – intettem vissza.

(Katie és Zero épp elkerülték egymást.)

* * *

- Hello everybody! – kiáltottam el magam a tornaterembe belépve, mivel a basszust másképp nem tudtam volna elnyomni. Az osztályom épp rocky-zni próbált, ahogy láttam, jó kis létszámfelesleggel. Bridgit és néhány lány, Amy, Samanta és Mia, amint megláttak, odarohantak. Eddig nem is nagyon figyeltem meg ezeket a lányokat: Amy tipikus szőke hercegkisasszony volt nagyon hullámos loknikkal és vakító kék szemekkel, természetesen rózsaszín miniszoknyában. Miának barna, enyhén hullámos hosszú haja volt, sötétkék szeme és egy kék, virágos ruhát viselt, persze ő is minit. Samanta pedig kreolbőrű volt, kiegyenesített fekete hajjal és barna szemekkel. Ő testhezálló farmert és aranyszínű toppot viselt.

Ők voltak azok a lányok, akik egészen eddig utáltak, de most, hogy kizökkentettem őket a vámpírimádatukból, úgy tűnt, újra magukra találtak. És örültem, hogy bevették maguk közé Bridgit-et is. Mert zöldhajú barátnőm is levette az egyenruhát. Bridgit haja ki volt vasalva, fekete és aranymintás toppot, magassarkút és egy kék szoknyát viselt. A lányok láthatóan bevásároltak neki.

- Áh, Katie! – kiálltotta Amy és odarohanva a nyakamba ugrott. Majd Mia is követte a példáját. Úgy döntöttem, adok nekik egy esélyt.

- Szia, csajszi – ölelt át Samanta is. _Mi van, most már öribarik is lettünk?!_ – csodálkoztam magamban, de persze nem zavart. Végre már a lányok is bíznak bennem.

- Katie! – jutott hozzám Bridgit is, de most én voltam az , aki a másik nyakába ugrott.

- Bridgit, remekül nézel ki! És ti is csajok!

- Nagyon szexi, ugye? – kérdezte Mia. – Eddig azt, hittük, Bridgit-nek nincs remény, de…

- Nézz csak rá! – vágott közbe Amy.

- Nem semmi a csaj! – jelentette ki Samanta. – És te sem!

- Köszi – mosolyogtam, bár kissé lefárasztott a csajos bájcsevej.

- És neked is van itt valami! – vigyorgott Amy. – Gyerünk Bridgit, mi lesz már?

- Mutasd meg neki! – követelték a lányok. Bridgit ekkor kinyitotta a kezében lógó reklámszatyrot és egy gyönyörű, barackvirágszínű, a htulján masnival díszített, pörgős szoknyás ruhát húzott elő.

- Ezt neked hoztuk… - nyújtotta felém.

- Mert lemaradtál a közös vásárlásról! – vágott közbe Mia.

- És mert úgy döntöttünk, összeöltözünk a bálon – jelentette ki Amy. – Minden lány ugyanott vette a ruháját.

- Köszönöm – mondtam meghatódva – de nem kellett volna.

- De! – vágta rá Mia.

- Az apjáé az összes üzlet a főutcán – jelentette ki Samanta. – Ő állta mindannyiunk ruháját…úgy értem az egész évfolyamét és még hetven emberét, aki hozzánk csapódott a suliból.

- Tényleg? – néztem csodálkozva Amy-re.

- Persze! – felelte lazán. – Apunak nem gond. Így már több, mint a lányok fele velünk van…

- Samanta nővére pedig végzős! – vágott közbe Mia. Nem értettem, ez hogy jön ide.

- Ő ráveszi a felsősöket, hogy szálljanak be ők is! – magyarázta Samanta. Nem hittem a fülemnek.

- Lányok, de hiszen ez fantasztikus!

- Ugye? – kérdezte Mia. – Most megmutatjuk azoknak a fakabátoknak.

- De még mennyire! – lelkendeztem. Hihetetlenül boldog voltam, hogy ilyen jól működik a tervem.

- És most már a fiúk is többet foglalkoznak velünk! – magyarázta Mia. – Eddig csak az éjjelis bigékről dumáltak, de ma már a mi nyomunkban lihegtek.

- Tudod, nehéz ezt bevallani, de én nagyon irigyeltelek téged… - kezdte Amy. – Tudod, a legtöbb fiú már egy éve csak az éjjelis lányokkal akar táncolni, így mi sem tehettünk mást, mint hogy az éjjelisek után rohanjunk...és akkor jössz te…

- …és te leszel az új kedvenc… - fejezte be Mia. - …ráadásul egy éjjelissel kavarsz…

- De most, hogy már a fiúk végre megkomolyodtak… - folytatta Amy.

- Végre nem kell félnünk, hogy egyedül maradunk – mondta Mia.

- Tudod – kezdett bele Samanta is – sok lány tényleg odavan az éjjelisekért, de mi tudjuk, hogy ők nem a mi asztalunk. Tulajdonképpen csak a fiúkat akartuk féltékennyé tenni velük…

- De örülünk, hogy ez már a múlté! – jelentette ki Amy.

- Aki akarja, táncoljon velük, de Axel az enyém! – szögezte le Mia. Erre mind nevetni kezdtünk.

- És Samy sem unatkozik már… - vigyorgott sejtelmesen Amy.

- Na, valld be! - unszolta Bridgit.

- Na jó – sóhajtotta Samanta. – Mark meghívott egy sütire, csakhogy megkérdezhesse, hogy táncolok-e majd vele a bálon… - A lányok kuncogni kezdtek.

- Na és mit mondtál? – érdeklődtem.

- Majd meglátom…

- Szívtelen vagy – nevette Mia. – Én igent mondtam Ax-nek.

- Na és te, Amy? – kérdeztem. Amy a földet bámulta.

- Ez az, te végig hallgattál! – nyúzták a lányok.

- Oké, elmondom! Christopher végre elhívott! – A lányok összenéztek.

Én: - Lemaradtam talán valamiről?

Bridgit: - Ő az a harmadikos, sötétszőke srác, aki mindig DJ-zik a Woodrock-ban!

Én: Az meg mi?!

Samanta: A helyi diszkó. De persze nem mindig sikerül kilógnunk…

Én: Bridgit, nem is mondtad, hogy…

Amy: Ő nem is volt még…

Mia: Csak mindig erről beszélünk péntekenként.

Én: És ő hogy lóg ki?

Mia: Neki nem kell! Úgy mint Amy, ő itt lakik a városban, így nem kolis. Rájuk nem vonatkozik a kijárási tilalom…bár hétig el kell hagyniuk az akadémia területét.

Amy: Mi belógni szoktunk… - Nevettünk. – Még tavaly egyszerre akartunk kimászni a kerítésen és akkor ismertem meg. Elhívott a diszkóba, de eddig nem történt semmi…De hagyjuk a magánéletem! Bridgit! Neked is van ám mondanivalód…

Én: Ó, tényleg?

Mia: Jason Brown elhívta a bálba.

Amy: Tudod, az a fekete hajú, jó képű osztálytársunk - magyarázta.

Én: Micsoda?! És eddig nem mondtad?!

Bridgit: Mert még nem is tudom, hogy menjek-e vele…

Én: Még szép, hogy elmész!

Ekkor Mark lépett oda hozzánk, nedves homlokkal és kivörösödött fejjel.

Mark: Huh, ez a tánc kemény…pedig azt hittem, tudok… – Amy és Mia nevetni kezdtek.

Samanta: Talán mégsem…

Mark: Ti beszéltek, akik már percek óta lazsáltok!

Mia: Csak odaadtuk Katie-nek a ruháját.

Mark: Tényleg, Katie, hogy ment a délután?

Én: Elment…ablakot pucoltunk… és nektek? Hallottam, már a fél iskolát beszerveztétek…

Mark: Hát, ami azt illeti, már minden osztályból vannak támogatóink. A lányokat hihetetlenül összehozza pár ruha, Axel és Jason meg edzésen tárgyaltak a srácokkal. Ezért is vagyunk ennyien – mutatott végig a termen.

Samanta: Vagy százötvenen…

Mark: A nappali tagozat kétszáznegyvenhárom tanulójának ez több, mint a hatvan százaléka!

Én: Elképesztő! Hihetetlenek vagytok!

Axel: Ezek vagyunk mi! – szólt közbe a barna srác, aki épp most jött oda hozzánk és átkarolta Mia derekát. – Szia szivi!

Mia: Hé, Ax, ne itt!

Amy: Katie, tanítanál nekünk pár lépést? Ezek a bájgúnárok a nép buzdításán kívül máshoz nemigen értenek…

Mia: Igen! Azt mondtad még anno, hogy tudsz rocky-zni…

Jason: Végre valaki, akinek nem botból van a lába? – szállt be a feketehajú srác is. – Szia Bridgit – mosolygott a barátnőmre, aki rögtön zavarba jött.

Bridgit: Szia…

Én: Hát talán van még egy kis időm nyolcig… - Cassie a későn kelési szokására tekintettel azt mondta, hogy ma elég kilencre mennünk.

Mark: Az összes jelen lévő diák nevében megköszönném!

Amy: Na, mi lesz?

Én: Jó, benne vagyok! – csaptam össze a tenyerem. – Akkor hajrá!

Mark: Megbeszélem a többiekkel – indult el a terem közepe felé. – Hé srácok, egy kis figyelmet! – kapcsolta ki a zenét, mire minden szem rá szegeződött. – Találtam egy lány, aki jobban tud rocky-zni, mint én! – Nevetések mindenhonnan. – Most tíz perc szünet, aztán hattól nyolcig ő tart nektek táncórát. Mert a bálon jól kell mennie! Benne vagytok?

Izgatott moraj futott végig a termen.

Én: Mi ez a sok pizzás doboz? - kérdeztem a szünetben végignézve a termen.

Jason: Rendeltünk száz óriáspizzát! Tudod... kellett az ösztönzés...

Én: De ki fizette ki?!

Jazon: Hááát... - dadogott tanácstalanul.

Bridgit: Nem megmondtam, hogy baj lesz...

Én: Bridgit! Miből lesz baj?!

Bridget: Az igazgató számlájára írattuk az összeset...

Én: HOGY MIT CSINÁLTATOK?! - kiáltottam.

Jason: Csöndesebben...

Én: Te csak húzd meg magad!

Mark: Mi folyik itt?!

Én: Tudod te azt!

Mark: Ja, a pizzák... el tudnád intézni apukádnál? Kérlek!

Én: Hát nehéz lesz...

Mark: Csak mondd el az igazat, hogy gyakoroltunk! Abból nem lehet gond.

Én: Megpróbálom.

Mark: Köszönöm! Tudtam, hogy segítesz.

Bridgit: Mintha azt mondtad volna, hogy beszélsz vele - szúrta le Jason-t.

Jason: Mark beelőzött...

Tíz perc múlva. Kivágódott a terem ajtaja, és egy sötétszőke hajú, zöld szemű, idősebb srác lépett be egy magnóval és szatyorral a kezében.

Amy: Chris! – kiálltotta és a fiú nyakába vetette magát.

Chris: Kicsim! Rég láttalak!

Amy: Mi ez a kezedben – mutatott a szatyorra.

Chris: Egy kis mix a tánchoz…

Én: Te vagy Christopher, ugye?

Chris: Igen! A helyi DJ, szolgálatára!

Én: Már épp szólni akartam…kéne pár ember, aki egyezteti a zenéket az igazgatóval!

Chris: A bálra?

Én: Igen!

Chris: Jól van, itt hagyom ezeket nektek gyakorolni, aztán indulok.

Amy: Én is megyek!

Én: Még valaki, aki segít nekik?

Axel: Benne vagyok! Én már úgy is tudom ezt a táncot! Mia! Jössz te is?

Mia: Persze! Sziasztok!

A kis társaság elindult kifelé, Jason pedig átvette a magnót és a CD-ket.

Jason: Kösz, haver!

Chris: Nincs mit!

Épp elindultam volna a terem közepe felé, hogy elkezdjük a táncot, amikor Samanta utánam szólt.

Samy: Hé, csajszi! Csak nem így akarsz oda kiállni?!

Én: Hogyan?

Samy: Az egyenruha nem menő suli után…csak a felügyelők hordják…

Én: Igazad van! – jutott eszembe és elkezdtem kigombolni a ruhát. Mark és Jason érdeklődve nézték.

Bridgit: Jason!

Jason: Mi van?!

Bridgit: A barátnőmet stírölöd!

Jason: Téged is stírölnélek, ha… - De ekkorra megszabadultam a kék apácaruhától és ott álltam egy szál fekete topban és vörös, csipkés, térd fölé érő szoknyában. Valahogy éreztem ma reggel, hogy nem árt aláöltöznöm az egyenruhának. Szerencsére a tegnapi sérüléseim mára nyom nélkül begyógyultak. Jason fütyült egyet, amit Bridgit szúrós pillantással díjazott, én meg csak mosolyogtam.

Én: Na?

Mark: Elképesztő…

Samy: Jó lesz, csajszi!

Én: Akkor táncra fel! – Indultam el a kör közepére, amit a diákok addigra kijelöltek nekem. – Gyerünk, srácok, pörgessük fel! Mark, zenét! – Az osztálytitkár berakta Chris 60-as évek mixét.

Mark, Samantához fordulva: Akkor táncolsz velem, baby? – Erőteljesen megnyomta az utolsó szót.

Samy: Azt várhatod! – hagyta faképnél, de a válla fölött még visszapillantott. Mark a nyomába eredt.

Mark: Légysziii!

Samy: Na, gyere, te botlábú – vonszolta az első sorba. – Gyerünk, Kat!

Én: És egy, két, há és…! – kezdtem bele az alaplépés tanításába, mire mindenki utánozni kezdett. Közben láttam, hogy Jason kézen ragadja Bridgit-et, és szintén az első sorig vonszolja.

Jason: Rázzad, baby! – Szerintem sem én, sem Bridgit nem tudtuk, hogy ezt melyikünknek mondta.

* * *

**Teremváltásnál:**

Yuuki szokásához híven a kapu előtt sürgölődött, ám most jelentősen kevesebb lány volt, fiú pedig egyáltalán nem. Úgy húszan lehettek összesen. Szokatlan volt ez a kihaltság ilyentájt.

Kinyílt a kapu és az éjjeli tagozat diákjai kivonultak az udvarra. Most nem Kaname, hanem Aidou vezette a sort. Mögötte Shiki és Rima, Ichijou, Luka, majd végül Kain. Mind csodálkozva látták, hogy mennyire megcsappant a rajongóik száma. Ráadásul a jelenlévők sem sikítoztak már olyan hévvel, mint korábban.

Aidou ezt nem pont kitörő örömmel fogadta, de a többieket nem zavarta.

- Végre csend! - sóhajtotta Kain, a társai pedig helyeseltek.

Ichijou: Már épp ideje volt! - tette hozzá. - Nem helyes, hogy így imádnak minket - vallotta be.

Aidou: Már miért ne lenne?! - idegeskedett.

Rima: Mert nem vagyunk istenek! - jelentette ki. Aidou úgy nézett, mintha ő nem így gondolná...

Shiki: Én tudom, milyen az, ha sztárként rajonganak érted...

Rima: Az egyáltalán nem ilyen... A nappalis diákok csupán egy ideát látnak bennünk...

Shiki: ...a tökéletességet... - csóválta a fejét. - Mi nem vagyunk tökéletesek...

Ichijou: De ezek szerint, talán megváltozott a véleményük...

Kain: Remélem, így van. Ideje lenne már!

Aidou ekkor megsértődve rohant Yuuki-hoz. Ő szeretett fürödni az efféle "hírnév"-ben. Néhány lány a nevét sóhajtotta, de hamar abbahagyták.

Aidou: YUUKI! - kiáltotta. - Mond, mégis hova tűntek a rajongóim?!

Yuuki: Próbálnak...

Aidou megrázta a lányt: - Miii?

Yuuki: Gyakorolnak a holnapi bálra... - fejtette ki részletesebben.

Kain: Minek? Hisz mi lépünk fel...

Yuuki: Tudjátok, szeretnének nem felsülni a látogatóink előtt, így egész este rocky-znak...

Aidou: Mi van?

Kain: Ezt én sem értem...

Ichijou: Milyen vendégek, Yuuki? - A lány elvörösödve elfordult.

Yuuki: Sajnálom... apu...az igazgató azt mondta, hogy nem mondhatom el...majd csak holnap tudhatjátok meg Kaname úramtól, amikor visszaér...sajnálom tényleg...

Shiki: Hát ez van - vont vállat.

Kain: És miért rocky? Ilyen zenét sosem játszanak a sulibálon, hiába kérjük...

Yuuki: Hát most Katie-nek sikerült kikönyörögnie...

Ichijou: Ezt még meg kell majd köszönnöm neki a bálon...

Aidou: Hát vége a fénykornak...

Végre Luka is megszólalt: Szerintem inkább a sötétkornak - jelentette ki, azzal az éjjelisek elindultak a Holszálló felé.

* * *

És a tánc ment tovább. Fél óra alatt begyakoroltuk az alaplépéseket és forgásokat, majd miután már jól ment, megkértem, hogy kör helyett álljanak párba, és úgy is próbálják ki. A próba második felében még arra is volt idő, hogy megmutassak pár trükkösebb elemet, egyszer Mark, egyszer Jason segítségével. A végére Amyék is visszaértek, és ők is beszálltak.

A szőke lánynak az tetszett a legjobban, amikor a fiú felemeli a karjánál fogva, ő meg egy pillanatra kirúg fölfelé a levegőben…de hát mint kiderült, tornázott már vagy öt éve. Samanta a duplaforgást kedvelte, Mia pedig a twistet. Jason szerette Bridgitet felemelni, úgy hogy egyszer az egyik, majd a másik oldalán van a lány, majd középen és két oldalra nyújtja ki a lábait, de Bridgit inkább az alaplépést kedvelte.

Én: Na jó, nem sokára indulok, szóval mutatok még egy utolsó mozdulatot.

Mia: Lássuk!

Én: A bátrabb párok álljanak háttal egymásnak! – próbáltam túlharsogni a táncra csábító rock and roll-t. – Csináljátok, úgy, mintha diót törnétek…a fiú emelje fel a lányt, a lány pedig bukfencezzen át a fiú hátán! Csak óvatosan! Fiúk, nagyon vigyázzatok a lányokra! …Igen, ez jó lesz - néztem körbe. – Csak lendületből!

Elindultam összeszedni a cuccaimat, mosolyogva összehajtogattam az új ruhám, de Amy megállított.

Amy: Csak még egyet! Légysziii!

Mia: Igen, kérlek!

Én: Na jó, - adtam meg magam. – Akkor legyen rögtön kettő. Az első neked szól, Amy! – A hercegnő vidáman nézett rám. – Mivel úgy is szereted az akrobatikus elemeket…

Próbálj meg kézenállásból felülni Chris nyakába, majd Chris, te fogd meg a derekát és tedd le a másik oldalon. Ezután fordulj felé, fogjátok meg egymás kezét, és Amy, próbálj meg átpördülni Chris kinyújtott kezén…, értitek, mire gondolok?

Amy: Azt, hiszem, én értem!

Chris: Gyerünk, baby! – Tökéletesen végrehajtották a mozdulatsort, a többiek pedig nagy tapssal jutalmazták.

Mia: És én?

Én: Ez egyszerű lesz! Axel lehajol, te pedig körbeviszed a lábad a feje felett, mintha le akarnád rúgni a fejét, utána szerepcser, és végül ő kipörget, majd be, mindkét oldalra, a végén te háttal állsz neki, ő összekulcsolja a kezeit rajtad, majd a derekadnál fogva felemel és körbefordul.

Mia: Így? – kérdezte, miközben megpróbálták Axellel.

Én: Igen, alakul! Na én mentem, sziasztok!

Amy és Mark: Szia! Nagyon köszönünk mindent!

Mikor viszont a diákok meghallották, hogy nyílik az ajtó, mind tapssal jutalmazták a kétórás táncoktatást. Utána még néhán füttyszó, meg „szexibaby", és folytatták a gyakorlást, kivéve a ma kialakult kis baráti társaságunk. Bridgit, Amy, Mia, Samy, Mark, Axel, Chris és Jason még ott álltak körülöttem.

Én: Köszönöm, srácok, minden jó! Gyakoroljatok!

Bridgit: Este találkozunk! – Rámosolyogva bólintottam.

Én: Samanta, te ugye tudsz salsá-zni?

Samy: Még szép!

Én: Megtanítanád a többieknek az alapokat?

Mark, Samantára nézve: Megtennéd, Baby?

Samy: Jól van, jól van, csak fogd be! – tolta el Markot magától. – Menj nyugodtan, Kat, mi elleszünk!

Én: Oké, viszlát a bálon…

Mia: Várj! Miért nem készülsz velünk. Megcsináljuk egymás haját, meg ilyesmi…

Én: Hetvenen egyszerre…?!

Amy: Dehogy, csak mi négyen – Bridgit meglepődött, hogy már őt is a banda tagjának takintik – és még néhány lány a suliból. A lánykoli társalgójában leszünk úgy délután négytől.

Mia: Gyere majd, ha ráérsz!

Én: Rendben, meggondolom.

Axel: Én is mehetek? – vigyorgott.

Samy: Hülye!

Axel: Na!

Chris: Pedig jól állnának a göndör tincsek…

Amy: Hagyd abba!

Én: Viszlát srácok! – Azzal kisiettem az udvarra, mert már tényleg késő volt. Nyolc óra, én meg még fürödni akartam.

Gyorsan beugrottam még Kaien-hez és elintéztem a pizza-dolgot is. Mit mondjak, kicsit meglepődött, de nem csinált nagy ügyet belőle. Mindig is szerettem a nagyvonalúságát.

* * *

Ám, mikor átvágtam a már rég sötétbe borult udvaron, hittelen megcsapott valami kellemetlen érzés. Tüsszentettem néhányat és mintha sajgott volna a fejem egy kicsit. _Biztos csak a hideg, ami megcsapott a meleg terem után _– gondoltam, és azt reméltem, hamar elmúlik. _Hiszen most nincs ideje lebetegednem._

_Ma végre sikerült megkedveltetnem magam a lányokkal, magam mellé állítani az osztályt…sőt a sulit…, részben véget vetnem a diákok beteges vámpírrajongásának, rávennem Kaient a zenei újításra, megtanítani százötven embert rocky-zni, Bridgitnek társaságot szerezni…és még Jagari sem készített ki. Pedig még csak egy hete járok ide! …Jó vagyok!_ – dícsértem magam, de újabb tüsszentés kapott el.

_A fenébe!_ _Mi ez már megint?! _– „Hapsziii" – _Biztos csak egy kis nátha_ – nyugtattam magam.

Sietve elkészültem az esti próbára. Most már lapos talpút vettem lábszárvédővel, egy egyszerű, térd fölé érő kék, többrétegű szoknyával és egy halványkék, hosszú ujjú, de fölül kibővülő felsővel. Ma nem volt kedvem a cicomához, csak a kényelemhez.

* * *

A próba hasonlított a tegnapihoz. Aidou megint csókkal köszöntött, majd bemelegítés és utána két óráig keringőztünk. Most viszont sokkal jobban elfáradtam és néha tüsszögtem is. De próbáltam leplezni, így Aidou semmit nem vett észre.

Tizenegy körül Cassie hazaküldte a keringősöket, és csak a társaság tangózó fele maradt.

Cassie: Sziasztok! Gyakoroljatok még magatoktól is a holnapi fellépésre. És ne feledjétek: Főpróba tíztől délig! Ruhapróba rögtön utána, egyig! De aki kész van, az hamarabb elmehet, szóval érdemes sietni! Holnap találkozunk!

Aidou: Szia édesem! – csókolt meg újra. – Biztos, hogy ne maradjak?

Én: Nem kell! Menj nyugodtan! – mondtam, mert más se hiányzott, mint hogy Zero-ra féltékenykedjen egész idő alatt. Én nem tudnám elengedni magam, ők meg egymás szemét kaparnák ki. Jobb lesz így…

Cassie: Hát akkor, tangóra fel!

A mai alkalommal, azonban már nem hozott annyira lázba a tánc. Talán azért, mert kimerült voltam, talán azért, mert az elején megkérdeztem Zerotól, hogy ugyan miért lógott ma, és erre megsértődött… De az is lehet, hogy azért sértődött meg, mert cserébe én sem mondtam el, hogy mégis milyen megnyilvánulásom hatására tartottak a srácok pizza-zabálós táncdélutánt. Már soha nem derül ki... A lényeg, hogy nem volt az igazi.

Az első három alkalommal, még elvoltunk, de utána rontottam. Egyszerűen képtelen voltam magam megtartani tovább a levegőben és a forgástól elszédültem. Ezt Zero is észrevette és duzzogott is magában rendesen, hogy miért kell ezt neki végigszenvednie velem.

Mikor már nem bírtam tovább, egyszerűen abbahagytam a szám közepén.

Mi van veled, Katie?! - korholt Zero az újabb rosszul sikerült próbálkozás után. – Tegnap még a parkett ördöge voltál – gúnyolódott.

- Nem tudom! - vettem erőt magamon, hogy ne essek össze. Elvonszoltam magam egy székig és szó szerint beleestem. A végtagjaimat mint ha ólomsúlyok húzták volna a föld felé. _Ez a nátha, vagy mi sokat kivet belőlem…_ Fájt és lüktetett a fejem, zúgott a fülem, kiszáradt a torkom és égett az egész testem...

- Már ötödszörre rontod el a lépést! Mégis miért olyan nehéz megjegyezni két forgást meg egy emelést?!

- Nem tudom... - ismételtem magamat tanácstalanul, a földet bámulva. _Most valljam be neki, hogy rohadtul érzem magam? Nem. Azt hinné, csak nyafogok! Ráadásul ha tudná, hogy még délután is táncórát tartottam a fél iskolának…_

- Hé, jól vagy? - kérdezte megragadva a vállaim, valamivel együtt érzőbb hangnemben. - Csak nincs valami baj? - fájó tekintettel felnéztem rá.

- Csak nagyon elfáradtam...

Leguggolt mellém, kezét a vállaimon hagyva, és a szemembe nézett. _Talán be sem kell vallanom, mert magától is rájött... A morcos srácból most rögtön megértő férfi lett?_

- Biztos, hogy csak ennyi? - nyúzott tőle szokatlanul kedves hangon. Bólintottam. - Mert egész este tüsszögtél...

- Csak a portól... - Ekkor váratlanul a homlokomra tette egyik hűvös kezét. Megremegtem, és a hideg végigfutott forró testemen.

- Lázad van - állapította meg. - méghozzá nem is kicsi. Ezt nem foghatod a porra!

- Zero... - kezdtem fáradt hangon. Nem akartam most abbahagyni, csak pihenni egy kicsit…

- Nem megmondtam, hogy takarózz be rendesen! - emelte fel a hangját, de furcsa mód éreztem, hogy csak az aggodalom szól belőle. Csodálkoztam. Talán már egész jól elvagyunk, és Zero néha jót nevet rajtam...de mióta aggódik ő egy vámpírért?!

- Valami gond van - kérdezte Cassie, aki a többi párra figyelve most vette csak észre, hogy kiálltunk és félrevonultunk.

- Nem dehogy... - kezdtem volna a mártírkodást, de Zero felállva közbevágott.

- Rosszul van! Legjobb lesz, ha hazaviszem! - magyarázta. Cassie aggódva nézett rám, de a párok kérdésekkel halmozták el, így nem tudott odajönni.

- Jól van, csak vigyázz rá! - kérte a tánctanár.

- Ígérem - nyugtatta Zero.

- Remélem holnapra jobban leszel! - pillantott rám Cassie, majd belevetette magát az ideges tangósok eligazításába.

- Gyere, hazamegyünk! - nyújtotta felém a jobb kezét.

- Na de... - ellenkeztem volna.

- Ágyban a helyed! - jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. Nagy nehezen felálltam, elfogadva a felkínált kezet, majd a kabátomért mentem. Minden lépésnél mintha függőhídon jártam volna. Zero észrevette a szédülésem és kifelé menet átkarolt, nehogy elessem.

Mikor kiértünk a fagyos éjszakába, a lábaim elgyengültek, én pedig reszkettem a hidegtől. A tiszta égbolt és a ragyogó csillagok viszont némi erőt adtak. Zero ekkor minden figyelmeztetés nélkül ölbe kapott.

- Na gyerünk! - kiáltotta, és megszaporázta lépteit a Napszálló felé. Fáradtan engedtem el magam a karjaiban, de a reszketés nem múlt el még sokáig.

* * *

Zero felvitt egészen a szobámig és mikor nem jött válasz, benyitott az ajtón. Bridgit még nem volt itt, pedig már éjfél is elmúlt. Zero óvatosan lerakott az ágyamra.

- Hol a szobatársad kérdezte?

- Biztos a bálra készülnek a lányokkal… - válaszoltam.

- Ilyenkor?! Már régen takarodó van!

- Zero, kérlek…

- Azonnal megyek értük…

- Zero…!

- Mi van?!

- Hagyd! Holnap bál lesz…hagy legyenek kint most az egyszer!

- De ez szabályellenes…

- Kérlek…

- Na jó – adta meg magát. – De egykor vége, akkor megkeresem őket és…!

- Jól van.

- Te pedig aludd ki magad – takart be. – Reggel nem kell jönnöd, majd én elintézem a vadászokat…

- De Kaien…

- Őt is!

- De vigyél még valakit…mondjuk Yuuki biztosan elkísérne – javasoltam. Zero gondolkozott egy kicsit.

- Végül is ő ugyanúgy a diri lánya… Na jó, akkor most kivételesen őt verem ki az ágyból! – vigyorodott el.

- Bele is őrülnél, ha nem zavarhatnád meg valaki álmát, ugye? – kérdeztem.

- Hmm, talán… Na jó éjt!

- Köszönöm, Zero – mosolyodtam el halványan.

- Ez a legkevesebb. Akkor tízkor találkozunk! De csak ha már jobban vagy!

- Rendben, szia!

- Aludj jól! – mondta és bezárta az ajtót. Annyira kimerült voltam, hogy egy perc múlva elfogott az álom, és még ara sem keltem fel, amikor Bridgit visszajött. Csak reggel tudtam meg, hogy ez kettőkor volt. _Tehát Zero mégis kegyelmes volt velük?_

* * *

_**Sziasztok! Az újabb fejezet, most kicsit hamarabb :)**_

_**Beleraktam nem kevés új szereplőt is, akik talán meg is maradnak majd mellékszereplőként elég sokáig. Úgy gondoltam, hogy ha már Katie nappali tagozatos, akkor célszerű lenne a nappalisokat is kicsit jobban megismerni. **_

_**Azért találtam ki saját karaktereket, mert az animéből sajnos Yorin kívül mást nem ismerek, az osztálytitkár nevét nem tudván pedig önkényesen Mark-ra változtattam.** **Remélem, azért ez nem gond! Így egy kicsit színesebb lesz a történet is :)**_

_**És volt, sőt ezentúl lesznek majd olyan részek is, amik nem Katie szemzögéből írodnak. Ezek olyan történések, amiket nem akartam kihagyni, de Katie nem volt/van jelen. Remélem ez se baj!**_

_**És tudom, az utóbbi időben hanyagoltam Aidou-t és a többieket, de nemsokára visszatérnek ők is!**_

_**Kommentek?**_

_**ui.:Elnézést minden helyesírási hibáért, illetve elírásért a múltban és a jövőben is!**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Kaname visszatér**

Szombat reggel még a pénteknél is rosszabbul ébredtem, bár szerencsére ma is sikerült elkerülnöm, hogy ezt az élményt Zero-tól kapjam. Nagy erőfeszítéssel lerúgtam magamról a takarót és kivánszorogtam a fürdőszobába. Bridgit valószínűleg reggelizni ment, mert az ágya megvetve, ő pedig sehol. Nem is bántam, hogy nem látott meg ebben az állapotban: kócos haj, elkenődött smink és a világ legnyúzottabb arca. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy most már a nátha minden tünete kijött rajtam.

Nem számít! Ma a maximumot kell hoznom! Gyorsan összekaptam magam, lezuhanyoztam, helyrehoztam a sminkem és felhajtottam egy pohár feketét, majd kisétáltam az erkélyre egy kis friss levegőért. A január végi nap fénye erősebb volt, mint bármikor. Máris jobb! Nagy levegőt vetem és lementem reggelizni. Ha oda figyelek senkinek nem tűnik fel, hogy nem vagyok épp a toppon!

Akkor néztem csak az órára. Kilenc óra három. Zero és Yuuki már biztosan elmentek a vadászokért, de nem zavart. Eleve meggondolatlanság lett volna engem küldeni eléjük. Kaien is biztosan megérti majd, hogy nem lett volna szerencsés jelenetet rendezni a kisváros lakói előtt. Inkább felvettem az aznapi próbaruhám: fekete harisnya, fekete top, fölé a vállamat szabadon hagyó bordó, hosszú ujjú felső és egy térd fölé érő egyszerű bordó szoknya, ami a felsővel megegyező színű volt. Nem válogattam sokat.

A reggelinél minden simán ment, már szinte alig voltak, így nyugodtan ehettem. Odafele még összefutottam Bridgittel és a lányokkal, akik épp a kollégium előadótermébe tartottak, hogy Mark-ékkal még gyorsan átvegyék a táncokat. Sok szerencsét kívántak a próbához, ahogy én is nekik, majd elbúcsúztunk. Amy még a lelkemre kötötte, hogy mindenképp menjek el, hogy majd megcsinálhassák a hajam és a sminkem…pedig nem is kértem. Persze örömmel beleegyeztem, habár nem voltam benne biztos, hogy lesz-e még délután erőm efféle csajos készülődésekre. De hát fő a jó benyomás, és a lányoknak ez sokat jelentett.

* * *

- Na, jobban vagy? Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte Zero, mikor összefutottunk a tornaterem előtt. A ma délelőtti próbát, mint megtudtam, ide helyezték át, mivel az aulán már a végső simításokat végzi a Kaien által megbízott cég. Virágok, asztalok, kisebb színpad előkészítése, meg ilyesmi.

- Igen, sokkal jobban! – hazudtam. Nem akartam ezzel fárasztani, láttam rajta, hogy így is nagyon ideges. Bár abban nem voltam biztos, hogy a táncunk, mintsem az eljövendő vámpírtanács miatt. – Köszönöm, hogy tegnap este olyan megértő voltál.

- Ez a legkevesebb – válaszolta a legnagyobb természetességgel, mintha nem lenne ebben semmi különös. Pedig volt.

- Na és hogy ment reggel a vadászokkal? – váltottam témát, miközben felsétáltunk a tornaterem egyik külső bejáratához vezető lépcsőn. Szerencsére az arca nem tükrözött különösebb aggodalmat.

- Hmm…meglepően jól. Azt vártam, hogy majd elhalmoznak a temérdek rosszalló megjegyzéseikkel, meg a kérdésekkel, hogy még ember vagyok-e, de nem így történt. Nem sokat fecsegtek. Tulajdonképpen nem is szóltak semmit, csak jöttek utánam.

- De ez végül is jó jel, nem? – kérdeztem.

- Hát legalább nem idegesítettek fel. Bár soha nem fordult még elő velem, hogy összesen két mondat hagyja el a számat, megjegyzem egy üdvözlés és egy elköszönés, én meg emiatt úgy érzem, túl sokat beszélek. – Elnevetem magam a kijelentésen.

- Hát igen, biztos féltek tőled…inkább meghagyták neked a fecsegést.

- Elképzelhető… - nevette el magát most ő is. – De ami a fecsegést illet, abban nem volt hiány. Yuuki mindannyiunk helyett átbeszélte az egész utat.

- Akkor „kellemes" élmény lehetett…

- Az volt, hidd el – ironizált Zero is. – De aztán Jagari átvette őket a kapuban, így mi mehettünk is a dolgunkra. Én táncolni, Yuuki meg…a fene tudja! – kérdőn néztem. – Elhadart valamit valami kollégiumi összejövetelről, vagy micsodáról…

- Ja igen, a nappalisok a bálra próbálnak ma is.

- Ma is?

- Hiszen azt mondták, tegnap láttad is őket? – értetlenkedtem. Eddig kint álltunk a napon, de most ár kezdtünk fázni, így beléptünk a tornaterembe.

- Azt hittem, ez megint valami tini-őrület, hogy bálozzunk a bál előtt…

- Jaj, dehogy! Csak a ma esti táncokat próbálják, hogy pár lépésnél többre is képesek legyenek – magyaráztam.

- És emiatt volt Yuuki-nak is könnyű dolga tegnap a teremváltásnál. Hihetetlen! – csodálkozott. – Nem hittem volna, hogy azok az eszementek egyszer képesek lesznek lekattanni a vámpírtémáról…

- Hé!

- Bocs Katie, de attól hogy te is az vagy, még nem fogok leállni a szó használatával.

- Felőlem…én arra mondtam, hogy nem eszementek!

- Szerinted nem?

- Csak egy kis ösztönzés kellett, és máris rájöttek, hogy mi az, ami boldoggá teszi őket…

- Igazán? – kérdezte Zero rosszallóan. – Csak nem mesterkedsz valamiben? – Egyenes válaszommal nagyon megleptem.

- Még szép, hogy igen.

- Na és miben? – nézett a szemembe. – Remélem nem valami…

- Semmi rosszban! – Válaszolni már nem tudott, mert megérkezett Cassie.

- Napfényes jó reggelt mindenkinek! – kiáltotta a tánctanár. – Bár tudom, hogy az előbbi jelző legtöbbetek számára inkább negatív tartalmat hordoz… -

- De nem nekem! – lépett mellém Aidou. – Jó, hogy újra látlak, édesem. – Könnyű csókot nyomott a számra, én pedig cserébe a mindig tökéletesen álló, szőke hajkoronájába túrtam.

- Szia, édes! – Zero fintorogva elfordította a fejét.

- Menjetek szobára! – gúnyolódott az ezüsthajú, bár ebben nem volt semmi rosszindulat, inkább csak egy kósza megjegyzés.

- Talán zavar, Kiryu? – kérdezte Aidou ellenségesen.

- Engem aztán nem! – Éreztem, hogy nő a feszültség közöttük.

- Fiúk, elég! – zártam le a kialakulófélben lévő vitát. Visszafordultunk, hogy meghallgassuk Cassie monológját.

- …de ettől függetlenül mindenkitől csúcsteljesítményt várok. Ez az utolsó próbánk a fellépés előtt és mindennek tökéletesen kell sikerülnie! Most már nem fogjuk lépésenként átvenni a táncokat, mert nincs idő rá. Lesz egy fél óra bemelegítés, ezt vegyétek komolyan, mert a bál előtt már nem lesz, majd minden pár kap fél órát, hogy átbeszéljétek és gyakoroljátok a lépéseket és a koreográfiát kettesben. Aki kettőt táncol, az tizenöt-tizenöt percet. Utána öt perc szünet, majd még amennyiszer belefér, elpróbáljuk egybe a két táncot. Bevonulással és mindennel együtt. Most pedig – kettőt tapsolt - munkára!

* * *

A mai edzés/próba viszonylag jól ment, legalábbis a tegnapihoz képest. Úgy éreztem, kezdek kimászni a gödörből…de lehet, hogy csak az adrenalin volt az oka. Sikerült négyszer hibátlanul elpróbálni mindkét táncot! Többre nem is volt idő, mert Cassie a szünetekben folyton magyarázott, utána meg elrohantunk ruhát próbálni.

A fellépő ruhák csodálatosak voltak, de addigra újra erőt vett rajtam a kimerültség és már nem tudtam különösebb figyelmet szentelni nekik. Felpróbáltam, jó a méret, és már raktam is be őket egy ruhahordóba. A többi lány még nagyban próbált és fecsegett az estéről, meg hogy Kaname uruk mikor jön már meg, amikor én zombi fejjel kivánszorogtam a lépcsőig.

Néhány fiú, mivel a többiek a gyors fiús próba után siettek is vissza a holdszállóba aludni, még ott álldogált a korlátnál. Valószínűleg a párjukat várták. Pontosabban Shiki, Kain, Ichijou, Aidou és Zero, ez utóbbi a lépcső ellentétes oldalán, minél messzebb a vámpíroktól. Azonnal felkapták a fejüket.

Kain: Hé, minden rendben? Úgy festesz, mint Maggie nénikén kéthetes koplalás után! – Zero leírhatatlan fintorral jutalmazta a kijelentést.

Én: Igen, csak szükségem van egy kis friss levegőre. – Aidou és Ichijou azonnal mellettem termettek és mindenfélét magyaráztak, hogy biztos nem aludtam eleget, meg hogy egyek valamit…satöbbi... Kedves volt tőlük a törődés, de most úgy éreztem, megfulladok tőle. Csak engedjenek egy kis teret végre! Zero, mintha megérezte volna ezt.

Zero: Mintha levegőt említett volna! – jegyezte meg gúnyosan. – Adjatok már neki egy kis teret!

Ihijou: Igaza van – lépett arrébb, mire én hálásan fellélegeztem és nekidőltem a korlátnak. Aidou viszont dühösen szikrázó szemekkel nézett Zero-ra.

Aidou: Neked semmi közöd hozzá!

Kain: Hanabusa, ne csináld! Nem kell az újabb…

Aidou: De akkor sem az ő dolga!

Zero: Ki kell ábrándítsalak, de ma estig igen. Ugyanis nem csak te táncolsz vele! – Fáradtan sóhajtottam.

Aiduo: Akkor is jobban tennéd, ha…! – Szegény szerelmem nagyon féltékeny lehetett, de nekem egyszerűen nem volt erőm most közbeavatkozni.

- HANABUSA! – hallottunk meg egy idegen hangot a távolból. Egy éjjelis diák volt.

Aidou: MI VAN?!

Diák: Az igazgató hívatja! És Akatsuki, Shiki, Rima és Ruka is menjen! Ő mondta…

Kain: Jól van srácok, sejtem, hogy miről lesz szó, úgy hogy induljunk!

Shiki: Beszólok a lányoknak!

* * *

- Miről akar velük beszélni? – kérdeztem Ichijou-t, miután a többiek elsiettek. Én még a korlátnál próbáltam némi erőt gyűjteni a napból.

- Ilyenkor általában felhívja a figyelmüket, hogy a nappalisokból inni szigorúan szabályellenes – mondta unottan.

- És miért csak nekik? – kérdeztem.

- Ők a nemesek, nekik kell továbbadni az alattuk lévőnek.

- Na és te?

- Én már anélkül is tudom. Kaien megbízik bennem.

- Ennek örülök. – Zero végig csendben hallgatta a beszélgetést, úgy tűnt, gondolatban teljesen máshol jár.

- De biztosan jól vagy? – kérdezte Ichijou aggodalmaskodva. Őt nem tudtam megtéveszteni, látta rajtam, hogy valami nincs rendben.

- Persze, teljesen – hazudtam. Nem tudom miért, de nem akartam, hogy sajnáljon. Lesz ma este e nélkül is elég gondja: a nagyapja. Ám Ichijou-t nem lehetett ilyen könnyen félrevezetni.

- Miért hazudsz? – nézett a szemembe. Megráztam a fejem. Zöldszemű barátom erre a kezei közé fogta a fejem és végigsimított az arcomon.

- Ichijou…

- Lázas vagy, látom, hogy szenvedsz…miért nem beszélsz róla? Tudod, hogy bennem megbízhatsz!

- Csak nem szeretnélek még ezzel is terhelni. Tudom, hogy van nélkülem is elég gondod…

- Az a gond, ha nem engeded, hogy segítsek…

- Jól vagyok, Ichijou! – álltam fel, makacsul lerázva magamról a kezeit. Ez a törődés megint elgyengített. _Nem, nem tehetem meg vele, hogy újból miattam aggódjon! Elég volt egyszer, hogy az én életemet kellett féltenie!_

De a felállás nem éppen úgy sikerült, ahogy terveztem.

- Katie! – kiáltotta Ichijou mikor elvesztettem az egyensúlyom. A hirtelen mozdulattól megszédültem és Ichijou karjaiban kötöttem ki, aki épphogy csak megmentett a betonlépcsővel való közeli találkozástól, majd lerakott a korlát mellé. Erre Zero is felkapta a fejét.

- Megbotlottál? – kérdezte az ezüsthajú zavartan, Úgy tűnt teljesen lemaradt az előző beszélgetésünkről, amit nem is nagyon bántam.

- Igen, csak rosszul léptem… - már épp kezdtem volna meggyőzni, mivel Zeronak is lett volna jobb dolga, mint miattam idegeskedni, de Ichijou túlzott törődésvágya most is megakadályozott.

- Fenéket! – ellenkezett Ichijou határozottan. – Megszédültél a láztól, ez nyilvánvaló! Viszlek is azonnal az ágyba! – Már épp készült az ölébe venni, amikor Zero is közbeszólt.

- Ez igaz, Katie? Még mindig rosszul vagy? – kérdezte gúny helyett együttérzéssel. _Már ő is kezdi… Miért nem tud mindenki csak leszállni rólam?! _Az igazság az, hogy nagyon jól esett a törődés, de tudtam, hogy minél többet törődnek velem, annál inkább szembe kell néznem a ténnyel, hogy nagyon nem vagyok ma a toppon, és ez nem akartam_._

- Mi az, hogy még mindig?! – értetlenkedett Ichijou.

- Nem lényeges! Már jobb is! – vágtam Zero szavába, aki épp készült volna megszólalni.

- Nem hiszek neked! – jelentette ki Ichijou. – Kiryu? – fordult az ezüsthajú felé, aki most kevésbé tűnt ellenségesnek annak ellenére, hogy egy vámpírral beszélt.

- Tegnap este rosszul lett a próbán, nátha, vagy ilyesmi – magyarázta Zero. - Mondtam neki, hogy csak akkor jöjjön, ha jobban van, de úgy látszik – nézett rosszallóan a szemembe – hogy nem hallgatott rám. – Azt hittem, most Ichijou is le fog tolni, de nem tette.

- Katie, talán reggelre jobban lettél, de attól még beteg vagy, le kéne pihenned – javasolta.

- Én is ezt tanácsolnám, ha még szeretnél este fellépni… - kezdte Zero.

- Fellépni?! – hitetlenkedett Ichijou. – Hiszen láza van, így nem táncolhat!

- Szerinted az visszatartja? – kérdezte Zero, bár már mindketten tudták a választ. _Engem ugyan nem!_

- Jól van fiúk – szólaltam meg, mikor végre alábbhagyott az émelygés. – Én mentem a szobámba… - Valójában önkéntes mártírként a nappalisok próbájára akartam benézni, ám úgy tűnik, rájöttek a tervemre.

- Elkísérlek! – ajánlotta fel Ichijou, bár ez inkább visszavonhatatlan kijelentés volt.

- Ez jó ötlet, de inkább én! – vágott közbe Zero. – Nem tudom mi van most a diákokkal, de a te feltűnésed a napszálló körül még így is zavart keltene. Elég lesz abból ma este! – Ichijou elgondolkozott.

- Igazad lehet…, de akkor is a saját szememmel szeretném látni, hogy Katie tényleg lepihen!

- Arról gondoskodom, ne aggódj! – jelentette ki Zero és felhúzott a lépcsőről. – Gyere, még a végén felfázást is kapsz! – Ichijou nehezen akart elengedni, de Zero végül meggyőzte, így ő kísért el a kollégiumig.

* * *

A bejáratnál természetesen a lányokkal futottunk össze. Amy, Sami, Mia, Bridget és még pár lány az osztályból épp kijött a friss levegőre csevegni. Amy és Bridget azonnal felkapták a fejüket.

- Katie, mi történt? – kérdezte a szőke hajú tornászlány amint meglátta nyúzott arcomat és ahogy Zero karjába kapaszkodom.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte Bridget is.

- Semmi és jól… - kezdtem volna, de Zero közbevágott.

- Nem, nincs jól! – jelentette ki komoly hangon. – Rosszul van és pihenésre van szüksége!

- Ó, annyira sajnálom – szólt közbe Mia.

- Én is! – lépett be Sami.

- Majd akkor egy ideig még nem megyek vissza! – ajánlotta fel Bridget.

- Meg figyelünk arra, hogy senki ne zavarjon! – ígérte meg Amy. – Bárki hangoskodik, majd mi elintézzük – mosolygott. Fura, hogy ez a lány tegnap reggel még utált…de mindegy.

- Köszönöm lányok – hálálkodtam. – A csend jól jönne.

- Ez nem is rossz tőled, Pots! – fordult Zero elismerően Amy-hez. – Most megleptél. Na de akkor csend legyen ám odakint! – jelentette ki, majd a lépcső felé vezetett.

- Megdöbbensz majd, Kiryu! – állta a tekintetét a lány. – Minden jót, Katie! Estig jobban legyél! – kiáltott utánunk. Még bólintottam egyet a többiek hasonló „gyógyulj meg" kívánságaira, majd Zero „felcipelt" a szobámig. Még ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy betakarjon, itasson velem egy fél liter teát, amit a konyhából hozatott és megmérje a lázam.

Harmincnyolc három. Nem túl magas, de Zero nem fog engedi táncolni, amíg el nem múlik. Bezárta az ajtót én pedig megsemmisülve nyúltam el az ágyon. Aludni akartam, de nem tudtam kiverni a fejemből a ma estét. Ha nem megyek, mindenkit cserbenhagyok! Végül mégis elnyomott az álom.

Úgy négy óra után kelhettem fel, kevésbé fáradtan, de ugyanúgy sajgó fejjel és tagokkal, sőt még a láz sem múlt el teljesen.

Összehúztam magam az ágyon. _Mit fogok így csinálni?_ Nem sokkal később nagy mélabúmban valami ismerős aurát vettem észre. Ismerős, de ijesztő – olyan erőteljes, hogy bár még messze járt, máris mintha a szobámban lenne.

* * *

Kaname sietve szedte lépteit a Napszálló felé. Már előre felkészült az emberlányok kellemetlen sikoltásaira és rajongására, de nem volt más választása. Ichijou-tól tudta, hogy a másodunokahúga nem érezte túl jól magát. Catherine-nek viszont meg kell jelennie a bálon, azt pedig betegen nem teheti. És mivel nincs rá gyorsabb mód, csak ő tud neki segíteni.

A tisztavérű átvágott az udvaron, majd erőltetett nyugalommal a főbejárat felé indult. Ahogy számított, a lányok kollégiuma előtt kisebb csoport fecsegő halandó gyűlt össze és természetesen a báli ruhákról folyt a csevegés. Amint látótávolságba került a lányok máris összesúgtak a fehér egyenruha láttán. Mikor pedig ráeszméltek, hogy ő az, néhány lány majdhogynem elájult.

De ennyi. Kaname csodálkozott, hogy a jól megszokott sikolyok elmaradtak. Mikor közelebb ért az is kiderült, miért. A csoport közepén egy csinos, szőke emberlány állt és nagyban próbálta meggyőzni a többieket, hogy ne veszítsék el a józan eszüket.

- De hisz ez…!

- …KANAME!

- Ezt nem hiszem el…!

- Mégis mit keres ő itt?! – Csodálkoztak a lányok, de Amy még idejében megállította őket.

- Lányok! Elég! Emlékezzetek! Nem ér annyit, hogy ostoba kis rajongónak tűnjünk!

- Igaza van! – állt mellé Samanta is.

- Erősnek kell lennünk! – jegyezte meg Mia is legbelül kicsit sóvárogva. A lányok mintha jobban hajlottak volna a meggyőzésre, miután a „főnök" Amy sem mutatott semmilyen őrületet az éjjelisek vezetője iránt.

- Figyelem csajok! Mindenki viselkedjen természetesen! – kérte Amy a barátnőit, miközben Kaname egyre közeledett. – Ő is csak egy férfi!

- De egy elragadó férfi… - sóhajtotta Mia és példáját még sok lány követte. De a sikongatás mégis elmaradt, senki nem akart egyedül hülyét csinálni magából. Erőltetetten fojtatták a beszélgetést a ruhákról.

- Elnézést! – szólította meg a kis csoportot Kaname. A csajok azonnal elcsendesedtek a bársonyos hang hallatán. Úgy tűnt, csupán Amy maradt a helyzet magaslatán, és ő törte meg a kialakult, vágyakozó sóhajokkal teli csendet is.

- Kaname. Mi járatban erre? – kérdezte a bizonytalanság legkisebb jele nélkül. Kaname igazán meglepődött, hogy első kérdését nem a ma esti kísérőjével kapcsolatban tette fel. Most még jobban felkeltette érdeklődését a lány, akit láthatóan nem tudott lenyűgözni a külsejével. Nem, mintha szüksége lett volna az emberek rajongására, de a megszokás nagy úr.

- Látogatóba jöttem valakihez – kezdte, mire felerősödött a suttogás a lányok körében, de Samanta még időben lecsendesítette őket.

- Csss, csajok, majd később!

- És szabad tudnom, hogy kihez? – kérdezte Amy nem törődve vele, hogy Kuran Kanemét vonja épp kérdőre. – Az éjjelisek csak külön engedéllyel tartózkodhatnak itt! – A lányoknak leesett az álla erre a már-már udvariatlannak tűnő kijelentésre, holott tisztában voltak Amy magabiztosságával. Kaname is felvonta a szemöldökét, de úriemberhez híven válaszolt.

- Katie Cross-t keresem – válaszolta megfontoltan. _Itt valószínűleg ezen a néven ismerik_ - gondolta. – Megmondanád, hogy merre találom? – kérdezte. Mélyen Amy kék szemeibe nézett, hogy még meggyőzőbb legyen, de a lány állta a tekintetét. A többiek néma csendben figyelték, mi lesz ebből.

- Katie nem érzi jól magát! – magyarázta Amy. – Jobb lenne, ha most nem zavarnád!

- Csak azt mond meg, merre találom! – Kaname kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét. Ez a kis halandó elfelejti, hogy hol a helye!

- Sajnálom, de megígértem neki, hogy nyugodtan pihenhet! – feleselt Amy. – Azt javaslom, gyere vissza később!

- Félreértesz! – jelentette ki a tisztavérű, még mindig erőltetett nyugodtsággal, de legbelül már tépte az ideg. _Mi ütött ezekbe az idiótákba?!_ Eddig szinte a lábai előtt hevertek, most meg szembeszegülnek vele? Egyetlen szerencséjük a Kaien-nek tett ígérete, miszerint nem használja az erejét halandókon. – Nekem muszáj találkoznom vele! Azonnal!

- Sajnálom – jelentette ki Amy hidegen.

- Akkor valaki más meg tudná mondani, hol találom a lányt? – fordult a többiekhez. Amy hevesen rázta a fejét, de hiába.

- Kétszázhármas szoba! – csúszott ki Mia száján.

- MIA! – szólt rá Samanta.

- Véletlen volt… - tette Mia a szájára a kezét – bocsi. – Amy megforgatta a szemeit.

- Köszönöm – hajtott fejet Kaname. – Engedelmükkel, hölgyeim – tört utat magának a csoporton keresztül – mennék is!

- De ne maradj sokáig! – kiáltott még utána Amy.

- Ja és még valami – fordult meg Kaname. Vállig érő barna haja elbűvölően lebegte körbe. Amy kérdőn nézett rá. – Legközelebb több tiszteletet várok!

- Ha tönkreteszed Katie pihenését, akkor tényleg várhatod – szólt vissza Amy. Kaname szó nélkül továbbment. Ezt a helyzetet most nem értette – _hirtelen ő lett a rosszfiú?_ _Ostoba halandók…_

* * *

Gyors léptek zaja ütötte meg a fülem és biztos voltam benne, hogy felém tartanak. Kopogtak az ajtón. _Ő az! Kaname! De mit keres itt?_ Még mindig zavarba hozott a jelenlétével.

- Catherine! Ott vagy? – kérdezte kintről egy határozott, mégis bársonyos, közép mély férfi hangja. Nem tudtam, akarom-e, hogy ilyen állapotban lásson.

- Igen… de nem hiszem, hogy most beszélgetnünk kéne. Nem érzem túl jól magam… - De Kanamét nem érdekelték a kifogásaim.

- Bemegyek! – jelentette ki és már nyílt is az ajtó. Még arra sem volt időm, hogy felkeljek az ágyból. Mikor átlépte a küszöböt fel akartam ülni, de megszédültem, és sötétbarna szemű rokonomat az a látvány fogadta, ahogy falfehér arccal ülök az ágyban és a fejemet fogom.

- Ezt nem hiszem el! – morogtam magamban. Kaname azonnal mellém sietett és aggódó tekintettel tette a vállamra a kezét. Az az érintés…megértésből tette, de az aurája olyan hatalmas erőtől sugárzott, hogy akaratlanul is beleremegtem. Tisztavérű volt ő még a tisztavérűek között is, ezt nem is tagadhatta. Egyszerűen nem tudtam felfogni, hogy ekkora erő létezhet…még eredeti formámban is alig értem volna a nyomába.

- Feküdj vissza! – kérte Kaname és visszanyomott a párnára. – A hirtelen mozdulatok nem szerencsések most.

- Kaname – szólítottam meg végül. Újra vízszintes helyzetben kezdett kitisztulni a fejem. Kaname leült mellém az ágyra. Bordó szemeiből aggodalom és határozottság sugárzott. Láttam rajta, hogy terve van velem. Izgulni kezdtem.

- Kedvesem, sajnálom – tette a homlokomra a kezét. – Tényleg nem kellett volna utánam jönnöd… Ez a láz nem gyerekjáték…

- Nem a hidegtől fáztam meg – magyaráztam.

- Tudom.

- Most már elmondod, hogy hol jártál? – próbáltam témát váltani.

- Még nem jött el az ideje.

- És mikor fog?

- Idővel – zárta le a vitát. _Utálom, amikor ezt csinálja!_

- Ha nem azért jöttél, hogy elmond, akkor miért? - kérdeztem tanácstalanul. Nem hittem volna, hogy a kis rosszullétem miatt képes belépi a halandók szálláshelyére.

- Ezt próbáltam elmagyarázni neked, de a szavamba vágtál.

- Ne haragudj!

- Nem terveztem – nézett mélyen a szemembe. Akaratlanul is elvarázsolt. Azok a szemek végigkísérhették az egész történelmet…legalábbis sokkal nagyobb részét, mint el tudtam képzelni.

- Akkor hát?

- Szükségem van rád! A bálon neked is meg kell jelenned!

- Nem terveztem kihagyni.

- Viszont betegen túl veszélyes! – ellenkezett. – A tanács tagjai kihasználhatják a gyengeséged…

- Azt sem tudják, hogy ki vagyok…

- Tudják!

- Mi?! – hitetlenkedtem. – De hiszen én sosem találkoztam…

- De ők veled igen! – Kérdőn és megdöbbenve bámultam rá.

- A Tanács feljegyzést készített minden valaha élt tisztavérűről, a mi családjainkról is. És mivel főként nemesek alkotják, könnyedén felfedezik a magunkfajtát. A tanács régebben minden tisztavérű családnál tiszteletét tette, a Kanegawá-knál is. Te még kisgyermek voltál, nem elmlékezhetsz, de én ott voltam akkor. Láttam azt a tekintetet a szemükben. Megjegyeztek téged.

- De hát…?

- És aki egyszer megjegyezte egy tisztavérű auráját – magyarázta Kaname komoly hangon, - az onnantól fogva bármikor felismeri. Nem a rejtőzködésről vagyunk híresek, húgom. Az erőnk megfélemlíti a gyengébbeket, de pont ezért nekünk muszáj nyílt kártyákkal játszanunk!

- Hogy érted ezt? – kérdeztem még mindig sokkos állapotban.

- Előbb-utóbb felfedezték volna, hogy még életben vagy, csak hónapok kérdése volt. Mint megtudtam, forró nyomon jártak…

- De hogyan…? Hiszen én most még csak nem is vagyok teljesen…

- Nem viselkedtél elég diszkréten, Catherine. Meggondolatlanság volt megtámadni a tanácsot és zsoldosait! Bármikor lebukhattál volna! A vének elég tapasztaltak ahhoz, hogy átlássanak az álcán!

- Erre nem gondoltam… - ütöttem le a szemem. Valójában akkor túl nagy teret adtam a bosszúnak.

- Ezért gondolok én! – felnéztem rá. Kaname már egy ideje a kezemet fogta, most pedig megszorította azt. – Mivel már úgyis elkerülhetetlen, talán szerencsésebb lenne a sors elébe menni. Hadd tudják meg már ma este, hogy még életben vagy, és a védelmem alatt! – Meghatódva néztem a szemébe. _Szóval ennyire számítok neki?_ Ez jól esett. Eddig azt hittem, csak kötelességből teszi, amit tesz, de most éreztem, hogy valóban fontos lehetek a számára.

- Kaname…

- Úgy nézel, mintha ez nem lenne természetes – végigsimított az arcomon. – Pedig az. A családom tagja vagy, Catherine, ezt sose feledd!

- És hogy tervezed ezt véghezvinni? – kérdeztem egy perc meghitt csönd után.

- Egyszerűen csak bemutatlak nekik személyesen.

- Na és mi lesz a félig ember…dolgommal?

- Semmi. Jobb is, ha úgy tudják, hogy még nem ébredtél rá az igazi erődre. Elbízzák majd magukat – magyarázta ravaszul.

- És ha nem veszik be?

- Kedvesem, a legtöbb tisztavérű nem ifjúkorában ismeri meg az erejét, néhányan csak évszázadok múltán. Nem lesz feltűnő, hogy fiatal vámpírként nem döntesz le hegyeket – mosolygott.

- De ez azt jelenti, hogy…

- Különleges vagy, Catherine. A te erőd, mint az enyém is, már fiatalkorodban megmutatkozott. Gondoltál már arra, hogy miért nem sikerült tökéletesen a varázslat, hogy emberré válj?

- Nem igazán volt időm.

- A te erőd már akkor is olyan hatalmas volt, hogy nem vehették el tőled teljesen! – Elgondolkodva néztem magam elé. Erre nem is gondoltam. - Épp ezért fogsz majd meglepetést okozni nekik, ha eljön az idő. De az még messze van, te pedig nem mehetsz betegen a bálba – jelentette ki Kaname határozottan.

- Mire gondolsz? – kérdeztem végül rá. – Mit kéne tennem?

- Catherine! – megfogta mindkét kezem és a mellkasához húzta őket, miközben egyre közelebb hajolt hozzám.

- Mit… - hitetlenkedtem.

- Most talán olyat kérek tőled, amit egy porcikád sem kíván, de meg kell tenned! – Nagyot nyeltem. _Csak nem…?_ – Catherine, meg kell bíznod bennem, és azt tenned, amit mondok!

- Micsodát? – kérdeztem bizonytalanul, amikor már vagy csak harminc centire lehetett az arcomtól. A közelsége egyszerre volt émelyítő és őrjítő.

- Ha iszol a véremből, azonnal jobban leszel… - Nem kaptam levegőt.

- MICSIDA?! Te megőrültél! Nem, azt teljesen kizárt! – akadtam ki. Felültem és megpróbáltam a rám törő szédülés ellenére eltolni magamtól.

- Catherine! – fogta meg a vállam.

- Nem! Nem kérhetsz ilyet tőlem! Ez…

- Ez milyen? Mit érdekel téged, hogy mit gondolnak mások? – kérdezte komoly, kioktató hangon.

- De ez akkor is olyan, mintha… Egy tisztavérűből inni az…

- Ez csak ránk tartozik, Catherine! – hajolt még közelebb. – És elfelejted, hogy te is az vagy. Bár most nem teljes minőségedben, és ezért is segítene neked az én vérem.

- De így állítólag megszerzem a te képességeidet is…ezt sem bánod? – értetlenkedtem.

- Ha az életed múlna rajta, nem. – Ez mindennek ellenére meglepett. – De most, mivel van egy emberi részed is, ez nem történhet meg. A vérem csupán meggyógyít majd.

- Akkor sem jó ötlet… ha újra vért iszok, akkor nem fogok tudni leállni…nem akarom a nappalisokat veszélyeztetni.

- Kedvesem, mindannyian képesek vagyunk rá, hogy visszafogjuk vágyainkat. Ez alól te sem lehetsz kivétel! ...Még az a félkegyelmű Hanabusa is…habár néhai elhajlással!

- Nem érted. Én már tizenhárom éve nem ittam vért! Előtte is ritkán. – Ezen mintha meglepődött volna, de aztán megszilárdította vonásait.

- Erről nem nyitok vitát! Innod kell a véremből, nincs más választásod. Egyébként meg, egy tisztavérű vérét a halandókéval egy szinten említeni minősíthetetlen!

- Igazad van – értettem egyet az utóbbi kijelentéssel. – De akkor is…

- Félsz? Megértem – enyhült meg a hangja. - Én is félnék. Alig egy hete ismertél meg igazán, nem bízol még bennem eléggé. – Bólintottam. – Segítek – döntötte el és zakójából egy díszes kést vett elő, amelynek pengéjét a nyelébe lehetett hajtani.

- Kaname… - A tisztavérű olyan közel hajolt hozzám, hogy már a bőrömön éreztem a leheletét, majd megvágta a saját nyakát. Megdermedtem. Amit éreztem…az nem is vér volt. Valami teljesen más. Nem édes, nem sós vagy bármilyen földi ízhez vagy szaghoz fogható. Nem is tudnám leírni, amit az érzékszerveim akkor éreztek - földöntúli illat. Egy valamit tudtam: akarom azt a vörösen csordogáló valamit, ami Kaname nyakát színezte kármin színűre. Elcsábított a tiszta vér színe, és az energia ami belőle áradt. Szinte már éreztem, ahogy a nemes folyadék az ajkaimhoz ér…és akkor...

- Mire vársz még, húgom! Nem érek rá egész nap! – A kísértés győzött. Hiába próbáltam ellenállni, hiába reménykedtem abban, hogy többé már nincs szükségem rá…Kaname vérének túlvilági illata elvette az eszem. Éreztem, ahogy szemfogaim kétszeres méretűre nőnek és a fejem magától elindul a vérző nyak felé. Megízleltem a vért és inni kezdtem. Kaname pedig csak végigsimított a fejemen és közelebb nyomott.

Fogaim makacsul mélyedtek rokonom nyakába, én pedig egyszerre éreztem kéjt és bűntudatot. Bűntudatot, mert annyira élveztem, hogy valaki vérét szívom, valakiét, aki szeret. Mert, ahogy ittam éreztem, hogy Kaname úgy szeret engem, mintha nem csupán rokona, hanem tulajdon húga lennék. Éreztem, csupán a vérének ízéből, amit még most sem tudnék pontosan leírni. Mintha az életet szívtam volna magamba.

Ekkor megint erőt vett rajtan a bűntudat, és fél perc után leálltam. A kellemes bizsergés, ami átjárt, miközben a meleg vér az ajkaimhoz ért, elmúlt. Nem éreztem mást, csak ürességet. Persze nem fizikailag, a testem már kezdett rendbe jönni…de a lelkem. Csalódtam magamban. _Hát tényleg ez lennék én? Egy szörnyeteg, aki ilyen könnyen kísértésbe esik? Pedig megígértem! Megígértem, hogy többé nem leszek önző. Elszívni mások életét pedig kétség kívül a legönzőbb dolog a világon…még ha önként ajánlja is fel az illető._

- Jól vagy, húgom? – kérdezte Kaname, miközben letörölte nyakáról a vérnyomokat. A seb azonnal begyógyult.

- Igen, nagyszerűen – hazudtam. Ez volt a legkevesebb. Ő csak segíteni akart, én voltam túl gyenge, hogy nemet mondjak.

- Ennek örülök. A bálon találkozunk, és ne feledd, amiket mondtam. A második nyitótánc után azonnal keress meg! – Kaname kilépett az ajtón, de még visszafordult a válaszomat várva.

- Feltétlenül! És…köszönöm!

- Ez a legkevesebb amit tehettem, kedvesem – azzal becsukta az ajtót és otthagyott. Magamba zuhantam.

_Megtettem. Újra megtettem!_ A szám elé kaptam a kezem. _És nem is az a gond, hogy Kanaméval, ő ragaszkodott hozzá…de megtettem. Akkor megfogadtam, hogy soha többé! Hogy soha többé nem iszok mások véréből! Mi van, ha ezután az emberek következnek?_ _Nem, nem tehetem meg, hogy százakat taszítok a kárhozatba csupán önző szomjúságból!_

És mégis, akkor visszavonhatatlanul elkezdtem fantáziálgatni a nappalisok csinos nyakacskáiról. Most még sikerült elnyomni magamban a vágyat…_de mi lesz velem néhány hónap múlva? Ismertem ezt az érzést!_ És ami a legrosszabb, hogy tulajdonképpen nem is Kaname hibája._ Mindig eljön egyszer…ő csak felgyorsította az érkezését. Most már úgy is túl sokat vártam._

_Tizenhárom év…senki sem bírta még eddig._ Éreztem, hogy én se fogom már sokáig. Mindig eljön az a pont, még ebben az alakomban is, amikor a vérszomj már annyira égeti a torkomat, hogy nem tudok józanul gondolkodni. Ha nem iszom, egyszer csak rávetem magam az első emberre és kész, vége. Egy életet megint halálra, vagy még rosszabbra ítéltem. Ilyenkor utáltam, hogy tisztavérű vagyok.

_Még maximum két hónap, ami tűrhető, de azután ki kell találnom valamit!_ Csak remélni tudtam, hogy Kaien és Jagari tudta nélkül. _Nincs mit tenni:_ _elmegyek, vagy hazudok_. Ám ekkor Bridget nyitott be a szobába és zökkentett ki borús hangulatomból.

- Á, Katie! – kiáltotta. – Jobban vagy?

- Nagyszerűen – feleltem.

- Akkor gyere! A lányok megcsinálják a sminked én meg a hajad!

- Jól van, csak lezuhanyzom – egyeztem bele.

- De ne maradj soké! A társalgóban várunk!

- Ott leszek! – ígértem meg, majd beálltam a zuhany alá. Kaname vére tényleg csodát tett. Jobb formában éreztem magam, mint bármikor. A bűntudat is alábbhagyott, mintha a forró víz és gyümölcsillatú tusfürdő minden gondomat elmosták volna.

_A ma estének tökéletesen kell sikerülnie!_


End file.
